El sabor del deseo
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: Darien Chiba, el caballero Demonio, ha sido recompensado por su rey con unas tierras en la salvaje Escocia. A cambio, tendrá que evitar la boda de Serena Tsukino con Alan Alfa para preservar la paz allí, enviándola a esta, a su madre y su hermana a un convento. Pero todo cambia cuando se encuentran y se enamora perdidamente de esa escocesa rebelde...
1. Argumento

**¡Hola a todas otra vez! en lo que continúo trabajando en las adaptaciones que prometí, os dejo este otro fic que espero disfruteis. Los perosnajes no son míos son de Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la novela El Sabor del Deseo de Connie Manson. Contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias.  
**

**ARGUMENTO:**

**SU PRISIONERA, SU DESEO…**

**Darien Chiba**, atractivo caballero inglés sin tierras, llega a las Highlands escocesas para evitar un matrimonio que uniría a dos poderosos clanes contra la Corona Inglesa. Pero no podrá disuadir a la novia, la salvaje y testaruda **Serena**, Doncella de Tsukino. Aunque es prisionera de Darien, la tentadora, orgullosa y desafiante dama nunca dejará que la confinen en un convento, y tampoco abandonará ni a su familia ni su determinación de casarse con el laird Alan Alfa… dejando a Darien con sólo un camino que escoger: casarse él mismo con Serena.

…**SU NOVIA**

¡Ese descarado canalla pronto descubrirá que ha encontrado a una igual! Sin embargo, Serena no puede evitar sentirse conmovida por la ternura y la nobleza de Darien… y por un peligroso deseo al que no quiere dar cabida en su corazón.

Nada bueno puede resultar de su unión con este caballero que primero le robó su libertad y ahora le roba el aliento. Y aunque ha sido ella quien ha puesto al notorio guerrero enemigo de rodillas, ahora es Serena quien debe rendirse… a la pasión y el amor.


	2. Prólogo

**PROLOGO**

Londres, 1746.

Darien Chiba se arrodilló ante su monarca con la oscura cabeza inclinada y los anchos hombros rígidos. Aunque todavía era un hombre joven, había luchado con bravura por su honor. Darien estaba orgulloso del modo en que había salvado la vida de su padre adoptivo en la batalla de Culloden cuando un salvaje escocés apuntó con su gran espada hacia la espalda desprotegida de lord Moon. Ahora estaba siendo nombrado caballero gracias a su valiente acción.

Darien sintió el peso de una espada en el hombro y se concentró en las palabras del rey Nicolás. El fuerte acento del monarca al hablar en inglés hacía que resultara extremadamente difícil entenderlo, pero eso a Darien no le importaba. Se había ganado por fin el rango de caballero, y no podía estar más complacido. Darien fue adoptado por lord Moon cuando tenía siete años, y consideraba a aquel hombre su segundo padre.

-Levántate, sir Darien Chiba -dijo el rey con un inglés pesado y gutural. -Nuestro país necesita de tu espada y de tu valor. Adelante, y destaca por el honor y la gloria de Inglaterra. Sírveme bien y algún día serás recompensado._ Darien se incorporó, inclinándose profundamente, y salió de la Cámara Real.

-Sir Darien, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? _Darien le dirigió una sonrisa encantada a lord Artemís Moon.

-Mi señor, estoy a tu servicio.

-¿Qué te parecería, sir Darien, avanzar hacia una gloria mayor como capitán del ejército del rey?_ A pesar de su juventud, Darien sabía dónde estaba su destino y no vaciló a la hora de aceptar su misión.

-Sí, mi señor. Soy un caballero sin tierra, sin familia y sin dirección. Estoy dispuesto y deseoso de servir a mi país mientras necesite de mis servicios.

-El rey Nicolás no es un monarca desagradecido, ni se olvida fácilmente de aquellos cuyos servicios son vitales para nuestra patria. Algún día recibirás el reconocimiento, el honor y las recompensas que tanto mereces. Todavía eres joven. En cuestión de pocos años serás un soldado entrenado y estarás listo para aceptar desafíos más grandes.

A la edad de veintidós años, Darien ya había logrado sobrevivir a la sangrienta batalla de Culloden. Era fuerte y disciplinado y estaba preparado para vivir más formidables aventuras. Lucharía por el rey y por su país de buena gana y con alegría, y tal vez algún día, en un futuro no muy lejano, recibiría la recompensa que le habían prometido.


	3. Capítulo 1

**CAPITULO 01**

Escocia, 1751.

El guerrero, agotado por la batalla, permanecía de pie sobre un risco con los hombros fuertemente musculados apuntando contra el viento y las largas piernas firmemente clavadas en la tierra cubierta de rojo que tenía bajo los pies. Se apartó el oscuro y grueso cabello de su fuerte y angular rostro mientras su mirada azul zafira se deslizaba con amplitud por los acantilados, los valles y las montañas.

Tras la fatídica batalla de Culloden, sir Darien Chiba había servido en el ejército del rey Nicolás destacado en Escocia, sofocando las semillas de la resistencia en las Tierras Altas. Los habitantes de las Tierras Altas a los que habían despojado de sus tierras y que habían dejado sus casas sin otra cosa que la ropa que llevaban puesta, eran quienes instigaban las revoluciones. Aquellos derrotados jacobitas todavía mantenían la esperanza de colocar al joven príncipe Carlos en el trono inglés.

Después de cinco años, Darien estaba profundamente harto de los obstinados habitantes de las Tierras Altas que seguían urdiendo planes y conspirando por una causa perdida. En cualquier caso, Darien había hecho lo que su patria necesitaba de él mientras subía de rango hasta llegar a capitán. Saqueó, robó y mató por Inglaterra; nunca había olvidado que a su padre lo asesinaron los habitantes de las Tierras Altas.

A lo largo de los años, Darien había perdido toda esperanza de conseguir tierra para sí, un pequeño trozo de Inglaterra en el que poder tener esposa y criar unos hijos. A pesar de haberse distinguido en muchas ocasiones en la defensa de Inglaterra, Darien no había recibido todavía mayor recompensa que la de ser un guerrero sin miedo y un campeón del rey. El Caballero Demonio, que era el nombre que Darien se había ganado con justicia por su incansable valor en la batalla, montó en su fiel corcel, Cosmo, y regresó a las barricadas del cuartel militar de Inverness. Un joven soldado se acercó apresuradamente para hacerse con las riendas cuando Darien desmontó. A juzgar por la inquieta expresión del muchacho, Darien dio por hecho que algo importante había sucedido durante su ausencia.

-¿Qué ocurre, soldado?

-Un mensajero del rey os está esperando en vuestro barracón, capitán -dijo Davey con gran emoción.

Profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos, Darien entró en su estrecha habitación, preguntándose dónde serían requeridos sus hombres y él en aquellas malditas Tierras Altas. Estaba cansado de su misión en Escocia, y deseaba que todo el país desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. A la edad de veintisiete años, no tenía más que unos modestos ahorros, una reputación exagerada y un reguero de mujeres con las que se había acostado para olvidarlas después. El mensajero del rey se puso de pie de un salto.

-¿Capitán Chiba?_ Darien observó con cautelosa curiosidad el pergamino enrollado que el mensajero del rey sostenía en la mano.

-Sí.

-Un mensaje de Londres, señor. Tengo órdenes de esperar mientras lo leéis.

-Muy bien -dijo Darien con tirantez mientras rompía el sello real y desenrollaba el pergamino. ¿Dónde irían a enviarlo ahora? Una expresión de asombro cruzó las bellas facciones de Darien mientras leía rápidamente el mensaje.

-¿El rey desea recibirme?

-Eso es lo que yo he entendido -aseguró el mensajero.

-¿Quién sois vos, señor?

-El teniente Ralph Thornsdale, del regimiento real de las Tierras Altas.

-¿Tenéis alguna idea de qué va esto, teniente?

-No, capitán, aunque me pidieron que os dijera que os dierais toda la prisa posible en llegar a Londres.

-Es muy tarde -Darien suspiró cansado. -Saldré mañana con las primeras luces del alba.

-No, señor, debéis partir de inmediato, antes de una hora. Me han dicho que cada minuto cuenta.

-Pero los hombres que están bajo mis órdenes...

-Serán transferidos a otro mando._ Aunque Darien sentía poco respeto por aquel rey Kumada que apenas sabía hablar inglés, era un acérrimo defensor de Inglaterra. Cuando el rey y la patria lo llamaban, él obedecía.

Londres, 1752.

El rey Nicolás descansaba en una silla en sus aposentos privados, observando con avidez cómo su primer ministro, lord Jedite, hablaba con Darien.

-Es el deseo del rey -aseguró lord Jedite sin mostrar ninguna emoción-, que sir Darien Chiba sea recompensado por su fiel servicio en la defensa de Inglaterra._ Darien alzó la oscura frente con gesto burlón.

-¿Ha recordado finalmente Su Majestad la promesa que le hizo a un joven caballero?

-Ja, ja, no nos habíamos olvidado -dijo el rey asintiendo vigorosamente-. Has cumplido la promesa que hiciste de joven y te has convertido en un hombre en el que podemos confiar. Ahora queremos recompensar tu fidelidad.

-Habéis demostrado vuestro coraje y vuestra lealtad a lo largo de los años -intervino lord Jedite-. Inglaterra necesita hombres con vuestra experiencia y vuestra fuerza. Nuestros servicios de espionaje han descubierto un complot para unificar dos clanes de las Tierras Altas. Los clanes unidos tienen potencial suficiente para convertirse en una fuerza poderosa en Escocia y en una amenaza para Inglaterra._ Darien escuchaba con suma atención.

-¿Su Majestad desea que destroce a los clanes rebeldes?

-No, es algo más que eso -dijo Jedite moviendo la mano con gesto imperioso-. No deseamos empezar otra guerra. Teniendo en cuenta la lejanía de estas tierras en cuestión, les hemos prestado poca atención en el pasado. Pero de pronto, la situación tiene la capacidad de explotar. Hemos descubierto que va a celebrarse el matrimonio entre el jefe de los Alfa y la doncella de Tsukino en la fortaleza de Tsukino. Está situada cerca del pueblo de Torridon, en el lago del mismo nombre.

-Hasta hace poco no teníamos motivos para sospechar de que algo estuviera mal. El fallecido señor de Tsukino, el gran Kenji, y sus herederos varones cayeron en Culloden, y como aquella fortaleza situada en los confines de ninguna parte no nos servía para nada, le prestamos poca atención. Pero si los Alfa y los Tsukino se unen, nuestros dominios de las Tierras Altas podrían verse amenazados. Todos los hombres leales a los Tsukino y a los Alfa se apresurarían a unir sus fuerzas contra Inglaterra.

-Lord Jedite -lo interrumpió Darien-, ¿en qué forma me implica esto a mí?

-Cuéntaselo, cuéntaselo -le urgió el rey con brusquedad. El primer ministro se inclinó gentilmente ante el rey y continuó.

-Habéis servido lealmente al rey y a Inglaterra, capitán. El rey desea recompensar vuestro devoto servicio durante estos años con el castillo de Tsukino y todas las tierras que acompañan esos dominios, incluido el pueblo de Torridon y los siervos y los hombres libres que cultivan la tierra._ Darien se quedó paralizado y entornó sus azules ojos en gesto de desconfianza. ¿Iban a entregarle tierras y una fortaleza situadas en las más remotas regiones de Escocia? ֹÉl quería tierra, pero había confiado, no, rezado para que fuera en suelo inglés. No le gustaba Escocia ni aquellos salvajes habitantes de las Tierras Altas. Sin embargo, negarse a aceptarlo sería tan estúpido como peligroso. -Además -continuó lord Jedite al ver que Darien guardaba silencio-, seréis recompensado con un título y la pequeña hacienda de Clarendon, en Cornwall. Sin embargo -le advirtió el primer ministro-, Su Majestad espera que viváis de manera permanente en Tsukino y que mantengáis el orden en aquella remota zona de las Tierras Altas. ¿Qué decís, Darien Chiba, conde de Clarendon, señor de Tsukino?

¡Conde! ¡Le estaban dando un título y unas tierras en Inglaterra! Lo que más había deseado durante años era tener un pequeño trozo de tierra al que poder llamar suya; no tenía razones para esperar un título. Ahora poseía uno, grandes tierras, un pueblo en Escocia y una hacienda inglesa. Tal vez algún día, cuando se restableciera el orden en las Tierras Altas, podría retirarse a su hacienda inglesa y dejar que un administrador se ocupara de sus territorios en Escocia. Lo cierto era que no quería nada de su posesión escocesa, excepto las rentas y los diezmos que pudiera proporcionarle. Darien prestó todavía más atención a lord Jedite cuando el primer ministro señaló lo que se esperaba de él.

-Su Majestad cuenta con que vos, lord Clarendon, evitéis que la doncella de Tsukino se case con el jefe de las Tierras Altas Alan Alfa. Se necesita un hombre fuerte para controlar el clan de los Alfa, tan belicoso. Son rebeldes y proscritos. El rey os proporcionará temporalmente a veinte soldados del regimiento real de las Tierras Altas para que os acompañen a Tsukino, pero espera que vos contratéis vuestros propios mercenarios para que protejan de forma permanente vuestros dominios. No olvidéis que si se forma una alianza entre los Alfa y los Tsukino, Inglaterra se arriesga a perder tierras valiosas que creía tener firmemente bajo control.

-Lo comprendo -aseguró Darien con gravedad. -Ni los Alfa ni los Tsukino le causarán ningún problema a Inglaterra mientras yo sea el señor de Tsukino.

-Confiamos en ti, lord Clarendon -dijo el rey Nicolás-. El Caballero Demonio se ha ganado nuestro respeto, igual que el título y las tierras que le hemos concedido._ Darien estaba eufórico, aunque en cierta forma decepcionado por tener que permanecer en las Tierras Altas para poder hacerse con su título y sus tierras. De pronto se le pasó algo por la cabeza.

-¿Cuáles son vuestros deseos en lo concerniente a la doncella de Tsukino, señor? ¿Debo hacer que los guardas del regimiento real la escolten hasta Londres?

-Ah, lady Serena -dijo el rey señalando con un gesto al primer ministro. -Cuéntaselo, lord Jedite.

-Nuestras fuentes nos han informado de que lady Serena vive en Tsukino con su madre, la viuda de Kenji Tsukino. Sus dos hermanos cayeron en Culloden. Su Majestad ha decidido enviar a madre e hija al convento de Santa María del Mar, que está a un día de camino de Tsukino en dirección al norte. El convento ya está al tanto de su llegada y cumplirá con los deseos de Su Majestad. No debéis permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia que lady Serena y el jefe Alfa se casen o tengan siquiera ningún tipo de comunicación.

-Comprendo -aseguró Darien-. La generosidad de Su Majestad me abruma._ El rey sonrió en gesto de aprobación.

-Una cosa más, mi señor -dijo lord Jedite-. Necesitaréis herederos. El rey tiene intención de buscar una prometida adecuada para vos. Tsukino debe tener una señora.

-¿Van a entregarme una novia? ¿Una heredera? -repitió Darien. No estaba muy convencido con la idea de tomar como esposa a alguien que no había visto nunca, pero no iba a poner objeciones. No le importaba con quién se casara; todo el mundo sabía que los hombres tomaban a una mujer como esposa para que le proporcionara herederos y que buscaban la satisfacción sexual en otro lado. Darien se inclinó profundamente. -Estoy absolutamente agradecido, Majestad.

-Debéis estarlo -respondió lord Jedite-. No le falléis a Inglaterra, lord Clarendon. Si el matrimonio entre la dama de Tsukino y el jefe de los Alfa tiene lugar antes de que podáis evitarlo, todo estará perdido, incluidos vuestras tierras y vuestro título._ Darien lo entendió perfectamente, y no estaba dispuesto a perder todo lo que tanto había anhelado. Hizo una breve reverencia.

-No os fallaré, señor._ El rey lo despidió con un gesto de la mano.

-Entonces márchate, mi señor. Estaré esperando el regreso del regimiento real de las Tierras Altas cuando lo tengas todo bajo control.

Tras aquella sorpresiva reunión, Darien se dirigió hacia El Gallo y el Toro, el lugar donde se sabía que se reunían caballeros y mercenarios sin trabajo. Aunque eso vaciaría el arca de sus ahorros, iba a necesitar hombres leales para ayudarle a mantener el orden en Tsukino cuando los soldados se marcharan. La sala común estaba llena de humo y apestaba a cerveza rancia y a cuerpos sucios. Darien distinguió a un conocido sentado en una mesa y se abrió camino entre la multitud para acercarse a él. Sir Andrew Furuhata vio a Darien y lo saludó con la mano.

-¡Darien! Me alegro de volver a verte. Ven a sentarte conmigo. ¿Qué te trae por Londres? Lo último que supe de ti fue que estabas destinado en Escocia.

Darien saludó a Andrew con entusiasmo y se sentó frente a su amigo, al otro lado de la mesa. Apareció una posadera pechugona y le pidió dos jarras de cerveza. La mujer se marchó y regresó con dos espumosas jarras. Darien le lanzó una moneda, le dio una palmadita en el amplio trasero y observó el tentador movimiento de sus caderas mientras se alejaba.

-Olvídate de la posadera, Darien -se mofó Andrew-. Puedes ir más tarde en busca de una prostituta. Pareces satisfecho por algo. Cuéntame tus noticias._ Darien volvió a centrar su atención a regañadientes en Andrew quien, a juzgar por el modo en que arrastraba las palabras y su aspecto rubicundo, llevaba unas cuantas copas de más. Darien había conocido a Furuhata años atrás y se habían hecho amigos. Durante unos cuantos años habían perdido el rastro el uno del otro.

-Estás delante del nuevo conde de Clarendon, también señor de Tsukino -le espetó Darien.

-¡Conde! -repitió Andrew claramente impresionado. -Si alguien se lo merece, ese eres sin duda tú. ¿Dónde diablos está Tsukino?

-Ah, Drew -dijo Darien efusivamente utilizando el apodo de Andrew-, se trata de una gran fortaleza situada en lo más profundo de las Tierras Altas escocesas. Tendré grandes tierras de mi propiedad y un pueblo lleno de gente para cultivar la tierra y recolectar las cosechas.

-Creí que odiabas a los habitantes de las Tierras Altas -dijo Drew-. ¿No mataron ellos a tu padre?_ Darien torció el gesto.

-Sí, Drew, pero también hay en juego un título y tierras en Inglaterra.

-Ah, así que Clarendon es un título inglés.

-Mis tierras están en Cornwall, pero son insignificantes comparadas con mis dominios escoceses. Y aunque me interesan bien poco los hostiles habitantes de las Tierras Altas, debo vivir en Tsukino si quiero conservar el título y las tierras inglesas.

-Ya era hora de que el Caballero Demonio recibiera un reconocimiento por sus esfuerzos a favor de Inglaterra -lo alabó Drew-. ¿Qué exige la Corona a cambio de tan generosa recompensa?_ Darien se encogió de hombros.

-Debo evitar que la doncella de Tsukino se case con un jefe rebelde de las Tierras Altas y mantener el orden.

-Supongo que no pretenderás aparecer en Tsukino sin un ejército cubriéndote las espaldas -dijo Drew.

-Tendré una fuerza temporal compuesta por veinte soldados del regimiento real de las Tierras Altas. También pretendo contratar mercenarios para defender mis tierras y proteger a mi señora esposa.

-¿Tu señora esposa? -repitió Drew-. ¿Cuándo vas a casarte? Eso es nuevo para mí.

-El rey me ha prometido una heredera para que se convierta en la señora de Tsukino.

-Espero que no sea excesivamente corpulenta -dijo Drew con una carcajada. -Bromas aparte, ahora mismo estoy desocupado y me encantaría trabajar a tu lado. Tal vez encuentre una valerosa muchacha de las Tierras Altas que me caliente la cama.

-No cuentes con ello. Es más probable que te clave un cuchillo en el corazón -se burló Darien-. ¿Has olvidado que los habitantes de las Tierras Altas nos odian con toda su alma?

-No. ¿Has olvidado tú que soy un gran amante? -se jactó Drew.

-Tal vez seas un diablo guapo, Drew, y cuentes con el favor de las damas, pero hace falta algo más que palabras bonitas para ganarse el corazón de una muchacha de las Tierras Altas.

-No quiero su corazón -protestó Drew-. Me interesa más lo que tiene entre las piernas._ Darien dejó escapar una risotada.

-Ah, Drew, estoy deseando tenerte conmigo, porque sospecho que voy a necesitar de tu ligereza de espíritu.

-¿Cuándo partimos?

-Muy pronto.

-Entonces será mejor que vuelva a mi alojamiento y prepare mis cosas.

Cuando Drew se hubo marchado, Darien miró a su alrededor en busca de candidatos adecuados y dispuestos a ponerse a su servicio. Su mirada se cruzó con varios soldados curtidos en la batalla que había repartidos por la sala. Dos horas más tarde, Darien había contratado a veinte mercenarios agradecidos por la oportunidad de servir al Caballero Demonio. Le cayó bien al instante sir Soichi Tomoe, un caballero de pelo gris sin tierras ni esposa que había vivido tantas batallas como él. Cuando supo que sir Soichi sabía leer y escribir, Darien le propuso convertirse en el administrador de Tsukino. Sir Soichi le agradeció encantado la concesión de aquel puesto.

Dos días más tarde, Darien se dirigió hacia el norte acompañado de Sir Andrew, los hombres que había reclutado y veinte soldados. Darien tenía pensamientos sombríos a pesar del honor que le habían concedido. Convertirse en el señor de gente que lo odiaba no era la vida que había imaginado para sí cuando se atrevía a soñar con poseer sus propias tierras. A pesar de sus recelos, el rostro de Darien se endureció con determinación. Tsukino le pertenecía por orden del rey, y si los Alfa y los Tsukino se rebelaban, él haría todo lo que fuera necesario para ponerlos en su sitio.

A Darien Chiba no le llamaban el Caballero Demonio por casualidad.


	4. Capítulo 2

**CAPITULO 02**

Lady Serena Tsukino se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero sin ver realmente su imagen. Un buen puñado de rizos dorados permanecía domado en forma de diadema en la coronilla de su cabeza; los impresionantes ojos celestes y las suaves curvas quedaron borrados por las funestas predicciones que le estaba susurrando su vieja nana al oído.

-No te casarás con el jefe de los Alfa, muchacha -siseo la vieja nana. -No está hecho para ti.

-Oh, Nana, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan escéptica? -la reprendió Serena-. Sabes que mi padre escogió a Alan como esposo para mí. Él nos protegerá a todos si el rey de Inglaterra recuerda que mi padre guió a un regimiento de las Tierras Altas en el páramo de Culloden y decide castigarnos. Hemos conseguido pasar inadvertidos para él gracias a la lejanía de Tsukino, pero necesitamos a Alan y a los hombres de su clan por si el inglés recuerda de pronto que existimos.

-No te casarás con el jefe de los Alfa -repitió Nana -. Es un proscrito y traerá problemas a los miembros de nuestro clan._ Serena se apartó del espejo.

-No seas estúpida, Nana. Me voy a casar con Alan. Los miembros de su clan y él ya han llegado a la iglesia del pueblo. Zoycite y Neflyte Tsukino están esperándome abajo para acompañarme al altar. Es hora de irnos. ¿Vienes conmigo?

-No saldrás del castillo -dijo Nana con obstinación. Serena soltó una carcajada impropia de una dama.

-Realmente me pones a prueba, Nana. Aunque te quiero mucho, no puedes evitar que suceda lo que está escrito. No conozco bien a Alan, pero estoy segura de que llegaré a amarle. Ambos odiamos a los ingleses y somos acérrimos defensores del joven pretendiente al trono, el príncipe Carlos. Tenemos muchas cosas en común.

-Tal vez no todos los ingleses sean malos -aseguró Nana misteriosamente.

-¡Ja! Cuéntale eso a quien quiera creerte. Todos los hombres ingleses son unos asesinos.

-Adelante, entonces -murmuró Nana dando por zanjado el tema. -Pero acuérdate de mis palabras, muchacha, no vas a casarte con el jefe de los Alfa. Mis "voces" hablan de otro hombre. Tu destino apunta en otra dirección.

-Tal vez creas que oyes voces, pero yo no tengo fe en esas cosas -gruñó Serena-. Ni tampoco creo en las hadas, en espíritus ni en brujas.

-Siempre fuiste una niña obstinada -protestó Nana-. ¿Cómo crees que te encontré esas veces que deambulabas sola fuera del castillo? Fueron mis voces, eso te lo aseguro, pero no importa. Algún día aprenderás a confiar en mí.

-Confío en ti, Nana -le aseguró Serena-, pero no en tus extravagantes predicciones. Reconozco que has acertado en muchas cosas, pero esta vez te equivocas.

-No digas que no te lo advertí, muchacha.

Serena suspiró mientras recogía un ramo de flores recién cortadas y se giraba una vez más para mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Había escogido llevar el atuendo de cuadros de los Tsukino para la boda, y sabía que el gris, el verde y el blanco le iban bien, aunque era un tanto pálida. Se pellizcó las suaves mejillas para conseguir un poco de color y se apartó del espejo. Sus delicadas facciones se le marcaron con determinación, y salió por la puerta sin esperar a ver si Nana la seguía. Iba a casarse con el jefe Alfa tal y como deseaba su padre, y nada, ni siquiera la vívida imaginación de su viaja nana, iba a impedírselo.

* * *

Darien se detuvo ante el portón exterior de Tsukino. La caseta de vigilancia estaba vacía, y la puerta levantada. Ningún guarda patrullaba los muros ni se distinguía a nadie en el interior del patio. La primera imagen que recibió Darien de Tsukino le resultó impresionante. Las majestuosas torres y los parapetos resultaban visibles desde una lejana distancia, alzándose por encima de la agitada neblina y el oscurecido cielo. La promesa de lluvia colgaba en el aire, densa y opresiva, y Darien se preguntó si no se trataría de un mal presagio.

Apartando a un lado sus lúgubres pensamientos, Darien y sus hombres cruzaron por la puerta y entraron al patio. Darien sentía los hombros tensos, y acariciaba su espada con la mano. A aquellas alturas ya debía haber sonado el cuerno de alarma para alertar de su presencia. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? La fortaleza había sobrevivido al paso de los años con gracia y dignidad, pensó Darien. Los agrestes muros de piedra gris se veían suavizados por siglos de viento, lluvia y sol sobre su impresionante fachada cubierta de hiedra. Darien se dio cuenta de que se habían colocado ventanas de vidrio en algún momento del siglo pasado. Sir Andrew Furuhata adelantó su caballo para unirse a Darien cuando se acercaron a la entrada principal.

-El castillo parece estar desierto, Darien. ¿Qué crees que le ha ocurrido a todo el mundo?

-Lo averiguaremos enseguida, Drew. Alerta a los hombres para que se preparen en caso de problemas inesperados._ Drew se dio la vuelta y regresó galopando a las filas, donde difundió el mensaje de Darien con voz susurrada.

La fortaleza no estaba tan desierta como Darien había supuesto. Aparte de la doncella de Tsukino y la vieja Nana, Neflyte y Zoycite, dos miembros de confianza del clan, estaban en el gran salón esperando a la novia para acompañarla a la iglesia, donde los Tsukino y los Alfa se habían reunido para ser testigos de la unión de sus clanes. Zoycite, que tenía el oído más agudo que Neflyte, fue el primero en darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Se levantó bruscamente de la silla en la que estaba sentado y se acercó a toda prisa a la ventana.

-Tenemos visita -advirtió. Neflyte, el miembro más mayor de los Tsukino, se incorporó para aproximarse renqueando a la ventana.

-¿Invitados a la boda?_ Zoycite frunció el ceño.

-No. Portan el estandarte inglés. -Neflyte soltó una retahíla de maldiciones.

-Esos bastardos han puesto finalmente los ojos en Tsukino. Todos temíamos que esto llegara a ocurrir algún día. ¿Qué crees que quieren?

-A Tsukino -aseguró Zoycite con sequedad. -Me temo que hoy no va a celebrarse ninguna boda. Será mejor que avise a los Alfa para que se marchen de aquí. Alan Alfa es un proscrito, un fugitivo que ha logrado escapar de la horca.

-Sí. Ya ha habido suficiente derramamiento de sangre -reconoció Neflyte-. Utilizad el pasadizo secreto. Convence a los Alfa para que regresen a toda prisa a su baluarte._ Zoycite desapareció rápidamente en los oscuros confines del castillo. Neflyte abrió la tallada puerta de roble que custodiaba la entrada y se situó en el escalón superior para esperar a los ingleses.

-Mira -señaló Drew-. Hay alguien en las escaleras de entrada. La fortaleza no está vacía, después de todo._ Darien dejó a sus hombres detrás en el patio mientras dirigía su caballo hacia el castillo. Desmontó y subió las escaleras para enfrentarse a aquel hombre de melena castaña.

-¿Sois invitados a la boda? -preguntó el escocés observando a Darien con hostilidad.

-¿Va a celebrarse una boda hoy? -preguntó Darien, agradeciendo en silencio su buena fortuna por haber conseguido llegar a Tsukino a tiempo. ¿Había llegado realmente a tiempo? Darien le clavó una mirada intimidatoria al hombre. -¿Ha tenido ya lugar la boda? Dime la verdad, soy muy poco tolerante con las mentiras.

-¡Basta! ¿Cómo te atreves a amenazar a mi pariente? Es un hombre débil que no puede defenderse de alguien como tú._ La mirada de Darien se dirigió más atrás del hombre hacia la mujer, no, la joven doncella cuyos impresionantes ojos celestes brillaban de rabia. -¿Quién eres tú y qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó la doncella. Darien se alzó en toda su imponente estatura.

-Soy Darien Chiba, conde de Clarendon y señor de Tsukino.

-El señor de Tsukino está muerto.

-Estoy vivito y coleando, mi señora, y deseoso de inspeccionar mis propiedades.

Darien observó a la doncella con vivo interés. Entonces, ¿esta era la doncella de Tsukino? La joven estaba obviamente ataviada para la boda. Su cabello dorado, trenzado y recogido en lo alto de la cabeza en una corona real, había comenzado a soltarse, provocando que unos mechones salvajes se le deslizaran por el delicado cuello. La lluvia de pecas que le cruzaba el puente de la coqueta nariz y los pómulos altos no lograban distraer de su impresionante belleza. ¡Y qué labios! ¡Maldición! Sus labios eran suaves, carnosos y lujuriosos. Una saludable dosis de puro deseo animal le recorrió la entrepierna. No esperaba que la doncella de Tsukino fuera tan adorable... ni que tuviera tan buen cuerpo. Le deslizó brevemente la mirada por los senos antes de poner sus caprichosos pensamientos bajo control.

-Tsukino pertenece a los Tsukino -aseguró la joven con aspereza. La osada mirada de Darien viajó por la totalidad de sus curvas arriba y abajo.

-¿Quién eres tú, señora?_ Serena estiró los hombros y alzó la barbilla con gesto orgulloso.

-Soy Serena Tsukino, hija del gran Kenji Tsukino, señor de Tsukino. Échate a un lado, inglés, hoy es el día de mi boda y me están esperando en la iglesia._ La expresión de Darien permaneció inescrutable a pesar de sus lujuriosos pensamientos. No había esperado sentir deseo por la dama a la que había ido a desalojar de su casa. Pero dejando a un lado la lujuria, el destino de la joven ya había quedado sellado por la Corona y él no podía cambiar aquella decisión ni aunque hubiera querido.

-No se va a celebrar ninguna boda, señora, ni hoy ni nunca -aseguró Darien con sequedad. -El rey ha prohibido cualquier alianza entre el proscrito clan de los Alfa y los Tsukino.

-Tu rey no puede decirme lo que tengo que hacer -le espetó Serena-. Soy una habitante de las Tierras Altas, no una súbdita inglesa.

-Los miembros de tu clan fueron derrotados en Culloden, señora. Tu padre guió un regimiento hacia la batalla. Si te hubieras quedado en tu fortaleza y no hubieras llamado la atención sobre ti misma aliando tu clan con los rebeldes Alfa, probablemente el rey Nicolás te habría dejado en paz. Pero yo te lo agradezco, señora, porque tu decisión de casarte con el jefe Alfa me ha reportado ricas tierras y un título.

-¡Inglés asesino! -siseó Serena-. No puedes arrebatarme mi casa. No lo permitiré._ Neflyte, que había estado escuchando el intercambio de palabras, escogió aquel momento para intervenir.

-¿Has dicho que tu nombre es Darien Chiba, mi señor? -Darien apartó la mirada de la imprevisible Serena y la clavó en el hombre.

-SÍ, soy Darien Chiba.

-¿Eres el hombre al que llaman el Caballero Demonio? -preguntó Neflyte palideciendo. Darien alzó su oscura frente. ¿Sería posible que su reputación hubiera llegado hasta aquel remoto lugar?

-¿Has oído hablar de mí?

-Sí, así es. ¿A cuántos de los nuestros asesinaste en Culloden? -escupió Neflyte.

-¿Y quién de los miembros de vuestro clan mató a mi padre? -contestó Darien con remarcable contención.

-Así que tú eres el Caballero Demonio -dijo Serena con los ojos echándole chispas de odio. Apartó la mirada de Darien y la dirigió hacia el pequeño ejército de hombres que ocupaba el patio. -¿Tienes pensado matarnos, mi señor?

-No, no sé qué habréis oído de mí, pero no soy un asesino que mata a sangre fría. Necesito a tu gente para que cultiven la tierra, atiendan al ganado, recolecten las cosechas y sirvan en el castillo. Nada va a cambiar. Las cosas seguirán como antes, con la excepción de que el nuevo señor de Tsukino es un inglés._ Serena estiró los hombros.

-¿Qué será de mí y de mi familia, mi señor?_ Darien pasó por delante de Neflyte y Serena, obligándoles a seguirle al salón.

-Siéntate, señora.

-No, me quedaré de pie. ¿Está ya decidido mi destino?_ Justo en aquel momento entró Drew a toda prisa en el salón.

-Darien, he acorralado a un muchacho en los establos. Me ha contado que los Tsukino y los Alfa están reunidos en la iglesia del pueblo, esperando a que llegue la novia.

-Cabalga hasta la iglesia, Drew. Llévate a la mitad de los hombres contigo por si surgen problemas, pero evita el derramamiento de sangre si puedes. Para demostrar que pretendo ser un señor justo, permite que los Alfa regresen a su baluarte y escolta a los Tsukino de regreso a Tsukino para presentarles a su nuevo amo.

-Los miembros de mi clan no son siervos ni esclavos -le espetó Serena-. Viven en el pueblo, atienden los campos y los rebaños y trabajan en Tsukino porque desean hacerlo. Tsukino es su hogar._ Darien clavó su mirada zafira en Serena, admirando sus agallas y el hecho de que no se sintiera intimidad a por él. También poseía un temperamento formidable. Darien se preguntó cómo reaccionaría cuando supiera que tenía que pasar el resto de su vida tras los aislados muros de un convento.

Darien torció el gesto. Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles para todo el mundo si ella aceptara de buen grado su destino. No le gustaba la idea de tener gente en su contra sirviéndole en su nuevo papel de señor de Tsukino. Si Serena se marchaba de Tsukino sin discutir, los miembros de su clan se sentirían menos inclinados a rechazarlo. Por desgracia, Darien no había necesitado mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que Serena era una jacobita incondicional con un odio acérrimo por los ingleses. Los habitantes de las Tierras Altas habían sido estrepitosamente derrotados en Culloden cinco años atrás, pero Serena seguía combatiendo aquella batalla. Darien llegó a la conclusión de que el rey hacía bien en enviarla al convento.

Mientras contemplaba a aquel inglés tan guapo y arrogante que había venido a robarle su casa, Serena no sintió otra cosa más que rabia. Los ingleses le habían arrebatado a su amado padre y a sus hermanos, y ahora querían quedarse con su casa. Serena había oído hablar del Caballero Demonio, por supuesto, ¿quién no? Los rumores aseguraban que era un canalla asesino sin conciencia, un hombre que se había distinguido en Culloden siendo todavía un muchacho, un hombre que había abierto una zanja de muerte y destrucción a lo largo y ancho de las Tierras Altas en nombre de la justicia inglesa.

Sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran, Serena supo que el rey inglés y su Caballero Demonio tenían planes para ella que no iban a gustarle. Serena alzó la barbilla. Tenía una familia que proteger; lucharía con uñas y dientes para asegurarse de que aquel hombre que había ido a destruir su mundo no les tratara mal. Si al menos no fuera tan guapo, pensó Serena a su pesar. Cuando la miraba con aquellos arrebatadores ojos zafiros, casi se le olvidaba respirar. Vestido con un jubón negro y pantalones apretados, formaba una figura gallarda. Era alto, musculoso y letal, un hombre cuyas bellas facciones se veían endurecidas por incontables batallas. Darien dio un amenazador paso adelante, pero Serena se mantuvo impávida. Podía mirarla fijamente todo lo que quisiera, ella no iba a moverse ni un centímetro.

-Tengo entendido que tu madre vive actualmente en Tsukino -dijo Darien. A Serena la latió con fuerza el corazón por el miedo.

-Mi madre está enferma, no se la puede molestar._ Serena odió la manera en que el Caballero Demonio alzó su oscura frente, como si estuviera cuestionando la veracidad de sus palabras.

-Enferma o no, ambas seréis escoltadas hasta el convento de Santa María del Mar en menos de una hora. Podéis llevaros vuestros objetos personales, pero nada más. El castillo y todo lo que alberga en su interior me pertenece a mí._ Serena cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con expresión desafiante.

-¿No me has oído? Mi madre está delicada de salud. No se la puede molestar._ Sin conmoverse, Darien dijo:

-Seré yo quien juzgue eso. Iré a verla cuando haya hablado con los miembros de tu clan.

-¿Y qué pasa con mi hermana pequeña, mi señor? Se está recuperando de una grave afección pulmonar. ¿Vas a enviarla a una celda húmeda y estrecha para que muera? Hace mucho tiempo que las buenas hermanas hicieron voto de pobreza. Apenas comen y viven sin las pequeñas comodidades a las que nosotros estamos acostumbrados. Tengo entendido que no permiten que se enciendan fuegos en los dormitorios. Mi hermana y mi madre no podrán sobrevivir bajo semejantes condiciones de dureza.

-¿Una hermana? ¿Tienes madre y una hermana?

-¿Acaso no acabo de decírtelo? ¿Estás confuso, mi señor?

-Más bien asombrado. No sabía nada de una hermana. Ni tampoco se me había informado de ninguna enfermedad en Tsukino. ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermana?

-Hotaru nació poco después de que padre fuera asesinado en Culloden. Sólo tiene cinco años. Madre nunca se recobró tras las muertes de mi padre y de mis hermanos, y apenas sale de su habitación. Está muy frágil.

-¡Maldita sea! No tenía ni idea. En cualquier caso, seré yo quien decida su destino.

La tensión se acrecentó entre ellos mientras se quedaban mirándose el uno al otro. Serena se sintió sacudida hasta el tuétano de los huesos. Aquel inglés imposible, su enemigo, la estaba afectando de un modo difícil de entender. Su ira servía de escasa protección contra las sensaciones que revoloteaban en su interior. Supo instintivamente que si bajaba la guardia, Darien Chiba ganaría. Todavía tenía que descubrir qué era lo que ganaría, pero temía que sería más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a entregar. Un estruendo al otro lado de la pesada puerta de roble devolvió los pensamientos de Serena a la realidad que tenía delante. Observó ansiosa cómo los miembros de su clan llenaban el salón, seguidos de un pequeño ejército armado de hombres ingleses.

-Los Alfa se habían marchado cuando llegamos a la iglesia, Darien -aseguró Drew-. Hemos traído a los Tsukino y los miembros de su clan, tal y como tú ordenaste.

-Alguien ha debido alertar a los Alfa -dijo Darien sombríamente. Zoycite Tsukino dio un paso adelante.

-Yo les he advertido.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó Zoycite con sequedad. Ignorando la insolencia del hombre, Darien contestó.

-Soy Darien Chiba, conde de Clarendon y el nuevo señor de Tsukino, a tu servicio.

-Yo soy Zoycite Tsukino, su señoría -dijo Zoycite con orgullo-. Uno de los pocos hombres que sobrevivió a Culloden._ Darien admiró la sinceridad de aquel hombre.

-¿Por qué has alertado a los Alfa?

-Temía que hubiera un derramamiento de sangre, su señoría -replicó Zoycite-, y me pareció prudente dar aviso de una situación tan potencialmente peligrosa. Advertí a los Alfa para que se marcharan antes de que llegaran tus hombres. Alan se mostró reacio al principio, pero decidió seguir mi consejo cuando le dije que habías venido con un ejército.

-Has sido sabio, Zoycite Tsukino. El derramamiento de sangre no es la manera de preservar la paz. Como nuevo señor de Tsukino, mi intención es mantener la paz en este remoto rincón de Escocia. Rezo a Dios para que no haya necesidad de más derramamiento de sangre._ Zoycite deslizó la mirada hacia Serena.

-¿Qué va a ser de lady Serena, lady Tsukino y la pequeña Hotaru? Nuestro jefe las quería mucho. Tal vez debería escoltadas a Glenmoor, para que vivan con sus parientes los Aino. Mina Aino se casó con un inglés siendo niña y tal vez dé cobijo a sus parientes. Mina y Serena se quieren mucho.

-El rey ha dejado muy claros sus deseos respecto a la viuda de Kenji Tsukino y sus hijas -aseguró Darien-. Serán enviadas al convento de Santa María del Mar. No puedo llegar a otro acuerdo sin la aprobación de la Corona.

-La viuda de lord Kenji y su hija pequeña están enfermas, señoría -protestó Zoycite.

-Es un contratiempo, pero no puedo llevarle la contraria al rey.

-¡Miserable sin corazón! -escupió Serena-. ¡Asesino de mujeres y niños!_ Si Serena hubiera sospechado lo cerca que estaba Darien de encerrarla en la torre y arrojar la llave, habría sido más prudente.

-Nunca he hecho daño a ninguna mujer ni a ningún niño -aseguró apretando los dientes. -Sin embargo, contigo me siento inclinado a hacer una excepción._ Neflyte salió rápidamente en defensa de Serena.

-No toques a la muchacha, mi señor, a menos que quieras irritar a los miembros de nuestro clan. Si lo que buscas es la paz, estás yendo por el camino equivocado._ Unos iracundos gritos de aprobación siguieron a las palabras de Neflyte, y Darien temió encontrarse de frente con una rebelión si no suavizaba su postura. Necesitaba la colaboración del clan si quería triunfar en Tsukino.

-Vuestra señora no representa ningún peligro para mí -aseguró-. Tsukino es vuestro hogar; necesito vuestra lealtad y vuestra total cooperación para que las cosas vayan bien. Descubriréis que soy un señor generoso. No se incrementarán los diezmos ni se subirán los impuestos. Mi intención es mantener la paz sin utilizar la fuerza, pero no os equivoquéis -advirtió buscando los rostros huraños que lo miraban fijamente. -Como señor de Tsukino, exijo vuestro respeto. Si descubro signos de rebelión, no dudaré en responder de forma acorde._ Un torrente de gruñidos siguió a sus palabras, pero Darien se dio cuenta también rápidamente de que hubo una aprobación reticente cuando aseguró que no subiría los impuestos ni los diezmos. -Lo único que pido es vuestra cooperación y vuestra lealtad -continuó Darien.

-¿Cómo puedes pedirnos eso cuando vas a enviar lejos a la viuda de Kenji Tsukino y a sus hijas? -argumentó Neflyte.

-Escuchadme, buena gente -dijo Darien, que se estaba quedando sin paciencia de forma alarmante. -No toleraré ninguna disensión. Soy vuestro señor y exijo lealtad. A cambio, seréis tratados justamente._ Aguardó unos instantes para que asumieran lo que acababa de decir antes de anunciar: -No habrá ninguna alianza entre los Alfa y los Tsukino. La doncella de Tsukino, su madre y su hermana residirán de forma permanente en el convento de Santa María del Mar. Regresad a vuestras casas; ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir._ La gente comenzó a dispersarse de forma reacia para regresar a sus hogares y a sus labores en medio de muchos susurros y miradas temerosas dirigidas al Caballero Demonio. Darien detuvo a Zoycite antes de que pudiera unirse al éxodo. -Quiero hablar un momento contigo, Zoycite Tsukino. -Zoycite se detuvo en seco sobre sus pasos.

-¿Si, su señoría?

-Está claro que ni tú ni los hombres de tu clan estáis de acuerdo con que yo sea el dueño de Tsukino ni con el destino de las mujeres del clan.

-Sí, en eso has acertado.

-Esto no es decisión mía, Zoycite -se explicó Darien-. Alan Alfa es un proscrito y un rebelde. Quiere reanudar una guerra que perdisteis hace mucho tiempo. La Corona se opone de forma justificable a una alianza entre los Alfa y los Tsukino. Sería desastrosa para la frágil paz que prevalece en las Tierras Altas. No podemos permitir que Lady Serena se case con Alan Alfa. La única manera de evitar una alianza semejante es enviarla a un lugar fuera del alcance de Alfa.

-Puedo entender la preocupación de Inglaterra -admitió Zoycite-. Los habitantes de las Tierras Altas siempre han dejado muy claro el odio que sienten por tus compatriotas. ¿Puedes culparlos? Pero, ¿por qué deben ser castigadas la viuda y las hijas de Kenji Tsukino?

-No están siendo castigadas -mantuvo Darien-. Sólo se las envía a un refugio seguro. Debo obedecer a mi rey en esto. Tienes mi palabra de que no se les hará ningún daño.

-Los Tsukino os toman la palabra, señoría._ Darien despidió a Zoycite con una inclinación de cabeza. Serena había oído suficiente. Nada de lo que había dicho el Caballero Demonio era verdad. El rey inglés quería castigar a los Tsukino por sus creencias y había enviado al Caballero Demonio para cumplir con aquella tarea.

-¡Mientes! -arremetió Serena-. El Caballero Demonio no es conocido por su misericordia. Enviar a madre y a Hotaru a un convento es... es inhumano.

-No sufrirán -insistió Darien. Serena estiró la espina dorsal. Sólo podía depender de su propia inteligencia. Enfrentarse a lord Darien resultaba una perspectiva aterradora, y al mismo tiempo, extrañamente estimulante.

-¿Y ahora qué, mi señor? ¿Vas a levantar a mi madre y a mi hermana de sus lechos de enfermas para enviarlas lejos?_ El gesto sombrío de Darien provocó un escalofrío en la espalda de Serena. El nuevo señor de Tsukino no parecía tener mucha paciencia. ¿Hasta dónde podría presionar a aquel hombre cruel y duro antes de que se revolviera contra ella?, se preguntó.

-Tomaré mi decisión tras haber visto a tu madre y a tu hermana, señora. Conozco de cerca la enfermedad, y se cómo distinguir una dolencia mortal de una imaginaria. Tú primero, señora. Hablaré con tu madre ahora.

-¡No! No logrará sobrevivir a la conmoción.

-Sígueme a mí, mi señor. Yo te llevaré hasta lady Ikuko.

-¡Nana! ¿Cómo te atreves? -exclamó Serena. Darien bajó la vista para mirar a la vieja bruja que pasó por delante de Serena.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Nana es mi aya -explicó Serena-. Vive en el castillo y atiende las heridas y las enfermedades de nuestra gente. Darien observó de arriba abajo con detenimiento a la diminuta anciana mientras la inteligente mirada ámbar de Nana hacía lo mismo con él.

-Muy bien, Nana. Llévame con lady Ikuko.

-¡Nana! ¡No! ¿Es que no ves que quiere hacernos daño?

-No, muchacha, el señor oscuro no le hará daño a tu madre. ¿Acaso no te dije que no habría boda? Tal vez la próxima vez me prestes atención. El inglés decidirá en justicia cuando haya visto por sí mismo lo enfermas que están tu madre y tu hermana. Sígueme, señoría._ Serena se encogió cuando Darien la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella.

-Al menos alguien demuestra un poco de sentido común -murmuró. Subieron por una escalera de caracol de piedra hasta llegar a la sala de las mujeres. Nana se detuvo frente a una puerta cerrada y luego le lanzó a Darien una mirada penetrante.

-Serena debería preparar a su madre antes de que tú entres._ Darien vaciló un instante y luego asintió.

-Lady Serena puede pasar unos instantes a solas con su madre. -Serena se libró de las garras de Darien, abrió la puerta y se deslizó en el interior de la habitación. Lady Ikuko Tsukino estaba recatadamente apoyada en la cama sobre varias almohadas. Dos puntos rojos bajo los pómulos le aliviaban la palidez, así como el brillo de sus ojos azules. Alzó una frágil mano en gesto de saludo.

-Serena, mi amor, qué buen aspecto tienes. ¿Dónde está tu esposo? ¿Han comenzado las celebraciones? Ah, cómo me gustaría asistir a la fiesta._ Serena tomó la frágil mano de su madre en la suya y se arrodilló al lado de la cama.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, mamá?_ Ikuko escudriñó el expresivo rostro de su hija.

-Algo ocurre, ¿de qué se trata?

-Oh, mamá, han sucedido tantas cosas desde que vine a verte esta mañana a primera hora... temo que las noticias te entristezcan._ Los perceptivos ojos azules de Ikuko no se apartaron del rostro de Serena.

-No estoy tan enferma como tú crees, Serena. De hecho, me encuentro más fuerte cada día. Dime qué ocurre para que pueda ayudarte._ Serena temía que su madre se mostrara demasiado optimista respecto a su estado de salud. Ikuko llevaba años aquejada de una leve enfermedad que parecía estar minando sus fuerzas. Nana decía que Ikuko había perdido las ganas de vivir, y Serena temía que fuera cierto. -¿Ha hecho Alan Alfa algo que te haya molestado? Le dije a tu padre que no me gustaba ese hombre. No es bueno para ti. El matrimonio no se ha consumado todavía, así que pediremos la anulación.

-Oh, mamá -dijo Serena tragándose el nudo que sentía en la garganta-, ojalá fuera tan sencillo. No se ha celebrado ninguna boda. Un lord inglés llegó esta mañana con un pequeño ejército. Tsukino tiene un nuevo señor. Hemos perdido nuestro hogar.

-¿Por qué ahora? -preguntó Ikuko con voz temblorosa. -Han pasado cinco años. Confiaba en que los ingleses nos hubieran olvidado.

-Esos bastardos tienen mucha memoria. Nos dejaron en paz porque nuestros dominios no poseen mucho valor para Inglaterra. Pero eso cambió en cuanto supieron que yo iba a casarme con Alan Alfa. Los ingleses temen que la unión de los Alfa y los Tsukino acabe con la paz de las Tierras Altas.

-Es culpa de Alan Alfa -aseguró Ikuko con amargura. -Lleva conspirando desde Culloden. Los ingleses tienen razón al temer las consecuencias que acarrearía el hecho de que Alan Alfa reclutara para su causa un gran número de habitantes de las Tierras Altas, incluidos los miembros de nuestro clan. No disculpo lo que los ingleses nos hicieron, pero tampoco quiero más derramamiento de sangre. Estoy harta de guerra._ Ikuko se retorció las manos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Hotaru no está bien como para viajar. Sus pobres pulmones todavía están débiles.

-¿El señor inglés pretende sacarnos de nuestra casa?

-El señor inglés hará lo que sea necesario para preservar la paz -aseguró Darien desde el umbral de la puerta.


	5. Capítulo 3

**CAPITULO 03**

Darien entró en la habitación observando el rostro de lady Ikuko Tsukino en busca de señales de enfermedad, y las encontró. La dama estaba realmente enferma, lo que hacía su misión más difícil. Sus vivos ojos azules resaltaban en su pálido rostro, y su cuerpo frágil apenas formaba un bulto bajo la ropa de cama. Darien estaba algo sorprendido al ver que lady Tsukino parecía más joven de lo que él había pensado a pesar de su enfermedad. No tendría más de treinta y cinco o treinta y seis años, al parecer. Debió casarse muy joven para tener una hija de la edad de Serena, que parecía estar entre los dieciocho y los veinte años.

-Serena me ha contado que has estado enferma, señora -dijo Darien.

-Ya estoy mejor -respondió Ikuko-. Supongo que tú eres el nuevo señor de Tsukino.

-Así es, señora.

-¿Qué va a ser de mis hijas y de mí, mi señor?

-El Caballero Demonio va a enviarnos a un convento, mamá -le espetó Serena dirigiéndole a Darien una mirada cargada de odio. Ikuko contuvo un gemido.

-¿Eres el Caballero Demonio, mi señor? -Darien le lanzó a Serena una mirada reprobatoria.

-No tienes nada que temer de mí, señora. Tus hijas y tú estaréis a salvo en Santa María del Mar.

-¡No! ¿Es que no ves que mi madre está demasiado enferma para viajar? -gritó Serena-. ¿Es que no tienes corazón, ni compasión?_ El rostro de Darien se endureció.

-No puedo permitirme sentimentalismos, señora. No cuento con la riqueza suficiente como para dejarme gobernar por las emociones. He luchado duramente para obtener todo lo que me he ganado en la vida, y no voy a perder Tsukino por haberle fallado al rey.

-Por supuesto, debes obedecer a tu rey -reconoció Ikuko con pesimismo. -Pero me temo que ni Hotaru ni yo seremos capaces de subirnos a un caballo. Si fueras tan amable de proporcionamos una litera, te estaría de lo más agradecida.

-¡No! -protestó Serena-. Necesitamos al menos una semana para preparamos para el viaje. Sólo un monstruo sin corazón obligaría a una mujer enferma a levantarse de la cama.

Una compasión a la que no estaba acostumbrado suavizó la inflexible actitud de Darien. Su conciencia no le permitía sacar de su casa a una mujer en las condiciones físicas de Ikuko, y ni siquiera había visto todavía a la niña. Aquello no estaba bien. No estaba nada bien. Tenía que haber alguna forma de sortear las órdenes del rey sin sacrificar Tsukino y la culminación de todos sus sueños. La idea llegó a él cuando Serena estaba echándole en cara su crueldad y su implacable naturaleza. Dado que era a Serena a quien el rey quería quitarse de en medio, Darien no veía necesidad de castigar a su madre enferma y a su hermana.

-Contén tu lengua envenenada, señora -le advirtió Darien con sequedad. -Accederé a tus deseos en lo concerniente a tu madre y a tu hermana si tú accedes a mis condiciones._ Serena se lo quedó mirando fijamente y entornó sus ojos celestes con gesto de desconfianza.

-¿Condiciones, mi señor? ¿Cuáles son esas condiciones?

-Son estas: tu madre y tu hermana permanecerán en Tsukino bajo los cuidados de Nana si tú vas al convento de buena gana, sin enardecer a los hombres de tu clan para que me desafíen abiertamente.

-¿Cómo sé que no harás daño a mi madre y a mi hermana cuando yo me haya ido? -lo desafió Serena. La paciencia de Darien estaba ahora colgando de un fino hilo.

-Mi palabra es mi honor. Tu familia estará protegida mientras yo siga siendo el señor de Tsukino. No las enviaré al convento hasta que ambas estén completamente recuperadas.

-Muy bien, entonces iré -la mentira surgió con facilidad de sus labios. Prometería cualquier cosa con tal de ayudar a sus seres queridos.

-Eso es muy inteligente por tu parte -dijo Darien con sarcasmo-. Puedes contar con el día de hoy para despedirte de tu familia, pero quiero que estés preparada para el viaje con las primeras luces del alba.

Aunque Serena asintió para dar su aprobación, Darien estaba convencido, a juzgar por su actitud beligerante, de que no le gustaba ni lo más mínimo. Para ser sinceros, él tampoco estaba satisfecho consigo mismo. Toda la situación se estaba volviendo demasiado agobiante. No esperaba verse envuelto en una situación semejante, ni tampoco que encontraría a lady Serena tan tentadora. Si no fuera por el rey, se llevaría a la dama a la cama y la mantendría allí hasta que se cansara de ella... o hasta que el rey le encontrara esposa.

A Darien le resultaba difícil mantenerse indiferente ante la difícil situación de Serena con aquel creciente y fiero deseo atravesándole. La joven sería virgen, por supuesto. Él nunca había estado con una virgen, sus gustos se dirigían normalmente hacia mujeres más experimentadas, pero con Serena haría una excepción. Tal vez fuera menuda, pero si tenía cuidado, seguramente lograría acomodarla a él. Darien contuvo el gemido que le surgió del pecho sin que él lo buscara. No importaba cuánto la deseara, nunca la conocería carnalmente; lo único que podía hacer era preguntarse si tendría un temperamento tan apasionado como el suyo propio.

-El deber me llama -dijo Darien asintiendo brevemente ante Ikuko-. Despídete ahora, señora, mientras todavía hay tiempo.

Girándose bruscamente, salió de la habitación. Mientras se dirigía a buen paso por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, escuchó una tos violenta procedente de detrás de una puerta parcialmente abierta. Se detuvo un instante, debatiéndose consigo mismo, y luego empujó la puerta. Su mirada se posó en la vieja Nana, que estaba inclinada sobre una niña tendida en una cama demasiado grande para ella.

-Tómate la medicina, cariño -canturreó la anciana. -Si haces lo que te digo, te sacaré de esta cama enseguida.

-No sabe bien, Nana -protestó la pequeña.

-Bébetela -insistió Nana-. Vas a necesitar todas tus fuerzas para lo que te espera.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo abajo? -preguntó la niña. -¿Han llegado los invitados de la boda? Me hubiera encantado asistir.

-Mira por la ventana, muchachita. Está lloviendo. La humedad no es buena para tus pulmones.

-¿Va a vivir el jefe de los Alfa en Tsukino?

-No, Hotaru, la boda no se ha llegado a celebrar. Hoy ha llegado a Tsukino un nuevo señor. Un inglés. Él no ha permitido que tuviera lugar.

-¡Un inglés! -un breve ataque de tos siguió a la exclamación de la niña. -Entonces, ¿nos van a echar de aquí? ¿A dónde iremos?

Darien no sabía mucho de niños, y no recordaba haber hablado nunca con ninguno, pero se sintió obligado a hablar con la hermana pequeña de Serena, aunque sólo fuera para tranquilizarla. Entró en la habitación y se aclaró la garganta. La niña abrió los ojos de par en par y se agarró de Nana con una tenacidad que provocó un gesto de disgusto en el rostro de Darien. ¿Tanto miedo daba?

-Tú debes ser Hotaru, la hermana de lady Serena -dijo forzando una sonrisa. La pequeña tenía los ojos grandes y violetas y el cabello negro. La carita sonrojada daba fe de su enfermedad.

-¿Tú eres el nuevo señor de Tsukino? -preguntó Hotaru en un hilo de voz. -Por favor, señor, no nos mates._ Darien torció el gesto. ¿De dónde había sacado la niña semejante idea? Antes de que pudiera contestar, Nana dijo:

-Lord Clarendon es un gran caballero, muchacha, él no te haría nunca daño -su fiera expresión retaba a Darien a contradecirla.

-Aquí estás a salvo, pequeña. Tu madre y tú os quedaréis en Tsukino bajo los cuidados de Nana._ La expresión de alivio de Hotaru fue rápidamente remplazada por otra de preocupación.

-¿Y qué va a ser de Sere, señor? No la has mencionado. -Darien estaba sin palabras. No sabía cómo hablar con los niños, y menos cuando se trataba de dar malas noticias.

-Tal vez tu nana te lo pueda explicar mejor. Yo tengo asuntos que atender -se despidió con una breve inclinación de cabeza y salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

-¿Qué ha querido decir el lord inglés? -preguntó Hotaru con la mirada clavada en la espalda de Darien mientras salía de su dormitorio.

-No te preocupes, querida -la tranquilizó Nana-. Cuando todo haya terminado, Serena tendrá la felicidad que se merece. Los demonios pueden domarse, y tu hermana tiene una obstinación casi tan firme como la del nuevo señor. Tomarán un largo camino en el que se encontrarán con muchas dificultades durante el viaje, pero todo valdrá la pena.

-No lo entiendo -protestó Hotaru-. ¿Debería estar asustada? Sé que tus "voces" te dicen cosas. ¿Qué te han contado?

-No puedo explicarlo, porque mis "voces" a veces son confusas, muchacha. Pero te prometo que no sufrirás ningún daño.

Darien sintió una oleada de irritación cuando regresó al gran salón y encontró a los habitantes de las Tierras Altas y a los ingleses en abierta confrontación, separados por un invisible muro de animadversión. Darien se colocó en medio de ellos con las manos en las caderas y la frente arrugada y sombría.

-No consentiré ninguna hostilidad en mi casa -bramó por encima de la avalancha de furiosos ataques que se estaban lanzando los soldados ingleses y los habitantes de las Tierras Altas-. Espero que todo el mundo se trate con respeto. He escogido a sir Soichi como administrador. Contadle a él vuestras quejas para que me las transmita a mi si merecen mi atención -le hizo un gesto a sir Soichi para que diera un paso adelante, de modo que los Tsukino pudieran identificarlo. -La vida en Tsukino apenas cambiará -continuó Darien-. Todos debemos trabajar juntos para lograr una existencia pacífica. ¿Quién está a cargo de las despensas?_ Zoycite Tsukino dio un paso adelante.

-Ese soy yo, su señoría.

-Muy bien. Quiero un inventario completo de las provisiones de comida, materiales y herramientas. Necesito saber si los silos de grano están llenos o vacíos, y qué esperas de los resultados y las condiciones de las cosechas de este año._ Zoycite le lanzó a Darien una mirada hosca, pero asintió con la cabeza para dar su consentimiento. -¿Quién está a cargo de las armas?

-No tenemos armas -aseguró Neflyte.

-Ahora sí las tenemos -respondió Darien-. Thomas, ven aquí -uno de los mercenarios de Darien se abrió paso entre la multitud-. Tú actuarás como maestro de armas. Estoy seguro de que en algún lugar de la fortaleza hay una armería. Sir Andrew, tú estarás a cargo de la seguridad y del alojamiento. Quiero guardias apostados en la caseta de vigilancia y en los muros constantemente. Una cosa más -dijo Darien antes de despedir a todo el mundo. -Mi mesa está abierta para todos, tanto para los Tsukino como para los ingleses. Los que coman en el castillo serán bienvenidos a ella sin excepción. Habrá paz en Tsukino._ Cuando el salón se quedó vacío, Darien se dirigió a las cocinas en busca de la cocinera. Una mujer rotunda de mediana edad alzó la vista de la olla que estaba revolviendo con una expresión asombrada cuando él hizo su aparición.

-¿Eres tú la cocinera?

-Sí, soy Mónica -la mujer señaló con la cuchara hacia una joven que estaba de pie al lado de una blanqueada mesa de madera. -Y esta es Lita, mi ayudante._ Darien inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en gesto de saludo.

-Debéis seguir con vuestro trabajo como hasta ahora. Sólo recordad que ahora tendréis que cocinar para más gente. Decidle a mi administrador lo que necesitéis en cada momento y él os lo proporcionará.

Aquel mismo día más tarde, Darien cabalgó para acercarse a hablar con los pastores. Se quedó gratamente sorprendido con el tamaño de los rebaños que había desperdigados por los valles y las colinas cercanas. Tsukino no carecería de carne fresca durante los meses de invierno. Y a juzgar por el aspecto de los campos, también habría suficiente grano para alimentar a los hambrientos Tsukino así como a sus propios hombres. Con la caza fresca que conseguirían sus cazadores, no esperaba que les faltara comida a corto plazo. Mientras Darien estaba ocupado en otro lado, Serena se arrodilló al lado de la cama de su madre. Ambas hablaban en voz baja.

* * *

-No puedo soportar que nos separen -gimió lady Ikuko-. Hotaru y tú sois lo único que me queda. No me importa Tsukino, lo que me preocupa sois tu hermana y tú. ¿Qué va a ser de ti, querida mía? Eso es cruel, es muy cruel.

-No voy a ir al convento, mamá -susurró Serena-. Él no puede obligarme a ir._ La preocupación oscureció la mirada de Ikuko.

-Es peligroso llevarle la contraria al inglés. Parece un hombre duro, no quiero que sufras ningún daño.

-Tendré cuidado, mamá. Cuando todo el mundo esté dormido, saldré del castillo a través del túnel y llegaré hasta el baluarte de Alan. No puedo soportar la idea de estar encerrada entre los muros de Santa María. Alan tiene razón, mamá. Debemos unimos y luchar contra la opresión inglesa.

-No, hija. Ya hemos visto demasiado derramamiento de sangre. ¿Es que Culloden no te enseñó nada? Nuestros seres queridos nos han sido arrebatados para siempre._ Serena endureció su corazón contra los ruegos de su madre. Tenía que escapar. En el convento no le serviría de ayuda a nadie. Con el apoyo de Alan, tal vez pudiera devolverle Tsukino a los Tsukino y enviar al Caballero Demonio de regreso a Inglaterra.

-He tomado una decisión, mamá. Me marcho esta noche. Intentaré mandarte noticias cuando llegue al baluarte de los Alfa.

-Prométeme que te despedirás de tu hermana antes de irte -le suplicó Ikuko-. Hotaru te va a echar muchísimo de menos.

-Te lo prometo -aseguró Serena. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando besó a su madre en la frente y salió rápidamente. Unos instantes más tarde entró en la habitación de Hotaru y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-¡Sere! Qué contenta estoy de que estés aquí. Nana dice que no ha habido boda. Lo siento muchísimo.

-No pasa nada, bonita -aseguró Serena-. Tienes que concentrarte en ponerte bien. Yo tengo que marcharme, pero Nana cuidará bien de ti mientras yo estoy fuera.

-¿Vas a marcharte? -exclamó Hotaru-. No te vayas, Sere. Estaré perdida sin ti. ¿Quién me protegerá del señor oscuro?

-Tengo que irme, Hotaru, pero no te preocupes. Lord Clarendon ha prometido que cuidará de ti y de mamá y yo... le creo -Serena rezó para no estar poniendo su confianza donde no debía.

-¿Cuándo te marchas? -preguntó Hotaru con un sollozo.

-Esta noche, cuando todo el mundo se haya dormido. Se valiente, bonita. No te abandono para siempre._ Incapaz de soportar los tristes sollozos de Hotaru, Serena besó a su hermana y se marchó a toda prisa.

Serena decidió no cenar en el salón y le pidió a Nana que le llevara una bandeja a su habitación. Estaba preparando una pequeña mochila para su huida cuando alguien llamó secamente a la puerta.

-¿Eres tú, Nana? Adelante._ La puerta se abrió.

-No, soy Molly. Lord Darien solicita tu presencia en el salón. _Molly era uno de los miembros del clan de Serena que vivía en el pueblo y servía en el castillo. Serena cerró la mochila y la deslizó debajo de la cama, fuera de la vista.

-Dile que no tengo hambre.

-Dijo que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Para no despertar las sospechas de lord Darien, Serena decidió satisfacer su solicitud. Lo vio sentado a la cabecera de la mesa cuando entró en el salón. Sus ojos zafiros se clavaron en ella con perturbadora intensidad. Serena mantuvo la cabeza bien alta y se dirigió con decisión hacia una de las largas mesas de caballete, donde tomó asiento al lado de Neflyte. Apenas le prestó atención a la agria mirada del Caballero Demonio mientras se servía comida en el plato y fingía comer. Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo lord Darien se ponía de pie y se dirigía a buen paso hacia ella. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza cuando se detuvo detrás de ella y le colocó las manos en los hombros.

-Tu sitio está en la cabecera de la mesa -dijo. Serena giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Mi sitio está con los miembros de mi clan.

-Me hiciste una promesa -le recordó él. -Haz lo que te digo y tus seres queridos estarán a salvo.

-No me amenaces delante de mi gente, mi señor._ La expresión de Darien se endureció. La agarró del brazo y tiró de ella para levantarla, susurrándole al oído:

-Tu gente debe creer que aceptas tu destino.

-Eso supondría un alarde de imaginación, mi señor -respondió Serena con sarcasmo. Para no montar un escándalo, Serena permitió que Darien la condujera a la mesa principal.

-¿Te has despedido ya de tu hermana y de tu madre? -le preguntó Darien.

-Sí -respondió Serena, taciturna.

-Contarás con una escolta adecuada para tu viaje -le aseguró él. Serena apenas probó bocado, pero bebió cerveza a espuertas. Estar sentada al lado del oscuro señor la ponía nerviosa. El poder emanaba de todos sus poros, y su descarada sexualidad la azoraba. Se preguntó vagamente con cuántas mujeres se habría acostado, y si habría alguna especial en su vida.

-¿Estás casado, mi señor? -la pregunta le salió sin pensar, sobresaltándola. No tenía el más mínimo interés en aquel inglés cruel que había enviado el rey para destruir su vida. Si su pregunta le sorprendió, Darien no dio muestras de ello.

-No, señora, no tengo esposa, pero el rey me ha prometido una heredera._ Serena no dijo nada mientras empujaba la comida hacia los bordes del plato. En un ataque de rabia, rezó fervientemente para que la heredera de lord Darien tuviera los senos caídos, los dientes salidos y una figura gruesa. Eso le estaría bien merecido, pensó sonriendo complacida. -¿Qué es lo que te divierte? -le preguntó Darien-. Tal vez te gustaría compartirlo.

-No es nada, mi señor. No tengo apetito. Si me disculpas, me gustaría retirarme a mis aposentos.

-Te acompañaré -aseguró Darien poniéndose galantemente de pie.

-No te molestes, conozco el camino.

-No es ninguna molestia -Darien cogió un candelabro con velas de encima de la mesa. -Después de ti, señora._ Serena se incorporó con rigidez y se dirigió hacia la escalera de caracol.

-¿Saben los miembros de mi clan que mañana me van a enviar lejos de aquí?

-Se lo he comunicado. Ten cuidado, señora, estos escalones son traicioneros.

-He subido estas mismas escaleras cada día desde que aprendí a andar -fue la mordaz respuesta de Serena-. No es necesario que vayas más lejos si tienes miedo de caerte._ Sus palabras provocaron un gruñido que surgió de lo más profundo del ancho pecho de Darien mientras la urgía a subir por las escaleras. Serena se detuvo al llegar a lo más alto y se giró bruscamente, poniendo una de sus pequeñas manos en el pecho de Darien. -Ya me has acompañado bastante lejos, mi señor. -Darien miró detrás de ella.

-¿Cuál es tu habitación?_ Serena no tenía ninguna intención de responder a aquella impertinente pregunta.

-Buenas noches, mi señor.

Se giró con una brusquedad que los pilló a ambos por sorpresa, y como consecuencia, ella perdió el equilibrio. Darien tuvo la presencia de ánimo de anticiparse al desastre y estirar los brazos para sujetarla. Serena se agarró desesperadamente al apoyo que tenía más cerca, que resultó ser Darien. Él estaba preparado. Ya había apagado las velas y las había dejado caer, con candelabro y todo.

Las largas manos de Darien sujetaron la delicada cintura de Serena, evitando que cayera de cabeza por las escaleras. Un estremecimiento se apoderó de él cuando sintió la longitud total de su suave cuerpo, seno contra pecho, pierna contra pierna. La sintió temblar. Darien gimió en respuesta, y sin pensar en lo que hacía, deslizó las manos por los firmes montículos de su trasero. La estrechó contra sí, introduciendo la rodilla entre sus piernas en un movimiento puramente instintivo.

Serena alzó el rostro hacia él, con los ojos brillándole en el oscuro pasadizo. Su reacción fue espontánea cuando descendió los labios para devorar los de ella. Parecía tan inocente, tan sorprendida, y sabía tan dulce, que Darien perdió cualquier atisbo de control. Se lanzó sobre su boca sin piedad, atacándole los labios con la lengua hasta que se abrieron para él.

Darien tuvo la impresión de que nunca la habían besado con anterioridad, y aquella certeza lo hizo sentirse exultante. Sería un pecado confinarla en un convento antes de que hubiera experimentado la pasión, aunque sólo fuera una vez. Y la tigresa era apasionada, tanto si era consciente de ello como si no. Su boca se había suavizado bajo la suya, y su dulce lengua se mezclaba con la de Darien con una tímida ansiedad que le provocó una latente erección. Estrechándola con fuerza contra sí, la levantó en brazos y la llevó por el pasillo.

-Tu habitación, ¿cuál es?

-La que está al lado de la de Hotaru -jadeó Serena-. Por favor, bájame. Puedo encontrar yo sola el camino.

-Me temo que no voy a bajarte -gruñó Darien.

Dio con la habitación, abrió la puerta con una mano y entró con ella. Cerró con el tacón de la bota y escudriñó el dormitorio tenuemente iluminado en busca de la cama. Estaba tan excitado que no sintió las manos de Serena golpeándole el pecho, ni se dio cuenta de que los sonidos guturales que surgían de su garganta eran protestas. Hasta que no dejó de besarla y la tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama, no se dio cuenta de que la situación se le había ido de las manos.

-No, por favor. ¿Vas a enviarme al convento después de arrancarme la inocencia?_ Darien dio un paso atrás, absolutamente desconcertado.

-¡Por todos los diablos! ¿Qué me has hecho?_ Serena tenía la respiración entre cortada, pero su voz resonó con fuerza.

-Eres tú quien me ha atacado. Yo no he hecho nada, mi señor.

-Nada excepto seducirme, tigresa -dijo Darien con aspereza. Se apartó de la cama. La erección le latía dolorosamente en el estrecho confín de los pantalones. -Prepárate para partir con la primera luz del día.

Darien salió a toda prisa del dormitorio, su sexo hinchado le recordaba que necesitaba una mujer. Cualquier mujer le serviría. Pero cuando buscó por el salón a alguna joven doncella, ninguna tenía el brillante cabello oro ni los luminosos ojos celestes de la tigresa a la que acababa de dejar en su casto lecho. Con un resoplido de disgusto, decidió que estaba muy bien que la doncella de Tsukino se marchara al día siguiente, porque si él salía con la suya, no seguiría siendo doncella durante mucho más tiempo.

* * *

Serena se quedó tumbada donde la había dejado Darien, el pecho le subía y le bajaba a cada veloz latido de su corazón. ¿Qué acababa de suceder?, se preguntó con desmayo, ¿qué le había hecho al Caballero Demonio para que se hubiera convertido en un animal voraz? Serena se tocó los labios. Todavía sentía en ellos un cosquilleo por sus besos, y se sentía húmeda e hinchada en lugares íntimos en los que rara vez pensaba. El nuevo señor de Tsukino era demasiado atractivo y demasiado experimentado para una doncella a la que nunca habían besado. Gracias a Dios, iba a marcharse, porque nada bueno podría salir de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

Serena todavía temblaba cuando se incorporó y sacó la mochila de debajo de la cama. Metió unas cuantas prendas de ropa más y la cerró de golpe. Luego se puso un vestido de lana, enaguas de franela y una gruesa capa con capucha. Por último, localizó unas cerillas de fósforo y se las guardó en el bolsillo. Serena esperó al momento más oscuro de la noche. Cuando todo estuvo en silencio, abrió la puerta y miró hacia el oscuro pasillo, exhalando un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que el único sonido que salía del gran salón era el de unos ronquidos mudos.

Apretando la mochila contra el pecho, Serena se arrastró lentamente escaleras abajo, agradecida a su capa negra que se fundía con las sombras. Había pisado aquellas mismas escaleras en tantas ocasiones en el pasado que no necesitaba de una luz para que la guiara. Cuando llegó al final de la escalera, en lugar de rodear a los hombres dormidos para alcanzar la puerta de entrada, se deslizó en el oscuro vacío que había bajo las escaleras de la sala. Sólo tardó un instante en localizar el túnel de salida. Serena abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y salió por ella. Avanzando torpemente en la oscuridad, encontró el farol colgando de un gancho clavado en el sólido muro de madera y encendió una cerilla para acercarla a la mecha. Guiada por el tenue brillo del farol, Serena continuó avanzando por el frío y húmedo pasadizo. Las ratas salían corriendo para apartarse de su camino, pero ella trató de ignorarlas a ellas y a cualquier otra criatura horripilante que habitara aquel túnel que raramente se utilizaba.

Serena tuvo la sensación de haber estado caminando eternamente antes de llegar a la salida. Unos cuantos escalones de madera llevaban a una trampilla que se abría a una destartalada choza situada en el bosque que quedaba más allá de Tsukino. Lord Kenji había mandado construirla muchos años atrás para esconder la salida del túnel. También había mantenido el pasadizo libre de escombros por si se necesitaba llevar a cabo una fuga precipitada. La trampilla se abrió sin apenas dificultad. Serena apagó el farol y lo dejó en el escalón antes de salir del túnel Y cerrar la trampilla tras ella. Abandonó la choza unos instantes más tarde y enseguida desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque.

* * *

Darien recorrió arriba y abajo su habitación, tenía el cuerpo y la mente demasiado inquietos como para dormir. Era un luchador, un hombre que había sobrevivido apoyándose en su instinto, y su instinto le decía que las cosas no eran como debían ser. ¿Les ocurriría algo a lady Tsukino ya su hija pequeña? No lograría dormir hasta que averiguara qué era lo que le tenía con los nervios a flor de piel. Cogiendo una palmatoria para iluminar su camino, salió de su habitación.

Cuando llegó al gran salón, se encontró con la gran cantidad de hombres que no habían encontrado cama en los barracones dormidos en colchones cerca del agonizante fuego, pero nada parecía fuera de lo normal. Darien miró en dirección a la sala de las mujeres y decidió comprobar cómo estaban Hotaru y la convaleciente lady Ikuko antes de volver a la cama. Subió las escaleras y no encontró nada raro. Su instinto le había fallado, decidió mientras se giraba para volver sobre sus pasos y regresar a su habitación. De pronto, alguien salió del cuarto de Hotaru, sobresaltándole. Reconoció a la pariente de Serena, pero no recordaba su nombre. Cuando ella vio a Darien, estuvo a punto de dejar caer la palmatoria que llevaba.

-¡Mi señor! Me has asustado.

-¿Quién eres tú, y qué haces despierta tan tarde?

-Soy Molly Tsukino. Muchas veces me quedo con Hotaru cuando tiene una mala noche.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

-Está tosiendo mucho. Iba a pedirle a Nana que le preparara alguna poción para aliviarla.

-Entonces será mejor que te des prisa, muchacha. A menos que mis oídos me engañen, la niña sigue tosiendo.

Molly se escabulló. Teniendo en cuenta que Darien ya estaba despierto, decidió sentarse con la niña hasta que Molly regresara. Entró en la habitación y se acercó a la cama. Hotaru estaba conmovedoramente inquieta tras un ataque de tos, y tenía la carita sonrojada. Vio a Darien cerniéndose sobre ella y abrió los ojos de par en par, presa del miedo.

-No, niña, no tienes nada que temer de mí. Descansa tranquila. La señorita Molly ha ido en busca de Nana.

-No me caes bien -dijo Hotaru-. Quiero que venga Sere.

-Iré a buscarla._ Hotaru sacudió la cabeza.

-Es demasiado tarde. Ya se ha ido.

-No, ella sólo... -Darien se quedó petrificado mientras una sensación hormigueante le subía por la espalda hasta el cuello. -¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Por qué no iba a estar Serena en su habitación?_ Al parecer, Hotaru se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado, porque se apretó la boca con la mano. Darien se la apartó suavemente. -Cuéntamelo, Hotaru, no pasa nada. Si tu hermana no está en el castillo, podría tener problemas._ Hotaru no dijo nada; se limitó a mirar a Darien con sus ojos llenos de luz.

-No asustes a la niña, mi señor._ Darien se giró sobre sus talones, sorprendido al ver a Nana de pie detrás de él.

-No te he oído entrar -Nana se inclinó sobre la cama y tocó la frente de Hotaru-. No quería asustar a la niña, Nana, estoy preocupado por su salud. ¿Se va a poner bien?

-Sí. Está mejorando, pero a veces la tos le empeora por la noche. Yo me encargaré.

-Ocúpate de ella, entonces. Yo esperaré en el pasillo. Quiero hablar un momento contigo.

Girándose sobre sus talones, Darien salió de la habitación. Pero en lugar de recorrer el pasillo de fuera arriba y abajo, llamó con los nudillos a la puerta de Serena y entró sin dudarlo al ver que no obtenía respuesta. Estaba furioso, pero no sorprendido de encontrar la cama vacía y sin rastro de Serena. Murmurando una maldición, se dio bruscamente la vuelta y estuvo a punto de tirar a Nana al suelo.

-¿Qué sabes tú de esto? -bramó Darien.

-Nada.

-Estás mintiendo. No ayudas en absoluto a tu señora ocultando la verdad. ¿Ha salido del castillo? ¿Cómo ha conseguido burlar a los guardas? Una joven doncella deambulando sola por la campiña es una invitación al desastre.

-No sufrirá ningún daño, mi señor -aseguró Nana con absoluta seguridad. Darien la miró con extrañeza.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?

-Yo sé muchas cosas -aseguró ella misteriosamente. -Más te vale correr tras ella si quieres alcanzarla antes de que los problemas la encuentren a ella._ Darien se dio cuenta de que aquella vieja bruja ocultaba algo más que lo que se veía a simple vista.

-Partiré enseguida. ¿Podrías indicarme qué dirección ha tomado? ¿Va en busca de Alan Alfa?_ Nana se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez. Su baluarte está enclavado en lo más profundo de las montañas, mi señor, pero encontrarás a Serena en el bosque._ Darien entornó los ojos con gesto desconfiado.

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? Creí que todos los Tsukino me consideraban su enemigo.

-Hay muchas definiciones de enemigo, mi señor. Ni Serena ni Tsukino hallarán paz con los Alfa. Serena no me cree, pero ella no puede detener la mano del destino.

Darien sacudió la cabeza en gesto consternado. Él ya conocía su propio destino, y no incluía a la doncella de Tsukino. Su futuro estaba en la heredera que le había prometido el rey.


	6. Capítulo 4

**CAPITULO 04**

Serena se adentró en lo más profundo del bosque, ignorando las zarzas que se le enganchaban al bajo de las enaguas y las ramas de los árboles que se prendían en su capa. La lluvia que había caído antes había vuelto la tierra pastosa bajo sus gruesas botas, pero el cielo se había aclarado milagrosamente y la luna había aparecido súbitamente para guiar a Serena hacia su destino. No sabía exactamente cómo llegar al baluarte de Alan, pero estaba convencida de que si no daba con él, él la encontraría.

Alan fue en el pasado dueño de vastos dominios al sur de Tsukino, pero se había visto obligado a ocultarse después de Culloden, y sus tierras fueron entregadas a un lord inglés. Alan y los miembros de su clan que habían sobrevivido huyeron a las montañas, donde vivían en rudas chozas y en cuevas. Aunque se les consideraba proscritos, habían vivido desde entonces con cierta libertad. En aquel tiempo fue cuando llegó a oídos del rey el rumor de que Alan Alfa estaba planeando una insurrección y que pretendía unir su clan con el de los Tsukino.

Siguiendo un camino a través del bosque que apenas se utilizaba, Serena iba muy bien de tiempo hasta que un banco de nubes llenas de lluvia se cruzó por delante de la luna, sumiendo el bosque en la oscuridad. Entonces se levantó una espesa niebla que la engulló. Serena perdió enseguida el camino entre los gigantescos árboles. Sabía que era peligroso continuar sin una luz que la guiara. Pero algo bueno tenía aquel tiempo que de pronto se había vuelto contra ella, pensó. Serviría para ocultada a ojos de quien quisiera buscarla, si es que lord Darien había decidido ir tras ella.

Serena se estremeció cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia le cayeron en la cara. Se detuvo bajo un árbol de frondosas hojas y se deslizó por su tronco hasta sentarse en el suelo. Apoyó la cabeza contra la mochila y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era descansar mientras pudiera y continuar el viaje cuando saliera el sol. No era su intención dormirse, pero le pesaban tanto los ojos que no podía mantenerlos abiertos. A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, se acurrucó con tristeza bajo la copa y se quedó dormida.

* * *

Darien estaba empapado, frío, hambriento y furioso. La lluvia helada no contribuía a mejorar su mal humor. Llevaba horas caminando a través del bosque. Cuando la luna se ocultó bajo un banco de nubes y comenzó a caer la lluvia, Darien maldijo su perra suerte. Sin embargo, le consolaba un tanto pensar que Serena tenía que estar tan incómoda como él.

Cuando la lluvia le cayó con fuerza sobre la cabeza, su mal humor aumentó varios grados. En el momento en que tuvo lugar el sombrío amanecer, Darien estaba de un humor asesino. ¿Es que aquella tigresa rubia no se daba cuenta del peligro que corría una doncella desprotegida en aquellos tiempos turbulentos? Bandoleros y depredadores de cuatro patas vagaban por aquellos bosques en busca de presas, y Serena era un bocado suculento.

Darien guió su caballo por el bosque, buscando pistas con su aguda mirada. No estaba dispuesto a rendirse, porque hacerlo implicaría reconocer la derrota a manos de una mujer. En todos sus años como soldado, jamás había perdido una batalla ni se había dado por vencido. Si Serena se le escapaba ahora, se arriesgaba a perder el futuro con el que siempre había soñado. No, decidió endureciendo los rasgos de su rostro con determinación. Serena no se le escaparía. Había muchas cosas en juego.

De pronto, Darien atisbó algo prendido en una espina y tiró de las riendas de Cosmo para detenerlo. Estiró el brazo y cogió un trozo pequeño de tela del arbusto. Girándolo entre los dedos, se dio cuenta de que era un jirón de franela. ¿Era una parte de la enaguas de Serena? Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Si ella hubiera visto aquella sonrisa, se hubiera sentido aterrorizada. Poco tiempo después, Darien encontró una pequeña huella de pie sobre el mullido suelo y otro trozo de tela. Decidido y serio, espoleó su montura. Atrapado en la emoción de la caza, la lluvia, el frío y el hambre quedaron olvidados cuando se convirtió en un cazador que corría tras su presa.

* * *

Serena se despertó sobresaltada, disgustada al ver la turbia luz del triste amanecer saludándola. Se levantó del suelo y se estiró. Sus huesos protestaron por el esfuerzo y también por el frío, que los había agarrotado. El estómago le rugió, pero ella hizo caso omiso; no tenía tiempo para el hambre. Era culpa suya haber olvidado llevar víveres para el viaje y haber comido tan poco el día anterior.

Recogió la mochila y encontró rápidamente el camino que había abandonado durante la noche. Poco después escuchó un crujido detrás de ella y se quedó petrificada. ¿Se trataba de un animal acechándola? Había muchos en el bosque. Tal vez fueran bandoleros. O cazadores furtivos. Por Dios, que no fuera el Caballero Demonio. Era poco probable que la hubiera encontrado tan pronto; no se habrían percatado todavía de su ausencia. El sonido se hizo más fuerte y se escuchó más cerca. Sin duda había alguien detrás de ella. Cuando escuchó a un caballo relinchando por las fosas nasales, dejó caer la mochila y salió corriendo con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente contra las costillas.

Serena corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron las piernas, pero los cascos del caballo se acercaron más, y luego más todavía, hasta que temió ser arrollada. Se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás y se encontró con una visión tan aterradora que la hizo tambalearse. Un jinete oscuro subido a lomos de un corcel negro, con la capa volando a su espalda y los poderosos muslos firmemente apretados contra la montura, se acercaba a ella a toda prisa. Aquel único vistazo no había revelado el rostro de su atacante, pero Serena estaba convencida de que era mejor no verlo.

La levantaron del suelo con brusquedad. Sintió la fuerza y la determinación de aquel brazo musculoso que la agarró por la cintura y dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. Estaba a punto de expirar por falta de aire cuando el caballo se detuvo en seco y ella fue colocada con brusquedad en la silla delante de su agresor. El hombre que la sujetaba entre sus fuertes muslos no dijo nada, como si estuviera esperando a que ella hablara. Aunque estaba asustada por aquel oscuro diablo, la furia pudo más que la prudencia.

-¡Cómo te atreves! -Serena se giró para mirar a su secuestrador-. ¿Sabes quién soy?_ Al ver que seguía un silencio que no presagiaba nada bueno, Serena alzó los ojos hacia el rostro de su agresor y sintió cómo el miedo se apoderaba de nuevo de ella.

-¡Tú!

-¿Esperabas a otra persona? -se mofó Darien-. ¿A Alan Alfa, tal vez?

-¿Cómo has... quién te lo ha dicho? No deberíais haberme echado en falta todavía.

-Debería haber apostado un guarda a tu puerta -gruñó Darien con voz amenazante. -¡Qué estúpido he sido! No me di cuenta de lo desesperada que estabas por llegar hasta Alan Alfa. Tal vez te haya juzgado mal. Tal vez conoces a Alan Alfa más íntimamente de lo que yo pensaba. ¿Sois amantes?_ Serena levantó el brazo para darle un golpe, pero Darien le agarró el brazo y se lo sujetó en la espalda. -No vuelvas a hacer algo así -le advirtió.

-No vuelvas a insultarme -respondió ella. Serena apretó los dientes con frustración al ver que Darien dirigía su caballo de nuevo hacia Tsukino. -¿Dónde me llevas?

-A casa. ¿Cómo lograste salir del castillo sin ser vista? La puerta estaba cerrada. ¿Hay alguna forma de entrar y salir de la fortaleza de la que yo no tenga conocimiento?_ Serena se lo quedó mirando con los labios fuertemente apretados. -¿No vas a hablar? -se burló Darien-. No te preocupes, si existe una salida secreta, la encontraré._ Serena emitió un gutural sonido de mofa.

-Tus guardas no vigilan tan bien como tú crees. No existe ninguna salida secreta. Te lo aviso, lord Darien, no hay muros suficientemente altos para retenerme donde no deseo estar. Envíame al convento si quieres, pero no me quedaré allí.

Sus palabras provocaron una auténtica tormenta en el cerebro de Darien. No había contado con la rebelde naturaleza de la doncella de Tsukino. ¿Conseguirían contenerla los muros del convento?, se preguntó. Sabía perfectamente qué ocurriría si se escapaba. Su gente la seguiría hasta el baluarte de los Alfa, y ocurriría lo que Darien estaba tratando de evitar. Tenía que haber alguna forma práctica de evitar que Serena llegara hasta Alan Alfa. El problema parecía insalvable, pero Darien se creía capaz de superarlo. Fue sopesando la situación durante todo el camino de regreso a la fortaleza. Sir Andrew salió a su encuentro.

-Has dado con ella -dijo dirigiéndole a Serena una mirada de desconfianza.

-Sí, Drew, empapada como una sopa pero al parecer ilesa. Haz que suban una bañera y agua caliente a mi habitación.

-¿Viajará hoy al convento?

-No, Drew, no estoy seguro de que enviarla lejos sea la mejor solución.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco, Darien? Esta mujer es una fuente de problemas. Envíala lejos antes de que provoque más líos. ¿Cómo consiguió escapar sin ser vista?

-Si crees que ahora causo problemas, espera a que me metan en el convento -arremetió Serena-. Se arrepentirán del día que lo hicieron.

-Eso es justo lo que me temo -murmuró Darien sombríamente. -Encárgate de la bañera, Drew.

-Como quieras, pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer conmigo, mi señor? -preguntó Serena.

-No lo he decidido todavía. Hasta que lo haga, permanecerás encerrada en la torre._ Darien vio cómo se estremecía y cayó en la cuenta de que tendría tanto frío y probablemente tanta hambre como él. Agarrándola del brazo, la llevó por el salón hacia la tortuosa escalera que llevaba a sus aposentos, situados en la torre.

-Exijo regresar a la sala de las mujeres. _Darien apretó los dientes.

-No tienes derecho a exigir nada. Tu destino depende enteramente de mí. No creo que al rey le importe que estés en un convento o... -sus palabras terminaron en un silencio que no presagiaba nada bueno. Serena alzó su pequeña barbilla.

-Adelante, termina la frase. No, deja que lo haga yo por ti. Le causaría menos problemas a tu país si estuviera muerta.

-No pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho, señora. Ahora mismo no estoy en la mejor disposición hacia ti. Estoy calado hasta los huesos y necesito comer.

-¿Y yo no?

La tempestuosa bravuconería de Serena divertía a Darien. Parecía que no tuviera miedo, pero él sabía que no era tan brava como pretendía ser, porque le temblaban los labios y tenía las manos tan apretadas que se le habían quedado los nudillos blancos. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, Serena clavó los talones en el suelo. En lugar de discutir, Darien la cogió en brazos y subió con ella por la escalera de piedra como si no pesara. La habitación de Darien era la única que había en aquella torre en particular. La puerta estaba abierta, y él entró con Serena en brazos, cerrando de golpe tras ella. En cuanto la dejó en el suelo, Serena se giró para enfrentarse a él.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí? No te atrevas a tocarme.

-No temas, mi señora. Con lo espinosa que eres, creo que me desangraría hasta morir por culpa de mil heridas punzantes.

-Quiero ver a mi madre y a mi hermana.

-Me temo que eso es imposible. No vas a ver a nadie hasta que haya decidido qué voy a hacer contigo.

-Creí que eso ya lo tenías pensado.

-No estoy seguro de que el convento sea la opción más inteligente. Necesito tiempo para pensar en las posibilidades existentes en lo que a ti se refiere. Como tú misma me has indicado tan amablemente, los muros del convento no son lo suficientemente altos como para evitar que te escapes y corras hacia Alfa. Tal vez debería lavarme las manos respecto a ti y enviarte a Londres para que te las arregles con el rey._ Serena reculó horrorizada.

-¡No! Me estarías enviando a la muerte.

-No necesariamente. Tal vez el rey te encuentre un esposo inglés. Alguien que te golpee hasta hacerte entrar en razón._ Las furibundas chispas de sus celestes ojos prácticamente chamuscaron a Darien.

-Ni iré a Londres, ni me casaré con un inglés._ La respuesta de Darien quedó interrumpida por una discreta llamada a la puerta. Avanzó hacia delante, la abrió y se apartó a un lado mientras los criados introducían una gran bañera en la habitación y la colocaban frente al fuego. Bajo la supervisión de Darien, llenaron la bañera con cubos de agua caliente y fría. Molly permaneció detrás, dirigiéndole ansiosas miradas a Serena.

-Puedes marcharte -la despidió Darien.

-No, quédate -le pidió Serena-. El Caballero Demonio quiere hacerme daño._ Darien se giró para mirar a Serena, alzando una de sus oscuras cejas.

-Tus mentiras están empezando a molestarme. No sufrirás ningún daño conmigo -se giró hacia Molly-. Tienes mi palabra, muchacha. Por favor, cierra la puerta al salir.

-¡No le creas, Molly! Quiere violarme.

-¡Fuera! -gritó Darien.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó Sir Andrew asomando la cabeza en la habitación. -Se os escucha gritar desde el salón.

-La señorita Molly tiene cosas que hacer, Drew -espeto Darien-. No hace falta que se quede aquí.

-Darien...

-No, Drew, se lo que hago. Acompaña a la señorita Molly fuera de mi habitación y cierra la puerta al salir._ Parecía como si Drew quisiera objetar algo, pero dio la impresión de pensárselo mejor. Cogió a Molly del brazo y la sacó al pasillo. Darien cerró la puerta con la llave de hierro y luego la puso en una pequeña bolsa que llevaba al cinto.

-Métete en la bañera -le ordenó Darien-. Te vas a morir si continúas con esas ropas húmedas._ Serena miró con avidez hacia la bañera y luego sacudió la cabeza.

-No hasta que te hayas marchado._ Darien le lanzó una mirada sombría.

-¿Quieres que te desvista yo? Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia, señora. Tengo intención de utilizar la bañera después de ti y no me gusta bañarme en agua fría._ Darien dio un amenazador paso hacia delante.

-¡No! Yo... yo misma lo haré. Date la vuelta._ Darien se la quedó mirando y luego se giró y se acercó a la ventana.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte. Tus dudosos encantos encierran poco interés para mí.

Estuvo a punto de atragantarse con aquella mentira. Cuando Serena se sentó entre sus muslos sobre el lomo de Cosmo, Darien fue dolorosamente consciente de cada una de las tentadoras curvas que había bajo su vestido mojado. Ni siquiera el enfado que tenía podía hacerle olvidar los besos que habían compartido, ni el modo en que su redondo trasero le llenaba las manos. Recordaba su cuerpo suave y flexible y sus senos firmes y tentadores. La deseaba entonces y la deseaba ahora.

Darien escuchó el susurro de la ropa y sintió cómo le tiraba la entrepierna. Estaba desnuda. La sangre se le acumuló entre los muslos. Un salpicón de agua fue seguido de un contenido suspiro. Darien sintió un auténtico tormento al visualizar sus manos deslizándose por su piel resbaladiza. De pronto, la ventana y el escenario que quedaba al otro lado encerraban muy poco atractivo para él, y se dio la vuelta. Su mirada se encontró con ella.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la bañera, las curvas superiores de sus redondos senos resultaban visibles por encima de la línea del agua. Como la bañera no era lo suficientemente grande como para que le cupiera todo el cuerpo, tenía las piernas dobladas, lo que dejaba al descubierto las suaves hendiduras de las rodillas. A Darien se le aceleró el ritmo del corazón. ¿Qué diablos le estaba ocurriendo? Había visto mujeres desnudas más que de sobra a lo largo de su vida, así qué, ¿por qué debería afectarle aquella muchacha insignificante?

Como si fuera consciente de que la estaba mirando, Serena abrió los ojos y se cruzó con su ardiente mirada. Contuvo el aliento y se subió las rodillas al pecho, privándole de la visión que tanto le complacía. El tono de voz de Serena encerraba una nota de pánico.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Date la vuelta._ Los ojos zafiros de Darien se oscurecieron por un deseo mal disimulado, pero hizo un esfuerzo por permanecer inmóvil. Si sucumbiera a los dictados de su cuerpo, habría sacado a Serena de aquella maldita bañera y se la hubiera llevado a la cama para vivir una noche de pasión desatada. Aquello no podía ser. Tenía que encontrar pronto una mujer dispuesta o se volvería loco.

-Disfruta de tu baño -gruñó Darien mientras se alejaba. -Yo me bañaré en otro lado._ Darien sacó la llave y abrió el cerrojo de la puerta.

-¡Espera! Necesito ropa limpia. La que llevaba puesta está completamente empapada. No puedo salir sin ropa.

-Me encargaré de que te traigan tu baúl con tus objetos personales. Y en cuanto a lo de salir de esta habitación, bueno, eso es otra historia. No confío en ti, señora. Eres terca, obstinada e indigna de confianza. Cada vez resulta más claro que el convento no conseguirá retenerte._ Serena palideció.

-Entonces, ¿qué...?_ Darien no le ofreció ninguna respuesta cuando se marchó y echó la llave en la cerradura.

En honor a la verdad, lo cierto era que no tenía respuesta. Darien regresó al salón. Se detuvo para servirse una jarra de cerveza de un barril cercano y luego se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla frente al fuego. Drew se reunió con él unos instantes más tarde.

-¿Cuáles son tus órdenes respecto a la muchacha Tsukino? _Darien se quedó mirando pensativamente su jarra.

-No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea enviarla al convento. La dama tiene tantos recursos como belleza. Estoy empezando a pensar que, en lo que a Serena se refiere, no existe una respuesta clara. Resulta obvio que no aguantará mucho en el convento. Mira la facilidad con la que encontró la salida del castillo. Se escapará del convento en menos de una semana y correrá hacia el jefe de los Alfa.

-Tienes que obedecer al rey, Darien.

-A la Corona lo único que le interesa es evitar que Serena y Alfa se casen.

-Esa es la razón por la que había que enviarla al convento -señaló Drew-, ¿Te ha dicho cómo se las arregló para salir del castillo?

-No, pero lo averiguaré. Me inclino a pensar que existe una salida secreta.

-Por supuesto -exclamó Drew-. Así es como lo hizo. ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarla?

-No, yo la encontraré.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Tal vez deberías enviarla a Londres y dejar que el rey decida su destino._ Darien torció el gesto.

-Puede que la esté enviando a la muerte. No quiero cargar con eso sobre mi conciencia.

-Maldita sea, Darien, tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer. Yo digo que la mandes al convento y dejes que las monjas se ocupen de ella. No pueden culparte de lo que haga una vez que hayas cumplido con las órdenes del rey.

-Pero sí que podrían culparme, Drew. Se supone que tengo que evitar una boda. Si se celebra ese matrimonio, me arriesgo a perder mis tierras y mi título.

-Me alegro de no estar en tu pellejo. ¿Qué harás mientras tanto con ese problema andante?

-Encerrarla en mi habitación, donde pueda vigilarla, y tirar la llave._ Drew alzó las cejas de golpe. -Esto no es lo que piensas, Drew, aunque admito que la dama me resulta de lo más tentadora. Sin embargo, mi única preocupación es aislarla de aquellos que puedan sentirse inclinados a liberarla. He inspeccionado todos los cuartos de la fortaleza y el mío es el único decentemente amueblado aparte de los que hay en la sala de las mujeres._ Drew le lanzó una mirada escéptica.

-¿Dónde dormirás tú?

-No lo he decidido -respondió Darien enigmáticamente.

-Buena suerte -dijo Drew levantándose.

Darien se quedó sentado con su cerveza hasta que la ropa húmeda le recordó que necesitaba desesperadamente un baño caliente y comida. Detuvo a una doncella que pasaba por el salón y le pidió que enviaran comida y una bañera a los barracones, dándole además instrucciones relacionadas con las necesidades inmediatas de Serena.

Serena escuchó cómo giraba la llave en la cerradura y alzó la vista con gesto expectante. La puerta se abrió y entraron dos hombres cargando con su baúl. Molly entró apresuradamente tras ellos llevando una bandeja con lo que Serena confiaba que fuera comida. Serena se acurrucó dentro de la manta que llevaba puesta desde que había salido del baño, viendo cómo los hombres depositaban el baúl en el suelo y salían, dejándola a solas con Molly.

-He traído comida -dijo Molly colocando la bandeja en una mesa cercana.

-¿Has hablado con lord Darien? -preguntó Serena mientras mordisqueaba un trozo de queso-. ¿Ha revelado cuáles son sus planes para mí?

-No. Sólo me ha pedido que te trajera comida y tu ropa. Oh, Serena, ¿qué te ha hecho? ¿Quiere que seas su amante? ¿Tiene intención de violarte?

-No ha hecho nada... todavía, pero no confío en él-dijo Serena pensativa mientras se metía un pedazo de pan en la boca. Serena no se fiaba de lord Darien, pero decidió no desahogarse con Molly. Había visto la expresión de la oscura mirada del señor; todavía podía sentir la presión de sus besos en los labios y sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Era virgen, pero no estúpida. Darien la deseaba. La deseaba como un hombre viril deseaba a una mujer.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

-¿Quién tiene acceso a esta habitación?

-Sólo yo. A todos los demás les han prohibido el paso. El Demonio incluso ha apostado un guarda en la puerta. No confía en ti, Serena.

-El muy bastardo -escupió Serena-. No te preocupes, Molly, pensaré en algo. No puede mantener me bajo llave para siempre.

-¿Y sí... ya sabes... si quiere que te metas en su cama?_ Serena se mordió el labio inferior. Molly se acercaba mucho a la verdad.

-No se atreverá. Y aunque se atreva, no se lo permitiré.

-Deja que te ayude a vestirte -dijo Molly sacando prendas de ropa del baúl de Serena.

-Sí, prefiero estar vestida cuando regrese el Demonio._ Sembrar el camino de Darien de tentaciones era lo último que Serena deseaba.

Para alivio de Serena, el Caballero Demonio no regresó. No tenía ni idea de dónde iba a dormir ni tampoco le importaba, siempre y cuando se mantuviera lejos de su cama. Aunque aseguraba que no le importaba, cuando Molly apareció al día siguiente con el desayuno, le preguntó como quien no quería la cosa a su pariente si sabía dónde y con quién había dormido Darien la noche anterior.

-Neflyte dice que lord Darien pasó la noche en los barracones -la informó Molly-. No creo que ninguna de las mujeres de nuestro clan le hubiera dado cobijo si hubiera solicitado una mujer, pero algunas de las chicas del pueblo han estado... retozando con los soldados ingleses desde que llegaron a Tsukino. Tal vez lord Darien haya invitado a alguna de ellas a su cama.

-Tal vez -dijo Serena con amargura. No entendía por qué la idea de pensar en Darien en la cama con una mujerzuela tenía que molestarla, pero así era.

-Hablando del rey de Roma -susurró Molly cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Darien.

-Márchate, muchacha -dijo él sujetando la puerta para que Molly saliera. Molly le lanzó una mirada compasiva a Serena y se escabulló fuera de la habitación. -He venido a por mis cosas -dijo Darien.

-¿Cuándo podré salir de esta habitación?

-Tal vez nunca -respondió él con sequedad. Serena se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva.

-¡No puedes mantenerme encerrada para siempre!

-Yo soy el amo aquí, puedo hacer lo que me plazca, y quiero tenerte confinada.

-Prefiero el convento.

-Estoy seguro de que sí. Sin embargo, he decidido que encerrarte en un convento no me convence. Había pensado enviarte a Londres para que el rey se encargue de ti, pero tras considerado detenidamente, he creído que él te trataría con más severidad que yo. No te deseo ningún mal, Serena.

-No seré tu amante -afirmó ella. -Sé cómo tratan los hombres como tú a las mujeres y no permitiré que me corrompas.

-¿Quieres reservarte para Alan Alfa? -se mofó Darien.

-Él es mejor hombre que tú.

-Eso está por ver.

-Me moriré si sigo encerrada así._ Darien inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y se la quedó mirando fijamente.

-Sí, tal vez esté siendo poco razonable. Le daré instrucciones al guarda para que te acompañe a dar un paseo fuera todas las mañanas y todas las tardes._ Darien colocó algunos objetos personales dentro de su baúl de ropa y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Espera! No quiero echarte de tu propia habitación. Si voy a estar prisionera, ¿por qué no me encierras en mis aposentos?

-La torre puede vigilarse mejor -se explicó Darien-. Hay mucha gente entrando y saliendo de la sala de las mujeres durante el transcurso del día. Te quedarás aquí hasta que yo decida otra cosa.

-¿Dónde vas a dormir? -en cuanto hubo dicho aquellas palabras, Serena se arrepintió de haberlas pronunciado. Una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Darien.

-¿Acaso te importa?_ Serena le dio la espalda.

-No. Por lo que a mí respecta, puedes dormir con los cerdos. _De pronto lo sintió detrás de ella. Cerca. Demasiado cerca. El calor de su cuerpo le quemaba claramente a través de las capas de ropa. Darien le tocó el hombro y ella se puso tensa. Un grito de pánico surgió de sus labios cuando la hizo girar y la apretó contra sí.

-¿Eres tan inocente como pretendes ser, señora? Me pregunto si…

-No te lo sigas preguntando, mi señor -le espetó Serena-. Ningún hombre me ha tocado.

-Yo soy un hombre, mi señora, y te he tocado.

-Sin mi permiso. Suéltame.

-Te gustaron mis besos, Serena. Lo sé.

-Los soporté.

-¿Podrías soportar otro?

-No. No tienes derecho a atormentarme así._ Darien dejó caer los brazos y dio un paso atrás.

-Tienes razón. No tengo derecho. Por favor, disculpa mi comportamiento. Alguien vendrá a buscar mi baúl._ Y entonces se marchó.

Serena dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro. Le temblaban las rodillas, y también las manos. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Darien apenas la había rozado, y sin embargo ya no era capaz de pensar con claridad. ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si la hubiera besado otra vez? Madre de Dios, el mero hecho de pensar en el arrogante señor de Tsukino besándola, tocándola, provocaba que el corazón le latiera con fuerza y le hirviera la sangre. Debía estar loca.

Tras aquella incómoda confrontación, Serena fue acompañada dos veces al día durante una hora al patio para estirar las piernas. Sabía que los miembros de su clan no estaban contentos con la situación, porque Molly le había contado que se estaba gestando un motín. Serena estaba tremendamente preocupada por su madre y por su hermana, hasta que Molly le confesó que lord Darien las visitaba con frecuencia para interesarse por su estado de salud y asegurarse de que no les faltara de nada. ¿Tendría aquel oscuro señor un lado que Serena no había descubierto todavía?

Una tarde a última hora, cuando Serena estaba sentada en el patio con los ojos cerrados y el rostro elevado hacia el menguante sol, escuchó una voz familiar que le decía:

-Tienes buen aspecto, señora. ¿Cuentas con todo lo que necesitas?_ Ella abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Necesito mi libertad, mi señor. Y quiero visitar a mi madre y a mi hermana. Es muy cruel por tu parte mantenerme alejada de mi familia._ Darien la observó pensativo durante un largo instante.

-Tal vez tengas razón -le ofreció el brazo. -Permíteme que te acompañe a la sala de las mujeres para que puedas comprobar por ti misma lo bien que está siendo tratada tu familia._ La alegría sofocó el rostro de Serena cuando se levantó y puso los dedos en el brazo de Darien. Oscuras miradas los siguieron mientras atravesaban el salón y subían por los escalones que llevaban a la sala de las mujeres.

-Los miembros de tu clan parecen poco satisfechos conmigo -dijo Darien torciendo el gesto. -Confiaba en que me aceptarían.

-No puedes culparles por su rechazo. Todo ha cambiado para ellos. Su futuro es incierto, y tampoco aprueban el modo en que me tratas a mí.

-A ti no te he hecho nada.

-Soy tu prisionera.

-Yo no diría eso -se burló Darien. Habían llegado al rellano.

-¿A quién quieres visitar primero, a tu hermana o a tu madre?

-A mi madre, por favor._ Darien llamó a la puerta de lady Ikuko y esperó a que ella contestara.

-Adelante, mi señor._ Serena le dirigió una mirada de asombro.

-¿Cómo sabe que eres tú?

-Normalmente vengo a verla a estas horas. ¿Entramos?

Serena estaba estupefacta. ¿Tendría corazón el Caballero Demonio, después de todo? Al parecer sentía compasión por todo el mundo excepto por ella. Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando vio a su madre, todavía pálida, todavía frágil, pero con mucho mejor aspecto que la última vez que la había visto. A Ikuko se le iluminaron los ojos y estiró los brazos.

-¡Serena! Querida mía. Gracias, mi señor, gracias por traérmela.

-Esperaré fuera -dijo él cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Estás bien, mamá? -preguntó Serena besando la pálida mejilla de su madre. -Tienes mejor aspecto. ¿Te ha preparado Nana algún elixir nuevo? Lord Darien no te ha tratado mal, ¿verdad?

-Me siento mejor, cariño -respondió _ Tal vez se deba a las medicinas de Nana o a que he decidido que vale la pena vivir. Y no, lord Darien es muy amable. Hemos tenido varias conversaciones largas. Él me ha hecho ver que rendirme no sería justo para Hotaru y para ti._ Asombrada, Serena no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse mirando fijamente a su madre.

-¿El Caballero Demonio ha dicho eso?

-Sí, y más cosas. No te ha hecho daño a ti, ¿verdad? No me gustaría pensar que lord Darien te ha puesto la mano encima, pero prefiero escucharlo de tus propios labios.

-Estoy bien, mamá. No me ha hecho daño en ningún sentido. Odio estar encerrada y no saber qué va a ser de mí me pone muy nerviosa, pero encontraré de algún modo la manera de llegar hasta Alan Alfa -prometió-. Te estás recobrando. Algún día, dentro de poco, Hotaru, tú y yo saldremos juntas de Tsukino.

-Ten cuidado, hija -le advirtió Ikuko-. Lo que deseas tal vez no sea lo mejor para ti._ De pronto se abrió la puerta de golpe y Hotaru entró corriendo. Darien la iba siguiendo. Hotaru tenía las mejillas sonrojadas pero parecía haber mejorado mucho. Serena abrió los brazos y la niña corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Sere! Te he echado de menos._ Serena le dirigió a Darien una agria mirada por encima de la cabeza de Hotaru.

-Habría venido a verte antes si me hubieran dejado. ¿Qué estás haciendo levantada de la cama?

-Ya no tengo que estar en la cama -respondió su hermana con una sonrisa. -Nana dice que ya estoy casi curada. Darien ha prometido que me llevará en su caballo en cuanto Nana diga que puedo.

-¿Llamas Darien a su señoría? -Serena contuvo el aliento.

-No me regañes, Sere. Darien ha dicho que podía -la niña rodeó a su hermana para llegar hasta él y le cogió la mano-. ¿Me contarás un cuento antes de que me vaya esta noche a dormir, Darien?

La mente de Serena se negó a creer lo que oía. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Se cruzó con la mirada burlona de Darien por encima de la cabeza de Hotaru y sintió cómo se estremecía de la cabeza a los pies.


	7. Capítulo 5

**CAPITULO 05**

Cuando regresó a la habitación de Darien, Serena se sentó al lado de la ventana y permitió que su mente vagara. Le resultaba difícil identificar al hombre despiadado que conocía con la actitud amable que mostraba hacia su madre y su hermana. ¿Sería ella la que sacaba lo peor de él? Estaba oscureciendo. Serena miró por la estrecha ventana hacia las montañas que se alzaban en la distancia. Cuánto deseaba ser libre. Debería estar ahora mismo con Alan en lugar de ser prisionera del Caballero Demonio. Un sonido hizo que Serena girara la cabeza. Se abrió la puerta y Molly entró en la habitación.

-Te he traído la cena, Serena. Ven a comer. _Serena suspiró.

-Déjala ahí, Molly. Comeré más tarde. Ahora mismo no tengo hambre._ Molly dejó la bandeja, miró de reojo a Serena y luego susurró:

-Se están cociendo problemas.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?

-Los miembros de nuestro clan están enfadados con su señoría por tratarte mal.

-Dulce Virgen María -dijo Serena con un tembloroso suspiro-. No quiero que haya un derramamiento de sangre por mi culpa. Debes decirle a nuestra gente que no me han tratado mal, que estoy bien y que me las arreglo.

-Se lo diré -dijo Molly con voz susurrada. La conversación terminó de forma brusca cuando sir Andrew llamó a la puerta y luego asomó la cabeza.

-Ah, estás aquí, señorita Molly. Te buscan abajo.

-Intentaré volver más tarde -murmuró Molly.

Serena se olvidó por completo de la cena y recorrió arriba y abajo la habitación, inquieta. Ya se había derramado suficiente sangre en Culloden como para toda una vida, y confiaba en que los miembros de su clan se dieran cuenta de que no contaban con armas ni con hombres como para lanzarse a la rebelión. No quería que ninguno de los suyos resultara herido por su culpa. Molly no consiguió volver aquella noche a su habitación, así que Serena se metió en la cama, pero le costó trabajo dormirse.

* * *

Darien se despertó al alba y echó a un lado la manta, estremeciéndose con el frío de la mañana. Se preguntó por qué los barracones eran tan fríos y pensó con afecto en la confortable habitación a la que había renunciado a favor de su provocativa prisionera. Apartando de sí los pensamientos de Serena, Darien se quedó mirando la fría chimenea y frunció el ceño. Normalmente uno de los sirvientes llegaba temprano y encendía un fuego en el hogar, pero por alguna razón, nadie había llevado a cabo aquella tarea esa mañana. Darien había aprendido a fiarse de su instinto, y ahora le decía que algo iba mal.

Vistiéndose rápidamente, Darien salió de los barracones para solucionar cualquier problema que hubiera podido surgir. Entró en el salón y deslizó la mirada por la estancia vacía antes de posada en el frío hogar. ¿Dónde estaba el alegre fuego que normalmente calentaba la espaciosa habitación? ¿Dónde estaba el sonido de las voces que habitualmente se escuchaban a aquella hora de la mañana?

El aire no llevaba ningún aroma a comida, no se oía el estruendo de las ollas y las sartenes en la cocina. Prevalecía un silencio que no presagiaba nada bueno. Darien cruzó a grandes zancadas el pasadizo hacia la cocina con enorme curiosidad. Estaba vacía. No se estaba preparando la comida para los hombres hambrientos que pronto ocuparían las mesas de caballete para desayunar. Darien se dio la vuelta y regresó al salón. Los tacones de sus botas resonaron huecos por el suelo de losa. Los hombres habían empezado a llegar al salón en busca de comida y cerveza, y Darien se preguntó con qué diablos se iban a alimentar aquellos hombres. Darien atisbó a ver a Drew y lo interceptó.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo, Darien?

-Ojalá lo supiera. ¿Has visto a algún Tsukino por ahí esta mañana?

-No, pero miraré en la cocina.

-Ya he ido yo. Allí no hay nadie. Todo el maldito castillo está desierto. Si Serena está detrás de esto, le partiré su hermoso cuello -apenas acababa de pronunciar aquellas palabras, se giró sobre sus talones y avanzó con resolución hacia la escalera de la torre. Se detuvo bruscamente cuando divisó a Neflyte rengueando por el salón.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo? -preguntó Darien con sequedad. -No hay comida en la mesa ni fuego en los hogares.

-Ni lo habrá si continuas manteniendo a Serena prisionera en la torre -atacó el otro hombre. -No nos gusta lo que estás haciendo con nuestra muchacha, mi señor.

-No le he hecho nada -se defendió Darien-. Preguntadle a la señorita Molly si no me creéis.

-Eso no es suficiente, mi señor. Nuestra muchacha no debería estar encerrada y lejos de los suyos. Si no la sacas de la torre, nadie cocinará tu comida, ni trabajara tus tierras ni recogerá tus cosechas. Los pastores dejarán que los rebaños se descarríen. Tu fortaleza se vendrá abajo delante de tus ojos si los aldeanos no vienen cada día a servirte. Libera a la doncella de Tsukino, señoría, y la gente volverá a sus tareas._ La furia se apoderó de Darien. Él era el señor de Tsukino; ¿cómo se atrevían a darle órdenes? Por el rabillo del ojo vio a sir Andrew de pie cerca de él.

-¡Drew! Escoge a tres hombres para que trabajen en la cocina hasta que haya puesto fin a este descarado acto de rebeldía._ Drew le lanzó una mirada escéptica.

-Dudo mucho de que haya algún cocinero entre los soldados.

-Eso ya lo sé -respondió Darien con sequedad. Luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí. Su rabia iba en aumento mientras subía la escalera de caracol que llevaba a la torre. Despidió al guarda con una inclinación de cabeza, metió la llave en la cerradura y entró de golpe sin llamar. Lo primero que percibió fue el calor de la habitación y las llamas que se elevaban y crepitaban alegremente en el hogar. Eso hizo que se pusiera todavía de peor humor. Dio un respingo violento cuando vio a Serena de pie al lado de la palangana del lavabo en combinación. Estaba a contraluz, por lo que se le transparentaba el suave lino. Darien contuvo el aliento. El calor lo atravesó en espiral mientras se daba sin ningún pudor un festín con sus lujuriosas curvas y las seductoras sombras.

Tenía unos senos exquisitos; grandes y redondos, con deliciosos pezones de cereza. La apasionada mirada de Darien se deslizó por su estrecha cintura y sus sinuosas caderas, deteniéndose en el sombrío retal del vértice de sus muslos. ¿Sería del mismo oro que tenía su cabello?, se preguntó clavando la mirada en aquella seductora parte de su anatomía. Su excitación fue instantánea, y Darien hizo un esfuerzo por ignorarlo. Trató de concentrarse en la razón por la que estaba allí, no en la seductora tigresa de las Tierras Altas que se las había arreglado quien sabía cómo para incitar una rebelión mientras estaba encerrada en la torre. Serena se quedó petrificada en el sitio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Márchate!_ Lanzándose sobre ella, Darien la acorraló contra el lavabo y la agarró de los hombros, hundiéndole los dedos en la suave piel. El calor de Serena lo golpeó con fuerza arrebatadora, y Darien hizo un esfuerzo por conservar su control.

-¿Qué has hecho? -ella abrió los ojos de par en par, y Darien sintió cómo los hombros se le ponían rígidos bajo las manos.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-No te hagas la inocente conmigo. Sabes de sobra lo que has hecho. Has animado a los miembros de tu clan a desobedecer abiertamente mi autoridad. La fortaleza ha quedado abandonada. Mis hombres tienen hambre y las chimeneas están frías._ La mirada de Darien se dirigió deliberadamente hacia el hogar de la habitación, hacia el fuego que ardía en él. -En cambio el tuyo parece estar bien atendido.

-No me culpes por el comportamiento de los miembros de mi clan -protestó Serena-. Les gustan tan poco los ingleses como a mí.

Darien se quedó mirándole los labios y de pronto se sintió a la deriva. Sus terminaciones nerviosas hormiguearon conscientemente y sintió cómo se ponía duro dentro de los ajustados pantalones. Trató de concentrarse en lo que Serena estaba diciendo, cuando lo que en realidad deseaba era detener sus palabras con un beso. La atrajo hacia sí.

-Nunca te he hecho ningún daño, no te he puesto jamás la mano encima, pero sé lo que me gustaría hacer contigo._ Serena se quedó mirando fijamente los dedos de Darien, que estaban clavados en sus hombros.

-Ahora me estás poniendo la mano encima, mi señor._ Sus palabras parecieron tener poco efecto sobre él, que la atrajo más hacia sí hasta que su boca estuvo a escasos centímetros de la suya. Serena sintió su hinchada virilidad apretándose contra su vientre y trató de arquearse, de no proporcionarle acceso.

-La verdad, mi señora -gruñó Darien contra sus labios. -¿Aconsejaste a los miembros de tu clan que abandonaran la fortaleza?_ A Serena le temblaban las rodillas cuando Darien la estrechó entre sus brazos. Podía sentir su fuerza bruta, apenas reprimida, y ella se sujetó al lavabo, agarrándolo con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron los dedos blancos.

-Ya te he dicho que no sé de qué estás hablando. No he hablado con nadie aparte de Molly._ La mirada zafira de Darien se dirigió hacia la boca de Serena, y ella se estremeció bajo el repentino impacto de su fiero deseo. Se tragó la repentina oleada de miedo. No quería su deseo; quería que se fuera.

-Está claro que quedarte encerrada en una habitación no es una situación cómoda para ti -reconoció Darien-. Pero tengo motivos suficientes para aislarte. Estás trastornando a todo el personal de mi casa.

-Si los miembros de mi clan han abandonado el castillo, tú eres el único a quien culpar. Yo no tengo nada que ver.

Darien dejó de apretarle los hombros y le deslizó los brazos por la espalda, acariciándola y moldeándola a su cuerpo. Serena se estremeció. Darien estaba mirándole fijamente la boca como si quisiera devorársela. Le clavó los ojos profundamente en los suyos. Ella aspiró con fuerza el aire y se reclinó hacia atrás en un vano intento de escapar de su boca cuando bajó con fuerza sobre la suya. Forzándola a abrir los labios con la lengua, se introdujo con fuerza en su boca. Temblando ante la extraña mezcla de miedo y recién despertado deseo, Serena apartó la cabeza y le puso las manos sobre el pecho para rechazarlo.

-¿Por qué te resistes? Podría tomarte ahora y nadie podría decirme nada -Darien le agarró la parte de atrás de la cabeza y volvió a besarla.

Serena sintió que todo le daba vueltas y se agarró a él para evitar caerse. Creyó haberle escuchado gemir, pero el sabor de Darien hacia que le resultara imposible pensar con claridad. Él forzó su boca con ansia posesiva. Las llamas rozaron la piel de Serena, encendiéndole una creciente pasión que nunca antes había experimentado. Sabía que era una perversión permitir aquello, pero no se veía capaz de evitarlo. Darien se frotó contra su cuerpo apenas vestido. Serena sintió el sólido risco de su sexo abriéndose camino audazmente entre sus muslos, y una señal de alarma se le encendió dentro de la cabeza.

"Esto es una locura". Aquel pensamiento se convirtió en un pánico feroz cuando Darien la levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia la cama. Serena estaba absolutamente indefensa; no había nadie para proteger su virtud. El Caballero Demonio se saldría con la suya, con su consentimiento o sin él. Lo que de verdad la aterrorizaba era el hecho de que Darien le hiciera sentir cosas inapropiadas para una doncella prometida a otro hombre. Serena golpeó el colchón y trató de escabullirse bajo el peso de Darien, pero él la agarró de las caderas y la colocó debajo de él. Serena soltó un grito involuntario cuando Darien le levantó la combinación con un movimiento de sus fuertes manos.

-¡No debes hacer esto! Envíame lejos, pero no me deshonres. -Sintió cómo los músculos de Darien se ponían tensos, y luego su boca cayó en picado sobre la suya una vez más, como si no la hubiera oído. Despacio, con intención, sus manos exploraron su cuerpo tembloroso... los senos, la pendiente de la espalda, la curva de la cintura, la forma de sus muslos. Serena temió que faltaran sólo unos instantes para su violación cuando escuchó una vocecita al otro lado de la puerta cerrada.

-¡Sere, Sere! ¿Puedo pasar? Dile al hombre malo que me deje pasar.

-¡Hotaru!_ Darien se retiró de golpe, su rostro era una máscara de asombro mientras contemplaba fijamente a Serena.

-¡Maldita sea! Debo de estar loco._ Aquel pensamiento coincidía exactamente con el de Serena.

-¡Quítate de encima de mí! -ella le empujó el pecho y Darien se puso de pie de un salto. Serena se levantó de la cama al instante y se puso a toda prisa el vestido antes de correr hacia la puerta y abrirla. Un soldado tenía a Hotaru agarrada por el bracito.

-La he encontrado husmeando por las escaleras, mi señor.

-¡Suéltala! -bramó Darien.

-¡Darien! -chilló Hotaru arrojándose a sus brazos en cuanto se vio libre. Tras un rápido abrazo, se lanzó hacia Serena. Serena observó el rostro alzado de su hermana y luego la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, cariño?

-Quería verte._ La sonrisa de Darien pareció genuina cuando acarició la brillante cabellera de Hotaru.

-¿Estás bien, pequeña? ¿Puedes estar ya levantada? -Hotaru asintió ante ambas preguntas. -Eso son buenas noticias. Ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es conseguir que tu madre se ponga bien._ Hotaru jugueteó con la fina tela de cuadros de su túnica y le dedicó a Darien una sonrisa tímida.

-Bueno, tal vez haya dicho una mentirijilla. Sigo tosiendo, pero no tanto como antes. Nana dice que pronto podré volver a correr y a Jugar. -Sus palabras fueron seguidas de un ataque de tos.

-Tal vez debería llevarte de vuelta a la cama -se ofreció Darien extendiendo los brazos hacia la niña.

-No, yo llevaré a mi hermana a la cama -aseguró Serena. No tenía ni idea de por qué Hotaru estaba tan enamorada del Caballero Demonio, porque ella lo encontraba arrogante y ofensivo. Le habría arrebatado la virginidad sin ningún remordimiento si Hotaru no hubiera aparecido en aquel momento tan apropiado.

-Me gustaría que Sere me acompañara a mi habitación -dijo Hotaru enviándole a Darien una mirada de disculpa. -La echo de menos. ¿Por qué ya no juegas conmigo como antes, Sere?_ Serena le lanzó a Darien una mirada de agravio.

-Esa pregunta debes hacérsela a lord Darien, cariño._ Hotaru alzó la vista hacia Darien y se lo quedó mirando fijamente con toda la inocencia de sus cinco años.

-¿Por qué no quieres que Sere vaya a verme? -Darien parecía de lo más incómodo.

-Hay cosas que tú no puedes entender, pequeña._ La siguiente pregunta de Hotaru dejó a Serena fuera de juego. Y a juzgar por la expresión de Darien, estaba tan asombrado como ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en la habitación de Sere, Darien? Mamá dice que un hombre y una mujer no deben quedarse a solas a menos que estén casados. ¿Sere y tú estáis casados?_ Serena palideció.

-¡No, Hotaru! Ya sabes que estoy prometida a Alan Alfa.

-Tu hermana está equivocada, Hotaru -aseguró Darien con autoridad-. Serena y el jefe de los Alfa nunca se casarán -luego le lanzó una mirada intimidatoria a Serena-. Lleva a tu hermana a la cama, señora. Seguiremos con esta conversación más tarde.

Serena se escabulló antes de que Darien pudiera cambiar de opinión. Incluso aquella pequeña concesión era bienvenida. Pasó dos horas muy entretenidas jugando con Hotaru en su habitación. Luego metió a su hermana en la cama para que descansara y se dirigió a toda prisa al cuarto de su madre. Ikuko seguía pálida, pero le dio la impresión de que estaba más fuerte. A la hora de la comida, Nana apareció con una bandeja llena de comida suficiente para las tres.

-Molly le ha llevado una bandeja a Hotaru -dijo Nana-. La niña se lo ha comido todo y luego se ha dormido -sonrió a Serena-. La has agotado, muchacha, pero tu visita le ha hecho mucho bien. Pronto estará recuperada y correteando por ahí como si nunca hubiera estado enferma.

-Serena, mi amor, ¿te han dejado salir de la torre ya para siempre? -preguntó Ikuko esperanzada. -Lord Darien es un buen hombre, sabía que se daría cuenta de lo absurdo que era tenerte encerrada.

-¿Lord Darien es un buen hombre? -se mofó Serena. Podría contarle a su madre un par de cosas sobre el Caballero Demonio, pero no quería entristecerla.

-Si -reconoció Nana-. Serena es la única que lo saca de sus casillas -se rió. -Los dos sois cabezotas como mulas._ Serena se enfadó.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Averígualo tú misma, muchacha. Vamos, come. Lo he pasado fatal sacando la comida de la cocina sin que me la robara algún inglés hambriento._ Serena le dio un mordisco a un trozo de pan y lo masticó pensativa:

-¿Qué está pasando, Nana? Lord Darien me ha acusado de instigar una rebelión. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

-Ah, bueno, no cocinarán para ningún siervo del señor inglés mientras te tenga encerrada en la torre._ Serena sonrió a su pesar. Aunque la situación era grave, nunca se había sentido tan orgullosa de los miembros de su clan.

-¿No hay ningún cocinero entre los ingleses?

-No, no tienen habilidades para la cocina. Ninguno puede preparar el cordero como Mónica, ni hornear el pan como Lita -aseguró alegre y atropelladamente. -Recuerda mis palabras, el Caballero Demonio cederá cuando el estómago le choque contra la espalda.

-Confío en que Nana tenga razón -dijo Ikuko.

Ikuko comenzó a adormilarse. Nana recogió los platos y se llevó la bandeja, dejando a Serena a solas con su madre dormida. Reacia a marcharse y volver a la torre, se sentó con su madre mientras ella dormía. No mucho tiempo atrás, Serena pensaba que iba a perder a su progenitora, pero ahora Ikuko parecía estar recobrándose. ¿Habría producido Darien aquel milagro?

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Serena no escuchó que se abría la puerta. El susurro de un sonido le hizo girar bruscamente la cabeza. Miró hacia la cama, luego se puso de pie a toda prisa acercándose a Darien antes de que él pudiera molestar a su madre dormida. Apretando los dientes, Darien le hizo un gesto impaciente con la mano y esperó a que ella lo siguiera.

-¿Qué quieres? -susurró Serena.

-Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos. Mis hombres tienen hambre. Ordena a los miembros de tu clan que vuelvan al castillo._ Serena no pudo evitar la alegre nota de su tono de voz.

-¿Estás negociando conmigo, mi señor?

-No, yo no negocio con mujeres. Te estoy diciendo lo que va a suceder, y espero que me obedezcas._ Darien la agarró del brazo y la sacó al pasillo.

-¿Me vas a dejar salir de la torre? -lo retó Serena.

-Eso depende. Necesito a los miembros de tu clan, y sólo tú puedes hacer que regresen. Júrame fidelidad y permitiré que vuelvas a ocupar tu antigua habitación y te muevas libremente por el castillo -entornó peligrosamente los ojos. -No te tomes esto como una invitación a escapar. No eres más que una mujer menuda. Existen formas de mantenerte dentro de la fortaleza y lejos de Alfa que no te gustarían._ Serena se mordió la lengua para no soltar una respuesta mordaz. ¿Habría descubierto el túnel secreto? Seguramente no, o le habría dicho algo.

-Ni se me ocurriría escaparme, mi señor -replicó Serena. Sus palabras rezumaban sarcasmo. -Encuentro tu compañía de lo más fascinante.

-Que no se te olvide -le advirtió Darien ignorando su pulla-, tengo a tu madre y a tu hermana completamente a mi merced. Su bienestar depende de tu obediencia.

-Bastardo arrogante -murmuró Serena. La sonrisa de Darien distó mucho de resultar tranquilizadora.

-Ese es un título que no puedo reclamar, señora. Mis padres estaban felizmente casados. ¿Vas a garantizarme la fidelidad de los miembros de tu clan o no?_ Los ojos de Serena estaban clavados en su duro rostro.

-No puedo hablar por mi gente, mi señor.

-Entonces yo tampoco puedo garantizar la seguridad de tu familia._ Sus duras palabras obligaron a Serena a alzar la vista para cruzarse con su mirada.

Contuvo el aliento cuando algo sutil e hipnotizador revoloteó entre ellos. Apartó la vista antes de que su expresión revelara algo que no quería descubrir. Serena no tenía ni idea de qué estaba ocurriendo, pero sus ojos se clavaron involuntariamente en la boca de Darien. No pudo evitar recordar la sensación de aquellos labios carnosos en los suyos, ni lo completamente transfigurada que se había sentido cuando la besó.

Serena sacudió la cabeza para apartar aquellos inquietantes pensamientos y concentrarse en lo importante: que su madre, su hermana y ella escaparan del Caballero Demonio y llegaran al baluarte de los Alfa. Hotaru estaba ya casi curada, e incluso Ikuko parecía más fuerte. Decidió que ganaría tiempo haciendo lo que Darien le pedía, pero sólo hasta que considerara a su familia capaz de viajar.

-Y bien -dijo Darien dando golpecitos impacientes con el pie. -¿Cuál es tu decisión, Serena?

-No te he dado permiso para que te dirijas a mí por mi nombre de pila. -aseguró ella con desdén.

-No necesito tu permiso, Serena. Responde a mi pregunta.

-Muy bien, hablaré con los miembros de mi clan, pero no puedo prometerte que vayan a acceder.

-¿Prefieres que destierre a tu gente de Tsukino y traiga familias de robusto linaje inglés para que trabajen el suelo de los Tsukino? Les entregaré la tierra que perteneció a tus ancestros. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?_ La idea de que unos ingleses vivieran en las tierras que pertenecían por derecho a los Tsukino le resultaba repugnante.

-No, ya sabes que no es eso lo que quiero. Ni tampoco quiero que tú estés aquí. ¿Por qué no puedes dejar Tsukino en paz? No estábamos molestando a nadie.

-Si querías preservar Tsukino para la gente de tu clan, no deberías haber conspirado con Alan Alfa. La Corona está tratando simplemente de evitar otro levantamiento en Escocia.

-Exageras, mi señor. Alan Alfa no planea ninguna rebelión. _Darien le dirigió una mirada escéptica.

-¿Ah, no?_ Serena se sonrojó y apartó la vista. Lo cierto era que sabía que Alan estaba urdiendo alguna maldad, y que necesitaba la colaboración de los miembros del clan de Serena para triunfar. -Podrás volver a tu habitación en cuanto tu gente regrese a sus tareas en el castillo y en los demás lugares -continuó Darien.

-¿Soy libre para ir al pueblo a hablar con ellos?

-No, permanecerás entre los muros del castillo. Además, he decidido que si te mantienes ocupada evitarás meterte en líos. Una fortaleza tan grande como esta siempre necesita ayuda extra. De ahora en adelante trabajarás en la cocina y servirás comida.

-¿Voy a ser sirvienta? -Serena contuvo el aliento.

-Sí, ¿acaso no me has entendido?

-¿Y si me niego?

-Entonces permanecerás encerrada en la torre hasta que aceptes mis términos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo voy a continuar siendo prisionera en mi propia casa, mi señor? -le espetó Serena. Dejando escapar un suspiro de exasperación, Darien dijo:

-Eso depende de ti. El rey Nicolás me está buscando una heredera para que me case con ella. Cuando llegue, sírvela bien y puede que te quedes aquí y formes parte del personal del castillo._ Serena apretó los labios.

-Una heredera. Qué maravilloso para ti.

-Sí. Por fin tendré todo lo que siempre he soñado.

-Supongo que no te importa a quién tengas que pisar para conseguir lo que quieres -murmuró Serena dándole la espalda. Darien frunció el ceño ante su espalda rígida. Maldita sea, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo? Serena le hacía sentir como si su mundo estuviera al borde del abismo. Su férreo control se tambaleaba peligrosamente cada vez que estaba a solas con ella. La deseaba; eso lo tenía muy claro. Incluso la rígida línea de su espalda lo atraía. Darien entornó los ojos. Tal vez debería saciar su sed por aquella pequeña tigresa antes de que llegara su futura prometida. Le tocó el hombro. Ella reaccionó como si le hubiera quemado, y se apartó bruscamente de él. -No me toques.

-¿Me tienes miedo?

-¿Debería tenerlo?

-Nunca le he hecho daño deliberadamente a una mujer._ Ella se giró de golpe para mirarlo.

-No me gusta esa expresión de tu cara.

-¿Qué expresión?

-Parece como si... quisieras besarme._ Darien torció el gesto. ¿Tan transparente era?

-¿Tan terrible te parecería besarme?

-¡Eso es una indecencia! Un caballero no debería aprovecharse de mi posición.

-Creí que a estas alturas ya te habrías dado cuenta de que no soy ningún caballero. Soy un soldado experimentado y un despiadado defensor de Inglaterra. Me llaman el Caballero Demonio, eso debería decirte algo respecto a mí.

-Estás intentando asustarme.

-Tal vez -Darien la atrajo hacia sí con dureza. -Debes saber que te deseo.

-Lo que sé es que disfrutas atormentándome. ¿Qué es lo que te he hecho?

-Me atraes, señora. Me atormentas y me seduces con tu cuerpo tentador y tus sensuales ojos azules. No lo permitiré, ¿me has oído? Me niego a que me cautives.

-¡Yo no hago nada de eso! -se defendió Serena. Darien sabía que estaba siendo poco razonable, pero Serena le afectaba de una manera que lo volvía loco. Lo tentaba, lo seducía, le provocaba. Deseaba tumbarla boca arriba y alcanzar un tumultuoso éxtasis dentro de ella. ¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo? Darien siempre se había jactado de su control. Incluso cuando había estado mucho tiempo sin estar con una mujer era capaz de dirigir su pasión como le parecía conveniente. Se quedó mirando fijamente los labios de Serena durante un largo y tenso instante antes de darse la vuelta.

-Neflyte y Zoycite pueden contar en el pueblo los términos de tu liberación. Mientras tanto, baja a la cocina y mira a ver qué puedes hacer para alimentar a mis hombres. No hemos traído cocineros de Londres, y los intentos culinarios de mis hombres son incomestibles.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no voy a envenenarles? -le desafió Serena. Los ojos de Darien se volvieron duros, inflexibles.

-Porque valoras las vidas de tu madre y de tu hermana -dicho aquello, se giró sobre sus talones y se marchó.

Darien iba murmurado oscuras imprecaciones mientras bajaba por las escaleras. No estaba previsto que se sintiera atraído por la doncella de Tsukino. No debería sentir compasión por los miembros de su familia. Debería haber obedecido al rey y enviarlas a todas al convento, y al diablo con su conciencia. Se suponía que el Caballero Demonio no tenía conciencia. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer ahora que había descubierto que sí la tenía? Sir Andrew le hizo señas a Darien cuando entró en el salón.

-¿Por qué tienes esa expresión tan adusta, Darien?

-Me alegro de que estés aquí, Drew -dijo Darien sentándose a la mesa y llenando una jarra de cerveza de un cántaro.- ¿Te importaría ir buscar a Neflyte y a Zoycite y traerlos aquí?

-No están en el castillo.

-Encuéntralos -gruñó Darien.

-Por supuesto, saldré inmediatamente. ¿Quieres decirme de qué va todo esto?

-He prometido sacar a lady Serena de la torre si los miembros de su clan regresan a sus tareas. Necesito que Neflyte y Zoycite corran la voz entre los aldeanos. El destino de Serena está en sus manos. Ellos tienen que decidir qué es importante.

-¿Qué planes tienes para el futuro de lady Serena?

-Sinceramente, no lo sé -dijo Darien torciendo el gesto y mirando su cerveza. -Por el momento va a ayudar en la cocina.

-¡En la cocina! Quieres buscarte líos, ¿verdad? Ya te he dicho esto antes. Líbrate del problema. Envíala a Londres. -Darien frunció el ceño.

-No puedo, Drew. Es mejor a mi manera. Está donde yo pueda vigilarla.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no causará más problemas?

-Dos razones. Su madre y su hermana.

-Dos buenas razones, supongo, pero no digas que no te lo advertí. La doncella de Tsukino no es una mujer cualquiera. ¿Qué crees que sucederá cuando llegue tu novia?

-Lo solucionaré -aseguró Darien con tono grave. -Ninguna mujer va a derrotarme -bajó la voz. -He encontrado el túnel secreto. La entrada está sagazmente oculta con piedras bajo la escalera de la sala de las mujeres. Tú eres el único al que se lo he confiado por ahora. Como bien sabes, llevo buscando una ruta de escape similar desde que Serena desapareció. Saber que existe una ruta alternativa para entrar o salir del castillo puede sernos útil en algún momento._ Drew sonrió.

-¡Buen trabajo! No te preocupes, te guardaré el secreto. Iré a buscar a Neflyte y a Zoycite. Tal vez me encuentre con la señorita Molly. Es una muchacha muy atractiva a la que me gustaría conocer mejor. Darien se rió.

-Eres un rufián sin remedio, Drew. Deja a las vírgenes tranquilas. -Drew se marchó justo cuando Serena entró en el salón. La atenta mirada de Darien la siguió hasta que ella desapareció en la cocina. Apuró su jarra y luego golpeó fuertemente la mesa con ella. ¡Aquello era una locura! Se levantó bruscamente y la siguió. Serena tenía los brazos hundidos hasta los codos en el agua de los platos cuando Darien entró en la cocina. Lanzó una mirada al desorden que habían dejado los soldados y soltó una maldición. Serena dejó caer la sartén que estaba fregando y se giró para mirarlo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? ¿Has venido a ayudar?

-Deja eso para las sirvientas -le espetó Darien.

-Yo soy una sirvienta.

-Sí, pero no una sirvienta que limpia cacharros. Te he dicho que lo dejes._ Serena le dirigió una mirada mordaz y volvió a centrarse en las ollas y en las sartenes. Darien no aceptó su negativa y la obligó a girarse. Serena alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya. El reto que había en ella resultaba indiscutible.

-Decídete de una vez, mi señor. Sólo estoy siguiendo tus órdenes._ La confusión se apoderó sin piedad de Darien. Le molestaba ver a Serena realizando labores físicas. Deslizó los ojos a sus labios, recordando lo suaves que le habían resultado, lo dulcemente que se habían apoyado en los suyos. Sin poder contenerse, Darien le dijo.

-Me gusta que cumplas mis órdenes ¿Y si te ordeno que me beses?_ Ella se lo quedo mirando fijamente.

-Me negaría.

-¿Y si te ordeno que vengas esta noche a mi habitación?_ La indignación hizo que a Serena se le pusieran los hombros rígidos.

-Eso, mi señor, no sucederá jamás.

Darien se limitó a sonreír mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de allí.


	8. Capítulo 6

**¡Hola a todas! os dejo tres capítulos más. El 6 y el 8 contienen lemon. Espero que os esté gustando la historia. Mil besos y abrazos para todas.  
**

**CAPITULO 06**

Darien deambuló por el salón, se le estaba acabando la paciencia mientras esperaba a que aparecieran los miembros del clan de Serena. Si se negaban a regresar a la fortaleza, tal vez tuviera que obligarles, pero realmente no quería hacerlo. Para su alivio, la gente empezó a entrar por la puerta. En menos de una hora, los aldeanos estaban reunidos en el gran salón, esperando a que Darien se dirigiera a ellos. Darien hizo un gesto para pedirles que guardaran silencio.

-¿Quién es vuestro portavoz? -preguntó. Neflyte se abrió paso entre la multitud.

-Yo hablo por los Tsukino, mi señor. Nos pediste que viniéramos, y aquí estamos. ¿Qué deseas decimos?

-Sólo esto. Os necesito, a todos vosotros -hizo un gesto teatral con la mano-. Os he llamado para ofreceros una salida a este punto muerto.

-Lo único que queremos es que liberes a nuestra muchacha -lo retó Neflyte.

-Eso es exactamente lo que pretendo hacer -reconoció Darien-. Regresad a vuestras tareas en el castillo y en los campos, y lady Serena recuperará su libertad._ Con las manos en las caderas, Molly pasó por delante de Neflyte.

-¿Libertad para entrar y salir cuando a ella le plazca, mi señor? _Darien frunció el ceño.

-No puedo proporcionarle amnistía total. Debo obedecer los deseos del rey. A lo que me refería era a que tendrá libertad dentro del castillo y los muros que rodean Tsukino. Vuestra dama no sufrirá ningún daño por mi parte.

-¿Dónde está nuestra muchacha? -exclamó Zoycite.

-Aquí estoy -respondió Serena en voz alta desde detrás de Darien. Darien se la quedó mirando cuando avanzó hacia él. Lo que les dijera a los miembros de su clan sería vital para su permanencia como señor de Tsukino.

-¿Estás bien, Serena? -preguntó Neflyte ansioso.

-Estoy bien, Neflyte.

-Dinos qué debemos hacer -le pidió Zoycite-. ¿Debemos cooperar con su señoría? No tienes más que decirlo, muchacha.

-No me gusta estar encerrada en una torre -replicó Serena lanzándole a Darien una dura mirada.

-Como ya he explicado, sólo tenéis que regresar a vuestras tareas para conseguir la libertad de lady Serena.

-¿Y qué sucede con lady Ikuko y la pequeña Hotaru? -quiso saber Mónica, la cocinera.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para devolverles la salud -prometió Darien-. Lady Serena puede corroborar que han mejorado bajo mis cuidados._ Todos los ojos se giraron hacia ella

-Dice la verdad -admitió Serena a regañadientes. Darien dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estuviera conteniendo.

-Ya habéis oído a la dama. Como señor de Tsukino, prometo trataros con justicia y mantener la paz para las futuras generaciones.

-Para tus herederos, no para los nuestros -rezongó Neflyte.

-Siempre habrá Tsukinos en Tsukino -mantuvo Darien-. Os doy mi palabra.

-La palabra de un inglés -murmuró Serena entre dientes. Por suerte, nadie la escuchó excepto Darien.

-¿Qué va a ser de nuestra muchacha? -inquirió Zoycite. Darien no tenía una respuesta preparada, porque ni él mismo la sabía. Así que se limitó a repetir:

-No voy a hacerle ningún daño. Trabajará aquí, con los miembros de su clan, y nos servirá a mi futura esposa y a mí.

-¡Trabajar! -protestó Mónica con rabia. -¿Como sirvienta? Eso no está bien.

-Trabajaré -dijo Serena lanzándole a Mónica una mirada de advertencia. -¿Acaso no me he puesto a trabajar siempre que se me ha necesitado? Esto no será diferente.

-¿Estás segura, muchacha? -preguntó Neflyte. Serena asintió lentamente y Darien se permitió tener la esperanza de que tal vez pudiera restablecerse la armonía.

-Completamente segura. Colaborad con lord Darien hasta que yo encuentre la manera de recuperar Tsukino para los Tsukino.

A Darien no le gustó cómo sonó aquello. ¿Qué diablos quería decir? Neflyte alzó sus peludas cejas hacia el cielo, como si entendiera perfectamente lo que Serena había intentado expresar. Luego le guiño un ojo. A Darien no se le pasó por alto nada de todo aquello.

-Tú ganas, mi señor -reconoció Neflyte-. Trabajaremos para ti, pero si le tocas un pelo de la cabeza a nuestra muchacha, tendrás que responder ante nosotros.

-No me gustan las amenazas, Neflyte -aseguró Darien-, pero me obligas a que yo también te lance una. Que ni se os pase por la cabeza aliaros con los rebeldes y sus causas. Tengo hombres y armas con los que responder. Y ahora volved todos a vuestras tareas.

Sin que Darien la viera, Serena asintió imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Tras un instante de indecisión, el salón se fue vaciando, dejando sólo a Darien, a Serena, a Sir Andrew y al contingente de soldados que había llevado sir Andrew por si se presentaban problemas.

-Has estado muy cerca, Darien -aseguró sir Andrew. Darien le lanzó una rápida mirada a Serena.

-Lady Serena ha sido muy inteligente al evitar un problema. Envía a los soldados de regreso a sus quehaceres, Drew, hoy no los vamos a necesitar._ Drew asintió y salió de allí a grandes zancadas.

-Te has salido con la tuya, mi señor -dijo Serena-. Espero que estés satisfecho.

-La paz me complace. Estoy harto de la guerra, cansado de matar. Me creas o no, Serena, durante más años de los que quiero recordar sólo he conocido guerra y derramamiento de sangre. El único hogar que he conocido desde Culloden ha sido una tienda militar. La vida del caballero es dura, no tenía una tierra a la que llamar mía, y sólo podía apoyarme en mis habilidades y en mi astucia. Deseo Tsukino más de lo que he deseado nada en toda mi vida.

Tras haberle dicho a Serena más de lo que era su intención, Darien apretó los labios y se dio la vuelta. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Le estaba contando a Serena cosas que no eran de su incumbencia. De pronto se sintió expuesto y vulnerable, una sensación absolutamente ajena a él. El Caballero Demonio no era un hombre conocido por desnudar su alma. Cuando recuperó el control sobre sí mismo, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Serena, pero ella ya se había marchado.

* * *

Serena regresó a la cocina con una nueva visión respecto a la áspera realidad de la mente del Caballero Demonio. Cuando le mencionó su vida anterior, le había parecido muy solitaria. Pero, ¿cómo podía ser? Los hombres como Darien nunca estaban solos. Era un hombre guapo, Serena sabía sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran que no le faltaba compañía femenina. Y con amigos como sir Andrew, Darien era más afortunado que la mayoría.

Serena se preguntó si la falta de tierras sería la fuerza que se escondía tras él. Todos los hombres querían poseer sus propias tierras. Pero, ¿por qué tenían que ser las tierras de Serena? Cuando llegara la prometida de Darien, una inglesa se convertiría en la señora de Tsukino. Sería un alarde de imaginación creer que la prometida de Darien quisiera que Serena y su familia se quedaran.

* * *

Darien se apoyó pesadamente contra el ornamental respaldo labrado de la silla. Su mirada zafira seguía a Serena mientras ella se movía entre las mesas distribuyendo bandejas de comida. A excepción de alguna sonrisa ocasional dirigida a uno de los miembros de su clan, ella lo ignoró descaradamente, aunque tenía que ser consciente de su intenso escrutinio.

Parecía cansada, pensó, y se preguntó por qué eso tenía que importarle. La respuesta no le sorprendió: le importaba porque quería llevársela a la cama. Estaba convencido de que si la tuviera una sola vez se curaría de la obsesiva atracción que existía entre ellos. Serena podía negarlo hasta el día del juicio final, pero Darien era capaz de distinguir cuándo una mujer estaba lista para ser tomada. Serena no era inmune a él; su boca le había sabido a dulce rendición cada vez que la había besado.

Darien se revolvió en el asiento. Resultaba ridículo cargar constantemente con una erección. Nada le impedía tomar a Serena, entonces, ¿por qué no lo hacia? Acostarse con la muchacha lo curaría del incómodo picor que lo aquejaba. Tal vez incluso lo librara del deseo que le inspiraba. Debía concentrarse en Tsukino, y albergar pensamientos eróticos respecto a aquella tigresa ponía a prueba su cordura. Darien vio a Serena moviéndose por las mesas sirviendo cerveza, y alzó su jarra para que se la llenara. Ella hizo lo que le pedía, pero cuando se giró para marcharse, Darien le agarró el brazo, evitando que pudiera alejarse.

-Suéltame -susurró Serena.

-Todavía no.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Creí que estaba claro -aseguró Darien marcando mucho las palabras. -Te quiero en mi cama.

-No me avergüences delante de los miembros de mi clan.

-Lo que desconocen no puede hacerles daño -se defendió Darien. Los hombros de Serena se pusieron rígidos.

-No puedes exigirme eso. Estoy prometida a otro hombre._ Se hizo el silencio a su alrededor. Todo el mundo dejó de comer para observar el número entre Serena y Darien. Él no pretendía avergonzarla en público, pero tampoco quería que lo rechazara. Él era el señor de Tsukino, su palabra era ley. Tomar a Serena no le haría daño a nadie. Seria cuidadoso con ella y se aseguraría de que experimentara placer con su unión.

-Lo exijo -insistió Darien-. Ve a mi habitación y prepárate para mí._ Neflyte, Zoycite y varios Tsukino más miraron a Darien con hostilidad. Los soldados de Darien se pusieron en alerta al instante. Darien sintió crecer la tensión y se dio cuenta de que había creado sin quererlo una situación potencialmente explosiva. -Si quieres evitar problemas -le susurró a Serena en un aparte-, más te vale obedecerme.

-Muy bien, mi señor -dijo ella recompensándole con una sonrisa cautivadora. Seguía sonriendo cuando le vertió la jarra de cerveza en el regazo.

-¡Que el diablo te lleve! -gritó Darien poniéndose de pie de un salto. Intentó agarrarla; ella se zafó. Darien empezó a seguirla, pero Drew le agarró la manga.

-Déjala ir, Darien. No quedes como un estúpido delante de los miembros de su clan. He oído cómo le ordenabas que se metiera en tu cama. Eso no ha estado bien por tu parte. ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?

-No estoy seguro de nada en lo que se refiere a la doncella de Tsukino -gruñó Darien-. Sólo una vez, Drew, eso es lo único que pido. Ella no es inmune a mí, y yo haré que lo disfrute.

-Ten cuidado, amigo mío. Ella no te lo pondrá fácil. Mira a tu alrededor. Los miembros de su clan la defenderán si la deshonras.

-Serena es demasiado lista como para buscar ayuda entre los suyos. Desea tan poco como yo que haya derramamiento de sangre. Los miembros de su clan no están bien preparados para una confrontación con soldados profesionales.

-Yo no pasaría por alto la inteligencia de la dama. No te envidio, Darien. Llévate a otra mujer a la cama, pero te pido por favor que no pongas tus ojos en Molly._ Darien abrió mucho los ojos.

-Así que esas tenemos. Molly, ¿eh? Bueno, podrías haber elegido peor. Es una muchacha atractiva. ¿Está ella interesada en ti?

-No en convertirse en mi amante -se lamentó Drew-. Pero acabará entrando en razón._ Darien se rió.

-Siempre tan optimista, ¿verdad, Drew? Te deseo suerte -Darien miró hacia la cocina y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Serena, pero se forzó a terminar de comer. Le resultaba difícil tragar cuando tenía la cabeza en otro sitio y ciertas partes de su cuerpo tan duras como una piedra. Se imaginó a Serena en su cama, su cuerpo desnudo mostrándose para él bajo la brillante luz de la vela. Él seria dulce pero insistente, y la llevaría al clímax a pesar de la inexperiencia de Serena. Tras una noche de felicidad entre sus brazos, estaba convencido de que su inexplicable deseo por ella dejaría de perturbarle.

* * *

Serena acorraló a Nana en la cocina.

-Necesito tu ayuda -le susurró. Nana la miró con sus inteligentes ojos ámbar.

-Así que el Caballero Demonio ha sucumbido finalmente al deseo que siente por ti._ Serena se quedó petrificada.

-¿Lo sabes?_ Nana se rió.

-Sí, no sabía cuándo, pero sabía que iba a pasar. Está claro que lord Darien quiere llevarte a la cama.

-Eso no es lo que yo quiero, Nana._ Los nudosos dedos de Nana acariciaron la mejilla de Serena.

-Ah, muchacha, ¿estás segura?

-Por supuesto que estoy segura -dijo ella indignada. -Lord Darien sólo quiere que me meta en su cama hasta que llegue su prometida. No permitiré que me utilice así. ¿Por qué no me envía al convento?

-Ya conoces la respuesta a eso. No puede confiar en que te quedes allí, y no puede arriesgarse a que corras hacia los brazos de Alan Alfa. Si fracasa en cumplir los deseos del rey, podría perder Tsukino.

-¿Qué voy a hacer, Nana? -sollozó Serena-. Espera que vaya a su cama esta misma noche. Tengo miedo de que vaya a buscarme si no voy.

-¿Deseas la muerte de lord Darien? -le preguntó Nana con astucia-. Tal vez pueda ayudarte a conseguirlo. Podría darte una poción..._ ¿La muerte de Darien?

-¡Oh, no, no, no quiero cargar con su muerte en mi conciencia! No... no podría soportarlo._ Era cierto. Había muchas cosas que le molestaban de Darien, pero no le deseaba la muerte. -Tiene que haber otra manera de evitar que... que me viole.

-Podría darte una poción adormecedora para que se la echaras en el vino. No lo matará -añadió Nana cuando Serena empezó a protestar. -Sólo le hará dormir._ Serena pensó rápidamente.

-Si bebe suficiente vino, ¿se dormirá antes de que pueda... hacerme daño?_ Nana escudriñó el rostro de Serena.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres, muchacha?

-Por supuesto que es lo que quiero. ¿Cuándo puedes tenerla preparada?

-Todo lo que necesito está en mi habitación. Llévame una jarra de buen vino francés y te la adulteraré.

Serena fue rápidamente a la despensa y llenó una jarra con el vino que se utilizaba sólo en ocasiones especiales. Luego se reunió con Nana en la pequeña habitación que ocupaba detrás de la cocina. Serena había estado con anterioridad en el cuarto de Nana y sabía con qué se iba a encontrar. El aire estaba fragante con el aroma de las hierbas. Había racimos de ellas colgando de las vigas para secarse y otras extendidas sobre la mesa, esperando a ser machacadas para crear diversas mezclas y pociones. Nana había aprendido sus artes sanadoras de su madre, que era una herborista muy respetada. Había gente que decía que Nana era una bruja blanca, pero nadie le tenía miedo, porque utilizaba sus poderes con buena intención. Serena encontró a Nana en su estrecha mesa de trabajo.

-Aquí tienes, muchacha -dijo alzando un frasquito que contenía polvo blanco. -Valeriana. Sirve para tranquilizar a la gente. La dosis suficiente induce un sueño profundo.

-Espero que tengas razón -dijo Serena con un profundo suspiro. Nana vertió una pequeña cantidad en la jarra y revolvió suavemente con una cuchara de madera para mezclar los sabores.

-Esto se encargará de su señoría esta noche, pero, ¿qué pasará mañana? No puedes drogarle todas las noches. Te desea, muchacha, y no es de los que se rinden.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo -dijo Serena con falsa bravuconería-. Ahora mismo no puedo pensar más allá de esta noche.

-Entonces ve, muchacha. Se está impacientando.

Serena asintió con brusquedad y salió a toda prisa. Apretando la jarra contra sí por miedo a derramar el contenido, se dirigió como un rayo hacia la torre. El corazón le latía con fuerza en los oídos mientras subía por la estrecha escalera. "Esto tiene que funcionar", reflexionó pensando en el líquido que se agitaba dentro de la jarra. Necesitaba cada preciosa gota si quería escapar de las atenciones de Darien.

Serena llegó al final de la escalera y se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada de Darien. Aspiró con fuera el aire para armarse de valor y alzó la mano para llamar, pero la retiró a toda prisa cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Alzó la vista hacia el rostro de Darien y dio un paso hacia atrás. La luz de la vela iluminaba su dura expresión, y un escalofrío de miedo le recorrió la espina dorsal.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? -preguntó él dando un paso atrás para dejada entrar. -Estaba a punto de ir a por ti._ Serena pasó por delante de él y colocó cuidadosamente la jarra de vino sobre la mesa.

-Creí que tendrías sed y he ido a la despensa a por una jarra de vino._ Darien la observó con desconfianza.

-Supongo que le habrás echado veneno. _¿Lo habría adivinado?

-¿Por qué iba a hacer algo tan estúpido mientras mantienes a mi hermana y a mi madre como rehenes?

-Mm -dijo Darien mirando el vino con recelo. -¿Doy por hecho, entonces, que deseas esto tanto como yo?_ Serena se enfadó.

-Da por hecho lo que quieras._ Darien sirvió vino en dos copas y le tendió una a Serena.

-Tú beberás también, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto -dijo Serena dando el primer sorbo... que fue muy pequeño. No tenía ningún sabor extraño, y se relajó. Darien la observó durante un largo instante y luego bebió ávidamente de su propia copa. Paladeó el vino en la lengua y dejó que se le deslizara por la garganta.

-Excelente. Francés, creo. Tu padre tenía buen gusto -con el siguiente sorbo vació la copa y la dejó sobre la mesa. Luego se giró hacia ella. Serena dejó su copa y se apartó.

-No puedo hacer esto, mi señor. Me estás obligando a hacer algo que no quiero.

-Yo puedo hacer que quieras -dijo Darien con una convicción que provocó que a ella le temblaran las piernas. La expresión dura y firme de su rostro hizo que Serena fuera demasiado consciente de su propia vulnerabilidad. -No te haré daño, Serena. Te prometo que encontrarás placer entre mis brazos.

-No quiero ningún placer de ti.

-Tú no me odias. Puedo sentirlo._ Serena sacudió la cabeza.

-No puede gustarme un inglés. Va contra todo lo que es sagrado para mí.

-Dame tu mano, Serena._ Al ver que ella se negaba, Darien le agarró el brazo y tiró de ella hacia la cama. -Seré cuidadoso. No hay prisa, tenemos toda la noche._ Serena fue consciente de dos cosas: del susurro sibilino de las brasas en el hogar y del distante estruendo de un trueno. Y de algo más: el desnudo deseo que reflejaban los ojos de Darien.

-¿Quieres que te desvista, Serena?_ La cabeza de la joven dio vueltas a toda prisa.

-¡No! Yo... ¡mi vino! Quiero bebérmelo.

-Bebe -dijo Darien cogiendo su copa y pasándosela.

-¡Espera! No quiero beber sola. Bebe conmigo._ Darien le lanzó una dura mirada y luego volvió a llenar su propia copa.

-Si te complace lo haré, pero si confías en que me emborrache, olvídalo. No suelo beber en exceso, y menos en ocasiones especiales como esta.

Darien le puso la copa entre las manos y Serena le dio otro sorbo, satisfecha al ver que él había vaciado la suya de un largo trago. Temiendo beber más de lo que ya lo había hecho, Serena dejó caer deliberadamente la copa de entre sus manos. Se hizo añicos, tal y como ella pretendía, dejando una mancha rojo sangre sobre la alfombra. Darien le lanzó a Serena una mirada de impaciencia. ¿Sospecharía algo?

-¿Te sirvo otra? Sólo servirá para prolongar lo inevitable, ya lo sabes.

-Ya he tomado suficiente, gracias -murmuró Serena. Lo observó detenidamente, esperando a que el vino adulterado le hiciera efecto. Rezó para que Darien hubiera consumido la suficiente droga, porque dudaba mucho que pudiera conseguir que bebiera más vino.

Darien le dio la vuelta y comenzó a desatarle lazos y botones. El vestido cayó y Serena trató de sujetarlo, pero Darien no lo permitió. Le apartó las manos y la prenda cayó a sus pies. Darien no hizo amago de quitarle la combinación, que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas. La sacó del vestido y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-No puedes ni sospechar cuánto te deseo.

-No sé de qué estás hablando. Tú has sido el primer hombre que me ha besado._ Darien adquirió una expresión avergonzada, tal y como correspondía.

-¿Quieres decir que Alan Alfa nunca...? No me lo puedo creer. Eres una mujer preciosa, Serena. Resulta difícil entender que ningún hombre haya intentado besarte._ Darien consideraba que era preciosa, pensó Serena complacida.

Pero el placer desapareció rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que un granuja zalamero como el Caballero Demonio diría cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quería. Por suerte, ella no era tan tonta como para creerse sus halagos. No había ningún hombre inglés vivo capaz de estar a la altura de una brava dama de las Tierras Altas.

Los labios de Darien se cernían a escasos centímetros de los suyos; Serena olió el vino en su respiración, y algo más: su propio aroma especial, que reconocería en cualquier parte. Iba a besarla. Oh, Dios, no podía soportarlo. ¿Por qué estaba todavía de pie? Se suponía que ya debía estar inconsciente... o al menos, adormecido. Serena disimuló una sonrisa cuando él se tambaleó.

Entonces sus labios cayeron en picado sobre los suyos y los pensamientos de Serena se hicieron añicos. No era consciente de otra cosa más que del sabor de Darien, de sus manos deslizándose libremente sobre ella, de su cuerpo duro apretándose con ansia contra el suyo. Serena cerró los ojos, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, se lo encontró mirándola con intensidad. Ella contuvo el aliento. No podía respirar, no podía moverse. Reunió toda su fuerza y trató de apartarlo de sí, pero su resistencia no era completa, un hecho del que Serena era demasiado consciente.

-No escaparás de mí -murmuró Darien contra sus labios. -He estado preparado para ti desde el día que nos conocimos._ Darien le agarró la mano y se la puso en la entrepierna. -Así es como se siente un hombre excitado, Serena. ¿Hasta qué punto eres consciente de lo que ocurre entre un hombre y una mujer cuando están en la cama?

-Conozco lo suficiente como para saber que está mal cuando se hace fuera del vínculo del matrimonio -le espetó.

-Estoy hablando del aspecto físico. ¿Sabes lo que va a ocurrir esta noche?

-No va a ocurrir nada.

-Estás equivocada, cariño. Es imposible que te deje marcharte ahora._ Antes de que Serena pudiera formar un pensamiento coherente, Darien la cogió en brazos y la colocó en el centro de la cama. Respiraba con dificultad. No hacía falta ser una mujer experimentada para saber que era un hombre en celo, completamente cargado y deseoso de tomar lo que quería.

Serena alzó la vista para mirarlo, hipnotizada por su tirante expresión. Sus ojos tenían una expresión adormilada, y un sesgo indolente y sensualmente pecador le cruzaba la sonrisa. ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera de pie? ¿Le había fallado Nana? Entonces lo miró más de cerca. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y la sonrisa algo marchita. Rezó a Dios para que se desvaneciera pronto.

No lo hizo. Su sonrisa de ganador aumentó el pánico de Serena, que se alzó sobre los codos. Darien deslizó la mirada hacia sus labios entreabiertos y luego la bajó lentamente hacia sus senos cubiertos de lino y le abrió las piernas desnudas. Cuando Darien se colocó de cuclillas a su lado y le susurró en tono bajo y arrebatado exactamente lo que quería hacer con ella, Serena perdió la capacidad de respirar.

Tragó saliva convulsivamente cuando Darien cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo y su boca volvió a encontrar la suya. Sus besos produjeron espirales de calor que le atravesaron el cuerpo, y se odió a sí misma por ello. Era un inglés quien la estaba besando, un hombre que robaba y saqueaba a los habitantes de las Tierras Altas, y sí, los mataba.

La culpa se apoderó implacablemente de Serena mientras renovaba sus esfuerzos para resistirse a él, pero su fuerza era muy superior. Y entonces ocurrió algo extraño y aterrador: ella empezó a devolverle los besos. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí, y sus labios se suavizaron y se amoldaron a los suyos. Lo escuchó reírse con un sonido oscuro y seductor que le surgió de lo más profundo de la garganta, y Serena supo que aquel canalla malnacido había ganado.

-Deja que me quite primero la ropa -jadeó Darien en su oído. Se quitó la ropa y la apartó a un lado.

Si Serena hubiera tenido el control de su mente, habría saltado de la cama y hubiera huido. Y sin embargo, no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse mirándolo boquiabierta. Miró hasta saciarse su ancho y esculpido pecho, los abultados bíceps y las piernas fuertemente musculadas. Aunque trató de evitarlo, la mirada de Serena se deslizó hacia su gruesa virilidad. Le surgió un gemido de entre los labios. Nunca imaginó que un hombre completamente en celo fuera tan grande. La mataría. El miedo se apoderó completamente de ella. Pero antes de que pudiera salir huyendo, Darien le agarró el bajo de la combinación y tiró de ella para quitársela. Una mano oscura mantenía a Serena en su sitio mientras que con la otra, buscaba entre sus piernas y la acariciaba en aquel punto.

-¡No! -Serena tembló, sacudida por violentos estremecimientos de excitación. Que el diablo se la llevara, pero aquello le estaba gustando demasiado.

-Shh -Darien se dejó caer a su lado y luego sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera desconcertado por algo.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Serena, confiando, rezando para que el vino adulterado con la droga estuviera por fin funcionando. Darien volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

-Es extraño.

-¿Qué es extraño? ¿Quieres un poco más de vino?

-No, quiero estar en pleno uso de mis facultades cuando te haga el amor. Abre las piernas, cariño -le susurró.

Darien la colocó debajo de él y se situó entre sus muslos. Sus labios le rozaron un seno y se introdujo uno de sus tiernos pezones en la boca. Serena gimió y se arqueó contra él cuando empezó a succionárselo. Entonces sintió algo cálido, duro y grande que se apretaba contra el centro de su cuerpo, y esperó con miedo a que llegara el dolor. Sabía muy poco respecto a cómo se llevaba aquello a cabo, y había confiado en que se enteraría el día de su boda. Ahora un despreciable inglés iba a echarla a perder, y, por alguna extraña razón, lo único que lamentaba era haber permitido que la sedujera el enemigo. ¿Qué clase de mujer era, si se veía capaz de traicionar sus principios por un momento de placer? La culpa se apoderó de ella sin ninguna piedad.

-Serena, mírame._ Darien arrastraba de forma extraña las palabras. Ella alzó la vista para mirarlo y se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos vidriosos. Sus cejas estaban unidas, formando una raja oscura que le cruzaba la frente. -Así es como quiero tenerte. Debajo de mí, mirándome con esos maravillosos ojos azules. ¡Por todos... los diablos! ¿Qué... qué me pasa? Yo… no puedo... pensar.

"Por fin", pensó Serena aliviada. La droga que había en el vino funcionaba. Sin embargo, todavía la asaltaban puñaladas de mala conciencia por haber encontrado placer en los besos de Darien y disfrutar excesivamente de sus caricias. Serena dejó escapar un suspiro cuando Darien se desplomó encima de ella. Comenzó a escabullirse de debajo de él, y entonces Darien levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente con una claridad que contradecía el hecho de que estuviera drogado.

-¡Maldita seas! ¿Qué... qué me has... hecho? -entonces puso los ojos en blanco y se quedó completamente quieto.

Serena lo empujó y salió del colchón, tambaleándose hasta que estuvo lejos de su alcance. Pero no tenía de qué preocuparse. Darien no iba a moverse durante bastante tiempo. Cuanto más lo miraba, más temía que la droga lo hubiera matado, y eso no era lo que quería. Se vistió rápidamente sin apartar en ningún instante la mirada del rostro de Darien.

Aspirando con fuerza el aire para tranquilizarse, Serena se acercó con cautela a la cama. Al ver que Darien no hacía ningún movimiento amenazador, se aproximó más a él y le puso la mano en el pecho, aliviada al sentir la rítmica cadencia de su corazón bajo su palma. De repente se revolvió, y Serena se retiró bruscamente hacia atrás, pero Darien no dio ninguna muestra de que se hubiera despertado. Entonces ella se dio la vuelta y salió de allí. Cuando estuvo a salvo en su propia habitación, Serena se permitió el lujo de relajarse.

-¿Ha funcionado la droga, muchacha?_ Serena se giró sobre sus talones, asombrada al ver a Nana de pie detrás de ella.

-Sí, Nana, gracias. Pero tardó más de lo que esperaba.

-Lord Darien no es un hombre pequeño. Debería haberte advertido de que no funcionaba de manera instantánea -le dirigió a Serena una mirada perspicaz. -¿Estás bien?_ Serena se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

-Sí, él no... bueno, se quedó dormido antes de... de que sucediera.

-No necesito decirte que va a ponerse furioso cuando se despierte. Si yo fuera tú, muchacha, me mantendría apartada de su camino hasta que se le enfríe la ira.

-Esa es mi intención._ Nana gruñó.

-La mía también, pero me temo que serás tú la que sufrirá su furia. No debería haberte ayudado. Esto sólo pospondrá lo que el destino ya ha decretado._ Serena levantó la cabeza de golpe.

-¡Nana! ¿Qué estás diciendo? Estás insinuando que Darien y yo... que nosotros...

-Sí, muchacha. Eso es lo que va pasar.

-Entre Darien y yo no va a suceder nada. No lo permitiré.

-¿Me estás diciendo que las caricias del Demonio te han disgustado? No puedo creerlo.

-No lo comprendes, Nana -gimió Serena-. Las caricias de Darien no me disgustaron, todo lo contrario. He disfrutado de sus besos, he recibido gustosa sus manos en mi cuerpo y me he odiado a mi misma por ello. Me siento como una traidora. Si la droga no hubiera funcionado, habría permitido que me tomara como a una... prostituta._ Los sollozos sacudieron a Serena. Nana le dio una palmadita en el hombro y le susurró palabras de consuelo. La culpa era una emoción muy poderosa, y Serena estaba sufriendo una doble dosis.

-No te asustes, muchacha. Estás experimentando la pasión por primera vez.

-Pero yo quería vivir la pasión con Alan Alfa, no con un abominable inglés -sollozó Serena-. ¿Desear a alguien me convierte en una desvergonzada, Nana?

-No, muchacha. Eres una mujer que se siente atraída por un hombre al que quiere odiar. Deberías haberme escuchado cuando te dije que no te casarías con Alan Alfa._ Serena observó a la anciana con miedo.

-¿Voy a convertirme en una solterona para el resto de mi vida? _Nana se rió para sus adentros.

-¿Una solterona? Este mismo año le darás un hijo a tu esposo. _Serena retrocedió, consternada.

-¡Estás loca! Déjame en paz, tus tonterías me están levantando dolor de cabeza -le dio deliberadamente la espalda a su vieja nodriza.

-Muy bien, muchacha, pero no pierdas el tiempo buscando marido; lo tienes delante de tus propias narices.

Cuando Serena se dio la vuelta para soltarle una repuesta mordaz, Nana ya se había marchado por la puerta.


	9. Capítulo 7

**CAPITULO 07**

Darien abrió los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo, consciente de varias cosas a la vez: le dolía la cabeza, tenía un sabor asqueroso en la boca, y la luz del sol se filtraba a través de la ventana. No era propio de él dormir más allá del amanecer. Frunció las cejas en gesto de dolorosa concentración mientras trataba de recordar la noche anterior. Recuperó la memoria sólo parcialmente. Serena...

Darien giró con cuidado el cuerpo y estiró el brazo a lo largo de la cama. El espacio que había a su lado estaba vacío, y de pronto recordó. A pesar de que tenía destrozado el cerebro, recordó el vino que había bebido ante la insistencia de Serena, y la rabia se apoderó de él. ¡Lo había drogado! La furia lo llevó a levantarse de la cama. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, se tambaleó mareado y se agarró a uno de los postes de la cama para evitar caerse.

¡Esa tigresa embustera! Aquella era la primera vez que una mujer se burlaba de él, y Darien prometió que sería la última. Sería el hazmerreír de todo el mundo si la gente llegara a enterarse de esto. Se acercó tambaleándose hasta la palangana del lavabo, la llenó de agua con la jarra y hundió la cabeza en ella. Tras dos zambullidas, recobró los sentidos y obligó a su mente a recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Había sospechado del vino desde el principio. No era propio de Serena mostrarse tan servicial. Debería haberse dejado llevar por su instinto, pero estaba tan malditamente excitado que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera estar dentro de Serena. Y como un estúpido enamorado, la vio beber a ella del vino y creyó que estaba a salvo. Sí. Había sido un maldito estúpido.

Sintió una oleada de amargura. ¿Había intentado matarlo? Descartó de inmediato aquel pensamiento. Si hubiera querido hacer eso, le habría hundido un cuchillo en el corazón mientras estaba inconsciente. Serena no era una asesina; era una conspiradora. Tendría que vigilarla estrechamente, estar prevenido para su próximo truco. Pero tanto si ella quería como si no, la haría suya. Y pronto.

Darien encontró a Serena en el patio con Hotaru. Se las había arreglado para evitarle durante toda la mañana, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar tan fácilmente de su ira. Hotaru fue la primera en verle.

-¡Darien! ¿Quieres ver la muñeca de paja que me ha hecho Sere? -alzó la creación de su hermana hacia Darien para que la viera. Darien sonrió a Hotaru y luego le lanzó una mirada oscura a Serena, complacido al percibir el brillo del miedo en sus ojos azules. Tenía motivos para temerle.

-Tienes buen aspecto, pequeña -dijo centrando su atención de nuevo en la niña.

-Estoy muy bien, gracias. Nana dice que ya puedo levantarme y andar por ahí.

-Esa es una buena noticia -dijo Darien sinceramente complacido. Justo entonces aparecieron corriendo dos niños que cogieron a Hotaru de la mano.

-Ven con nosotros a los establos, Hotaru. Manchitas ha tenido cachorros.

-¿Puedo ir, Sere? -preguntó la niña esperanzada.

-No, no creo que...

-Ve con ellos, Hotaru -dijo Darien con un tono de voz que no permitía discusiones. -Me gustaría hablar a solas con tu hermana._ Hotaru y sus amigos se fueron corriendo.

-¿Quiénes son? -preguntó Darien-. He visto a esos niños por aquí, pero no sabía quiénes eran.

-Son los hijos de Zoycite -dijo Serena-. Su madre murió en Culloden y Zoycite los ha cuidado desde que eran unos bebés. Y ahora, si me disculpas...

-No tan deprisa. Ven conmigo -dijo él agarrándola del brazo para evitar que se escapara. Serena arrastró los pies, pero no sirvió de nada. Darien tiró de ella hasta que llegaron a un sitio donde nadie pudiera oírlos. Se detuvo tan bruscamente que Serena rebotó contra Darien. Entonces la giró hacia él con el rostro marcado por una expresión acusadora.

-¡Has intentado matarme! ¿Crees que de haberlo conseguido hubieras podido escapar de la ira de sir Andrew? Te hubiera enviado a la muerte._ Serena palideció. ¿Matarlo? ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de ella?

-No, no he hecho nada semejante.

-¿Qué droga utilizaste?

-Una poción para dormir. No te hizo ningún daño.

-¡Traición! ¿Tanto me desprecias?

-¡Eres un inglés! -dijo Serena, como si eso lo explicara todo-. Yo pertenezco a Alan Alfa._ Darien le agarró los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí con expresión de absoluta firmeza.

-Me perteneces a mí. Acéptalo. Tu destino está en mis manos. Vendrás a mi cama, Serena, sin que yo te tenga que obligar a ello. ¡Lo juro!

-¡Nunca! El hecho de que tú seas inglés lo hace imposible._ Su postura inflexible debería haberla advertido. Una silenciosa tensión se cernió sobre ellos. Serena sabía que debía decir algo para romper el tenso silencio, pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a besarla. Aunque era lo último que deseaba Serena, alzó el rostro y se humedeció los labios entreabiertos con la punta de la lengua.

-Tigresa -dijo Darien con voz baja y enloquecida. -Mientras me golpeas con tus palabras, tu cuerpo me da la bienvenida. ¿Te divierte seducirme?_ Serena parpadeó. ¿Por qué le permitía a Darien que le hiciera esto? Parecía que llevada por el camino de la traición le proporcionaba un gran placer. Tendría que estar más alerta en el futuro. No debía permitir que el Caballero Demonio, tan oscuro y seductor, destrozara su orgullo y su honor. Sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse del seductor aroma de Darien, Serena luchó por zafarse.

-¡Márchate!_ Darien se rió mientras la estrechaba con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-Todavía no -gruñó.

Serena cerró los ojos cuando su boca tomó la suya. Darien tenía los labios suaves, pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba rígido y resistente. Agarrándose torpemente a sus hombros, luchó contra el deseo de Darien tanto como contra el suyo propio. No debería ser así. Ella no tendría que... no podía desearlo. Se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida odiando a los ingleses. ¿Que tenía aquel hombre de distinto? De pronto, Darien dejó de besada y se apartó. Tenía una expresión extrañamente tierna. Pero su voz encerraba un tono duro cuando dijo:

-Veamos quién puede resistir más tiempo, mi señora. Comparada conmigo, tú eres una novicia en este juego._ Serena lo miró con mofa.

-Yo no estoy jugando a nada, mi señor.

-Las mujeres siempre juegan. Forma parte de su naturaleza- la sonrisa de Darien le puso muy nerviosa. -La puerta de mi habitación estará siempre abierta para ti. Ven a verme cuando desees para conocer más sobre el placer que te prometí._ Ella giró la cabeza.

-Nunca iré a buscarte.

Entonces ocurrió algo extraño. Serena distinguió por el rabillo del ojo a un hombre que le resultaba extrañamente familiar entrando en el patio con un grupo de comerciantes. Llevaba la falda escocesa de los Tsukino y una boina calada hasta la frente. Pero durante un fascinante momento, el hombre levantó la cabeza y los miró directamente a Darien y a ella. Serena lo reconoció y sintió cómo el calor se le retiraba del rostro. ¡Alan Alfa!

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Darien con sequedad. -¿Te encuentras mal?_ ¿Sospecharía Darien del motivo de su distracción?

-No ocurre nada. Ya es hora de que vaya a buscar a Hotaru y volvamos al castillo para empezar con sus lecciones._ Darien la soltó al instante.

-Hotaru es una niña muy inteligente, se le darán bien las lecciones. ¿Le das tú misma clase?_ Serena asintió

-Si no tienes ninguna objeción.

-No, así evitarás meterte en líos.

Serena se apresuró. Nunca había entendido a Darien. Era un soldado endurecido, un adversario implacable y cruel en muchos sentidos, pero parecía genuinamente preocupado por Hotaru y Ikuko. Era como si fueran dos hombres diferentes, y la cara que le mostraba a ella no fuera la misma que presentaba ante su madre y su hermana. Pero Serena tenía otros asuntos de los que preocuparse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Alan Alfa en Tsukino?

Alan apareció de la nada cuando ella dobló la esquina camino de los establos para recoger a Hotaru. Él la agarró del brazo y tiró bruscamente de Serena para arrastrarla al interior en sombras de los establos.

-No deberías estar aquí, Alan.

-Tenía que verte. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha hecho ese bastardo inglés?_ Serena se preguntó si Alan había visto cómo la besaba Darien.

-No me ha hecho nada. Se suponía que me iban a mandar al convento, pero lord Darien creyó que no era una buena idea. Tal vez me envíe a Londres para que el Kumada se ocupe de mí. El inglés no quiere que nos casemos y unifiquemos nuestros clanes.

-No pueden detenemos -aseguró Alan con fiereza.

-¿Qué puedes hacer tú? Es peligroso para ti que estés aquí.

-Este lugar no es seguro -susurró Alan-. Reúnete esta noche conmigo en los establos, después de la cena. No dejes que te vea nadie. Entonces te lo explicaré todo._ Escucharon voces y Alan se deslizó todavía más entre las sombras. -Esta noche, muchacha, no me falles._ Alan desapareció por la esquina en el momento en que Hotaru y sus amigos hicieron su aparición.

-¡Tienes que ver los gatitos, Sere! Son adorables.

-En otro momento, cariño -aseguró su hermana. -Es hora de retomar las lecciones. ¿Subimos al aula y empezamos?

-Si tú lo dices -respondió la niña sin ningún entusiasmo. -¿Puedo salir más tarde a jugar?

-Ya veremos cómo te encuentras -contestó Serena evasivamente.

El día transcurrió muy despacio para Serena. Se pasó dos horas enseñando las letras a Hotaru y visitó a Ikuko durante unos minutos. Después fue a la cocina para ayudar con la comida del mediodía. Faltaban muchas horas para su encuentro con Alan, y se preguntó dónde estaría escondido. ¿Habría venido para llevársela? No se marcharía sin su madre y su hermana. Aunque Darien las trataba bien, eso podía cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si las dejaba a su merced. Si Ikuko se hubiera encontrado con fuerzas para viajar, hacía mucho tiempo que habría intentado sacarla de allí a través del túnel secreto. Se preguntó vagamente si Darien habría encontrado la ruta de escape o si seguiría buscándola.

Darien observó a Serena con los ojos entrecerrados. Parecía distraída, y supo que andaba detrás de algo. Y no sería nada bueno. Se negaba a mirado a los ojos, aunque sin duda era consciente de su escrutinio. Darien sabía que no estaba preocupada por su familia porque él había ido a verlas antes y se encontraban perfectamente. Lady Ikuko parecía estar de muy buen ánimo, y eso le complacía. Se quedó impactado al ver a sir Soichi en su habitación, y más todavía al descubrir que no era la primera vez que el maduro caballero de cabello gris visitaba a Ikuko. ¿Estaba pasando algo de lo que él no se había enterado? ¿O se estaba dejando llevar por la imaginación? Darien esperó a que se vaciara el salón tras la cena para enfrentarse a Serena. La interceptó cuando ella se dirigía hacia la sala de las mujeres para meterse en la cama.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo, Serena.

-Hablar contigo me fatiga, mi señor. Me gustaría retirarme.

-Enseguida. ¿Ocurre algo?_ Serena lo observó con los ojos entornados. Darien la encontraba deliberadamente evasiva y estaba seguro de que le estaba ocultando algo.

-Soy tu prisionera, mi señor. ¿Qué otra cosa puede ocurrir aparte de eso?_ La inquisidora mirada de Darien se deslizó sobre ella durante un largo instante.

-Si estás planeando alguna traición, olvídate de ello. No puedes ganar. Vete a la cama, señora. Si deseas mi compañía, no tiene más que subir los escalones de la torre -dicho aquello, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí.

Serena se lo quedó mirando, admirando partes de él en las que no tendría que andarse fijando. Lo había visto desnudo; sabía lo que había debajo de aquella ropa. ¿Cómo no iba a recordar los fuertes músculos que había bajo aquella piel marcada con cicatrices de guerra? Resultaba difícil creer que pudiera existir un hombre más atractivo físicamente que el Caballero Demonio. El recuerdo de aquella lanza larga y gruesa que tenía entre las piernas le devolvía el maravilloso placer que le habían proporcionado sus besos y sus caricias. Serena agitó con gesto enfadado la cabeza. Tener pensamientos morbosos respecto a su enemigo resultaba perverso; tenía que detener aquel sinsentido.

Serena llegó al final de las escaleras y decidió darle las buenas noches a su madre antes de meterse en su habitación para prepararse para su encuentro con Alan. Se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse a sir Soichi sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de su madre. Él se puso inmediatamente de pie.

-Lady Serena.

-Sir Soichi. Qué amable por tu parte hacerle compañía a mi madre. Sé que se siente muy sola teniendo que estar tanto tiempo en la cama.

-Sir Soichi me pregunta con frecuencia mi opinión sobre las tareas cotidianas de Tsukino. Está haciendo un gran trabajo como administrador, pero...

-No podría hacerlo sin lady Ikuko -se apresuró a añadir sir Soichi-. Si me disculpáis, os deseo buenas noches a las dos._ Serena se quedó impresionada por el modo en que la mirada de Ikuko seguía la potente figura de sir Soichi.

-Parece un hombre simpático... para ser inglés -aventuró Serena-. Da la impresión de sentirse cómodo aquí contigo.

-Como te he dicho antes, me consulta los asuntos del castillo. Yo he sido la señora de este sitio durante muchos años y conozco todo lo que hay que saber sobre cómo gobernar una propiedad de estas dimensiones.

-Espero que sus visitas no te fatiguen, mamá.

-¿Querías hablar de algo en concreto conmigo, querida?_ "Quiero contarte lo de Alan".

-No. Quería asegurarme de que tienes todo lo que necesitas para pasar la noche.

-Nana y Molly me cuidan muy bien.

-Entonces te doy las buenas noches._ Ikuko le agarró la mano.

-¡Espera! Pareces preocupada.

-¿Tan obvio resulta?

-Para mí sí. ¿Se trata de lord Darien? ¿Te está tratando mal?_ Serena apartó la vista.

-No, no exactamente. Es sólo que... oh, mamá, por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie.

-¿Contarles qué? Puedes decirme lo que sea, hija, que yo lo comprenderé._ Serena tenía que hablar con alguien, y su madre parecía la opción lógica. Aspiró con fuerza el aire para coger fuerzas.

-He visto a Alan. Está en Tsukino._ Ikuko se sentó un poco más recta.

-¿Alan? ¿Aquí? No puede ser. ¿Es que ese hombre está loco? ¿Has hablado con él? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-No sé qué es lo que quiere. Voy encontrarme con él esta noche en los establos.

-Oh, Serena, no lo hagas. No puede salir nada bueno de esto.

-Tengo que hacerlo, mamá. Es mi prometido. Alan puede ayudarnos a escapar. Si nos aliamos, los Alfa y los Tsukino podemos echar a los diablos ingleses de Tsukino._ Ikuko dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

-Yo he perdido como todos en Culloden, sino más. Pero incluso yo sé que ha llegado el momento de dejar la lucha. Los habitantes de las Tierras Altas fueron derrotados y seriamente castigados. Los ingleses controlan ahora nuestra tierra. Conspirar con Alan Alfa podría exterminar a nuestro clan, y sé que no es eso lo que quieres. Ya hemos perdido a muchos seres queridos._ Las torturadas palabras de Serena surgieron de lo más profundo de su alma.

-Quiero recuperar mi hogar; quiero vivir libre de los malditos ingleses. Quiero que el Caballero Demonio desaparezca de mi vida.

-Acepta aquello que no puede cambiarse -le aconsejó Ikuko. -No escuches a Alan, es un agitador. Ni Nana ni yo pensamos que sea bueno para ti.

-¿Y qué es bueno para mí? ¿La vida de una monja? ¿El encierro? ¿La muerte?_ Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Ikuko, y Serena se sintió de inmediato arrepentida. -Perdóname, mamá. No era mi intención lastimarte -se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la frente a su madre. -Estás cansada. Te dejaré sola.

-Prométeme que no harás ninguna tontería -le suplicó Ikuko-. Piensa en lo que es mejor para los miembros de nuestro clan. Lord Darien no es tan malo. Sir Soichi dice que Tsukino está prosperando bajo su mandato.

-Te lo prometo, mamá -dijo Serena con cautela.

Serena corrió hacia su dormitorio y se puso una capa oscura con capucha. Miró a través de la estrecha ventana y vio la luna deslizándose tras un banco de nubes. Sonrió. Había llegado el momento. Darien estaría ahora en su habitación, y los soldados en los barracones. Había un guarda en el salón, pero Serena fue capaz de pasar agachada delante de él y llegar hasta el pasadizo que llevaba a la cocina. Serena se preguntó vagamente si aquel guarda estaría allí apostado porque Darien había descubierto el túnel. Pero en aquel momento tenía otras cosas en mente.

Los fuegos de la cocina estaban ya en brasas y no había nadie por allí. Serena abrió la puerta de atrás y salió al exterior, tropezando por el jardín de la cocina en dirección a los establos. Entró en las cuadras en penumbra, impregnadas de un penetrante olor a caballo y a cuero, y se detuvo para recuperar la compostura. Un gemido de sorpresa se le escapó entre los labios cuando un brazo fuerte la agarró por la cintura.

-¿Por qué te has retrasado?

-Alan, me has dado un susto de muerte._ ֹÉl la arrastró hasta la esquina más oscura de los establos antes de hablar.

-¿Te ha visto alguien?

-No. ¿Qué estás haciendo en Tsukino? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-A mí me parece que es obvio -le murmuró Alan al oído. -Eres mi prometida.

-Yo... confiaba en que siguieras considerándome tu prometida. Oh, Alan, han sucedido tantas cosas desde el día que nos íbamos a casar...

-Nada bueno, supongo. Hay una manera de que podamos estar juntos, muchacha, como quería tu padre._ Serena albergaba sus dudas, pero estaba dispuesta a escuchar. Necesitaba huir lo más rápidamente posible de la poco sutil seducción de Darien.

-¿Has venido para llevarme contigo?

-Todavía no, muchacha. Hay algo muy importante que puedes hacer por mí y por los miembros de nuestros clanes que perdieron la vida en Culloden.

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo, Alan? No soy libre de ir a venir como me gustaría. Hay alguien vigilándome constantemente.

-Sí, el Caballero Demonio te vigila -bajó la voz en tono malicioso-. Te he visto con él hoy. Te desea, muchacha. Podemos volver su deseo contra él si sigues mis órdenes._ Serena arrugó su suave frente.

-¿Cómo es eso?_ Aunque no podía ver el rostro de Alan, podía sentir el veneno que lo alimentaba por dentro.

-Entregándote a él, y luego matándolo cuando esté más vulnerable. Ya nos ocuparemos de los demás. He dedicado mi vida a matar ingleses y a perseguir a los supervivientes para que regresaran a suelo inglés. Los Alfa, los Tsukino y sus aliados están en posición de convertirse de nuevo en una fuerza mayor en las Tierras Altas. Cuando Darien Chiba esté muerto y Tsukino sea mío, convertiré la fortaleza en un lugar inexpugnable a los ataques ingleses._ A Serena le costaba trabajo respirar. ¿Cómo podía Alan sugerirle semejante plan... y semejante papel para ella en él? ¿Eran necesarias tanta muerte y tanto asesinato? Quería recuperar Tsukino, pero no a expensas de las vidas de los miembros de su clan... o de la de Darien. -Al Caballero Demonio le gustas mucho -continuó Alan-. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. ¿Te ha poseído ya?

-¡Alan!

-Discúlpame, muchacha, pero tú eres la única que puedes colocar al inglés en una posición vulnerable, y es mejor llevarlo a cabo en su dormitorio._ Serena se quedó paralizada. Se sentía entumecida, traicionada. Su propio prometido quería que se acostara con el enemigo.

-¿Quieres que asesine a Darien? ¿A sangre fría?

-Sí. Haz todo lo que sea necesario, ningún habitante de las Tierras Altas te juzgará con dureza.

-Quieres que le permita acostarse conmigo y que luego lo mate -repitió. Estaba tratando desesperadamente de entenderlo. Alan la agarró de los brazos, su desesperación era palpable.

-Créeme, muchacha, es la única manera. El Demonio es un soldado astuto y experimentado, matará a muchos de nosotros antes de que podamos acabar con él. Tú eres la única que puede acercarse lo suficiente como para matarlo.

-¡No!

-¿Te has olvidado ya de que tu padre y tus hermanos yacen pudriéndose en sus tumbas? ¿O que los Alfa, los Tsukino y los valerosos miembros de su clan fueron asesinados en Culloden? Ahora piensa en el hombre que se llama a sí mismo señor de Tsukino. Él estuvo en Culloden; tal vez mató a alguno de los miembros de tu clan. Tal vez le atestó el golpe mortal a uno de tus seres queridos. Tienes que hacerlo, muchacha. Por tu clan y por tu honor._ Serena se retiró mentalmente. Su relación con Darien podría ser imprevisible, pero no podía matarle.

-No puedo.

-Toma, coge este cuchillo. Escóndelo bajo tu ropa. El acto debe llevarse a cabo pronto. A partir de esta noche, te estaré observando desde el bosque, esperando a que me hagas una señal.

-¿Qué señal?

-¿Se ha quedado el Demonio con la torre norte sólo para él?

-Sí.

-Muy bien. Cuando le hayas matado, sostén una vela encendida delante de la ventana abierta. Esa será la señal para que nosotros nos acerquemos a la puerta de atrás, en la que no hay guardas, y esperemos a que tú nos dejes entrar. Eres inteligente, muchacha, no deberías tener problemas para escabullirte del castillo y abrirnos la puerta. Una vez dentro, nos dispersaremos y mataremos a los soldados y a los guardias dormidos. Cuando se encuentren con el enemigo dentro del castillo y a su señor muerto, se creará una gran confusión que al final se convertirá en su derrota. Los asesinaremos antes de que puedan armarse._ Rígida por la impresión, Serena cerró los ojos y susurró:

-No puedo hacerlo.

-¡Tienes que hacerlo! Toma -Alan le puso el cuchillo en la mano. -Coge el cuchillo. Estaré esperando tu señal._ A pesar de su reticencia, Serena agarró el mango del cuchillo con los dedos. Abrió los ojos de golpe.

-No, no me mancharé las manos con su sangre -pero cuando trató de devolverle el arma, Alan había desaparecido.

Serena se estremeció. No podía hacerlo. No lo haría. Alan estaba loco al pedirle una cosa semejante. A ella le gustaba tan poco como a él que hubiera ingleses en tierra escocesa, pero lo que Alan le estaba pidiendo era un asesinato, y eso iba más allá de su capacidad. Turbada por el asombroso giro que estaban tomando los acontecimientos, Serena regresó al castillo en un estado de aturdimiento. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la cocina, entró a hurtadillas, igual que había salido, y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio.

Serena se dejó caer sobre la cama. Su mente era un torbellino. Transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que encontrara la energía suficiente para levantarse y quitarse la capa. Se dio cuenta con creciente horror de que seguía agarrando con fuerza el cuchillo que Alan le había puesto en la mano. Lanzando un grito de terror, arrojó el cuchillo lejos. Fue a caer al suelo con un ruido metálico. Aquel sonido la sacó de su estado de confusión. Serena recogió el cuchillo y buscó a su alrededor un lugar para esconderlo. Desesperada, lo guardó debajo del colchón.

Trató de no pensar en Alan Alfa a la mañana siguiente. Se dedicó a sus quehaceres diarios y se negó a contestar a las preguntas de su madre sobre su encuentro con Alan. Transcurrió un día más. Y otro. Y cuanto más trataba de evitar a Darien, más sospechaba él de lo distraída que estaba. Serena estaba compartiendo la comida con su madre cuando Ikuko dijo:

-Pareces inquieta, hija. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Alan Alfa? ¿Qué quiere de ti? Confiaba en que me contaras cómo había transcurrido tu encuentro con él sin que tuviera que preguntártelo.

-Alan sólo quería... preguntarme qué tal nos estaba yendo. _Ikuko puso sus bellos ojos azules en blanco

-No te creo. ¿Está molestándote lord Darien, entonces? -escudriñó el rostro de Serena-. ¿Te ha ofendido de alguna manera?

-Me ofende el hecho de que esté aquí -aseguró Serena con fiereza. Pero luego dulcificó el tono de voz. -No temas, mamá. No pasa nada, estoy bien. Sólo estoy ansiosa porque estoy deseando que te recuperes y podamos marcharnos antes de que lord Darien descubra el túnel. Lo ha estado buscando con ahínco.

-¿De verdad quieres marcharte, cariño?_ Serena haría cualquier cosa para escapar del sensual encanto de Darien.

-Sí, eso es lo que quiero.

-Entonces haré un esfuerzo para levantarme de esta cama y estar lo suficientemente fuerte como para huir con Hotaru y contigo._ A Serena se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Oh, mamá, yo quiero que te pongas bien por mí y por Hotaru, y también por ti misma, porque yo no me marcharé de Tsukino sin ti.

-Mañana le pediré a Molly que me ayude a caminar un poco para ejercitar las piernas.

-Te quiero, mamá -dijo Serena dándole a su madre un rápido abrazo. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Hotaru entró precipitadamente.

-¡Mamá! ¡Darien me ha dejado montar su caballo! ¿Sabías que Cosmo cargaba con él durante las batallas? -la niña dirigió la mirada hacia atrás. -Cuéntale a mamá lo valiente que he sido, Darien._ Serena se quedó paralizada cuando Darien apareció en el umbral.

-Confío en no molestar, lady Ikuko.

-En absoluto, mi señor. Por favor, pasa y cuéntame la aventura de mi hija._ Darien sonrió a Hotaru.

-La verdad es que Hotaru ha sido muy valiente, y Cosmo se ha comportado como un perfecto caballero. La senté delante de mí y dimos una vuelta por el patio._ Serena bajó la vista cuando la mirada zafira de Darien se cruzó con la suya. ¿La habría delatado su expresión de culpabilidad? -Lady Serena -dijo Darien con tono autoritario. -Quiero hablar un momento a solas contigo, por favor.

-Ve, hija -intervino Ikuko-. Hotaru y yo estaremos bien aquí. No puedes imaginarte lo contenta que estoy al ver que su salud mejora. Gracias, lord Darien, por lo bien que la has cuidado.

-No hay de qué, mi señora -dijo Darien-. Y ahora, si nos disculpas, hablaré con Serena._ Darien salió con Serena por la puerta y llegaron al corredor de la habitación de ella. Darien abrió la puerta y la urgió a entrar. Él la siguió y cerró con fuerza tras de sí.

-No deberíamos estar aquí solos -dijo Serena dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Sólo quiero hablar un momento contigo -los ojos de Darien se oscurecieron. -Aunque en realidad quiero mucho más de ti.

"Lo harás mejor en el dormitorio", le había dicho Alan. "Mátalo. Nadie te culpará." No podía hacerlo. No a Darien. Estaba tan lleno de vida. Que otra persona blandiera el cuchillo, porque ella no podía hacerlo... no lo haría.

-¿Qué deseas decirme, mi señor? Darien suspiró ostensiblemente.

-Ya veo que sigues tan obstinada como siempre. Bien, pues en ese caso te diré lo que quiero lo más sucintamente posible. Se trata de tu madre. Parece que está recuperando las fuerzas. ¿No estás de acuerdo?_ Serena se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva.

-Tal vez. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Sigues pensando en enviar a mi madre y a mi hermana al convento?

-Eso es lo que el rey desea, pero estoy dispuesto a retrasar el viaje hasta que lady Ikuko haya recuperado completamente las fuerzas. Parece que ha mejorado mucho, por lo que estoy muy satisfecho. No quiero la muerte de ninguna mujer sobre mi conciencia. Les he cogido cariño a tu hermana y a tu madre y creo que estarán a salvo en el convento. El brazo del rey es muy largo, no quiero que les suceda nada malo.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo, mi señor? ¿No quieres que yo esté a salvo? Una lenta sonrisa se asomó a los labios de Darien.

-Yo puedo mantenerte a salvo, Serena. Ven a mi cama y te protegeré del rey con mi vida.

-Debo rechazar tu oferta, mi señor. Ambos sabemos que el rey se saldrá con la suya tanto si me conviertes en tu amante como si no. Envíame al convento con mamá y con Hotaru._ La expresión de Darien se endureció.

-¿Para que puedas escaparte y casarte con Alan? No.

-Entonces no tenemos nada más que hablar, mi señor.

-Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar. Entre ellas, el modo en que respondes a mis besos. ¿Por qué te resistes a lo inevitable?

Sí, ¿por qué?, se preguntó Serena. Alan quería que se acostara con Darien, pero por una razón que ella no podía tolerar. ¿La convertía su negativa en una traidora? No le gustaba cómo sonaba eso. Ella era una escocesa leal. Matar a uno de los odiados ingleses, un usurpador de su hogar y de sus tierras, no debería ser una tarea difícil, entonces, ¿por qué negarse tan obstinadamente cuando tanta gente dependía de ella?

-Si ya has terminado, mi señor, puedes marcharte -lo invitó Serena. La presencia de Darien en su dormitorio resultaba peligrosa... y demasiado intimidatoria.

Un gruñido surgió de la garganta de Darien cuando la agarró de la cintura y la estrechó contra sí. Serena abrió la boca para protestar al mismo tiempo que Darien estampaba la suya en ella. No fue un beso suave, pero tampoco brutal. Fue un beso ardiente, duro y ansioso. Y excitante. Los labios de Serena habían empezado a suavizarse bajo los suyos cuando Darien se apartó. Una sonrisa de satisfacción le curvaba los labios.

-Ya sabes dónde encontrarme si quieres más, mi señora -dijo con una arrogancia que provocó que a Serena le rechinaran los dientes. La dejó allí de pie con los labios apretados y la rabia que hervía dentro de ella en plena ebullición. Sin embargo, su rabia no era suficiente como para convencerla de matarlo.

Aquel mismo día más tarde, Serena estaba atravesando el gran salón cuando Neflyte la interceptó. Miró a su alrededor para comprobar si había alguien escuchándole, y luego susurró:

-Tengo un mensaje para ti, muchacha.

-¿Un mensaje? ¿De quién?_ Neflyte se inclinó más.

-He visto a Alan Alfa hoy en el pueblo. Me ha pedido que te diga que el tiempo se agota. Tiene que ser esta noche. ¿Qué ha querido decir, muchacha?

-No lo sé.

-Estás mintiendo, muchacha. Lo veo en tus ojos. ¿Detrás de qué anda Alfa?_ Serena llevó a Neflyte a un aparte y susurró:

-Alan quiere que mate a lord Darien, pero no puedo hacerlo.

-Gracias a Dios -aseguró Neflyte fervientemente-. Tú no eres una asesina, muchacha. ¿Cómo se suponía que ibas a llevar a cabo ese acto si el único momento en que el señor es vulnerable es cuando está acostado?_ Neflyte abrió los ojos de par en par cuando le vino a la cabeza la respuesta. -Si lo que estoy pensando es verdad, Alan está loco por pedirte que te comprometas así.

-Alan cuenta conmigo -murmuró Serena. Neflyte escudriñó el rostro de ella, y el suyo se suavizó por la compasión.

-Eres tú quien debe tomar la decisión, muchacha. Soy consciente de que no es fácil aceptar que un inglés te quite lo que es tuyo, pero no eres la única habitante de las Tierras Altas que tiene que sufrir un destino semejante. Me encantaría que se marchara hasta el último soldado de Tsukino, pero no quiero volver a vivir otro Culloden jamás.

-Ni yo -dijo Serena-. Pero tampoco quiero a los ingleses en tierra de los Tsukino.

Su expresión se endureció. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Podría ir aquella noche en busca de Darien y vengar a los miembros de su clan?


	10. Capítulo 8

**CAPITULO 08**

El gran salón se vació rápidamente tras la cena. Sentado cómodamente en un banco frente al fuego, Darien se quedó mirando melancólicamente la pinta de cerveza recién servida. Sir Andrew estaba sentado frente a él en silenciosa camaradería. A pesar de que Darien estaba distraído, no le cabía duda de que Drew tenia algo en mente.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe, Drew? -Drew se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Has pensado en mandar de regreso a Londres a los soldados del regimiento real? No son felices en las Tierras Altas y desean regresar a sus antiguos puestos.

-Yo he llegado a la misma conclusión, Drew. Las cosas ya están bajo control por aquí. No hemos visto a nadie escondido ni se le ha visto el pelo a ningún miembro del clan de los Alfa, y seguramente no se lo veremos. Podemos defender Tsukino sin ayuda exterior.

-Las cosas te están saliendo bien, no cabe duda -reconoció Drew-. Según Molly, lady Ikuko se está recuperando, y la pequeña Hotaru ha recobrado ya la salud. Debes estar deseando enviarlas al convento._ Darien no estaba tan seguro. Echaría de menos la charla amistosa de Hotaru. Y al contrario que Serena, lady Ikuko no le responsabilizaba personalmente de lo ocurrido en Culloden.

-Lady Ikuko y Hotaru no son el problema de esta casa -murmuró Darien-. Lady Serena debería aprender de ellas._ Drew sonrió.

-Supongo que eso significa que tu seducción no está funcionando.

-Tómatelo como quieras. Esa pequeña tigresa no se rendirá. ¿Cómo te va a ti con tu Molly? ¿Sigue resistiéndose? No es propio de ti perder tanto tiempo con una muchacha poco dispuesta, Drew.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, Darien. Tal vez debería probar suerte en el pueblo. Las mujeres son iguales en todas partes... algunas están dispuestas y otras no.

Justo entonces, Molly cruzó el salón para hacer algún recado y asintió para saludar a los dos hombres. Darien observó divertido cómo Drew se ponía de pie de un salto y corría tras ella. ¿Dónde quedaban los planes de Drew de encontrar a una chica dispuesta en el pueblo? Se estaba haciendo tarde. Darien levantó su largo cuerpo del banco y fue en busca de su cama.

* * *

Recién bañada y vestida con un camisón de lino y bata, Serena miraba por la ventana. ¿Estaría esperando Alan su señal? No importaba lo mucho que esperara de ella, no podía matar a Darien, ¿verdad? Con las manos a la espalda, comenzó a recorrer la habitación arriba y abajo. Serena dudaba de que hubiera llegado tan lejos para rendirse ahora.

Sin duda tendría lugar una batalla sangrienta tanto si Darien estaba vivo como si estaba muerto. Se estrujó el cerebro buscando un plan para ayudar a Alan que no implicara un asesinato. No se le ocurrió ninguno. Aquella noche iría a la habitación de Darien y le permitiría que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Cuando se quedara dormido... que Dios la ayudara.

Fuera inglés o no, Serena estaba en contra de asesinar a un hombre en la cama. Ella prefería una estratagema sin sangre, pero no se le ocurría ninguna forma de llevarla a cabo. Serena se quitó las horquillas del cabello y se pasó los dedos por la salvaje mata hasta que cayó en largas y gruesas ondas sobre la espalda. En un estado de ensoñación, cogió una palmatoria y salió del dormitorio.

Descendió a paso ligero las escaleras de caracol y cruzó el salón vacío. El corazón le latía de forma errática y la sangre le golpeaba furiosamente las venas mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban a la torre. Le temblaba la mano cuando la levantó para golpear suavemente en la puerta. Darien no respondió al instante, y Serena se dio la vuelta, más aliviada de lo que quería reconocer. Entonces se abrió bruscamente la puerta. Más alto que una torre y el doble de amenazador, Darien se asomaba al umbral. Su inmensa figura quedaba apenas cubierta por una bata atada muy suelta a la altura de la cintura.

La mirada asombrada de Darien se deslizó sin ninguna prisa sobre el cuerpo apenas vestido de Serena. Le costaba trabajo creer lo que veían sus ojos, y la sorpresa lo dejó momentáneamente sin palabras. Serena había ido a verle en camisón, con su glorioso cabello suelto y una actitud falsamente sumisa. ¿Sumisa? Eso Darien no se lo creía ni por asomo. Todo lo que hacía Serena resultaba sospechoso. Darien se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho desnudo.

-¿A qué debo el placer?_ Darien maldijo entre dientes al ver el destello de rabia en sus ojos a pesar de su voz calmada y sus compuestas facciones.

-Si no me deseas, señor, puedo marcharme._ ¿No desearla? Tendría que estar loco para dejarla marchar ahora. Darien mantuvo la puerta abierta y se apartó a un lado. Serena pasó por delante de él con regia elegancia, dejando a su paso un aroma a violetas. Darien cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella.

-¿Puedo atreverme a pensar que me encuentras de pronto irresistible?

-Puedes pensar lo que te plazca. Estoy aquí. ¿Qué más necesitas saber?_ Darien avanzó hacia ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Nada de juegos esta vez, Serena. No habrá marcha atrás ni protestas de doncella. Lo que hagamos esta noche en esta habitación, sucederá porque tú así lo quieres._ Darien vio cómo abría los ojos de par y en par y trató de calmar sus miedos. -Y también lo deseo yo, cariño, lo llevo deseando mucho tiempo. El placer que vamos a compartir esta noche es sólo el principio. Habrá muchas noches como esta.

Entonces la besó, sujetándole la cabeza con firmeza con una mano mientras que con la otra le rodeaba la cadera, atrayéndola con fuerza hacia el floreciente empuje de su virilidad. Serena tenía los labios húmedos y dulces, pero Darien podía saborear su miedo. ¿Tan aterrador resultaba? ¿O se trataba de algo más? De nuevo, la sospecha se alzó entre ellos como un espectro oscuro.

-Relájate, cariño -le susurró contra los labios. -Tú quieres esto, ¿verdad?

-Sí, estoy aquí, ¿no es cierto?

Darien le desató el lazo que mantenía unida la bata y esperó su reacción. Resultó casi imperceptible, pero en cualquier caso él sintió el leve estremecimiento que Serena trató de contener. Darien le deslizó la bata por los hombros y la apartó a un lado. El camisón era tan ancho que podía no haber tenido un cuerpo con formas debajo, pero Darien sabía que no era así. Ella lo estaba mirando fijamente, sus ojos celestes resultaban traslúcidos bajo la parpadeante luz de la vela. Darien le sostuvo la mirada, consciente de que su fiero deseo se reflejaba en ellos.

-Serena, tú sabes cuánto te deseo, ¿verdad?_ Ella asintió en silencio. -Entonces entrégate a mí. Déjame llevarte a un lugar donde nunca antes has estado._ Serena se relajó entre sus brazos y él exhaló un suspiro de gratitud.

-Llévame donde quieras, Darien. Estoy dispuesta a seguirte donde quiera que nos lleve la noche.

Parecía sincera, pero Darien no era tan estúpido como ella creía. ¿Llevaba un arma encima? ¿Tenía intención de matarlo esta vez? No había llevado vino adulterado, así que no podía repetirse lo ocurrido la última vez que estuvo en su habitación. Darien dejó caer los brazos y se apartó.

-Quítate el camisón, Serena. Quiero verte sin trabas._ Ella vaciló durante tanto tiempo que Darien le susurró arrastrando las palabras: -¿Quieres que lo haga yo por ti?_ Serena alzó la cabeza de golpe.

-No, yo lo haré.

Darien temblaba literalmente de impaciencia. Su sexo creció fuerte y osado entre sus muslos. Apenas había empezado a levantarle el bajo del camisón cuando su paciencia llegó al límite. Agarrando metros de tela con las manos, tiró del camisón por encima de su cabeza y se lo quitó. Serena alzó los brazos para cubrirse los senos, pero él le agarró las muñecas y se las sujetó a los lados. Su ardiente mirada se deslizó entonces lentamente por sus tentadoras curvas. Cuando la hubo mirado hasta saciarse, volvió a dirigir los ojos hacia su rostro. Serena tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro muy pálido. Darien le soltó las muñecas, se soltó el cinturón de la bata y se la quitó.

-Abre los ojos, Serena._ Ella abrió muy despacio los ojos. Su gemido de asombro reverberó con fuerza en medio del expectante silencio. -Sí, ninguno de los dos tiene nada que ocultar ahora. Ya has visto mi cuerpo con anterioridad. ¿Te gusta?_ ¿Gustarle? Serena no podía ni empezar a explicar cómo le afectaba su cuerpo... como le afectaba él. La boca se le secó. No podía apartar la vista. No debería sentirse así. Le daba la impresión de estar traicionando a los suyos. -Te he hecho una pregunta, Serena. ¿Te gusta mi cuerpo? A mí el tuyo sí.

-Tu cuerpo está... muy bien, mi señor -murmuró apartando la vista de su entrepierna.

-¿Así de formal, Serena? Mi nombre es Darien. Me gustaría escuchar el sonido de mi nombre en tus labios -estiró la mano y le acarició un seno. Sus dedos se entretuvieron en el pezón, que de pronto se había hinchado y se había puesto erecto. -Yo creo que tu cuerpo es muy bonito también. No puedo esperar a descubrir todos sus secretos.

Estrechándola entre sus brazos, Darien la atrajo hacia sí mientras su boca saboreaba la suya, suavemente al principio, aunque fue creciendo en ardor. Le separó los labios y le introdujo la lengua para saborearla más profundamente. El calor se apoderó de ella en forma de olas salvajes que la hicieron desear más. Entonces llegó la desesperación. Estaba disfrutando demasiado de sus besos. Le gustaba el cálido y delicioso tacto de la piel de él contra la suya, y el embriagador placer que le proporcionaba.

Darien la sujetó entre las piernas, reteniéndola con fuerza con los largos y poderosos músculos de los muslos. Sintió la dura pared de su pecho contra los senos y escuchó el acelerado latido de su corazón. Darien tenía la boca dura, pero sentía sus labios suaves. Una combinación irresistible. La gruesa cresta que se apretaba contra su vientre resultaba intimidante, y también un tanto aterradora. No habría forma de que pudiera recibirlo dentro de sí.

Serena sabía perfectamente qué cabía esperar. La noche anterior a su fallida boda con Alan, su madre le había contado lo que iba a ocurrir en su noche de bodas. Ikuko le había dicho que no debía tener miedo, y con el tiempo incluso llegaría a disfrutarlo. Serena supo instintivamente que con Darien disfrutaría, y aquel pensamiento la enojó. No quería disfrutar de nada con el Caballero Demonio.

Darien siguió besándola sin cesar, hasta que no le quedó aire en los pulmones. Ella le rodeó el cuello con una mano; le sintió una vena latiendo con fuerza a lo largo del cuello. El calor del deseo de Darien encendió un camino ardiente en el vibrante centro de su cuerpo. Y en un instante estuvo flotando, atrapada entre los fuertes brazos de Darien. Sintió el frío del cubrecama que tenía bajo la espalda y el sólido peso de Darien cuando se colocó sobre ella.

Los pulmones de Serena se quedaron sin aire al primer contacto de la boca de Darien en su seno. Se lo succionó, deslizándole la lengua por el hinchado pezón antes de prestarle al otro seno la misma embelesada atención. Serena se revolvió inquieta, estirándose, arqueándose bajo aquellas manos que la acariciaban. Darien la tocó desde los senos hasta la cintura y luego le cubrió las nalgas con sus largas manos.

La tensión la hizo ponerse rígida cuando la boca de Darien dejó sus senos y viajó hacia abajo. Luego deslizó la cabeza y la besó allí, en aquel rincón húmedo y deseoso que tenía entre los muslos. El placer que había estado intentando retener dentro de ella hizo explosión. Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y un grito le vibró en la garganta.

-¡No, Darien! Esto es perverso. _Él alzó la cabeza.

-Sí, cariño, perverso y maravilloso. Pero tal vez tengas razón. Guardaremos este placer para otro momento. Necesito estar dentro de ti.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas, abriéndoselas con las rodillas. Darien giró las caderas; se hundió hasta el fondo. Un rubor comenzó a formarse bajo la piel de Serena, calentándole el cuerpo desde dentro hacia fuera. Se quedó un instante sin respiración mientras aguardaba el dolor de su entrada. Fue un dolor que recibió contenta, porque era un castigo muy pequeño a cambio de permitir que Darien la sedujera. Se sentiría mucho menos culpable si no disfrutaba de lo que le estaba haciendo.

-Relájate -le susurró Darien contra la sien. -El dolor durará sólo un instante, y luego dará comienzo el placer que te prometí._ Deslizó una mano entre ellos. Serena la sintió en la parte baja del vientre, y luego cómo bajaba a través del grueso vello inferior. Darien la acarició, ella dejó escapar un hilo de aire mientras sus dedos se deslizaban sobre su piel hinchada y húmeda. -Dulce, dulce tigresa -murmuró él. -Tengo los dedos mojados con tu miel. Déjame entrar en ti, Serena.

Sus eróticas palabras se llevaron por delante la vergüenza y la culpabilidad como un barco ante un fuerte viento. Un deseo feroz se apoderó de su mente; la urgencia de experimentar aquel acto supremo con Darien, sólo con Darien, controlaba su cuerpo. Serena se le agarró a los hombros y abrió completamente las piernas. Él se instaló profundamente en la cuna de sus muslos, flexionó las caderas y embistió, atravesando cada punto de resistencia. Serena abrió los ojos de golpe. Gritó y trató de apartado de sí. El dolor de su entrada la había sobresaltado, aunque lo estuviera esperando.

-Quédate quieta -le dijo Darien con voz estrangulada. -Deja que tu cuerpo se ajuste a mi tamaño.

-Eres demasiado grande... me estás matando.

-El dolor pasará si te relajas -Darien se retiró un tanto y luego volvió a introducirse en ella. Serena se retorció para tratar de escapar del dolor.

-Detente, Darien, por favor.

-Pídeme cualquier cosa menos eso. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre darte placer? No te mentí, cariño.

Darien volvió a moverse, entrando y saliendo con una sutileza que dejó a Serena sin respiración. Volvió a salir de ella y luego le embistió más profundamente. Serena volvió a respirar y experimentó una sensación de plenitud, de estiramiento, cuando su cuerpo se ajustó para acomodarse al suyo. Empezó poco a poco a relajarse; sintió cómo se suavizaba alrededor de Darien aunque él se iba haciendo más grande, más duro. Entonces comenzó a sentir el tenue comienzo de algo que la llevó a alzar la vista hacia él, interrogándolo con los ojos.

-Van a venir cosas mejores -le dijo. Y entonces se dispuso a mostrárselas.

Darien se puso de rodillas, colocándole sus fuertes manos bajo las caderas y alzándolas para que recibiera sus duros y seguros embistes. Serena no pudo evitarlo; gritó a cada movimiento de sus caderas. Entonces dio comienzo. El calor lento que subía en espiral, la embriagadora pulsación en el punto en el que estaban unidos y que se extendía en toda direcciones por su cuerpo. Cuando Darien dejó caer la cabeza y le succionó el pecho, fue como acercar astillas al fuego. A la siguiente embestida de sus caderas, fragmentos de placer atravesaron su cuerpo, y Serena gritó.

Todo su cuerpo convulsionó, se puso tenso. Darien embistió hasta el fondo, se mantuvo suspendido dentro de ella durante un instante sin aliento y luego alcanzó el éxtasis en un torrente de calor liquido. Serena hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar la respiración, conmocionada por lo que acababa de experimentar. Se suponía que su rendición tenía que ser un sacrificio, pero Darien había convertido el acto en algo memorable, algo que atesoraría para siempre. Todo su cuerpo tembló mientras unas oleadas de placer ondulaban a través de ella. Apenas fue consciente de que Darien se apartaba de ella y se tumbaba a su lado. Serena apartó la cabeza. No podía mirado, sabiendo lo que iba a hacer en cuanto él se durmiera. Entonces lo traicionaría de la peor de las maneras. Darien se giró y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-¿Ha sido muy terrible, cariño? ¿Te arrepientes de haber dejado que te ame?

-Ha sido... nunca imaginé que... ¡Madre del Amor Hermoso! Eres inglés._ Darien sonrió.

-Nunca he presumido de ser nada más. Niégalo todo lo que quieras, pero te he dado placer. Eres demasiado poco experimentada como para fingir._ Serena apartó la mirada.

-Sí. Para mi eterna vergüenza, he encontrado placer entre tus brazos._ Darien se quedó muy quieto.

-¿Eso te resulta vergonzoso? ¿Así es como describes lo que hemos hecho? -su expresión se endureció. -Si no recuerdo mal, tú has venido a mí esta noche. ¿Hay alguna razón oculta tras tu capitulación? ¿Algún plan del que yo no estoy al tanto?_ A Serena se le aceleró el corazón. "No debe sospechar nada".

-¡Oh, no, no! -aseguró-. Vine a tu habitación porque te deseaba. Quería conocer el placer, y quería que fueras tú quien me lo diera._ La realidad que se escondía tras sus palabras hizo que Serena se detuviera durante un instante. ¿Aquello era cierto? ¿Había deseado secretamente que Darien le hiciera el amor? Con razón estaba consumida por la culpa.

-¿Por qué será que no te creo? -murmuró Darien mordisqueándole el cuello. -En cualquier caso estás aquí, sea cual sea el motivo, y la noche todavía es joven._ Serena abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Quieres decir que... otra vez? ¿Eso es posible?

-Confía en mí._ Darien se puso de pie y se acercó descalzo al lavabo. Serena observó con recelo cómo vertía agua en un cuenco, humedecía un paño y volvía a la cama. -Relájate, no voy a hacerte daño -aseguró. Le abrió las piernas con delicadeza y limpió todos los restos de sangre y semen. Luego dejó el paño sucio en el lavabo y se unió a ella en la cama. Serena estaba demasiado avergonzada como para mirarle. -Mírame, cariño.

La súplica de su voz resultaba irresistible. Serena alzó la barbilla mientras miraba fijamente las brillantes profundidades de sus ojos zafiros. El audaz deseo de Darien la sobrecogió. Serena dio un respingo violento cuando él la estrechó entre sus piernas y presionó la parte inferior de su palma suave e insistentemente contra el centro de su cuerpo, acariciándole con los dedos sus sedosos pliegues internos.

-Qué suave -susurró Darien-. Eres muy suave. Sabía que responderías así. Hay un fuego en ti que me empuja hacia el abismo. Me haces arder, Serena. Sólo tú puedes saciar este anhelo que hay en mi interior._ Una voz dentro de Serena la advirtió de que no se creyera las bonitas palabras de Darien, porque no significaban nada. Eran enemigos, lo serían siempre. Pero sus pensamientos se hicieron añicos cuando Darien giró con ella en brazos y la colocó encima de él. -Tómame en tu interior, Serena -murmuró con voz ronca. Luego embistió hacia arriba, empalándola.

Se sintió mareada, ansiosa, cuando Darien la llevó hasta el límite y la dejó allí suspendida. Unos instantes más tarde Serena entró en el paraíso, su cuerpo temblando de arrebato. Sintió cómo Darien se convulsionaba violentamente y luego se quedaba inmóvil.

Serena debió quedarse adormilada, porque cuando se despertó, Darien estaba profundamente dormido con la respiración acompasada y la frente lisa y sin muestras de preocupación. Un mechón de cabello oscuro le colgaba de la frente húmeda y Serena sintió el repentino deseo de apartárselo, pero temía despertarlo si lo hacía. Levantándose de la cálida cama, Serena se estremeció, sobrecogida por un frío que nada tenía que ver con el frío aire de la noche. Buscó a tientas la bata y se la puso. Luego miró por la ventana. La noche estaba tan oscura como el interior de una tumba, era una noche diseñada para la traición. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Alan le había pedido que matara a Darien y que le hiciera una señal cuando hubiera cumplido con aquella tarea.

¡El cuchillo! Se le había olvidado en su habitación. Serena se dio cuenta sobresaltada de que nunca había sido su intención matar a Darien. Todavía podía hacer lo que le había pedido el jefe de los Alfa y abrir la puerta de atrás. Pero, ¿podría echarse a un lado y permitir que los Alfa mataran a Darien porque ella era demasiado débil para hacerlo? ¿A quién debía traicionar? ¿A los miembros de su clan, o a Darien? ¿Podría seguir viviendo consigo misma si no focalizaba su lealtad en Alan Alfa y su causa?

La indecisión la atravesó sin piedad cuando cogió la palmatoria. Miró a Darien. Seguía dormido. Serena dio un paso hacia la ventana. Muchas cosas dependían de ella. Para traicionar a Darien, lo único que tenía que hacer era mostrar la luz en la ventana y escabullirse para abrir la puerta posterior. Seguiría un baño de sangre. Morirían hombres asesinados mientras dormían. Los propios miembros de su clan sufrirían. ¿Valía la pena tal cantidad de vidas pérdidas para defender su honor?

¿A quién le debía su lealtad? ¿A los habitantes de las Tierras Altas que habían sido humillados de forma tan triste por los ingleses, o al hombre que acababa de hacerle el amor como si de verdad ella le importara? Serena sabía dentro de su corazón que entre Darien y ella había mucho más que una simple atracción. Había sucumbido deseosa a su seducción, había respondido con una pasión que la disgustaba y al mismo tiempo la llenaba de gozo. Nunca imaginó que hacer el amor pudiera ser tan reconfortante para una mujer, y tenía la sospecha de que no lo habría disfrutado si hubiera sido Alan quien le hubiera hecho el amor.

No, sólo quería a Darien, su enemigo declarado. Serena apretó con más fuerza la palmatoria. Le temblaba la mano. Desgarrada por la indecisión, no parecía ser capaz de dar aquel último paso hacia la ventana. La palmatoria se hizo demasiado pesada de pronto como para poder levantarla. "Estás traicionando a tu gente". Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cerebro. "Sólo una prostituta podría hacer el amor con un hombre y luego traicionarlo sin ninguna piedad".

En algún lugar recóndito de su mente, Serena escuchó las palabras de Alan recordándole a su padre y a sus hermanos, caídos en Culloden. ¿Habría blandido Darien la espada que los había asesinado? Le pesaban las piernas cuando dio otro paso hacia la ventana. Dividida. Oh, Dios, estaba dividida, desgarrada entre la lealtad hacia los miembros de su clan y su recién descubierta simpatía por el hombre que era su enemigo. Sus opciones eran tristemente escasas; ninguna de ellas le complacía. Maldita fuera si lo hacía, y maldita también si no lo hacía.

Serena dio otro pequeño paso hacia delante y entonces se detuvo, un grito silencioso de negación se abrió paso en su garganta. No podía seguir adelante con esto. Su corazón le exigía que despertara a Darien y le contara el plan de Alan y su participación en él. Se dio la vuelta para hacer exactamente eso y se tropezó con un muro sólido de carne humana.

-Tan encantadora y al mismo tiempo tan mentirosa -susurró Darien-. No soy tan estúpido como para confiar en ti, señora -Darien le quitó de la mano la palmatoria y apagó la llama. -¿A quién ibas a hacerle la señal, señora?

-¡A nadie! -un sollozo se le quedó retenido en la garganta. -No podía hacerlo. Alan quería que...

-¿Qué quería? ¿Que me mataras?

-Si... no... no he traído ningún arma, Darien._ Su voz estaba teñida de burla.

-Una vez trataste de envenenarme y no lo conseguiste.

-Sólo te dormí._ Las manos de Darien le agarraron los hombros; ella se encogió, pero no apartó la mirada de la suya. Estaba asustada, pero sabía de alguna manera que no le haría daño, aunque tuviera una buena razón para ello. Darien la zarandeó con dureza.

-¿Qué traición estabais urdiendo Alan y tú? _A Serena se le secó la boca. Sacudió la cabeza. La expresión de Darien se volvió asesina, y su voz grave y amenazante. -Cuéntamelo. No más mentiras. Tienes demasiado que perder._ Serena sabía perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo. Darien podría hacer lo que quisiera con su madre y su hermana, y con la bendición del rey. Y todo sería culpa de ella.

-Alan atravesó hace unos días las puertas con un grupo de comerciantes -le espetó. -Me cogió en un momento a solas y me contó su plan._ Darien entornó los ojos.

-Adelante, sigue.

-Me dio un cuchillo y me pidió que te matara. Me sugirió que viniera a tu dormitorio y dejara que te acostaras conmigo, después yo te mataría mientras dormías. Cuando hubiera terminado con lo que debía hacer, se suponía que tenía que hacerle una señal con la vela. Luego abriría la puerta posterior para que lo Alfa pudieran asesinar a tus hombres mientras estuvieran dormidos.

-¿Todavía siguen esperando la señal?

-Supongo que sí. Pero no iba a hacerlo, Darien. No podría.

-¿Dónde está el cuchillo que te dio Alfa?

-Lo olvidé, pero aunque hubiera tenido el arma, nunca te habría matado, Darien._ ¿Por qué no la creía? Serena se puso tensa mientras las largas manos de Darien se deslizaban por su cuerpo en busca del cuchillo.

-Me sorprende que no utilizaras mi propia espada para matarme. Está colocada en la esquina. ¿Te dijo Alan que me sedujeras?_ Ella apartó la vista. La espada de Darien estaba efectivamente apoyada contra la pared, pero nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de utilizarla.

-Alan sugirió que hiciera lo que fuera necesario. Pero esa no es la razón por la que vine a ti esta noche. Te deseaba, Darien. Yo... quería que me hicieras el amor._ Él la apartó de sí con un feroz gruñido en los labios. Serena se tambaleó hacia atrás y fue a caer sobre la cama.

-Mentirosa. No me fié de ti cuando entraste en mi dormitorio, toda dulzura y seducción, y tampoco me fío de ti ahora.

-Darien, por favor. Yo no soy capaz de matar a sangre fría.

-¿Ni siquiera a tu enemigo?_ Ella lo miró con solemnidad. Tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¿Somos enemigos, Darien? ¿De veras lo somos?

-Yo nunca he sido tu enemigo, Serena. Eres tú la que decidió que esa fuera la relación entre nosotros._ Darien se puso los pantalones y la camisa y cogió la espada y su funda de la esquina. Se las ató a la cintura y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas?_ Él no se dio la vuelta.

-Más te vale estar aquí cuando regrese, o lo lamentarás._ Y entonces se marchó. El hueco sonido de los tacones de sus botas resonó con fuerza a través del espeso silencio. Serena escuchó un estruendo en el salón y luego nada más. Cuando se atrevió a abrir la puerta, un guarda avanzó hacia ella.

-¿Necesitas algo, mi señora?

-No... no, gracias.

Serena cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. Un ruido en el patio hizo que corriera hacia la ventana. Ahogó un grito en la garganta cuando vio a Darien y a una compañía de guardas del castillo salir al galope de la fortaleza. La oscuridad los engulló, y Serena ya no vio nada más. No tenía ni idea de cuántos hombres se habían aliado con la causa de Alan, o si todavía estaban en el bosque esperando su señal. Lo que sí sabía era que si se enzarzaban en una batalla, Darien podía resultar muerto, y eso la destrozaría. Empezó a temblar, atemorizada por las consecuencias que traería consigo aquella noche.

* * *

Darien guió la carga hasta el bosque. Mientras los espesos arbustos bajos le golpeaban, le dedicó un pensamiento a Serena y a lo que había estado a punto de hacerle. Por fortuna, él tenía el sueño ligero. Darien emitió un sonido gutural de disgusto. ¿Tenía Serena el coraje de matar a sangre fría? Lo dudaba. Si poseyera el instinto de una asesina, ya estaría muerto a aquellas alturas. Lo que de verdad le dolía era la certeza de que había ido a él con un propósito en mente, para traicionarle, no porque lo deseara, mientras que Darien... bueno, mejor sería no profundizar demasiado en su corazón en busca de la respuesta.

¿Por qué insistía Serena en convertirlo en su enemigo? Él no le había hecho desde luego ningún daño... todavía. Resultaba muy triste que no fuera capaz de superar Culloden y mirar hacia el futuro. Los pensamientos de Darien se hicieron añicos cuando atisbó unas figuras oscuras atravesando las sombras del bosque. Daba la impresión de que Alfa había conseguido movilizar suficientes hombres como para intentar un asalto a Tsukino. Por suerte, Darien había cortado el plan de raíz, pero le dolía que Serena hubiera sido capaz de abrir la puerta de la fortaleza a las hordas salvajes de Alfa.

-¡A por ellos! -gritó Darien mientras se lanzaba al interior del bosque. Pero nada más decirlo supo que sería inútil. Los habitantes de las Tierras Altas conocían aquel lugar como la palma de su mano, y podían desaparecer a voluntad. A pesar de ello, Darien continuó la búsqueda hasta el amanecer.

Entonces, cansado y hambriento, ordenó a sus hombres que regresaran al castillo. Los preparativos para servir el desayuno estaban en marcha cuando Darien entró en el gran salón. Ignorando la comida, se sirvió él mismo una jarra de cerveza y clavó la vista en el fuego del hogar. La furia que sentía hacia Serena no había disminuido. Cuando pensaba en todos los buenos ingleses que habrían sido asesinados mientras dormían si ella le hubiera abierto la puerta a Alfa, le entraban deseos de... ¿de qué? ¿De zarandeada hasta que le castañearan los dientes? ¿O de hacerle el amor hasta que el nombre de Darien temblara en sus labios?

-¿Cómo sabías que los Alfa estaban escondidos en el bosque? -le preguntó sir Andrew cuando se reunió con él unos minutos después. Darien no dijo nada. -Sospecho que Serena tiene algo que ver -aventuró Drew-. No habrás...

-No le he hecho ningún daño... todavía. Discúlpame, Drew. _Poniéndose de pie, Darien se alejó de allí con el rostro marcado por la determinación.


	11. Capítulo 9

**¡Hola a todas de nuevo! Cada día recibo más alertas y reviews, mil gracias a todas de corazón. Me motiva mucho que os gusten mis adaptaciones. Os dejo tres capítulos más. El 9 y el 11 contienen lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas.  
**

**CAPITULO 09**

Serena se preparó para la ira de Darien cuando se abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Estuvo a punto de desvanecerse de alivio cuando Nana, y no él, entró en la habitación.

-¿Qué has hecho, muchacha?_ No había nada en la expresión de Nana que pudiera ofrecerle consuelo. Serena sólo vio compasión y preocupación.

-No he hecho nada, Nana. Alan quería que matara a Darien y que abriera la puerta de atrás, pero no pude hacerlo. Ni siquiera traje al dormitorio de Darien el cuchillo que Alan me dio.

-¿Por qué no me lo advirtieron mis voces? -gimió Nana-. Sabía que algo no iba bien, pero la tensión entre lord Darien y tú era tan fuerte que no pude llegar al corazón de las cosas. Tendría que haber estado más alerta.

-No podrías haber hecho nada, Nana. Alan entró en el patio disfrazado de comerciante y esperó a que me quedara sola para acercarse a mí. Me entregó un cuchillo y me dijo que tenía que matar a Darien, hacerle una señal cuando hubiera acabado y abrir la puerta posterior.

-No pudiste matar a lord Darien -dio por hecho Nana.

-Así es. Ni tampoco pude hacer la señal cuando Darien se hubo dormido. No quiero que muera. Lo que hiciera en Culloden no importa.

-¿Qué va a ser de ti, muchacha? -preguntó Nana con ansiedad.

-Nada bueno, supongo._ Nana se la quedó mirando fijamente, sus amables ojos ámbar clavados en algo que sólo ella podía ver. Cuando por fin habló, su voz sonaba aguda y hueca, como si hubiera atisbado el futuro y tuviera miedo de las consecuencias.

-Ah, muchacha, te esperan tiempos difíciles.

-No pueden ser más difíciles de lo que son ahora -se mofó Serena.

-Temo por ti -dijo Nana escudriñando el rostro de la joven. -Pero eres fuerte, sobrevivirás. Tu hijo traerá la paz a Tsukino y a los Tsukino._ Serena se quedó muy quieta.

-¿Mi hijo y el de Alan?_ Nana se rió entre dientes. Pero cuando iba a explicarse, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Darien entró en la habitación.

-¡Fuera de aquí, mujer! -bramó señalando a Nana con furia. Nana pasó por delante de él.

-No le hagas daño, mi señor -le advirtió-. O destrozarás tu propio futuro.

-Vieja chismosa -murmuró Darien cerrando de un portazo tras ella. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Serena con los ojos entornados. Serena aspiró con fuerza el aire para calmarse, pero no sirvió para tranquilizar el errático latido de su corazón. -Se han escapado -le espetó Darien-. Todos y cada uno de ellos, maldita sea. Mi instinto me pide que ataque su baluarte, pero mi corazón sabe que otro Culloden no favorecería los intereses de Inglaterra._ Serena no dijo nada y calculó la ira de Darien. Esperó con respiración entrecortada a que diera rienda suelta a su terrible mal humor mientras se movía arriba y abajo por delante de ella como un toro rabioso. No tuvo que esperar mucho._ -¡Todo lo que sucedió anoche entre nosotros fue una mentira! -arremetió contra ella. -Tu querido Alan me hubiera asesinado en la cama mientras tú le animabas a hacerlo._ Serena reculó ante su furia.

-¡No! Iba a advertirte, no a matarte._ El sarcasmo de Darien le dolió en lo más profundo del alma.

-Por supuesto que sí. Me dejaste que te hiciera el amor mientras planeabas mi muerte. ¿Por qué no dejaste entrar a Alfa a través del túnel secreto?_ Serena palideció.

-¿Lo has encontrado?_ Darien le dirigió una mirada petulante.

-Por supuesto. Te dije que lo encontraría. Está debajo de las escaleras de la sala de las mujeres.

-A pesar de lo que pienses, nunca deseé tu muerte. Nunca le contaría a Alan lo del túnel. Es un secreto familiar._ Darien no parecía en absoluto convencido.

-¿Dónde está el cuchillo que te dio Alfa?

-Sigue en mi habitación. No tenia ninguna intención de utilizarlo.

-¿Cuál era tu intención cuando entraste en mi dormitorio? _Serena se mordió el suave interior del labio.

-No estoy segura.

-Mientes -la acusó Darien-. Creo que querías matarme y permitirle a Alfa el acceso al castillo. Para tu información, te diré que el ataque nunca habría tenido éxito. Alfa ha sido un estúpido al pensar que Tsukino podría tomarse con tanta facilidad. Aunque hubiera tenido éxito, Drew habría vengado mi muerte y hubiera defendido con éxito el castillo -la voz de Darien resultaba áspera y condenatoria. -Tú, dulce tigresa, habrías sido condenada. Y no quiero ni imaginar qué habría sido de tu madre y de tu hermana si me hubieras despachado con un cuchillo.

-Te lo juro, mi señor, no quiero verte muerto. _Darien la zarandeó con rabia y luego la apartó de sí. -¿Qué... qué vas a hacer?

-Sé lo que debería hacer, pero entonces tendría una rebelión entre manos. No quiero convertir a los Tsukino en mis enemigos, así que pensaré en un castigo que ellos acepten. Mientras tanto, te quedarás confinada en mi habitación. Nadie excepto yo podrá visitarte.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaré encerrada?

-Para siempre, si depende de mí.

-¡No puedes!

-Puedo hacer lo que me plazca._ Girándose sobre los talones, Darien salió precipitadamente de la habitación.

Darien sentía que su vida se estaba viniendo abajo. ¿Cómo podía Serena haberle hecho algo así? Era una feroz tentación y un tormento absoluto. Todavía estaba asombrado por la certeza de que hacerle el amor a Serena había sido la experiencia más satisfactoria de toda su vida. Una experiencia a la que no estaba muy seguro de querer poner fin. Sin embargo, Serena lo había traicionado, y ese hecho no podía quedar sin castigo.

Darien necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas para pensar, así que se dirigió a los establos y ordenó que ensillaran su caballo. No tenía ni idea de dónde iba a ir, sólo sabía que tenía que marcharse. Estaba bastante lejos del fuerte cuando escuchó a alguien galopando tras él. Mirando hacia atrás, vio a Drew pisándole los talones. Darien se detuvo para permitir que Cosmo bebiera mientras esperaba a que su amigo lo alcanzara.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? -le preguntó Drew sin preámbulos cuando tiró de las riendas para detenerse al lado de Darien.

-Ojalá lo supiera -respondió Darien con escasa convicción. -Los continuos desafíos de Serena me desconciertan. Creí que conocía a las mujeres, pero ella es un enigma.

-Una afirmación muy profunda, teniendo en cuenta tu experiencia con las mujeres -bromeó Drew-. Podrías considerar la posibilidad de enviarla a Londres.

-Este asunto no es para tomárselo a broma, Drew -argumentó Darien-. No pudo enviarla a Londres. Eso podría significar su muerte, teniendo en cuenta la forma de pensar del rey respecto a los jacobitas.

-Hay una solución que no has considerado. Darien emitió un sonido gutural de incredulidad.

-He considerado todas y cada una de las soluciones razonables.

-¿Qué te parece esta? Casa a la dama con uno de tus caballeros, preferiblemente con uno que pueda mantenerla a raya. Después de un hijo o dos, te aseguro que ya no seguirá haciendo travesuras._ Darien se quedó mirando fijamente a Drew, como si hubiera proferido una blasfemia. La idea era ultrajante. ¿Casar a Serena con otro? ¿Permitir que otro hombre se la llevara a la cama y le hiciera el amor? -Tienes que admitir que es una buena idea -continuó Drew despreocupadamente._ Darien alzó una de sus oscuras cejas.

-¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

-Sí -dijo Drew asintiendo vigorosamente- Cásala con alguien que no baile al son que ella toca. Un hombre fuerte capaz de poner fin a sus artimañas. Creo que sir Soichi es ese hombre. Se trata de un caballero curtido por la batalla, famoso por su irascibilidad y su mano dura. Deja que él se encargue de la dama._ Darien soltó una carcajada amarga.

-¿No te has dado cuenta de que los afectos de sir Soichi se inclinan más hacia la madre que hacia la hija?_ Drew se encogió ostensiblemente de hombros.

-Importa poco hacia dónde se inclinen sus afectos. Sir Soichi hará lo que tú le digas.

Darien descartó al instante la sugerencia de Drew. Era una idea absolutamente imposible. Él sospechaba que bajo el duro exterior de sir Soichi se escondía un buen corazón. Si Serena iba a casarse con un inglés, tenía que tratarse de un hombre que la manejara con dureza sin acabar con su espíritu. Un hombre como... ¿él mismo?

Una violenta sacudida de cabeza liberó su mente de aquella ridícula idea. Pronto tendría una prometida que le proporcionaría riqueza a sus arcas, una mujer escogida especialmente para él por el rey. No necesitaba una mujer que lo odiara, una tigresa a la que habría que vigilar con ojos de halcón si no quería acabar asesinado mientras dormía.

-Consideraré tu sugerencia, Drew -dijo Darien con ambigüedad-. Pero sir Soichi no es el hombre adecuado para Serena.

-Lo pensarás seriamente, ¿verdad, Darien?

-Sí. ¿Continuamos cabalgando?

Darien y Drew regresaron al castillo a tiempo para la comida del mediodía. Darien se dejó caer en su silla con una expresión pensativa en el rostro. Se sirvió a sí mismo de una bandeja de carne y masticó pensativo. Pero tras el primer bocado, su apetito por la comida desapareció bruscamente.

Su apetito por Serena, sin embargo, seguía siendo potente e inevitable. Darien recordaba cada matiz del acto amoroso que habían realizado la noche anterior, cada pequeño suspiro que le había arrancado, cada gemido, y el grito final cuando alcanzó la cima del éxtasis. ¿Había estado fingiendo? Parecía poco probable, teniendo en cuenta su inexperiencia. Pero daba lo mismo, real o fingido, sabía que Serena volvería a traicionarle una y otra vez en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

-Prepara una bandeja para lady Serena -le pidió con un gruñido a la sirvienta que pasó a su lado-. Yo mismo se la subiré._ Darien volvió a centrarse en la comida, pero fue interrumpido cuando Hotaru entró corriendo en el salón con Nana siguiéndola de cerca.

-¿Llego tarde, Darien?_ A pesar de su mal humor, Darien sonrió a la encantadora niña.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, Hotaru -retiró su propia silla hacia atrás. -Vamos, ocupa mi lugar._ Hotaru se subió a la silla de Darien y luego miró a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

-¿Dónde está Sere?

-Tu hermana no se sentará hoy a la mesa -proclamó Darien con voz lo suficientemente alta como para que se escuchara por todo el salón. -Está confinada en la torre.

-¿Otra vez?-protestó Hotaru-. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

-Eres una niña, no lo entenderías -dijo Darien con más aspereza de la que pretendía. Molly apareció con una bandeja cubierta con un paño. Darien se la quitó de las manos, asintió con la cabeza para darle las gracias y salió a grandes zancadas de allí. -Hablaremos más tarde, Hotaru -dijo girando la cabeza mientras se marchaba.

* * *

Serena escuchó pasos acercándose y reunió todo su valor. Apretó los puños a los costados y se sintió preparada cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Darien. Tenía una expresión fría e implacable, carente de toda emoción. Serena observó cautelosamente cómo dejaba la bandeja en una mesa cercana.

-Pensé que podrías tener hambre.

-Gracias._ Darien la miró con tal fría hostilidad que Serena le espetó: -Adelante, haz lo que quieras, mi señor.

-¿Lo que quiera? Me temo que lo que yo quiero no te iba a gustar._ Darien avanzó hacia ella hasta que estuvieron casi pegados Serena se negó a moverse ni un centímetro. -¿Por qué lo hiciste, Serena? Yo no te he hecho ningún daño. Viniste a mí y te proporcioné placer. ¿Fue todo una farsa, una actuación para hacerme bajar la guardia? ¿Tanto me odias?_ ¿Odiar a Darien? No. No le odiaba, ella...

-No te odio, Darien. Mi respuesta hacia ti fue auténtica. Te deseaba. Admito que no tenía muy claras mis intenciones cuando entré en tu habitación, pero nunca hubo ninguna duda en mi cabeza respecto a asesinarte. No podría hacer algo así. No lo haría nunca._ Darien unió las cejas hasta formar una línea negra y gruesa.

-¿Se supone que debo creerte? Has dicho que me deseabas. ¿Me sigues deseando? ¿Me responderás como lo hiciste la noche anterior si te hago ahora mismo el amor?_ Serena le dirigió una mirada de asombro.

-Supongo que no querrás decir que... no pretenderás... ahora...

-Sí, Serena, ahora.

Darien la acorraló contra la cama, inclinándose hacia delante hasta que ella se vio obligada a doblarse bajo su peso. Serena cayó sobre el colchón y se quedó mirando fijamente el rostro de Darien. Tenía una expresión indescifrable, pero sus ojos brillaban como dos zafiros recién pulidos. Ella lo observó con creciente alarma mientras Darien comenzaba a desvestirse. ¿Cómo podía desearla si estaba tan furioso, tan frío? ¿Era aquel, entonces, su castigo... sufrir sus atenciones sabiendo que no había calor en el acto? ¿Cómo podría ella soportarlo después de la noche anterior?

Sus pensamientos se hicieron añicos cuando sintió el colchón hundirse bajo el peso de Darien. Estaba desnudo, era un hombre de carne y hueso de magníficas proporciones. El calor de su cuerpo la asaltó a pesar de las capas de ropa. Serena no pudo evitarlo; su cuerpo buscó el de Darien por su propia voluntad. Escuchó a Darien soltar una carcajada, pero no había ni asomo de regocijo en su risa.

-Sigue moviéndote así, cariño, y esto terminará antes de que tú recibas placer._ Las manos de Darien se movieron por su cuerpo, desvistiéndola a una velocidad que la dejó sin respiración.

-Darien, no...

Su súplica cayó en saco roto. Serena sentía la pasión crecer en el interior de Darien, sintió sus manos temblorosas, y supo que no era tan indiferente como pretendía estar. La certeza de que esta vez no le haría daño surgió desde dentro como un destello brillante. Serena dejó de luchar y permitió que el deseo imposible hacía aquel inglés la arrastrara.

Sintió los labios de Darien en el cuello, y el pulso de su propio corazón en el latido de su sangre. La punta de la lengua de Darien saboreó su piel, abriendo un sendero entre sus senos, un camino sensual y lento que terminó centrándose en el pico de su pezón. El roce de su lengua y de sus dientes, le hizo saber que se estaba tomando su tiempo para excitarla en lugar de utilizarla con cruel indiferencia hacia sus sentimientos.

El líquido calor de la boca de Darien encendió llamas de fuego en lo más profundo de su interior. Serena se estiró contra él, murmurando palabras sin sentido, consciente del fuego que ardía en él, del pulso vital de su interior. Debería apartarlo; pero lo que hizo fue atraerlo hacia sí, acariciándolo con los dedos por todas partes.

La lengua de Darien le lamió el ombligo mientras la dura parte inferior de la palma de su mano se deslizaba por su montículo y sus dedos se introducían entre sus pliegues húmedos e hinchados. El pulgar de Darien encontró un punto sensible y se lo recorrió, lo acarició. Serena abrió la boca y contuvo un gemido mientras se apretaba contra él. Un instante después, la boca de Darien estaba allí, su lengua la seducía, penetrándola. Un gemido surgió de labios de Serena mientras ella se tensaba como la cuerda de un arco. Un calor increíble y erótico la atravesó como un cuchillo.

-Darien, no puedes..._ Él alzó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Sí, claro que puedo. Túmbate y disfruta._ Entonces volvió a inclinar la cabeza y su boca regresó a su suculento festín.

Serena se arqueó y se retorció contra él, sus protestas no eran ya más que un recuerdo borroso mientras el látigo húmedo de la lengua de Darien enviaba fragmentos de relámpagos a través de ella. Serena se agarró convulsivamente a su pelo mientras se rendía a un maravilloso éxtasis. Fue vagamente consciente de que Darien estaba encima de ella, abriéndole las piernas, hundiéndose profundamente en su interior. Serena cerró los ojos, no quería revelar la profundidad de sus sentimientos, pero Darien no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo.

-Abre los ojos, Serena._ Ella abrió lentamente los párpados y se quedó mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Vio confusión en ellos, y se preguntó en qué estaría pensando. -Eres una hechicera -susurró Darien con voz ronca. -¿Me has lanzado un hechizo? Debes haberlo hecho, porque me has embrujado.

-No soy ninguna bruja. No sé nada de encantamientos. Esto no está bien. No debería estar sucediendo._ Darien puso los ojos en blanco.

-Esto está bien, cariño, mejor que bien._ Se impulsó hacia delante, hundiéndose profundamente en ella. Serena suspiró, consciente de su calor, de la plenitud de su sexo dentro de ella.

El pulso del corazón de Darien latía al unísono con el de ella. Sintió su fuerza, la textura de su piel, el roce de su piel. Cada detalle de aquel hombre era suyo, podía saborearlos. Lo único que importaba era el placer de estar unidos, y el inexplicable deseo de algo más profundo. Serena alcanzó el clímax con un grito de rendición. La habitación se llenó de truenos, el fuego la consumió; una llama se asentó en el punto en el que estaban unidos, y Serena sintió cómo se evadía de la realidad. Unos instantes más tarde, sintió el calor líquido de Darien filtrándose dentro de ella, y lo escuchó jadear su nombre.

Serena recobró lentamente el sentido. Estiró las extremidades y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía encima el peso de Darien. Giró la cabeza y lo observó con solemnidad. Estaba tumbado de espaldas, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo, y tenía la respiración agitada y salvaje. Darien la sacó de su contemplación, sobresaltándola cuando se incorporó y dijo:

-Eres una hechicera. Esa es la única explicación. -Darien se puso de pie. -No puede salir nada bueno de esto. ¿Y si te he dejado embarazada?

-Un hombre de tu experiencia debería saber cómo evitar algo así -lo atacó Serena. Darien se puso los pantalones.

-No tengo control en lo que a ti respecta. Me tienes en un constante torbellino. Me debato entre el deseo de estrangularte y el de hacerte el amor. Cuando estoy dentro de ti, no hay vuelta atrás._ Serena se llevó la mano al vientre.

-Sólo hemos hecho esto dos veces. Tal vez debería pedirle a Nana una poción para expulsar tu semilla en caso de que haya echado raíces en mi vientre. No quiero traer un bastardo al mundo._ Darien se giró con el rostro negro de furia. Le colocó las manos en los hombros, manteniéndola pegada a la cama.

-¡No! ¡Te lo prohíbo! No matarás a un hijo mío._ Serena dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Era un pecado matar a un niño inocente. A veces, alguna mujer del pueblo le pedía a Nana una poción para librarse de un hijo no deseado, pero Nana siempre se negaba y les aconsejaba a cambio que practicaran la abstinencia. -Hay muy pocas posibilidades de que hayas concebido -dijo Darien, como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo. -Quédate tranquila, te aseguro que esto no volverá a suceder de nuevo. Mientras tanto, permanecerás bajo llave y cerrojo hasta que decida tu destino. Un duro castigo no es la respuesta, puesto que sólo serviría para enfurecer a los miembros de tu clan. Pero te juro que nunca tendrás una nueva oportunidad para volver a traicionarme._ Las palabras de Darien quedaron colgando del aire enrarecido mucho tiempo después de que hubiera salido de la habitación.

El día transcurrió lentamente. Serena echaba de menos a su madre y a su hermana. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando apareció Molly con ropa limpia y una jarra de agua. ¿Habría cambiado de opinión Darien respecto a permitir la entrada de visitantes?

En el tiempo que le permitieron estar, Molly le contó el último chisme. Serena se enteró de que habían doblado las patrullas pero que Darien seguía pensando en enviar de regreso a Londres al regimiento real de las Tierras Altas. Serena pensó que Molly tenía algo más en mente, pero por desgracia, el guarda hizo salir a su pariente de la habitación antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle nada más. Molly le envió una mirada de simpatía por encima del hombro cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella.

Serena se pasó el día mortalmente aburrida, sin otra cosa que hacer más que mirar por la ventana. Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando el propio Darien llegó con la cena. Ella le lanzó una mirada cautelosa.

-¿Dónde está Molly?

-Dando una vuelta con sir Andrew.

-Yo debería haberlo sabido.

-¿Tienes alguna objeción?_ Serena se encogió de hombros.

-¿Serviría de algo? Vosotros los ingleses siempre os salís con la vuestra._ Darien dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y la vigiló mientras ella tomaba asiento en una silla y picoteaba con delicadeza las tajadas de carne de venado con verduras. Detuvo el tenedor a mitad de camino de su boca cuando se dio cuenta de que Darien se había quitado la chaqueta y la camisa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Preparándome para irme a la cama.

-¿Vas a dormir aquí?

-Esta es mi habitación.

-Pero creí que habías dicho que nosotros... no íbamos a estar juntos nunca más.

-Y no lo estaremos. Me estoy poniendo a prueba a mí mismo. Quiero pensar que no soy tan débil como para no poder controlarme cuando te tengo cerca. Lo que ha ocurrido antes no volverá a suceder porque a partir de ahora estaré en guardia contra tus artimañas._ Serena dejó el tenedor.

-¡Mis artimañas! ¿Cómo te atreves? Fuiste tú quien me atacó. _Darien frunció el ceño.

-Come, señora, se está haciendo tarde y estoy muy cansado._ Se sentó al borde de la cama y se quitó las botas y los pantalones. Serena lo ignoró conscientemente mientras se estiraba encima de las mantas. La comida le sabía a paja, pero se obligó a sí misma a comer y a beber en un intento de demostrar su desprecio por el hombre al que muchos llamaban el Caballero Demonio. Cuando hubo comido todo lo que pudo, apartó de sí el plato y preguntó:

-¿Dónde voy a dormir yo?

-Puedes compartir la cama conmigo, si quieres.

-No, gracias. Me conformaré con la alfombra que hay frente al hogar. ¿Puedes darme una almohada y una manta?

-Por supuesto -aseguró Darien-. Encontrarás todo lo que necesitas en el baúl que haya los pies de la cama. Buenas noches._ Serena encontró la ropa de cama y la extendió delante del hogar. Luego se tumbó completamente vestida y se subió la manta hasta el cuello. No se permitió relajarse hasta que escuchó la rítmica cadencia de la respiración de Darien. Pero cuanto intentó dormirse, el recuerdo de cómo había hecho el amor con él apareció como un intruso.

Serena nunca imaginó que anhelaría las caricias de un hombre como anhelaba las de Darien. Estaba maldita. Desear al enemigo era la peor traición posible. Sin embargo, la idea de casarse con Alan y tener relaciones íntimas con él le resultaba repulsiva. El deseo de su padre había sido unir el clan de los Tsukino con el de los Alfa, y ella había dado por supuesto que se entregaría virgen a su prometido.

El respeto que Serena sentía por Alan se había venido abajo cuando él le sugirió que sedujera a Darien para después poder matarlo. En honor a la verdad, ella había hecho el amor con Darien porque quiso, no porque Alan le hubiera exigido que lo hiciera. Pero Serena era muy consciente de que no podía tener a Darien. Era su enemigo, y lo que habían hecho juntos la convertía a ella en una traidora a su clan. Además, Darien estaba prometido a una rica heredera, y Serena no tenía ni idea de qué le esperaba en el futuro, excepto que ese futuro no incluía a un inglés.

Durante los interminables días del encierro de Serena, Darien regresaba siempre puntualmente a su habitación, lo que no le hacía la vida más fácil a ella. Para entonces ya sabía cuándo llegaba, y se aseguraba de estar acurrucada ante el hogar dándole la espalda cuando Darien entraba. Aunque no solía hablar con ella mientras se preparaba para meterse en la cama, Serena sentía su mirada, y se preguntaba cuánto tiempo transcurriría antes de que el deseo destruyera las buenas intenciones de Darien.

Darien sentía como si se estuviera balanceando al borde de un abismo. Un paso en falso lo enviaría a la perdición, y teniendo en cuenta cómo se sentía en aquellos momentos, lo agradecería. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que aquella necesidad perversa y molesta que le llevaba a dormir en la misma habitación que Serena cuando sabía que no podía tenerla. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Él no creía en hechizos ni en brujerías, pero no había otra explicación para su obsesivo deseo por aquella tigresa escocesa.

Un día, Darien estaba en el patio observando cómo sus hombres practicaban con la espada cuando un mensajero que llevaba el estandarte del rey atravesó la puerta. Mientras esperaba a que el mensajero desmontara, Darien se fue poniendo cada vez más tenso por la aprensión.

-Saludos. Soy sir Lowell. Traigo un mensaje del rey para lord Darien.

-Bienvenido, sir Lowell. Yo soy lord Darien. Debéis estar exhaustos tras el largo viaje. Os esperan cerveza y comida.

-Gracias, lord Darien. Debo admitir que tengo la boca seca. Darien abrió camino hacia el castillo, preguntándose qué querría esta vez el rey de él. Se sentó a la mesa e invitó a sir Lowell a hacer lo mismo. Una sirvienta se acercó con dos espumosas jarras de cerveza. Sir Lowell bebió profundamente y luego se reclinó hacia atrás con un suspiro satisfecho.

-Se trata de un mensaje verbal, mi señor -comenzó a decir sir Lowell-. Yo he salido de Londres dos días antes que vuestra prometida y su séquito. Llegarán dentro de unos días.

-¿Mi prometida? -repitió Darien, atragantándose con las palabras.

-Lady Esmeralda Black, una heredera de belleza excepcional e inmejorable posición social. El rey Nicolás os envía saludos y desea que sepáis que no se ha olvidado de vos. Confía en que aprobéis la prometida que os ha escogido._ Al ver que Darien permanecía en silencio, sir Lowell dijo: -Algo que yo haría si estuviera en vuestro lugar, mi señor. Lady Esmeralda es una de las favoritas de la corte. Os envidio._ Darien fue capaz de encontrar finalmente la voz.

-El rey me hace un gran honor. Todo estará preparado para la llegada de lady Esmeralda. Si me disculpáis, debo reunirme con mi administrador. Hay que preparar las habitaciones para los invitados. ¿Os quedaréis vos mucho tiempo con nosotros?

-Sólo por esta noche -respondió sir Lowell-. Debo regresar de inmediato y entregar un informe de las condiciones de Tsukino. El Consejo me ha dado instrucciones para hacer hincapié en la importancia de conservar Tsukino en manos inglesas.

-Todo está como debe estar -mantuvo Darien. Darien dejó a sir Lowell con su cerveza y fue en busca de sir Andrew. Encontró a su amigo en el patio, practicando con la espada con sus soldados.

-Quiero hablar un momento contigo, Drew -dijo Darien interrumpiendo el juego. Drew bajó su espada.

-¿Qué ocurre, Darien? He visto llegar al mensajero. ¿Ha traído malas noticias?

-No, las noticias son buenas -aseguró Darien con fingida jovialidad-. El rey Nicolás me envía una heredera. Está de camino mientras nosotros hablamos.

-¡Felicidades! -exclamó Drew dándole una palmada en la espalda-. Espero por tu bien que sea una gran belleza.

-Debo preparar su llegada -aseguró Darien-. Eres el primero en saberlo.

-¡Espera, Darien! ¿Y qué pasa con lady Serena? _Darien frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Seguramente tu prometida se enterará del chisme. Mantener a Serena encerrada en tu habitación no ha sido la decisión más inteligente. Todo el mundo está al tanto de que dormís juntos. Y han llegado a la lógica conclusión de que ya la has hecho tuya. ¿Qué crees que va a decir tu prometida? Deberías enviarla lejos, Darien. Te lo digo por tu propio bien.

Darien se puso tenso. Era muy consciente de sus defectos sin necesidad de que Drew se los expusiera con palabras. Había escuchado los cotilleos referentes a su relación con Serena y los había ignorado sin considerar las consecuencias. Hasta la llegada del mensajero, había relegado cualquier pensamiento sobre su prometida a un futuro remoto... mucho después de que se hubiera saciado de Serena.

Pero ahora su prometida se había convertido en una realidad, y estaba igual de lejos que antes de tomar una decisión sobre el destino de Serena. De pronto su deseo hacia ella se hizo más agudo, más cortante, nacido de la frustración y de una pasión hacia ella no correspondida. Aquel deseo fue lo que dirigió sus pasos hacia la torre.

* * *

Serena observó la llegada desde la ventana de la torre y se preguntó qué significaba. Seguro que nada bueno para los Tsukino. Se colocó las manos a la espalda y se estiró; el dolor agudo le recordó las noches incómodas que había pasado dando vueltas en el suelo delante del hogar. ¿Cuánto tiempo la retendría Darien prisionera? ¿Qué iba a ser de ella? Seguía dándole vueltas a cuál sería su destino cuando Molly entró en la habitación. Dejó una jarra de agua fresca sobre la mesa y se entretuvo con su colocación, negándose a mirar a Serena a los ojos. Serena se dio cuenta al instante y se puso en guardia.

-Molly, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo?_ Molly levantó por fin la cabeza. Los ojos le brillaban por la compasión.

-Sí, Serena. Y me temo que no son buenas noticias.

-Cuéntamelas.

-Ha llegado un mensajero. La futura prometida de lord Darien viene de camino hacia Tsukino._ Serena sintió como si una mano gigante le estrujara el corazón. -Su señoría está con los preparativos de la llegada. Van a acondicionar la torre sur para ella y su séquito.

-¿Y qué hay de mi familia, Molly? ¿Qué va a ser de ella?_ Molly se encogió de hombros.

-Su señoría no lo ha dicho, pero... hay algo que deberías saber. _Serena escudriñó el rostro de Molly y no le gustó lo que vio.

-Puedes contármelo, Molly. Sea lo que sea, lo soportaré.

-Los miembros de nuestro clan van contando que... perdóname, Serena, pero dicen que eres la amante del Caballero Demonio._ Serena reculó como si la hubieran abofeteado. ¿Cómo podría explicar sus juegos amorosos con Darien? No podía, así que permaneció en silencio. -Entonces es cierto -susurró Molly-. Te ha deshonrado. Eres una mujer valiente, Serena. ¿Crees que Alan querrá seguir contigo?_ Serena soltó un gruñido de repugnancia.

-No menciones ese nombre delante de mí. A él no le importa que me convierta en la amante de Darien siempre y cuando lo ayude en sus propósitos.

-Oh, Serena, no puede ser._ Darien escogió aquel momento para irrumpir en la habitación. Señaló con el dedo a Molly y dijo con impaciencia:

-Fuera._ Molly se dio la vuelta y salió huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Darien cerró tras ella de un portazo y se apoyó contra la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el ancho pecho. -¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Me ha dicho que tu futura prometida está de camino. Confío en que sea de tu agrado, Darien. Sólo tengo una pregunta que hacerte. ¿Qué va a ser de mí y de mi familia?

Serena supo por la expresión de sus rostro que Darien no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo manejar la situación, y por alguna razón, aquello la aterrorizó.


	12. Capítulo 10

**CAPITULO 10**

La feroz expresión de Darien hablaba con elocuencia de su indecisión. Su responsabilidad hacia lady Ikuko, Hotaru y Serena no debería ser de la incumbencia de lady Esmeralda, pero todo apuntaba a que pondría objeciones a su presencia en su casa. Por lo tanto, Darien decidió que Serena y él ya no seguirían compartiendo habitación, aunque no estuviera ocurriendo nada entre ellos.

-La llegada de lady Esmeralda no cambiará nada -aseguró. Serena le dirigió una mirada de disgusto.

-A menos que tu futura prometida sea una lerda, dudo mucho que acepte el hecho de que yo esté prisionera en tu dormitorio._ Darien frunció el ceño.

-Sí. Eso tendrá que cambiar. He decidido poner fin a tu confinamiento. Pero ten por seguro que te mantendré en constante vigilancia. Eres libre de regresar a tu habitación en la sala de las mujeres, pero no puedes salir del castillo a menos que te acompañe alguno de mis hombres. Si tratas de volver a ponerte en contacto con Alfa, buscaré para ti un lugar aislado donde no puedas volver a ver la luz del día. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

-Meridiana -le espetó Serena-. ¿Puedo irme ya?

-Enseguida -Darien apartó la vista de ella. -Pero antes, hay algo que deberías saber._ Serena se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

-Ya sé que todo el mundo dice que soy tu amante.

-¿Lo has oído? No lo sabía._ Las mejillas de Serena se sonrojaron.

-Es cierto que fui a tu cama por mi propio pie, pero... -la joven estiró los hombros-, eso no significa que me haya convertido en tu amante._ Parecía tan indefensa, tan abrumada por la culpa, que Darien sintió una punzada de compasión, algo poco habitual en él. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Era un pecador demasiado consumado como para cambiar en cuestión de pocas semanas, pero lo cierto era que aquellos sentimientos estaban allí.

Darien se sintió arrastrado hacia Serena, su cuerpo reaccionaba de pronto a su cercanía de un modo que le hacía imposible apartarse de ella. La deseaba, sí, pero sabía que tomarla los llevaría a los dos por el camino del desastre. Por desgracia, su cuerpo se negaba a seguir las órdenes de su cabeza, y la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla. Ella se puso tensa en un principio, pero luego se estrechó contra él. Ese fue todo el estimulo que necesitaba Darien. La apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-Eres una amenaza para mi posición en Tsukino, por no mencionar para mi cordura -susurró contra la sedosa suavidad de su cabello. Olía a campo de flores, y le hizo sentirse aturdido por el deseo. Un deseo que él sabía que podría traer nefastas repercusiones en el futuro. Serena murmuró algo contra su hombro que sonó como una protesta. -No debería desearte como te deseo -susurró Darien.

-Ni yo a ti -como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se apartó de él con el rostro sonrojado por la turbación. -No he querido decir eso.

-Demasiado tarde para ambos, me temo.

-¡No! Tu prometida viene en camino. Compartirá tu cama y te dará hijos. Yo soy tu enemiga.

-Yo no soy el tuyo -enmarcándole el rostro con sus largas manos, Darien se quedó mirando fijamente sus labios. Luego inclinó la cabeza para saborear su boca en la que pensó que probablemente sería la última vez. Su tenue gemido avivó su necesidad de intensificar la pasión de su beso. La lengua de Darien ahondó en profundidad mientras sus manos la moldeaban, le acariciaban los brazos, las costillas, los senos, memorizando cada curva y cada hendidura de su receptivo cuerpo.

Darien le desabrochó el cuello del vestido; sus labios abrieron un camino de fuego entre sus senos mientas le recogía las faldas con los dedos y le colocaba una mano entre los muslos. Serena lo besó a su vez, abriendo las piernas para recibirlo. Entonces, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, se soltó y se apartó de él.

-No, Darien, no seré tu amante. Si me rindo ahora a ti, confirmaría lo que mi gente piensa de mí. Soy una jacobita y tú eres inglés. Nada podrá cambiar eso._ Darien dejó caer las manos. Su voz se tornó dura, implacable.

-Tienes razón, desde luego. Gracias por recordarme nuestras posiciones, señora. Si no podemos ser amantes, entonces seamos enemigos._ Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero entonces se giró para hacerle frente. -Te sugiero que te lleves bien con mi prometida cuando llegue, si el bienestar de tu madre y de tu hermana significa algo para ti.

Serena se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada durante largos minutos una vez se hubo marchado Darien. ¿Llevarse bien con su futura prometida? Eso iba a ser difícil, teniendo en cuenta lo que había ocurrido entre Darien y ella. Podía cuidar de sí misma; eran su madre y Hotaru las que le preocupaban. Sabía instintivamente que a lady Esmeralda no le haría gracia que estuvieran en su casa. ¿Por qué se mostraba Darien tan empeñado en retenerla en Tsukino? ¿Qué razón podía haber para que quisiera tenerla bajo su bota? En lo que a Darien se refería, nada tenía sentido.

Serena salió de la torre poco tiempo después. No había ningún guarda en la puerta, pero podía sentir unos ojos siguiéndola cuando cruzó el salón y subió las escaleras hacia la sala de las mujeres. Darien no le había mentido. Aunque la hubieran dejado salir de la torre, seguía siendo una prisionera. Contenta de estar otra vez en su propia habitación, Serena se bañó y se cambió de ropa para ir a visitar a su madre. Se alegró de ver a Hotaru con Ikuko, acurrucada a su lado en la cama leyendo un libro.

-¡Sere! -la saludó Hotaru cuando entró en la habitación. -Cuánto me alegro de que Darien te haya dejado salir de la torre. Le dije que era muy malo por mantenerte allí._ Serena le dio un breve abrazo a su hermana.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, cariño._ Ikuko extendió una de sus frágiles manos y Serena se la agarró. -¿Cómo estás, mamá?_ Ikuko le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Mucho mejor. Ya me levanto y camino un poco. Gracias a lord Darien, me he dado cuenta de que la vida sigue. Tengo muchas cosas por las que vivir. Mi esposo y mis hijos ya no están, pero todavía tengo a mis preciosas hijas.

-Espero que no te estés encariñando demasiado con Darien, mamá -la reprendió Serena-. Es nuestro enemigo. Nos ha arrebatado nuestra casa y nuestras tierras. Tal vez él blandía el arma que mató a nuestros hombres._ Ikuko suspiró.

-Ya lo sé, cariño, pero nuestros hombres escogieron ir a la guerra. Lucharon por el príncipe Carlos y su derecho a reinar y perdieron. Lamento profundamente la masacre, pero eso ya quedó atrás. Todavía tenemos nuestro orgullo y nuestro coraje, nadie puede arrebatarnos eso. Echaré de menos a tu padre y a tus hermanos hasta el día en que me muera, pero os tengo a Hotaru y a ti. Si para vivir en paz hay que aceptar a lord Darien como señor de Tsukino, entonces que así sea.

-Lo siento, mamá, pero yo no puedo reprimir mi odio por los tiranos ingleses.

-¿Por qué no te gusta Darien? -preguntó Hotaru.

-Hotaru, mi amor -la interrumpió Ikuko-, corre a la cocina y pídele a Mónica que te dé algo de comer para que aguantes hasta la cena. ¿No acabas de decirme que tienes hambre?

-Espero que haya hecho pan de jengibre -dijo Hotaru esperanzada.

-¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle?

-Muy bien. ¿Terminarás de leerme el libro más tarde, mamá?

-Sí, mi amor. Vamos, ahora vete.

-Estás mejor, ¿verdad mamá? -preguntó Serena cuando Hotaru se hubo escabullido.

-Mucho mejor, hija. Incluso estoy comiendo más para recuperar fuerzas.

-Oh, mamá, me alegro mucho. Cuando estés los suficientemente fuerte, tal vez pueda convencer a Darien para que nos deje ir a Glenmoor a visitar a la prima Mina._ Ikuko escudriñó el rostro de Serena.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres marcharte, hija?_ Serena recordó su reciente conversación con Darien en su habitación y se tocó los labios recordando sus besos y lo dispuesta que había estado a sucumbir de nuevo a él. Darien ponía en peligro su cordura y su lealtad; tenía que marcharse.

-Debemos irnos, mamá. La futura prometida de Darien llegará pronto. A ella no le gustará que vivamos aquí. Está en su derecho de insistir en que Darien nos eche.

-¿Todavía deseas casarte con Alan Alfa? ¿Lo amas, hija? _Serena vaciló.

-No amo a Alan. Es uno de los nuestros, pero hay cosas en él que no merecen mi respeto.

-Supongo que tienes razón, no creo que la prometida de Darien nos quiera en Tsukino, pero creo que su señoría tendrá algo que decir respecto a lo de echarnos._ La mano de Ikuko apretó con más fuerza la de Serena. -Quisiera hacerte una pregunta, hija._ Serena supo de qué se trataba y se puso tensa. -¿Es cierto que te has convertido en la amante de lord Darien?

-No, no soy la amante del Caballero Demonio.

-¿Te ha deshonrado?_ Serena apartó la vista.

-No preguntes, mamá. Es complicado.

-Serena...

-No, mamá, por favor. Lo que exista entre Darien y yo es personal. No quiero hablar de ello._ Lady Ikuko acarició el rostro de su hija.

-Confío en que no albergues ningún sentimiento hacia lord Darien. Va a casarse con una heredera. Nada podrá cambiar eso.

-He dicho que no quiero hablar de este asunto -repitió Serena levantándose bruscamente. -Tengo que irme. Vendré a visitarte más tarde.

-Serena... ¿quieres que hable con lord Darien de esto? _La joven frunció el ceño.

-¿Hablar de qué?

-De que su señoría se haya aprovechado de tu inocencia._ Serena luchó consigo misma con fuerza antes de responder.

-Darien no hizo nada que yo no quisiera hacer._ Sus palabras quedaron colgadas en el aire como la niebla de otoño mientras Serena salía a toda prisa de la habitación.

Durante los siguientes días, Serena se mantuvo ocupada desde el amanecer hasta la noche, procurando por todos los medios evitar a Darien. La irritaba profundamente no poder salir del castillo sin escolta, pero dado que no quería volver a estar aislada, aguantó la presencia de los guardas de Darien. Lo que más le dolía era el modo en que todos la miraban desde que salió de la torre. En realidad, nadie se acercó a preguntarle si era la amante de Darien, pero estaba segura de que todos lo pensaban.

Serena no había vuelto a saber nada de Alan, y se preguntó si habría abandonado sus planes de echar a Darien de Tsukino. Cuanto más pensaba en Alan, menos deseaba convertirse en su esposa. No podía olvidar cómo la había utilizado. Tampoco podría casarse nunca con un hombre que la había urgido a entrar en la cama de otro por una causa que ya estaba perdida. Serena estaba un día echándole una mano a Mónica en la cocina cuando una nerviosísima Molly entró a toda prisa por la puerta.

-¡Está aquí! ¡La prometida de lord Darien! Su séquito acaba de entrar por el patio._ A Serena le dio un vuelco al corazón. Aunque esperaba la llegada de la dama, no estaba preparada para ninguna clase de respuesta emocional.

-¿Qué aspecto tiene? -preguntó Mónica.

-No la he visto, pero dicen que es una gran belleza.

Serena trató de convencerse de que la belleza de lady Esmeralda o su falta de ella no eran asunto suyo. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que sintiera curiosidad por la novia de Darien. ¿Sería la dama una señorita dulce y recatada que adoraría a Darien?, se preguntó. Que Dios ayudara a la pobre mujer si se enamoraba de ese canalla. Darien nunca le entregaría el corazón a una mujer, porque lo guardaba celosamente dentro de sí.

Serena escuchó un escándalo en el gran salón y el diablo que llevaba dentro la hizo escabullirse para echar un vistazo a los recién llegados. Merodeando cerca de la puerta de la cocina, miró por encima de las cabezas que asentían en dirección a la heredera de Darien. A Serena se le cayó el alma a los pies. Lady Esmeralda era realmente una belleza, la típica rosa inglesa de verdes cabellos, piel de melocotón y crema y facciones de muñequita, casi demasiado perfectas para ser reales. Era alta y delgada, y su figura femenina estaba redondeada en los lugares adecuados. Oh, sí, la dama era realmente encantadora, y estaba sonriendo a Darien como si quisiera devorarlo. Serena se acercó un poco más. Vio a Darien llevarse a los labios la delicada y blanca mano de lady Esmeralda, y Serena hundió sus enrojecidas manos en el delantal. Con repentina lucidez, se dio cuenta de que tal vez Darien no amara a su prometida, pero sin duda sabría apreciar su belleza.

-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, mi señora -le escuchó decir a Darien-. Confío en que llegues a amar Tsukino tanto como yo. Serena percibió la mirada desdeñosa de lady Esmeralda y se dio cuenta de algo que Darien no había notado. La prometida de Darien odiaba Tsukino.

-Supongo que no está mal para venir de vez en cuando de visita -respondió ella con aburrida indiferencia. -Pero mi señor, me imagino que no pretenderás que languidezca en esta tierra salvaje durante la temporada de baile, ¿verdad? Bueno, yo sencillamente me moriría si no pudiera acudir a bailes y a fiestas._ Serena vio cómo Darien fruncía levemente el ceño y esperó con ansia su respuesta.

-Ambos estamos aquí por orden del rey, mi señora -le recordó Darien con más gentileza de la que Serena hubiera esperado de él. -Estoy seguro de que terminarás acostumbrándote a la belleza de Tsukino y disfrutarás de su paz.

-¿Esperas que encuentre paz en un lugar habitado por traidores jacobitas? -le espetó lady Esmeralda-. Me temo que no, lord Darien -la dama agitó su abanico lánguidamente delante de su rostro. -Estoy fatigada, mi señor. Quizá una de las sirvientas podría mostrarme mi habitación._ Darien bajó la voz; Serena se acercó un poco más para poder escuchar.

-Creí que hablaríamos de nuestra boda, mi señora. ¿Ha dispuesto Su Majestad fecha para las nupcias?_ Un hombre vestido de negro riguroso dio un paso adelante.

-Soy el reverendo Trilby, mi señor. Será un placer para mí celebrar la boda. Nuestra Graciosa Majestad ha dejado a vuestra elección decidir la fecha de la ceremonia nupcial.

-Bienvenido a Tsukino, reverendo -dijo Darien-. Espero que disfrutéis de vuestra estancia aquí._ Serena contuvo el aliento mientras Darien consideraba sus siguientes palabras. -Creo que sería conveniente que lady Esmeralda y yo nos conociéramos el uno al otro antes de la boda.

-Estoy de acuerdo, mi señor -aseguró el reverendo Trilby amigablemente-. No muchos hombres serían tan comprensivos como vos con los sentimientos de una mujer._ Esmeralda bajó la cabeza con recato.

-Lo que tú digas, mi señor -su ronco ronroneo encerraba un indicio de promesa. -Estoy a tu disposición, por supuesto -la dama colocó una de sus delicadas manos en el pecho de Darien-. No estoy descontenta con la elección de esposo que ha hecho el rey para mi, lord Darien, y estoy deseando... -alzó los ojos en expresión de énfasis-, que nos conozcamos mejor._ Serena decidió que ya había oído suficiente cuando la mirada de Darien se cruzó con la suya. Trató de parecer discreta y humilde cuando él le hizo una señal para que se acercara. Serena arrastró los pies mientras se abría camino hasta él.

-Serena, por favor, lleva a lady Esmeralda y a su doncella a la torre sur. Ya han llevado sus baúles a la habitación._ Serena asintió pero no dijo nada, se limitó a soportar la mirada insolente de Esmeralda.

-¿Son todas las sirvientas tan exuberantes como esta? -preguntó Esmeralda. Darien alzó las cejas.

-¿Exuberante? ¿Qué quieres decir, mi señora?

-Con ese encendido cabello oro. Es indecente. ¿Quién es ella, mi señor?

-Soy Serena Tsukino -respondió Serena con orgullo-. Tsukino es mi casa.

-Serena -le advirtió Darien.

-Una jacobita -dijo Esmeralda con desprecio-. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, lord Darien? Tenía entendido que la hija de lord Kenji había sido exiliada.

-Hablaremos de esto más tarde, mi señora -dijo Darien-. Hemos preparado habitaciones para ti y tu doncella en la torre sur. Estoy seguro de que te encantarán las vistas. Si me disculpas, me encargaré del alojamiento del reverendo Trilby y de tu séquito.

-Si gustáis, señora -dijo Serena con frialdad para indicar que Esmeralda la siguiera.

-Vamos, Berjerite -dijo lady Esmeralda dirigiéndose a la tímida y pequeña sirvienta que merodeaba detrás de ella.

Serena estaba al tanto de que Darien había ordenado que prepararan la torre sur especialmente para lady Esmeralda. El castillo había sido despojado de sus mejores muebles para decorar la habitación de la futura condesa. Serena se había quedado sin el escritorio de castaño que había pertenecido a su abuela y Ikuko había perdido la delicada hamaca que antes estaba colocada bajo su ventana. Serena confiaba en que lady Esmeralda lo apreciara.

-Vuestros aposentos tienen una preciosa vista a las montañas, y hay una habitación pequeña justo al lado para vuestra doncella -dijo Serena cuando Esmeralda, seguida por su doncella, pasó por delante de ella. Las laderas resultan deliciosamente agradables cuando el brezo está en flor -continuó. Esmeralda se detuvo tan bruscamente que su doncella se dio contra ella. La dama arrugó la nariz en gesto de evidente desagrado.

-Esto no está a mi altura -aspiró el aire por la nariz con desprecio. -¿Esto es lo mejor que puede ofrecerme el castillo? Estoy acostumbrada a algo mucho mejor._ Serena apretó los labios.

-Lord Darien lo ha preparado especialmente para vos.

-Ah, lord Darien. No esperaba que fuera tan... guapo. También resulta bastante aterrador, pero eso me gusta en un hombre -los ojos le brillaron. -Va a causar furor en Londres.

-¿Londres, mi señora? A Lord Darien no le gusta Londres. Tsukino es su hogar. No tiene pensado marcharse._ Esmeralda miró a Serena con los ojos entornados.

-¿Cómo puedes presumir de saber lo que piensa lord Darien? ¿Qué eres tú para él?

-No soy nada para lord Darien. Menos que nada. ¿Queréis que ayude a vuestra doncella a vaciar vuestros baúles?

-No, Berjerite puede hacerlo sola. Avisa a lord Darien de que esta noche deseo cenar en mi habitación. Enviaré a Berjerite a por una bandeja.

-Como deseéis -dijo Serena, que estaba deseando perder de vista a la altanera novia de Darien.

-¡Espera!

-¿Sí?

-Dile a lord Darien que espero su visita antes de que se retire. Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar._ Desde luego que sí, pensó Serena mientras se marchaba. Podía imaginar muy bien qué ocurriría en aquella habitación en cuanto Esmeralda y Darien se quedaran a solas. Darien ya había salido del salón, así que Serena se dirigió a la cocina. Molly la interceptó.

-Lady Esmeralda no hará muchos amigos en Tsukino -aseguró Molly-. Puede que sea una gran belleza, pero no tiene respeto por nuestra tierra ni por nuestra gente. No le traerá nada bueno a lord Darien.

-Eso no es asunto mío -respondió Serena encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces bajó la voz. -No puedo quedarme en Tsukino.

-¿Cómo vas a escapar? Te tienen demasiado vigilada.

-Todavía no lo sé._ Molly le apretó el brazo.

-Te deseo buena suerte._ Molly se dio la vuelta y tropezó con el sólido muro del pecho de sir Andrew. Serena observó con interés cómo los brazos de Drew la rodeaban, sujetándola. -Sir Andrew, ¿estás buscando algo? -preguntó Molly apartándose de él.

-Sí -a él le brillaron los ojos provocativamente y bajó la voz, pero Serena lo oyó de todas formas. -Tú ya sabes lo que busco, Molly._ Serena observó a la pareja con interés... Drew era un hombre guapo, aunque demasiado seguro de sí mismo para el gusto de Serena.

-No soy ese tipo de chica, sir Andrew -replicó Molly. Andrew se rió con cinismo.

-No me digas que eres de esa clase de mujeres que se reservan para el matrimonio._ Molly se puso tensa.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

-Mientras haya mujeres dispuestas a mí alrededor, yo no tengo necesidad de casarme.

-Te sugiero que busques entonces a una de esas mujeres dispuestas.

-Tal vez lo haga -girándose sobre sus talones, Andrew se alejó de allí.

Darien regresó al salón a tiempo para presenciar el intercambio entre Drew y Molly. A juzgar por cómo estaban las cosas, su amigo parecía estar haciendo pocos progresos con aquella obstinada muchacha. Pero bueno, él tenía sus propios problemas a los que enfrentarse. Su futura prometida ya había llegado, y la boda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Darien vio a Serena llenando una jarra de cerveza y la siguió con la mirada. Había mucho que admirar en Serena aparte de su belleza, pero la obstinación no era la mejor de sus virtudes. La expresión de Darien se volvió sombría cuando recordó cómo había acudido a su cama para luego mentir sobre sus motivaciones. Darien captó la atención de Serena y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

-¿Más cerveza, mi señor? -le preguntó con frialdad.

-No. ¿Ya se ha instalado lady Esmeralda?_ Serena soltó una carcajada burlona.

-Yo no diría tanto. Sin duda te habrás dado cuenta de que lady Esmeralda desprecia Tsukino. Dice que no está a su altura. Las Tierras Altas no son Londres, y ella lo sabe muy bien.

-Terminará gustándole -dijo Darien con más convicción de la que sentía.

-Tu dama me ha pedido que te de un mensaje -le informó Serena-. Esta noche te estará esperando en su habitación.

Darien asintió. Por alguna razón, no le entusiasmaba aquel encuentro. Agradecía la generosidad del rey en aquel matrimonio concertado, pero temía que el costo que supondría para su paz mental excedería los beneficios que le aportaría a su modo de vida. Lo poco que había visto de lady Esmeralda no le impresionaba, pero estaba dispuesto a concederle el beneficio de la duda. Él no era de los que tomaban decisiones precipitadas, así que decidió reservarse su opinión hasta conocer mejor a su futura prometida. Era injusto comparar a Esmeralda con Serena en tan corto espacio de tiempo. Después de la cena, Darien consultó con sir Soichi para hablar de los arreglos para el alojamiento y las provisiones de los nuevos huéspedes. Sir Soichi le aseguró que los invitados no afectarían al presupuesto de Tsukino.

-¿Puedo hacerte una sugerencia, mi señor? -preguntó sir Soichi.

-Por supuesto -respondió Darien, a quien le había picado la curiosidad.

-Lady Ikuko se está recuperando de forma considerable. Creo que sería beneficioso tanto para ella como para los miembros de su clan que cenara en el salón. Los Tsukino necesitan ver cómo está mejorando su señora bajo tus cuidados._ Darien escudriñó el rostro de sir Soichi.

-Hay algo más, ¿verdad?_ Sir Soichi asintió.

-Lady Ikuko siente que lleva demasiado tiempo aislada y echa de menos el contacto con los miembros de su clan. Me ha pedido que te haga llegar su petición.

Darien sopesó la solicitud de lady Ikuko. No tenía ninguna objeción, y así se lo dijo a sir Soichi. La enormidad de la sonrisa de sir Soichi le dio a entender a Darien que la señora y su administrador estaban todavía más unidos de lo que él sospechaba. Consciente de que el tiempo transcurría, Darien se levantó y subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de lady Esmeralda. La tímida doncella de Esmeralda respondió cuando él llamó a la puerta. La sonrisa le flaqueó cuando Darien pasó por delante de ella antes de que tuviera tiempo de anunciar su presencia.

-Puedes irte, Berjerite -dijo Esmeralda haciendo un gesto con la mano para que la criada se marchara. Berjerite se escabulló con considerable rapidez.

Darien se detuvo sobre sus pasos cuando vio a Esmeralda tendida en la cama en un atrevido desabillé, su generoso busto expuesto por el bajo escote de la prenda y con una de sus bien torneadas piernas desnuda hasta la altura del muslo. Darien se preguntó vagamente por qué la visión de sus voluptuosas curvas no conseguía excitarle.

-Gracias por venir -ronroneó Esmeralda-. Creí que tal vez tu amante no te daría el mensaje.

-Si te estás refiriendo a Serena, que por cierto, no es mi amante, sí me dio tu mensaje. ¿Qué es eso de lo que quieres hablar?_ Esmeralda dio una palmadita en la cama a su lado. Los ojos le brillaban en clara invitación.

-Ven a sentarte a mi lado, mi señor. Como tú mismo has dicho, debemos empezar cuanto antes a conocernos el uno al otro._ Darien se sentó con cuidado al borde de la cama. Aquella mujer iba a ser su esposa, su compañera en la vida. ¿Por qué se sentía tan incómodo cerca de ella? -Entonces -comenzó a decir Esmeralda-, ¿hablamos de dónde vamos a vivir? ¿Cuánto tiempo debemos permanecer en esta tierra salvaje antes de poder fijar nuestra residencia permanente en Londres? -preguntó con un delicado estremecimiento que provocó que la manga de su camisón cayera hacia abajo.

Darien dejó caer la mirada hacia sus senos, preguntándose cuántos hombres habrían tenido el privilegio de contemplarlos como lo estaba haciendo él ahora. ¿Se trataría de una joven inocente? No le sorprendería que le pusiera los cuernos antes de que se hubiera secado la tinta de los papeles de su matrimonio. Sacudió la cabeza para disipar sus dudas y prometió ser más tolerante con sus coqueteos. Como había nacido y crecido en Londres, seguramente estaría actuando de acuerdo al comportamiento que había aprendido en la corte.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta, mi señor -dijo Esmeralda con aire de superioridad.

-No tengo intención de fijar mi residencia permanente en Londres -replicó Darien-. Tsukino es ahora mi hogar._ Esmeralda hizo un puchero, y luego estiró las manos para deslizárselas por el pecho de manera sugerente.

-A mí se me conoce por mi capacidad para hacer cambiar a los hombres de opinión._ Darien se apartó. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Esmeralda era una mujer hermosa y sensual, debería estar temblando de deseo en lugar de tratar de evitarla.

-Descubrirás que a mí no se me puede convencer con facilidad.

-Me niego a quedarme atrapada en este lugar dejado de la mano de Dios después de nuestra boda -proclamó Esmeralda con petulancia-. Para esta gente soy una extraña. Me odian. El agua de mi baño estaba tibia, la comida era repugnante, y tu amante se ha mostrado irrespetuosa._ Darien apretó los dientes en gesto de frustración.

-Te lo repito, Serena no es mi amante._ Esmeralda se lo quedó mirando, su disgusto resultaba palpable.

-¿Por qué sigue esa mujer aquí si no es tu amante? _Darien salió al instante en defensa de Serena.

-Deja a Serena fuera de esto, mi señora. Ella no tiene nada que ver con nuestro matrimonio. Estoy seguro de que nos llegaremos a entender como marido y mujer en cuando nos conozcamos un poco más.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta, mi señor -insistió Esmeralda.

-Tu pregunta es irrelevante, aunque supongo que debería hablarte de Serena antes de que lo haga otra persona. Su padre y sus hermanos fueron asesinados en Culloden. A ella y a su familia se les permitió seguir viviendo en Tsukino porque es un lugar remoto e inútil para la Corona. Entonces llegó a Londres la noticia de que Serena pretendía casarse con el forajido Alan Alfa. Fui llamado a Londres y me entregaron Tsukino con la condición de que evitara ese matrimonio y conservara esta tierra para Inglaterra. Serena no es más que un peón en un desagradable juego que pretende unir los clanes para tratar de llevar a cabo otro intento de rebelión.

-¿Por qué sigue aquí? -inquirió Esmeralda-. Es una traidora. Envíala a Londres y deja que la Corona se encargue de ella. Ese sería un justo final para una bruja jacobita._ El veneno de su voz asombró a Darien.

-No quiero cargar con la muerte de Serena sobre mi conciencia -dijo con frialdad. -La dama se quedará en Tsukino hasta que yo ordene lo contrario.

-¿Dama? ¿Llamas dama a esa traidora? Como tu esposa, mi señor, tengo derecho a decir quién se queda en Tsukino y quién se va, y Serena Tsukino se va sin ninguna duda._ Darien se puso bruscamente de pie. Tenía que marcharse de allí antes de perder la calma, además de los sentidos, y ordenarle a Esmeralda que regresara a Londres, lo que sería un error. El rey no toleraría jamás semejante desobediencia. Esmeralda debió darse cuenta de que estaba tirando demasiado del hilo de la paciencia de Darien, porque le dirigió una sonrisa cautivadora y le agarró el brazo. -No te enfades conmigo, mi señor. Cuando estemos casados no tendrás necesidad de ninguna amante. Incluso le suplicaré al rey que nos deje poner nuestra residencia en Londres. Yo soy su pupila, y me tiene afecto.

-Ya veremos, mi señora -dijo Darien zafándose y afectando una reverencia indolente. -Buenas noches. El desayuno se sirve temprano en el campo.

-Yo no suelo levantarme antes de mediodía -exclamó Esmeralda con simulado horror. -Enviaré a mi doncella a la cocina a por chocolate y un bollo dulce cuando me despierte.

-Buena suerte -murmuró Darien entre dientes. Podría considerarse afortunada si conseguía un té flojo y tortas de avena. Pero eso era algo que su mimada y exigente futura prometida descubriría muy pronto por sí misma.

Darien salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación, su opinión respecto a lady Esmeralda se estaba erosionando rápidamente. Se había mostrado dispuesto a darle una oportunidad, pero a pesar de su gran belleza, no le había impresionado. Por desgracia, no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. En cuatro semanas se casaría con lady Esmeralda, se acostaría con ella y recibiría gustoso los hijos que le diera.

Aquello le hizo detenerse un instante a pensar. Por alguna inexplicable razón, se había imaginado a sus hijos con un reluciente cabello oro y los ojos ceslestes.


	13. Capítulo 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Darien se escabulló durante la mañana siguiente. Se unió a sus hombres durante los ejercicios de espada, se reunió con sir Soichi y salió a cazar con Drew. Cuando regresó al castillo, se encontró con una disputa en el salón que se había salido de madre. Esmeralda y Serena estaban arreglando cuentas la una con la otra, peleándose como verduleras. Darien se abrió paso a través del grupo de curiosos que había a su alrededor y se colocó entre ellas.

-¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo?_ Esmeralda se giró hacia él con sus ojos castaños brillando de furia.

-Por favor, no maldigas en mi presencia, mi señor.

-Mis disculpas, mi señora -le espetó Darien con sarcasmo-. ¿Serías tan amable de decirme qué significa este comportamiento tan impropio de una dama?

-Con mucho gusto -respondió Esmeralda lanzándole a Serena una mirada cargada de rencor. -Esta muchacha jacobita me ha insultado._ Darien alzó una ceja en dirección a Serena.

-¿Serena...?

-Yo sólo le he sugerido que, teniendo en cuenta que Tsukino va a ser el hogar de lady Esmeralda, deberíamos esforzarnos por llevarnos bien. Tu futura prometida irrumpió en la cocina profiriendo insultos. Y entonces, sin provocación previa, le lanzó una taza de té a Mónica a la cabeza mientras insistía en que habían ignorado deliberadamente sus órdenes. Había enviado a su doncella a por una taza de chocolate y Mónica le preparó un té en su lugar. Mónica le explicó a lady Esmeralda que no había chocolate. Yo sólo traté de explicarle que no contamos con muchos lujos en Tsukino.

-Voy a procurarle una gran riqueza a este matrimonio, mi señor -aseguró Esmeralda-, y deberían proporcionarme todo lo que desee._ Darien contuvo un gruñido.

-Hazle saber tus deseos a sir Soichi y él hará lo posible para satisfacer tus necesidades en un plazo razonable._ Esmeralda dio un pisotón al suelo.

-¡Quiero chocolate ahora!_ Darien alzó los ojos al cielo suplicando paciencia.

-¿Tenemos algo de chocolate, Serena?

-No, mi señor. Es lo que acabo de decir. El chocolate es un lujo que los Tsukino no han podido permitirse. Y aunque hubiéramos tenido un poco, después de este arrebato, Mónica lo hubiera enterrado en el jardín antes de servírselo a tu dama._ Darien reprimió una sonrisa.

-Ahí lo tienes, lady Esmeralda. Sin duda intentaremos por todos los medios conseguir tu bebida favorita en el futuro._ Esmeralda señaló a Serena con el dedo.

-Exijo que la castigues por su irrespetuoso comportamiento.

-¿Qué sugieres? -preguntó Darien con falsa tranquilidad. Esmeralda le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora.

-Una buena paliza la pondría en su sitio. Tienes que dar ejemplo a los demás jacobitas, mi señor._ La furia de Darien pendía de un frágil hilo.

-Estoy tratando de llevarme bien con los miembros del clan de Serena, y tú no me estás ayudando. Los necesito para que Tsukino prospere. Tu riqueza no servirá de nada si no hay nadie trabajando los campos, recolectando las cosechas y atendiendo al ganado. Debes aprender a llevarte bien con esta gente, porque ellos son ahora tu gente._ Esmeralda reculó como si la hubieran golpeado.

-¿Mi gente? Lo dudo mi señor... estos aldeanos están por debajo de mí._ Darien reaccionó espontáneamente. La agarró del brazo y la llevó a una salita en la que podían verlos, pero no escucharlos.

-¿Estoy yo por debajo de ti, mi señora? ¿Me consideras inferior a tus pretendientes londinenses? Yo soy el amo aquí. No me dirás lo que tengo que hacer.

Darien vio cómo abría los ojos de par en par, escuchó cómo se le quedaba la respiración retenida en la garganta, y sintió cómo le clavaba los dedos en el hombro. Pero en lugar de apartarlo, Esmeralda lo atrajo hacia sí. Darien soltó un bufido de disgusto, consciente de pronto de que la dama estaba excitada. Había despertado su pasión cuando esperaba ira, o al menos miedo.

-¡Darien, Darien! -jadeó. -Oh, Dios, eres tan dominante. Y me encantan los hombres fuertes. Llévame a tu dormitorio y hazme tuya. Ahora, mi señor, por favor.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, Esmeralda le bajó la cabeza y apretó los labios contra los suyos. Darien, curioso, dejó que lo besara, preguntándose si aquel beso lo afectaría como lo hacían los de Serena. Se había acostado con incontables mujeres, había compartido numerosos besos apasionados, pero sólo Serena le hacía anhelar algo más profundo.

Extrañamente indiferente, Darien no sintió más que un tibio desinterés por los besos de Esmeralda. Su primer pensamiento fue que sabía más de besos de lo que debería saber una virgen. Su lengua pequeña y perversa sondeó su boca como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Darien permaneció impávido. Interrumpió el beso y se apartó de ella.

-Darien, por favor -le suplicó Esmeralda-. ¿No me deseas? Pronto estaremos casados, ¿qué más da?

-Sólo intento proteger tu buen nombre -Darien trató de sortear la cuestión. -Mi mujer debe estar por encima de cualquier reproche._ Aquello pareció ablandar a Esmeralda, porque le dedicó una sensual sonrisa.

-Cuatro semanas parecen mucho tiempo, pero tal vez valga la pena.

-¿Podemos hablar de tu comportamiento de hoy? -preguntó Darien cambiando hábilmente de tema. -Si te conviertes en enemiga de los Tsukino, difícilmente podrás granjearte su cariño.

-Tal vez me inclinaría más por la tolerancia si echaras a Serena de aquí.

-Pensaré en ello -respondió Darien en un intento de aplacarla-. Mientras tanto, tal vez te gustaría conocer el castillo. Resulta bastante impresionante a pesar de ser tan antiguo. Te explicaré las mejoras que tengo pensado hacer mientras recorremos las numerosas estancias._ Esmeralda arrugó su coqueta nariz.

-Tal vez en otro momento. Si tu cocinera es capaz de preparar algo que tiente mi delicado apetito, me gustaría comer. Enviaré a Berjerite a la cocina para que instruya a tu personal sobre lo que me gusta y lo que no me gusta.

-Estoy seguro de que harán todo lo que esté en su mano para que estés cómoda -dijo Darien apartando la vista. -Si me disculpas, mi señora, tengo asuntos que tratar con mi administrador.

Serena no pudo oír de qué estaban hablando Darien y Esmeralda, pero tanto ella como todos los demás habían visto lo que había tenido lugar en la salita. El beso que Esmeralda y Darien se habían dado hablaba por sí solo. La pasión que se encerraba tras aquel beso había sido tan potente que Serena casi esperaba que Darien arrastrara a Esmeralda enseguida a su dormitorio. La dama, desde luego, parecía de lo más dispuesta. Serena se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando Darien interrumpió bruscamente el beso y se alejó de allí, dejando a Esmeralda con expresión perpleja y altivamente satisfecha. Serena se preparó cuando Esmeralda se acercó tranquilamente hacia ella con una sonrisa condescendiente en los labios.

-Tengo hambre -dijo la dama. -Una comida ligera servirá. Pescado escaldado, verduras sazonadas con un poco de romero y pan recién horneado. Miel en lugar de mantequilla. Encárgate de ello ahora mismo._ Serena se sintió tentada a mandar a Esmeralda al diablo, pero se mordió sabiamente la lengua. Los problemas tenían ahora nombre nuevo: Lady Esmeralda Black.

* * *

El salón bullía de actividad cuando Darien ocupó su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa aquella noche. Había corrido la voz de que lady Ikuko haría su aparición en el salón, y los miembros de su clan estaban ansiosos por ver con sus propios ojos cómo le iba a la viuda de su antiguo jefe bajo los cuidados de Darien.

Entonces lady Esmeralda irrumpió en el salón y la conversación se interrumpió. De pronto ella se convirtió en el centro de atención. El elaborado vestido propio de la corte que había escogido para su primera comida en el salón tema un escote pronunciado y estaba ricamente adornado con encaje. A Darien le pareció que aquella ostentosa demostración era demasiado elaborada para la ocasión y se prometió que aleccionaría a Esmeralda sobre cómo vestirse adecuadamente en el campo. Resultaba imprudente presumir de la riqueza de uno cuando a aquella gente le habían arrebatado todo excepto su orgullo. Darien se puso cortésmente de pie cuando Esmeralda apareció; dio un paso adelante, le ofreció el brazo y la sentó a su izquierda.

-Confío en que esta noche la comida sea mejor que lo que me han ofrecido hasta ahora -comentó Esmeralda-. He tenido que conformarme con salmón ahumado y esas espantosas tortas de avena para comer. Me temo que mi delicado estómago no soportará una comida tan pesada.

-Yo encuentro la cocina de Tsukino muy satisfactoria -se defendió Darien-. Dile a sir Soichi lo que te gusta y lo que no.

-Mi primer cometido cuando sea la señora de Tsukino será contratar un chef francés -ronroneó Esmeralda. Darien sintió que empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-Me temo que no, mi señora. Estoy plenamente satisfecho con Mónica y sus ayudantes._ Esmeralda abrió la boca para responder y la dejó abierta cuando sir Soichi entró en el salón llevando a una frágil pero sonriente lady Ikuko. La pequeña Hotaru salió correteando de detrás de ellos llevando a rastras la muñeca que Serena había hecho para ella con trapos y paja. Darien se puso de pie.

-Bienvenida, lady Ikuko. Es un placer que te hayas unido esta noche a nosotros._ Hotaru dejó escapar un grito y se arrojó en brazos de Darien. Él la levantó por los aires y luego la sentó a su derecha.

-¿Quién es esta gente? -preguntó Esmeralda con desdén. Darien la ignoró mientras le indicaba a sir Soichi que sentara a Ikuko al lado de su hija. -Esa niña es demasiado pequeña para comer con los adultos -protestó Esmeralda-. ¿Quiénes son y qué están haciendo en la mesa principal?_ Darien esperó a que Ikuko se hubiera sentado antes de hacer las presentaciones.

-Lady Ikuko, permíteme que te presente a lady Esmeralda, mi prometida. Esmeralda, estas son lady Ikuko Tsukino y su hija Hotaru. _Lady Ikuko asintió gentilmente con la cabeza, pero Esmeralda la ignoró.

-Dado que esta va a ser mi casa, explícame por favor por qué esta gente se está aprovechando de mi hospitalidad.

-Lady Ikuko y Hotaru son la madre y la hermana de lady Serena. Ésta es su casa.

-¿Por qué siguen todavía aquí? Tenía entendido que se había dispuesto adecuadamente de la familia de ese traidor.

-Mira a tu alrededor, mi señora. Estás rodeada de Tsukinos.

-Pero acoger a la esposa y a las hijas de un reconocido traidor es un acto de traición en sí mismo. ¿Qué va a decir el rey?

-Permite que yo me preocupe del rey, lady Esmeralda. Lady Ikuko y lady Hotaru se están recuperando de graves enfermedades. Que se recuperen es mi mayor preocupación.

-¿Por qué debería importarte a ti? -lo retó Esmeralda.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, mi señora -le advirtió Darien. Esmeralda adquirió una expresión arrepentida mientras bajaba la vista al plato y cruzaba las manos sobre el regazo, pero Darien no se dejó engañar. Resultaba obvio que su imprevisible prometida estaba echando humo por dentro. Entonces atisbó a Serena y un diablo interior lo llevó a decir:

-Serena, hay un sitio libre al lado de tu madre. Creo que a ella le gustará que te unas a nosotros.

A Serena le asombró la invitación de Darien. ¿No sabía que su repentino interés hacia ella enfurecería a lady Esmeralda? Consideró la posibilidad de negarse, pero luego cambió de opinión. Tras un instante de vacilación, tomó asiento pausadamente en la silla que Darien le había indicado. La comida estaba deliciosa. Serena pensó que Mónica se había esmerado. Los comensales devoraron rápidamente el primer plato, que consistía en cuartos traseros de cordero y solomillo de ternera.

Le siguió un fricasé de pollo y cerdo con espinacas. El tercer plato consistía en salmón escalfado, lenguado frito y mollejas con acompañamiento de verduras. Natillas y pasteles remataban la cena. Aquel gran festín se había preparado en honor a la llegada de lady Esmeralda. Pero la dama no parecía en absoluto impresionada. Serena se llenó de ira al ver a Esmeralda apartar a un lado del plato la comida con el tenedor. Serena había estado ayudando en la cocina y sabía lo duro que habían trabajado Mónica y sus ayudantes para servir el festín que Darien les había requerido. Deseaba reprender furiosamente a Esmeralda, Darien se le adelantó.

-¿La comida no es de tu agrado, lady Esmeralda? -le preguntó Darien con sequedad.

-La ternera estaba demasiado hecha y el cordero crudo. Prefiero el lenguado escalfado y no me gusta nada el salmón. A las natillas les faltaba vainilla y estaban liquidas -añadió apartando el plato con énfasis. -Yo exijo perfección en mi cocina.

-Me gustaría retirarme -dijo Ikuko, impidiendo la respuesta de Darien a las quejas de Esmeralda-. Ha sido maravilloso compartir la cena con los miembros de mi clan, pero de ahora en adelante, Hotaru y yo cenaremos en mi habitación. No deseo provocar disensiones en tu casa, mi señor._ Darien se puso de pie y le hizo un gesto a sir Soichi para que se apartara cuando el administrador se movió para acompañar a Ikuko a su dormitorio.

-Yo llevaré a lady Ikuko a su habitación -dijo. -Ven tú también, Hotaru._ Cogió a Ikuko en brazos y salió de allí a grandes zancadas, como si no pesara nada. Sir Soichi vaciló un instante y luego fue tras Darien. Hotaru los siguió.

-Deberías seguir el ejemplo de tu madre -le dijo Esmeralda a Serena en un aparte. -Esta es una situación de lo más incómoda. Le voy a pedir a lord Darien que os saque a las tres de mi casa. Al rey no le gustará saber que lord Darien tiene acogida a la familia de un traidor bajo su techo.

-No sigo en Tsukino por gusto -se explicó Serena-. Le supliqué a lord Darien que me dejara irme, pero él se niega.

-Tal vez yo pueda serte de ayuda -susurró Esmeralda taimadamente. -Déjame que piense en tu dilema._ Darien regresó al salón y tomó asiento en su silla.

-¿Mamá se encuentra bien? -le preguntó Serena con ansiedad.

-Un poco cansada, pero le ha hecho bien reunirse con nosotros esta noche. Le he dicho que siempre que le apetezca, es bienvenida para comer con nosotros.

-Realmente, mi señor, eres demasiado generoso -exclamó Esmeralda-. Acoger prisioneros no es lo que más te conviene. Envíalas lejos de aquí.

-Tendré en cuenta tu consejo -dijo Darien en un tono que debía servirle de advertencia a Esmeralda de que estaba pisando terreno peligroso. Serena se dio la vuelta disgustada cuando Esmeralda le sonrió a Darien y preguntó:

-¿Me acompañas a mi habitación, mi señor? _Darien se levantó y le ofreció el brazo.

-Por supuesto, mi señora._ Esmeralda se agarró posesivamente al brazo de Darien y salió del salón no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de suficiencia a Serena por encima del hombro. Serena se quedó mirando malhumorada su plato vacío y no se dio cuenta de que Neflyte se había sentado a su lado hasta que él habló.

-Esa mujer es un problema, muchacha._ Serena le sonrió.

-Sí, Neflyte, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Es la prometida de Darien.

-Su señoría se va a encontrar con otra rebelión de los Tsukino en sus manos si las cosas no cambian.

-Eso no sería muy inteligente, Neflyte. En otros tiempos no hubiera vacilado en fomentar una rebelión, pero ya no creo que eso sea lo mejor. Además, no creo que Darien permita que su prometida sea dura con él o con nosotros.

-Tal vez tengas razón, muchacha, pero no puedo predecir cuánto tiempo aguantarán los miembros de nuestro clan los insultos de lady Esmeralda. Mónica quiere dejar la cocina.

-Hablaré con lord Darien. Tiene que saber lo que está ocurriendo en su propia casa.

Neflyte se marchó. Los pensamientos de Serena dieron vueltas en su cabeza mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban a la sala de las mujeres. Se preguntó vagamente qué habría querido decir Esmeralda cuando dijo que la ayudaría a salir de Tsukino. Lo poco que había conocido a la prometida inglesa de Darien le había dejado claro que Esmeralda era una mujer mimada, banal y despiadada. Sin embargo, parecía encantada con Darien, y él con ella. ¿De qué otro modo podía explicarse que fuera tan indulgente con su prometida? A ella nunca la había tratado con la misma paciencia ni con la misma consideración, si bien era cierto que Serena nunca había ocultado su odio por los ingleses y su rey Kumada.

Una vez en su habitación, Serena se sentó al lado de la ventana y miró hacia los campos. Tenía decisiones que tomar y planes que formular. Necesitaba decidir a dónde iría cuando dejara Tsukino. Ir a Glenmoor con su prima Mina era siempre una opción, pero teniendo en cuenta que a Mina la habían casado siendo niña con un inglés, le preocupaba causarle problemas a su pariente. De pequeñas habían estado muy unidas, pero sus circunstancias eran ahora diferentes. Mina no sentía ningún afecto por su esposo ausente, mientras que ella amaba a Darien. El corazón le decía que no debía permanecer en Tsukino cuando Darien y Esmeralda se casaran. Los fuertes sentimientos que albergaba hacia él se estaban convirtiendo más bien en un problema a cada día que pasaba.

¿Por qué le latía con fuerza el corazón y le quemaba el cuerpo cada vez que la tocaba? ¿Por qué estaba obsesionada con él? ¿Por qué detestaba la idea de que Darien se casara con lady Esmeralda... o con cualquiera? Los pensamientos de Serena quedaron bruscamente interrumpidos cuando escuchó el susurro de unos pasos que se acercaban. Giró la cabeza de golpe.

-Me has asustado, Nana. No te he oído entrar.

-Estabas sumida en tus pensamientos, muchacha -escudriñó el rostro de Serena-. ¿Quieres hablarme de ello?_ Serena se observó los dedos entrelazados.

-No hay nada que contar.

-No lo hagas, muchacha._ Serena alzó la cabeza de golpe.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No te creas nada de lo que te diga lady Esmeralda. Es maliciosa._ Serena abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué sabes tú de lady Esmeralda?

-Mis voces me advierten sobre ella -dijo Nana-. Hazme caso, muchacha. No pongas en peligro a tu hijo.

-Estás loca, Nana -le reprendió Serena-. No estoy esperando ningún hijo._ Nana le dirigió una enigmática sonrisa.

-¿Serás capaz de repetir mañana eso con la misma seguridad?

-¡Tonterías! -se burló Serena-. Vete a otro lado con tus absurdas afirmaciones, yo no tengo paciencia para escucharlas.

-Muy bien, muchacha, pero no olvides mis palabras. Que duermas bien._ El modo en que le dijo "que duermas bien" provocó escalofríos en la espalda de Serena. Las premoniciones de Nana solían ser imprecisas y en ocasiones aterradoras, pero esta vez no tenían sentido.

Todavía sopesando lo que Nana había dicho, Serena se desvistió y se preparó para meterse en la cama. Suspirando con cansancio, apagó la vela y se deslizó entre las sábanas tratado de no pensar en lo que iba a suceder en el dormitorio de Esmeralda. Darien era un hombre muy viril, y Esmeralda una mujer bella y seductora. Su matrimonio era ya un hecho; tenían todo el derecho del mundo a satisfacerse el uno al otro como desearan.

Serena estaba coqueteando con el sueño cuando un crujido de los goznes de la puerta la advirtió de que no estaba sola. ¿Habría regresado Nana para seguir soltándole tonterías? ¿Le ocurriría algo a su madre? Serena se incorporó y encendió una cerilla para prender la vela. Era Darien. Estaba apoyado contra la puerta cerrada, era una sombra oscura del hombre que reconocería en cualquier parte. Haces de luz difuminada le cruzaban el rostro como cuchillos, ocultando más de lo que revelaban. Tenía la expresión en guardia y los ojos inescrutables.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -le preguntó Serena por encima del poderoso latido de su corazón. Darien se apartó de la puerta.

-No podía dormir. He tratado de entablar conversación con sir Andrew, o de convencerle para jugar una partida de cartas, pero prefirió la compañía de Molly. Sir Soichi ya se había retirado, y no había nadie más por ahí._ Serena se subió las sábanas hasta el cuello.

-Vete de aquí. ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi dormitorio sin mi permiso? ¿Ya te has cansado de la compañía de lady Esmeralda?_ Darien se acercó a la cama con la gracilidad de un gato.

-Esta es mi casa. Voy donde quiera. Y en cuanto a lady Esmeralda, ya la he aguantado todo lo que soy capaz por una noche.

-Espero que te des cuenta de que la actitud de la dama traerá problemas si no le pones freno.

-Olvídate de Esmeralda. Hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?_ Darien se sentó al borde de la cama, ignorando el murmullo de las protestas de Serena.

-Hablaremos ahora.

-Muy bien. ¿De qué se trata?

-Quiero que sepas que ni tú ni tu familia os marcharéis de aquí porque lady Esmeralda lo desee. Cualquier mensaje que intente hacer llegar al rey relacionado contigo o con tu familia no llegará a Londres.

-¿Por qué harías algo así? Creí que tu deseo era complacer a lady Esmeralda.

-Sí, bueno... la dama no me complace a mí. Me casaré con ella porque es lo que debo hacer, pero no tiene por qué gustarme la idea._ Serena parpadeó.

-Pensé que te complacía mucho. Lady Esmeralda es una gran belleza. Daba la impresión de que disfrutaste besándola.

-Ella me besó a mí -susurró Darien con una voz que de pronto se volvió más ronca. -Tiene el cabello verde y es imposible encontrar una sola peca en su aristocrática nariz._ Serena se tocó la nariz, muy consciente del puñado de pecas que había tratado de blanquear con limón cuando era niña. Clavó la mirada en la de Darien. La de él adquirió un brillo seductor que la arrastró irremediablemente hacia su reluciente promesa.

-Darien, no... -susurró tan bajo aquellas palabras que apenas revolvieron el aire. Sabía lo que Darien quería, porque ella quería lo mismo. Pero no podía... no lo haría...

-No te he pedido nada... todavía.

-Entonces vete antes de que...

-¿Antes de que tu deseo se haga tan grande como el mío?

-Sí... no... no lo sé. No puedo pensar con claridad cuando me miras así.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no admites que me deseas?

-No es... inteligente. Vas a casarte con lady Esmeralda. Ella me desprecia. Deberías dejarme marchar antes de que el Kumada se entere de que no se han cumplido sus disposiciones en lo que a mí se refiere.

-¿Quieres que te deje partir para poder correr a los brazos del jefe de los Alfa?

-No, me iré a otro lado... a cualquier sitio menos con Alan. Perdió todo mi respeto cuando me pidió que... no importa, eso ya ha terminado definitivamente._ Darien guardó silencio durante largo tiempo, pero luego dijo:

-Consideraré tu propuesta.

-¿Cuando puedo marcharme?

-Cuando yo decida que es el momento adecuado._ Darien la agarró de los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. Su voz encerraba una nota de desesperación. -Tú no lo entiendes, ¿verdad, cariño?

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que entender?_ Darien tenía la voz tirante, como si la hubiera estirado hasta el límite.

-Que no importa lo mucho que trate de mantenerme lejos de ti, siempre acabo acercándome cada vez más. El deseo es una emoción muy extraña. He estado enamorado con anterioridad, pero nunca así. Siempre me he jactado de mi auto control hasta que apareciste tú. ¿Qué me ha ocurrido, Serena? ¿Me ha lanzado un hechizo tu vieja niñera?

-Los hechizos no existen -se mofó Serena. Darien se giró, uniendo más todavía sus cuerpos.

-¿Puedes sentir lo mucho que te deseo?_ Serena respiraba con dificultad; el deseo latía por todo su ser. Darien ya estaba duro e hinchado. Su determinación se fundió mientras se lanzó de cabeza a la pasión de Darien, permitiendo que la llenara hasta que no quedó más que el fiero deseo que la atravesaba.

-No deberías estar aquí -susurró con voz trémula.

Darien le dirigió una sonrisa lobuna y luego le capturó los labios, moviendo su boca apasionadamente sobre la suya. Serena trató de decirse a sí misma que no quería que aquello sucediera, pero la mentira le escoció en la lengua. Recordó vagamente las palabras que Nana había pronunciado hacía un rato, cuando ella negó que estuviera esperando el hijo de Darien. ¿Serás capaz de repetir mañana eso con la misma seguridad?

No si Darien se salía aquella noche con la suya, le advirtió una vocecita. El aviso fue como una brizna de paja al viento cuando la boca de Darien y sus manos se burlaron de su determinación. Deseaba sentirlo más cerca de ella, quería saborear cada excitante y deslumbrante momento mientras pudiera, antes de que la realidad hiciera su aparición. Apretó su boca contra la suya; le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, necesitaba algo más que sólo besos.

Serena respondió con avidez, dándole todo su ser. La urgente presión del cuerpo de él contra el suyo la hacía sentirse gloriosamente viva. Los besos de Darien se volvieron más apasionados; ella respondió con un gemido de rendición. Deseaba tenerlo dentro de ella... ahora mismo. Darien dejó de besarla; Serena se colgó de sus labios sin respiración, mareada. Él la miró con solemnidad, con la voz áspera por la emoción.

-No hay ningún lugar donde preferiría estar en este momento.

-Nunca te perdonaré que me hayas hecho esto._ Darien le agarró el camisón entre los puños y se lo levantó ligeramente.

-¿Hacerte qué?_ A Serena le latía el corazón con fuerza contra las costillas.

-Hacerme desearte._ Alzó los ojos hacia él y sólo vio su fiero deseo. No había ningún engaño en su firme mirada, sólo una oscura y densa intensidad que colgaba pesadamente del aire. Se trataba de una seducción sin esfuerzo, y ella era su dispuesta compañera.

La mano de Darien dio con ella. Serena sintió cómo su humedad se deslizaba entre sus dedos, se sintió caliente, húmeda e hinchada mientras él deslizaba los dedos en su interior para seducirla y excitarla. Serena soltó un grito áspero y alcanzó el clímax de forma violenta, arqueándose hacia él. Regresó lentamente a la realidad, dándose cuenta débilmente de que ambos estaban desnudos y de que Darien le estaba acariciando los senos, sus ojos de zafiro brillaban con expectación. La besó en la boca abierta, arrancándole pequeños jadeos mientras sus sabias manos comenzaban a seducirla de nuevo.

-Es mi turno, cariño -le murmuró con voz rota. Darien se colocó en una posición cómoda apoyado contra el cabecero de la cama y la subió sobre su rígida erección. Serena sintió cómo su punta hinchada trataba de abrirse camino a través de su entrada, y lo guió hacia su interior.

Darien cerró los ojos cuando la apretada vagina de Serena se cerró a su alrededor. Un intenso placer se apoderó de él mientras embestía hacia arriba. Gimió. Ni siquiera el paraíso podría ser tan dulce y perfecto como aquel momento. Sus pensamientos se hicieron añicos cuando Serena se fundió alrededor de él, y de pronto Darien se sintió desesperadamente frenético, salvajemente arrebatado, como un cañón a punto de hacer explosión.

-Date prisa, cariño -jadeó con voz ronca. -No sé cuánto tiempo más podré esperar.

Abrió los labios e introdujo uno de sus turgentes pezones en la boca, succionándolo. Escuchó cómo la respiración de Serena se aceleraba y cómo iba perdiendo el control. Embistió hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que tiraba con fuerza de las caderas de Serena hacia abajo. Ella se retorció y se revolvió con intensa furia, colgándose de él con fuerza creciente cada vez que su henchida erección arremetía contra ella.

Cuando Darien sintió que se ponía tensa y luego vibraba alrededor de su erección, permitió que su propio clímax estallara. Continuó arremetiendo vigorosamente hasta que se quedó total y absolutamente vacío y saciado. Entonces se dejó caer en el colchón y se mantuvo dentro de ella. Serena se estiró y se acomodó entre sus brazos. Darien la tuvo abrazada mientras dormía, su mente daba vueltas sin descanso.

Lo que acababa de suceder entre Serena y él había sido la erupción de un deseo salvaje y descontrolado. El hambre que sentía por ella era algo incontrolable y feroz que lo sacudía hasta el fondo. Darien siempre había dependido de su inteligencia para sobrevivir. Había sido un solitario la mayor parte de su vida, un soldado despiadado sin parientes ni amigos. Tenía amigos, como Drew, pero desde que perdió a su padre en Culloden y a su madre años atrás nadie se había preocupado verdaderamente de su bienestar. Tsukino le proporcionaba una sensación de pertenencia, sentía que allí encontraba la paz que le había faltado durante toda su vida.

En cuanto a Serena, ella le hacía sentirse humano, había hecho que pasara de ser el Caballero Demonio a ser un hombre. La lujuria formaba parte de aquello, pero lo que sentía por Serena iba más allá, y no resultaba tan sencillo de definir. Por su propio bien, prometió que mantendría aquella esquiva emoción a raya para no perder todo por lo que tanto había luchado.

No podría soportar perder Tsukino. Ya amaba aquella tierra, e incluso había llegado a apreciar a los adustos y duros trabajadores de las Tierras Altas. Lady Ikuko era una mujer excepcional que había sobrevivido a la pérdida de sus seres queridos, y la pequeña Hotaru era una pilluela adorable que parecía quererle por sí mismo. De poca gente podía decir eso.

Estrechó a Serena con más fuerza entre sus brazos y le depositó un beso en la húmeda frente. La admiraba por muchas razones: su fuerza, su tenacidad, su coraje. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad a la que no estaba acostumbrado por haberla seducido, pero no se arrepentía de ello. Aunque fue Serena la que acudió a él, la seducción de Darien había empezado el día que llegó a Tsukino. No recordaba ni un solo momento en el que no la hubiera deseado.

Dejó de darle vueltas a todo eso cuando se dio cuenta de que Serena tenía los ojos abiertos y lo estaba mirando fijamente. Darien deseaba preguntarle en qué estaba pensando, pero le faltó el valor. Lady Esmeralda se alzaba entre ellos como un sólido muro de madera. Lo que hizo en su lugar fue besarla, acariciarla y volver a seducirla lentamente de nuevo. Cuando se colocó encima de ella, Serena abrió las piernas para recibirlo.

Darien dejó la cama de Serena poco después de que hicieran el amor por segunda vez. Ella estaba medio dormida cuando él la besó suavemente en los labios y salió de la habitación. Cuando regresó al salón se sorprendió al ver a sir Soichi, a Drew, a Neflyte y a Zoycite sentados en unas bancas frente al hogar, hablando en voz baja. Neflyte se puso de pie y le hizo una seña para que acercara.

-Quisiéramos hablar contigo antes de que te retires a dormir, señoría._ Una sensación de hormigueo ascendió por la espina dorsal de Darien cuando se unió a los hombres. Alguien le puso una jarra de cerveza en la mano cuando tomó asiento al lado de Drew.

-¿Qué os mantiene despiertos a estas horas de la noche? -preguntó Darien.

-Nosotros podríamos preguntarte lo mismo a ti -replicó Neflyte-. ¿Qué haces en el salón a estas horas?

-No te debo ninguna explicación, Neflyte Tsukino.

-Entonces es cierto -le espetó Zoycite-. Has convertido a la doncella de Tsukino en tu amante.

-Te equivocas con la dama -respondió Darien con aspereza. -Serena no ha consentido nunca en ser mi amante.

-Tu futura prometida duerme allá en la torre -señaló Neflyte-. No tienes derecho a poner tus ojos en nuestra muchacha. Ella está prometida al jefe de los Alfa.

-Ellos no se casarán jamás -mantuvo Darien-. Si alguno de los miembros de vuestro clan está pensando en huir al baluarte de los Alfa, os aconsejo muy en serio que no lo hagáis. Prefiero la paz, pero si llegara el caso, tomaré medidas para destruir al clan de los Alfa si empiezan a causarme problemas.

-Los Tsukino estamos cansados de la guerra -dijo Neflyte mirando a Zoycite en busca de confirmación. -Pero si continúas deshonrando a nuestra muchacha, haremos lo que sea mejor para nuestro clan.

-Si -reconoció Zoycite-. Estamos dispuestos a darte una oportunidad para que nuestra gente mejore, pero no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados mientras tratas a Serena sin ningún respeto. Tampoco permitiremos que lady Esmeralda menosprecie nuestro hogar ni a los miembros de nuestro clan. Piensa en ello, señoría._ Tras aquella advertencia, Zoycite y Neflyte se levantaron y salieron de allí.

-Sabes que tienen razón, ¿verdad? -aventuró Drew.

-¿Tú también, Drew?

-Te estás buscando problemas, Darien. Si valoras Tsukino y deseas conservado, deja en paz a Serena._ Darien observó la mirada reprobatoria de sir Soichi y alzó una ceja en su dirección.

-Nada más lejos de mi intención que decirte lo que tienes que hacer, mi señor -dijo sir Soichi-, pero lady Ikuko está disgustada con la situación existente entre su hija y tú._ Darien cerró los puños y los apretó a los costados.

-¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? ¡No puedo contenerme, maldita sea! Algo extraño está ocurriendo. No sé qué diablos me pasa.

-Yo tengo una sugerencia -aventuró sir Soichi.

-Yo también -intervino Drew. Darien dejó escapar un suspiro de impaciencia.

-Adelante. Tú primero, Drew.

-Envía a lady Serena a Londres y al resto de su familia al convento. Tienes que concentrarte en tu prometida. Tanto si la apruebas como si no, lady Esmeralda aporta una considerable riqueza a tus arcas. Tus posesiones y tu nuevo título sólo están garantizados si te casas con la novia que el rey ha escogido para ti.

-Esa solución no es aceptable para mí, Drew. Puede que lady Ikuko sea aceptada en el convento, pero el espíritu de la pequeña Hotaru quedará sepultado tras sus muros. En cuanto a Serena, no considero una opción válida enviarla a Londres. La Corona siente poca simpatía hacia los jacobitas._ Darien se giró hacia el maduro caballero.

-Espero que tu sugerencia sea más aceptable, sir Soichi._ Sir Soichi se aclaró la garganta y luego miró de frente a Darien.

-Cásate con la muchacha, mi señor.


	14. Capítulo 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Casarse con Serena. Las palabras de sir Soichi resonaron por la cabeza de Darien como el estruendo de una trompeta mucho tiempo después de que hubiera regresado a su habitación. En lugar de meterse en la cama, se dejó caer en una silla con una copa de brandy en la mano y las piernas extendidas hacia el hogar. Casarse con Serena. Absolutamente ridículo. El rey nunca lo consentiría. Darien se echó el brandy a la garganta y lo tragó ruidosamente.

Luego se sirvió otro. Estaba asombrado de haber siquiera tomado en consideración una idea tan ridícula. Con la mente sumida en la indecisión, se quedó mirando las parpadeantes llamas hasta que dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante y el sueño lo reclamó por fin. Se despertó cuando se le cayó la copa de la mano y se hizo añicos contra el suelo de losa. Entonces se puso de pie y se tumbó en la cama completamente vestido.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron demasiado rápido para la paz mental de Darien. Dentro de unos días, Esmeralda y él se unirían en matrimonio ante una asamblea de ingleses y habitantes de las Tierras Altas. A medida que se acercaba la fecha señalada, más exigente se volvía Esmeralda. Nada le complacía. Se quejaba constantemente de la comida, de la ausencia de pequeños lujos, de lo lejos que estaba Tsukino de Londres y de la falta de control de Darien sobre los criados.

Darien estaba perdiendo la paciencia con la mujer con la que se suponía que tenía que casarse, acostarse y engendrar herederos. Su rencor no venía al caso y su descaro le disgustaba. Lo buscaba como una perra en celo, decidida a seducirle. A Darien no le costaba trabajo resistirse, porque sabía que su propósito, independientemente del aspecto sexual, era persuadirlo para que enviara lejos a Serena y a su familia.

Durante la última semana, Esmeralda se había mostrado excesivamente exigente, pidiendo comida especial para el banquete de la boda, dejando muy clara su opinión respecto a la decoración que quería y expresando cómo deseaba que se desarrollara la ceremonia de la boda. Todos los sirvientes disponibles estaban limpiando, fregando y puliendo hasta que el salón resplandeció. Y resultaba descaradamente obvio que Esmeralda disfrutaba especialmente encargándole a Serena las tareas más difíciles.

Darien trató de no intervenir porque deseaba que hubiera una coexistencia pacífica con Esmeralda, pero le resultaba difícil ver a Serena bregar con las tareas que Esmeralda le había asignado. En un par de ocasiones se sintió obligado a interceder y pedirle a alguno de sus hombres que se hiciera cargo de las tareas de Serena cuando la vio de rodillas fregando las escaleras de la sala de las mujeres. Darien tenía los nervios al límite. El día anterior a la boda, acompañó a Esmeralda a su habitación para hablar un momento a solas. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Esmeralda se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Sabía que cambiarías de opinión, Darien -sus dedos se afanaron frenéticamente en los botones de su abrigo. -Me deseas y no puedes esperar a hacerme tuya._ Darien le quitó las inquietas manos y las mantuvo apartadas.

-Te equivocas, Esmeralda. Sólo quiero dejarte claras unas cuantas cosas antes de que nos casemos._ Los labios de la joven compusieron un puchero.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No me deseas?

-Deseo Tsukino -replicó Darien-. Dado que tú estás incluida en el trato, me veo obligado a casarme contigo. Has puesto a prueba mi paciencia hasta el límite estas últimas semanas, Esmeralda. Dios sabe que he sido más paciente contigo de lo que te mereces. Pero escúchame bien, mi señora: tu comportamiento es inaceptable y no lo toleraré._ Esmeralda curvó los labios hacia abajo y abrió mucho los ojos. -Yo soy el amo aquí -continuó Darien-. Vas a dejar de destrozar la paz que estoy tratando de preservar en mi hogar. Tus quejas son infundadas y la dureza con la que tratas a Serena y a los miembros de su clan resulta intencionadamente cruel e injusta._ Esmeralda reculó como si la hubieran golpeado.

-¡Cómo te atreves! El rey tendrá noticias de esto. Es a mí a quien debes lealtad, no a esos jacobitas traidores. Cuando el rey me dijo que iba a convertirme en tu condesa, me mostré dispuesta a venir a esta tierra salvaje para la boda, pero no tenía ninguna intención de dejar atrás la sociedad londinense para siempre, ni de fundar mi hogar en este país de salvajes.

-Será mejor que dejemos esto claro aquí y ahora._ "Sería mejor que no nos casáramos", pensó Darien. Pero no lo dijo, porque tenía que casarse con Esmeralda tanto si le gustaba como Si no. -Debo tener un heredero -dijo Darien torciendo el gesto ante la idea de acostarse con aquella zorra mimada. -Te quedarás en Tsukino hasta que me des uno._ Esmeralda le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante, deslizando su ávida mirada por su inmenso pecho y bajándola después hacia su entrepierna.

-No tendré problemas para hacer el amor contigo, Darien. Los hombres fuertes y poderosos me excitan.

-¿Eres virgen, Esmeralda?_ Esmeralda se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

-Por supuesto, mi señor, ¿qué te hace pensar lo contrario? _Darien no se lo creyó ni por un momento, pero el tiempo lo diría.

-Quiero hacer un trato contigo, Esmeralda. Un trato que nos satisfaga a ambos.

-¿Un trato, Darien?

-Sí. Cuando me hayas dado un hijo, puedes seguir por tu camino, vivir donde quieras y hacer lo que te plazca. Pero el niño se quedará conmigo.

-¿Vas a seguir con tu amante en Tsukino? -lo desafió Esmeralda con desprecio. -¿Crees que estoy ciega? Sé que te acuestas con Serena. Por eso no me deseas a mí.

-Te estás engañando a ti misma, Esmeralda. Desde que llegaste no has hecho otra cosa que quejarte. A todo le encuentras fallos y dejas demasiado claro tu desprecio hacia Tsukino y su gente.

-Tsukino no es Londres -aseguró ella con desdén.

-Ese es mi trato, Esmeralda. ¿Aceptas?_ Ella le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sólo si me prometes enviar lejos a Serena y a su familia. _Darien se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-Confiaba en que encontraríamos un terreno común, pero ya veo que estaba equivocado.

-¿Amas a Serena? -lo retó Esmeralda, deteniendo a Darien sobre sus pasos. El silencio de Darien resultaba absolutamente condenatorio-. ¿Cómo puedes? Luchaste contra los jacobitas en Culloden; perdiste a tu padre allí._ Darien se giró para mirarla.

-Aquella batalla se libró y se ganó hace mucho tiempo. Yo no guardo rencor. Lord Cumberland ha diezmado a la mayoría de los habitantes de las Tierras Altas; sólo quedan unos cuantos supervivientes afortunados para seguir adelante con la tradición, y la mayoría están escondidos. Me entregaron Tsukino para que lo conservara para Inglaterra y mantuviera la paz en este remoto rincón de Escocia. Confiaba en que tú fueras una compañera para mí.

-Seré tu condesa y compartiré la pasión contigo, pero, sencillamente, me niego a pasar mi vida en Tsukino -Esmeralda apartó la vista. -Déjame sola. Hay muchas cosas que hacer antes de la boda de mañana._ Si Esmeralda no se hubiera dado la vuelta, habría visto cómo se endurecía la expresión de Darien antes de que saliera precipitadamente de la habitación, cerrando tras él con un portazo.

¿Cómo diablos iba a sobrevivir a aquel matrimonio? El destino intervino. Los Alfa aparecieron al día siguiente en Tsukino. A Darien lo habían despertado al alba con la noticia de que un hombre que llevaba una bandera blanca se estaba acercando a la puerta. Darien se vistió y corrió hacia allí para recibir al mensajero. Neflyte había llegado antes que él.

-Este es jefe de los Alfa -le dijo.

Darien observó a Alan Alfa con ávida curiosidad. Era un hombre atractivo, reconoció de mala gana. Alto y de duras facciones, se alzaba orgulloso bajo el tartán prohibido de su clan, que llevaba cuidadosamente colocado sobre el hombro. Darien entendió la fascinación que Serena sentía por él. Alan Alfa se acercó a una distancia de varios metros, y entonces se detuvo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Alfa? -inquirió Darien.

-A mi prometida -gritó Alfa-. Envíala aquí fuera y nos marcharemos pacíficamente.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso -respondió Darien.

-El padre de Serena la prometió a mí. Déjala libre. Si no me envías ahora mismo a Serena, atacaremos. Tenemos suficientes fuerzas de nuestro lado como para ganar.

-Si quieres intentado, adelante, Alfa -le retó Darien-. Pero no lo conseguiréis.

-Hay más de cien habitantes de las Tierras Altas acampados en el bosque, inglés. ¿Qué me dices a eso?

-Vete al infierno._ Alfa se quedó mirando a Darien durante un largo instante. Luego giró su montura y se dirigió hacia el denso bosque situado más allá de Tsukino. -¿Está diciendo Alfa la verdad, Neflyte? -le inquirió Darien al hombre. -¿Es posible que haya podido reunir a tantos habitantes de las Tierras Altas para su causa?

-Hay clanes proscritos que viven exiliados en las montañas -dijo Neflyte-. No haría falta mucho para persuadirlos de que tomaran represalias contra los asesinos ingleses que mataron a su familia y les arrebataron sus hogares y sus tierras. No me sorprendería que Alfa hubiera reunido a cien hombres o más para que se unan a su causa.

-Sabe que no puede ganar -dijo Darien.

-Los habitantes de las Tierras Altas son gente extraña -murmuró Neflyte-. Su fuerza reside en su tenacidad y en su inquebrantable creencia en sí mismos. Alfa cree que Serena es suya y que Tsukino debería pertenecerle por derecho de su matrimonio con la hija de Kenji Tsukino._ Sir Andrew apareció al lado de Darien.

-He puesto en alerta a los soldados mientras negociabas con Alfa. Están esperando tus órdenes.

-Siempre puedo contar contigo, Drew -dijo Darien dándole una palmada en el hombro al caballero. -Quiero guardias las veinticuatro horas y dobles patrullas en los torreones. Por ahora esperaremos y observaremos.

-¿Y qué pasa con los aldeanos? ¿Corren peligro?

-Lo dudo. La mayoría de los aldeanos son granjeros y pastores. No creo que Alfa ataque a los miembros del clan de Serena.

-¿Puedes confiar en que los aldeanos no se unan a Alfa y se levanten en armas contra ti?

-No lo sé, Drew. Sólo me queda confiar en que se den cuenta de que puedo hacer más por ellos que el jefe de los Alfa._ Otra voz se unió a la conversación. Darien se dio la vuelta de golpe. -¡Serena! No te he visto acercarte. ¿Has oído de lo que estábamos hablando?

-He oído lo suficiente como para saber que Alan no se irá a menos que me envíes con él.

-Olvídalo -dijo Darien con sequedad. Luego se giró hacia sir Andrew-. Ya tienes tus órdenes, Drew._ Drew saludó con elegancia y se marchó. Neflyte lo siguió de cerca. Darien agarró a Serena del brazo y la apartó de la puerta. -¿Por qué debería ceder a las exigencias de Alfa?

-Porque es lo lógico. No sabes cuántos hombres ha reunido Alan para su causa.

-¿Tan ansiosa estás de irte con él, Serena?

-No. Es cierto que quiero recuperar mi hogar, pero no a costa de tu muerte. He cambiado de idea respecto a... muchas cosas. Alan es una de ellas.

-¿Debo tomarme esto como que ya no me odias?

-Odio lo que representas y lo que tus paisanos le han hecho a mi tierra natal. Odio la destrucción que han provocado el Kumada y su carnicería. Y odio ser prisionera en mi propia casa.

-Pero no me odias a mí._ Serena lo miró de frente con el rostro rígido.

-Te odio.

-Mentirosa.

-Tu prometida te espera, ve con ella._ ¡Por todos los diablos! Había olvidado que aquél era el día de su boda. Llevándose a Serena con él, regresó al castillo. En la puerta se cruzó con el reverendo Trilby.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo, mi señor? Parece que hay confusión en el salón.

-Estamos bajo asedio, reverendo. Hoy no se celebrará ninguna boda. Por favor, informad a lady Esmeralda.

-Sí, mi señor, lo comprendo perfectamente. No sería apropiado celebrar una boda con el enemigo a nuestras puertas. Estoy seguro de que lady Esmeralda lo comprenderá.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que comprender? -preguntó Esmeralda uniéndose a ellos.

-Hoy no se va a celebrar ninguna boda, mi señora -le explicó Trilby. Las delicadas cejas de Esmeralda se alzaron mientras clavaba la vista en la mano de Darien, que descansaba en el brazo de Serena.

-¿Serías tan amable de explicarme por qué estás posponiendo nuestras nupcias, lord Darien?

-En caso de que no lo hayas oído, mi señora, la fortaleza está bajo asedio. No es el mejor momento para celebrar una boda._ Esmeralda dio una patada al suelo en una infantil demostración de mal genio.

-¡No lo permitiré! ¿Quién se atreve a atacarte?

-Alan Alfa y los miembros de su clan -dijo Darien tenso.

-¿Por qué?

-Quieren que lord Darien me deje libre -explicó Serena. Esmeralda le lanzó a Serena una mirada envenenada.

-Entonces, Darien, por lo que más quieras, dales lo que quieren y sigamos adelante con la boda.

-Escucha a lady Esmeralda, mi señor -le aconsejó Serena-. En cuanto yo salga por la puerta, Alan dejará Tsukino en paz.

-Si crees eso, eres una ingenua, Serena. No vas a ir a ninguna parte. Alfa no tiene ni una sola oportunidad frente a mis entrenados soldados.

-¿Has considerado la posibilidad de que los hombres de Alan sean superiores en número a los tuyos? Tsukino nunca ha sufrido ningún ataque. Su seguridad radica en su lejanía. Mi padre era el gran Kenji Tsukino, señor de Tsukino; ningún clan hostil se atrevió jamás a invadir sus tierras._ Darien sopesó las palabras de Serena. Era cierto que Tsukino tenía sus fallos, pero los soldados que estaban bajo su mando eran más que capaces de derrotar a Alfa y a su poco entrenada banda de salvajes. No enviaría a Serena con el jefe de los Alfa.

-No, Serena, te quedarás aquí. Lady Ikuko y Hotaru deben estar preguntándose qué ocurre. Tal vez deberías ir con ellas. Diles que no se preocupen, que yo las protegeré._ Serena se lo quedó mirando fijamente un instante y luego se giró sobre sus talones y se marchó.

-Esto no me gusta, Darien. ¿Por qué eres tan protector con Serena? -quiso saber Esmeralda-. Mándasela a Alfa y olvídate de ella.

-Estoy de acuerdo con lady Esmeralda, mi señor -intervino el reverendo Trilby-. Si el jefe de los Alfa quisiera hacerle daño, entonces entendería que os mostrarais reacio. Pero la joven es de los suyos; dudo mucho que le haga daño.

-Agradezco vuestra preocupación, reverendo -dijo Darien con creciente impaciencia. -Su Majestad ha prohibido el matrimonio entre Serena y Alan Alfa, y yo me limito a cumplir sus órdenes. Ahora, si me disculpáis los dos, mis hombres me necesitan.

El primer ataque de los Alfa llegó una hora más tarde con una tentativa de escalar los muros. Una lluvia de flechas precedió al ataque, pero los hombres de Darien lo rechazaron, y ellos se retiraron a la relativa seguridad del bosque. Pero Serena sabía que Alan no se había rendido. También pensaba que Alan no se hubiera arriesgado a atacar si no tuviera hombres suficientes como para garantizarse el éxito. Ahora lamentaba que Darien hubiera enviado al regimiento real de las Tierras Altas de regreso a Londres.

Serena se acurrucó al lado de lady Ikuko y Hotaru mientras la batalla se desarrollaba abajo, pero tenía la cabeza puesta en Darien. Tenía que saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Podría estar herido. O, Dios no lo quisiera, muerto.

-No puedo seguir aquí sentada, mamá -dijo. –Voy a bajar a ayudar a Nana con los heridos. Por mucho que desprecie a los ingleses, odio ver a nadie sufrir.

-Ten cuidado -le advirtió Ikuko cuando Serena salió. Lady Esmeralda abordó a Serena al pie de las escaleras.

-¿Por qué no estáis en vuestra habitación? -le preguntó Serena.

-Te estaba buscando. ¿Dónde podemos hablar en privado?

-¿No puede esperar? Me necesitan para ayudar a los heridos.

-Esto es importante. Tengo una idea que creo que te va a gustar._ Serena no creía que nada de lo que Esmeralda le dijera pudiera gustarle, pero decidió escuchada de todas maneras.

-Podemos hablar aquí mismo, no hay nadie alrededor que pueda oímos. ¿Qué queréis decirme?

-Tu casa es tan poco hospitalaria como estas tierras. Cuando Darien y yo estemos casados, le convenceré para que me lleve a Londres. Estoy segura de que podré persuadir al rey para que nos deje establecer nuestra residencia en la ciudad.

-¿Por qué me contáis esto?

-Quiero ayudarte a escapar para que mi boda pueda tener lugar tal y como estaba planeado.

-Darien nunca accederá a dejar Tsukino de forma permanente. _Esmeralda le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Yo me arriesgaría a sufrir la ira del rey por Darien. Seguro que estás al tanto de que Darien es un amante excepcional -Esmeralda hizo un gesto coqueta-. Me complace mucho, y yo a él. Yo no quería consumar nuestro matrimonio antes de la ceremonia, pero ya sabes lo persistente que puede llegar a ser Darien. Tú eres una distracción que no necesita. Por lo tanto, he decidido ayudarte a reunirte con tu prometido.

Serena sintió cómo el dolor la atravesaba. Tenía la sospecha de que Darien y Esmeralda habían compartido intimidad, pero escuchar la verdad de labios de Esmeralda hacía que el dolor resultara todavía más insoportable. Armada con aquel conocimiento, Serena supo que no podía... no debía rechazar la oferta de Esmeralda. Eso significaría dejar a su madre y a Hotaru atrás, pero estaba convencida de que Darien no les haría ningún daño. Una vez que Serena se hubiera marchado, seguramente Esmeralda lo convencería para que enviara a su madre y a su hermana al convento. Serena asintió despacio con la cabeza.

-Muy bien. Decidme cómo vais a ayudarme._ Dado que Darien ya conocía el túnel secreto y había apostado a un guardia cerca de la entrada, Serena se mostró dispuesta a escuchar el plan de Esmeralda. Estaba convencida de que reunirse con Alan era la única manera de poner fin al asedio.

-Escucha -dijo Esmeralda bajando el tono de voz-, esto es lo que vamos a hacer.

* * *

Los Alfa se retiraron al bosque bajo el abrigo de la oscuridad; podía verse el fuego de sus campamentos desde los torreones. Se estaba sirviendo una comida caliente a los hombres que había dentro del castillo que no estaban en el servicio de guardia. Cuando hubieron comido, se acomodaron ante el fuego para dormir lo poco que pudieran antes del probable ataque de los Alfa al castillo al amanecer. Los heridos habían sido atendidos, y no se había registrado ninguna muerte. Después de cenar, Darien se reunió con Drew en los torreones.

Vestida con la camisa de su padre, pantalones anchos sujetos con un amplio cinturón de piel y una chaqueta demasiado grande, Serena se escabulló por la puerta de la cocina. Calándose la vieja boina de su padre hasta las cejas, abrazó las sombras mientras rodeaba el castillo para llegar a la puerta delantera. No estaba tan oscuro como le hubiera gustado, porque una pálida luna colgaba baja en el cielo. Serena rezó para que Esmeralda mantuviera su parte del acuerdo, porque sin su ayuda, la fuga estaba condenada al fracaso.

Serena le había explicado el plan a su madre, y también la razón por la que consideraba necesario ponerse en manos de Alan. Lady Ikuko se había opuesto firmemente, pero no consiguió disuadirla. Serena dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando Esmeralda surgió de entre las sombras.

-El reverendo Trilby me prometió que distraería a los guardas -susurró Esmeralda-. Está de acuerdo conmigo en que lo mejor para todos los que estamos en el castillo es que te vayas. Escucha atentamente -continuó Esmeralda-, cuando lleguemos a la caseta de vigilancia, distrae al centinela para que no me vea deslizándome detrás de él. Cuando lo haya dejado inconsciente, te ayudaré a levantar la puerta. A partir de entonces serás libre. Nadie sospechará que yo te he ayudado, y no creo que te echen de menos hasta mañana._ Esmeralda le dio un empujón a Serena. -Date prisa.

Serena miró hacia su casa una vez más antes de acercarse sigilosamente hacia la puerta. El plan de Esmeralda no era perfecto, pero podía funcionar si todo salía como estaba planeado, pensó Serena. Atisbó al guarda nocturno hablando con el reverendo Trilby en voz baja y los rodeó en círculo. Con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente al acercarse a la caseta de vigilancia, Serena se dio cuenta del momento en el que Esmeralda ya no estuvo detrás de ella. Con los hombros inclinados y la barbilla gacha, se acercó al centinela, que la interceptó al instante.

-¿Quién va?

-El chico de la cocina, señor -dijo Serena con marcado acento escocés.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, muchacho? Será mejor que regreses al castillo.

-Hacía mucho calor en la cocina y necesitaba tomar el aire -Serena pasó por delante del centinela y miró a través de las estrechas tablillas de hierro de la puerta, fingiendo interesarse por algo que estaba ocurriendo más allá de los muros. -¿Qué es eso? -preguntó con entusiasmo. El centinela la echó a un lado.

-Yo no veo nada, muchacho, ¿estás seguro de que...? -su frase terminó en un gemido cuando Esmeralda lo golpeó por detrás con una piedra.

-Ayúdame -dijo Esmeralda luchando con el mecanismo que accionaba la puerta.

Juntas consiguieron levantar la puerta lo suficiente como para que Serena pudiera deslizarse por debajo. La puerta bajó tras ella, y Serena se apoyó un momento en el muro para tomar aliento. Al ver que no sonaba ninguna alarma, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se apartó de la sombra del muro. El guarda que estaba conversando con el reverendo Trilby debió escuchar algo sospechoso, porque le aconsejó al reverendo que regresara al castillo antes de correr hacia la caseta de vigilancia. Cuando se hubo marchado, Esmeralda surgió de entre las sombras.

* * *

Darien se apoyó contra el torreón, observando los numerosos fuegos del campamento, que resultaban visibles a través de los árboles.

-¿Crees que atacarán esta noche? -preguntó Drew.

-No, parece que se han instalado para pasar la noche. Espero un ataque al amanecer._ De pronto, un grito rasgó el aire. Darien miró por encima de los torreones hacia el patio que quedaba abajo.

-No veo qué está ocurriendo -afirmó mientras se daba la vuelta y corría hacia las escaleras-, pero voy a averiguado._ Drew lo siguió por los escalones de piedra en dirección al patio. Darien se puso tenso cuando Esmeralda se lanzó sobre él. Trató de quitarle los brazos del cuello, pero ella se colgó de él como una lapa.

-Cálmate, Esmeralda -le espetó Darien-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí fuera? ¿Eres tú la que ha gritado? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Espías, Darien. Espías de los Alfa. Los escuché planeando una traición. Hablaban de levantar la puerta y dejad pasar a los Alfa. Los seguí hasta fuera pero me asusté y decidí regresar al castillo para advertirte. Entonces alguien gritó y no supe que hacer, así que grité.

-Entra. Yo me encargaré de esto._ Los soldados salieron del castillo, siguiendo muy de cerca a Darien cuando cruzó a toda prisa la puerta de entrada. Esmeralda lo seguía a una distancia prudencial, aunque Darien se lo había prohibido.

-Por aquí -gritó una voz. Alguien levantó una luz en alto. El círculo de luz dejó al descubierto a dos hombres, uno apoyado contra el muro y a otro inclinado sobre él. Para alivio de Darien, la puerta estaba bajada.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Betts? -preguntó Darien.

-Estaba hablando aquí cerca con el reverendo Trilby cuando escuché un ruido sospechoso. Corrí hacia la caseta de vigilancia y me encontré a Corbin inconsciente -dijo Betts-, pero parece que está volviendo en sí.

-Échate a un lado -le ordenó Darien-. Quiero hacerle unas preguntas -se dejó caer de rodillas. -¿Qué ha pasado, Corbin? ¿Has visto a tu agresor?

-Era un muchacho, mi señor -respondió Corbin aturdido. -Pero él no fue quien me golpeó. Otro me atacó por la espalda mientras hablábamos. El chico debía tener un cómplice._ Esmeralda se abrió camino hasta llegar al lado de Darien.

-Te dije que había una traición en ciernes. Debieron salir por la puerta.

-Sí -reconoció Betts-, fue el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose lo que me puso en alerta. Cuando llegué, me encontré con Corbin inconsciente.

-Tienes que detenerlos, Darien -dijo Esmeralda con premura. -No sabemos qué tienen planeado los traidores. No deben llegar al campamento de los Alfa.

-Sacaré una patrulla -se ofreció Drew. Darien apretó los labios. Quería a los espías de Alfa vivos.

-¿Puedes describir a esos hombres, Corbin?

-El único con el que hablé dijo que era el chico de la cocina -recordó Corbin-. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver con claridad.

-¿Cuáles son tus órdenes, Darien? -preguntó Drew.

-Voy a ir yo solo tras los espías -decidió Darien-. Es más probable que un hombre solo llame menos la atención.

-Yo voy contigo -insistió Drew-. ¿Mando a alguien a por los caballos?

-No, iremos a pie. Betts, abre la puerta.

-Mátalos, Darien -susurró Esmeralda-. Son traidores._ Darien le lanzó una mirada de exasperación.

-Regresa al castillo, mi señora._ La puerta se abrió movida por una manivela, y Drew y Darien la atravesaron. -No le abras la puerta a nadie hasta que nosotros volvamos -ordenó Darien-. Los demás, volved a vuestros puestos. Mantente en las sombras -susurró Darien-. Los espías no pueden haber ido demasiado lejos. Si hubieran cruzado por campo abierto, los guardas de los torreones los habrían visto._ Darien observó la estrecha zona abierta que había entre los muros de la fortaleza y el bosque que quedaba más allá. Nada se movió. Los fuegos de los campamentos todavía parpadeaban en la distancia y el lastimero gemido de una gaita prohibida flotaba a través del aire.

-Algo se ha movido allí adelante -susurró Drew-, cerca del muro.

Darien escudriñó intensamente la oscuridad. Al principio no vio nada, luego una forma menuda emergió de entre las sombras. Seguramente se trataba del muchacho que Corbin había descrito, pensó Darien. Observó fijamente cómo el chico se apartaba del muro y se escabullía hacia el bosque. Agradeciendo la luz de la luna, se sacó la pistola del cinturón y apuntó cuidadosamente. No quería matar al muchacho, pero la distancia era demasiado grande para garantizarle que no sucedería así.

Darien apretó el gatillo al mismo tiempo que una ráfaga de aire sopló desde las montañas, levantando el polvo alrededor de sus pies y despeinándole el cabello. En el momento en que la bala salió disparada de su pistola, el viento arrancó la boina del espía de su cabeza. Una terrible premonición atravesó a Darien cuando un manantial de cabello rubio cayó por la espalda del espía. Darien maldijo furiosamente al ver que el muchacho caía al suelo y se quedaba inmóvil, y luego salió corriendo hacia él.

-¡Le has dado! -exclamó Drew con entusiasmo. Darien cayó de rodillas delante del muchacho y lo giró para ponerlo boca arriba. Le nació un grito de la garganta.

-¿Qué he hecho? -el hermoso rostro bañado en luz de luna era el de Serena. Al ver que no se movía, Darien la cogió en brazos y corrió de regreso a la fortaleza. No sabía lo gravemente herida que estaba, pero sintió su sangre mojándole el brazo.

-¿Quién es? -le preguntó Drew.

-Serena -gritó Darien mientras pasaba por delante de un asombrado Drew, quien se dio la vuelta para seguirlo. La puerta se abrió gracias a la manivela. Darien corrió a toda velocidad hacia el castillo con una inerte Serena en brazos. -¡Drew, ve a buscar a Nana! -le gritó girando la cabeza. Esmeralda estaba esperando a Darien en la puerta, pero él no le prestó ninguna atención.

-¿Está muerta?_ Si Darien no hubiera estado tan fuera de sí por la preocupación, le habría parecido extraño que Esmeralda supiera al instante quién había resultado herido. Nana bajó precipitadamente las escaleras de la sala de mujeres. Apartó a Esmeralda a un lado para llegar hasta Darien.

-Dicho y hecho, señoría -arremetió la anciana. -Llévala a su habitación mientras yo voy a buscar mis hierbas y mis medicinas. Debería haberte detenido antes de que esto ocurriera, pero no creí que Serena actuara tan pronto._ Un destello de ira oscureció los ojos de Darien.

-¿Sabías cuáles eran las intenciones de Serena y no me dijiste nada?

-Sí, tenía mis sospechas, pero no hubo tiempo para advertirte.

-Juro que no sabía que era Serena la que estaba allí afuera. De haberlo sabido, no habría disparado.

-Aquí hay alguien que sí lo sabía -dijo Nana señalando a Esmeralda con uno de sus huesudos dedos. -Busca respuestas en tu prometida antes de señalar culpables._ Sin darle tiempo a Darien a pedirle que se explicara, Nana se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de allí.

-Esa mujer está loca -arremetió Esmeralda-. No escuches nada de lo que te diga.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para esto, Esmeralda -dijo Darien pasando por delante de ella. -Pero ten por seguro que más tarde exigiré respuestas. Busca a Molly y envíala a la habitación de Serena. Tal vez Nana la necesite._ Darien subió los estrechos escalones de dos en dos. Serena seguía inconsciente cuando la dejó sobre la cama. Su pálido rostro estaba bañado en sangre y estaba tan quieta como una muerta. Darien le acarició el rostro y le murmuró palabras tranquilizadoras hasta que llegó Nana unos minutos más tarde.

-¿Vivirá? -preguntó Darien con ansiedad.

-Échate a un lado, mi señor. Necesito examinarla antes de poder decirte nada.

-¡Maldita sea! No tenía ni idea de que le estuviera disparando a Serena -se defendió él. -¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Quién era su cómplice?

-Mi muchacha ha sido traicionada -le espetó Nana-. Puso su confianza en la persona equivocada.

-¿Está herida de gravedad? -Darien se estremeció. -Hay mucha sangre.

-Tu bala ha abierto un surco en el cuero cabelludo de Serena. Se recuperará, pero la cicatriz le quedará para el resto de su vida._ Darien dejó escapar un suspiro de agradecimiento.

-¿Estás segura de que eso es todo?_ Nana le lanzó una mirada inescrutable.

-No temas, señoría, Serena no morirá. Vivirá para dar a luz a tu hijo.

Darien pensó que había entendido mal a Nana y lo dejó pasar. Tenía cosas más importantes en mente. Alguien quería ver muerta a Serena.


	15. Capítulo 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Darien tenía intención de quedarse al lado de Serena hasta que recuperara la consciencia, pero el deber se impuso cuando Drew apareció con la sobrecogedora noticia de que los Alfa habían prendido fuego al pueblo y que los aldeanos estaban a las puertas, suplicando que los dejaran entrar.

-Abrid la puerta -ordenó Darien. Su expresión se había vuelto adusta. -Los Alfa han llegado demasiado lejos esta vez. Atacaremos al amanecer.

Darien subió a uno de los torreones y se quedó mirando fijamente al cielo, que se había vuelto rojo sangre por las llamas. Maldijo en silencio a Alfa y regresó al salón para dirigirse a los aldeanos, que habían sido sacados de sus camas en medio de la noche. El padre Hugh, el párroco del pueblo, informó a Darien de que no se había perdido ninguna vida en el incendio.

-Haz lo que puedas para consolar a tu rebaño, padre -le pidió Darien-. Diles que yo personalmente me ocuparé de que reconstruyan las cabañas dañadas por el fuego._ El párroco, un hombre de mediana edad de poco pelo y rostro amable, miró a Darien con un nuevo respeto.

-Gracias en nombre de mi gente, mi señor. Ya sabes que la mayoría de los habitantes de las Tierras Altas son católicos. La fe es una parte importante de sus vidas. Mientras nosotros hablamos, Dios ha escuchado nuestras plegarias. ¿Lo oyes? Está lloviendo. Una señal de que Dios está de nuestro lado._ Darien escuchó la salpicadura de las gotas de lluvia azotando las ventanas, seguida del estruendo de un trueno, y se regocijó con el párroco.

-Dios está ciertamente cuidando de ti y de los tuyos, padre. ¿Lady Serena y su madre abrazan también la fe católica?

-Sí, ¿no lo sabías?

-No. Lady Serena ha sido gravemente herida. ¿Querrás ofrecerle consuelo?_ El padre Hugh le dirigió a Darien una mirada de asombro.

-¿Herida, dices? Sí, hijo mío, acudiré a su lado en cuanto me haya encargado de mis parroquianos.

-Gracias, padre._ Cuando el padre Hugh se hubo marchado, Darien fue en busca de Zoycite.

-¿Qué opinas ahora del jefe de los Alfa? -le preguntó con aspereza. Zoycite sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que un hombre en su sano juicio ataque a sus propios aliados. No merece casarse con nuestra muchacha. ¿Cómo está Serena? Tengo entendido que resultó herida cuando trataba de salir de Tsukino.

-Sí. Es una historia que más vale dejar para más adelante. Hay habitaciones sin utilizar en el castillo. Sir Soichi os ayudará a encontrar camas para las mujeres y los niños. Los hombres pueden dormir en el salón.

Se marcharon cada uno por su lado. Darien regresó a la sala de las mujeres para ver cómo estaba Serena. Molly se reunió con él en el vestíbulo. Tenía la frente arrugada por la preocupación.

-Lady Ikuko está angustiada -le confesó Molly-. Estaba al tanto del plan de fuga de Serena y la advirtió en contra, pero ella no quiso escucharla. Le dije a lady Ikuko que Serena no estaba herida de gravedad, pero está preocupada de todas formas.

-Hablaré con ella -dijo Darien. Darien entró en la habitación de Ikuko y la encontró tan angustiada como Molly había asegurado que estaba.

-Lord Darien, gracias a Dios. Por favor, dime la verdad. ¿Cómo está mi hija?

-Nana dice que se va a poner bien y no tengo motivos para dudar de ella. No disparé a matar, y mi bala únicamente la rozó. No tenía ni idea de que le estaba disparando a Serena hasta que una ráfaga de viento le arrancó la boina de la cabeza y le cayó el cabello por la espalda. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. ¿Qué puedes decirme respecto a su decisión de marcharse ahora? ¿Quién la ayudó?

-No sé por qué escogió marcharse ahora, pero sí puedo decirte quién la ayudó. Fue lady Esmeralda._ Una gran ira hizo temblar a Darien.

-¿Estás segura?

-Oh, sí, Serena me lo contó todo antes de marcharse. Le advertí que no confiara en tu dama, pero ya conoces a Serena. Estaba completamente decidida. Algo o alguien la había disgustado._ Darien aspiró con fuerza el aire y preguntó:

-¿Está enamorada de Alfa? ¿Por eso estaba tan ansiosa de irse con él?

-No es una pareja nacida del amor -explicó Ikuko-. El padre de Serena deseaba ese matrimonio, y Serena es una hija obediente.

-Gracias por contarme esto, mi señora. Hablaré con lady Esmeralda cuando haya terminado con los Alfa.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Echar a los Alfa de mis tierras -aseguró Darien. Entonces le dio las buenas noches a lady Ikuko y se marchó.

Antes de meterse en la cama, Darien regresó a la habitación de Serena para ver cómo estaba. Se encontró con Nana adormilada en una silla al lado de la cama. La anciana levantó la cabeza y le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

-¿Cómo está Serena? -preguntó Darien-. ¿Ha dicho algo?

-La muchacha no se ha movido desde que te fuiste -respondió Nana-. Deberías irte a la cama, señoría. El amanecer llegará antes de lo que nos gustaría. Sé que vas a salir al encuentro de los Alfa, y mis voces me hablan de tu victoria. Eres inglés, y no debería desearte nada bueno, pero Alan Alfa ha mostrado su auténtica cara al prender fuego al pueblo. Y creo sinceramente que Tsukino prosperará contigo como señor.

-Gracias, Nana -le agradeció Darien-. Cuida de Serena, yo voy a seguir tu consejo y a descansar un rato.

-¿Y qué hay de lady Esmeralda? -preguntó Nana. Darien sonrió con ferocidad.

-Me encargaré de ella en el momento que yo considere oportuno.

Darien no fue capaz de dormir. La certeza de que podía haber matado a Serena pesaba como una losa sobre él. Por culpa de un viento errante y de una jugada del destino, Serena podría estar muerta ahora. Darien era un tirador excelente; no había apuntado para matar, pero nunca podía saberse. No habría sido capaz de seguir viviendo si hubiera asesinado a la mujer que más le importaba. Y Serena le importaba. Ninguna mujer que hubiera conocido lo había afectado jamás como aquella tigresa rubia. Aunque hubiera mujeres de belleza más convencional y más refinadas, Serena tenía una calidad especial que la hacía única.

Cuando estaba a punto de amanecer, Darien se levantó y se preparó para la batalla. Enfundó su espada, se colocó la pistola al cinto y bajó las escaleras que llevaban al salón. Los criados se movían entre las mesas colocando cuencas de gachas de avena y bandejas de jamón frito delante de los hombres. Por el rabillo del ojo distinguió a Drew y a Molly, que hablaban en voz baja. Se dio cuenta de que su amigo tocaba el rostro de la muchacha en tierna despedida.

-Molly se encargó de que se sirviera un desayuno temprano -explicó Drew cuando colocó una silla al lado de Darien-. Nuestras monturas nos esperan en el patio._ Darien agarró el hombro de su amigo.

-Es bueno tener a un hombre como tú cerca, Drew. ¿Desayunamos?_ Un húmedo amanecer que prometía más lluvia se deslizó lentamente sobre el gris horizonte cuando Darien se levantó e hizo un gesto para dar por terminado el desayuno.

-Ha llegado la hora -les dijo a sus hombres. -El enemigo nos espera.

Los Alfa estaban despertándose cuando Darien y sus hombres irrumpieron en su campamento. Levantándose a trompicones de sus camastros, los escoceses se lanzaron rápidamente al ataque bajo un grito de batalla y se enzarzaron con los ingleses en un combate de igual a igual. El bosque rugió con los sonidos de la batalla. Las fuerzas de Darien eran inferiores en número, pero los habitantes de las Tierras Altas poseían armas rudimentarias y a los guerreros les faltaban las habilidades para la lucha que poseían los entrenados y expertos caballeros.

Fue una lucha cruda y sangrienta, pero Darien contaba con el peso de numerosas batallas e igual número de victorias a sus espaldas. Era un astuto estratega, y pronto ideó un plan para rodear y dividir a los habitantes de las Tierras Altas en grupos pequeños. Habían caído demasiados hombres, decidió Darien mientras desviaba el golpe de una espada que iba directa a su corazón. Divisó a Alan Alfa y se abrió camino hacia el jefe luchando.

-Ríndete, Alfa -le exigió.

-Nunca -espetó el hombre enganchando al instante a Darien en un choque de espadas. -Somos más numerosos que vosotros._ Darien echó a un lado la espada de Alfa y le lanzó una estocada, sonriendo con satisfacción al ver que le hacía sangre.

-No podéis ganar -aseguró Darien-. Mira a tu alrededor. Tus hombres están cayendo. A pesar de que nos superáis en número, nuestras armas y nuestra experiencia nos harán ganar.

El rostro de Alfa era una máscara de rabia. Alzó la espada con ambas manos y la lanzó hacia abajo. Darien se apartó a un lado para evitar la afilada hoja de la espada, pero la punta le alcanzó el brazo, provocándole un surco superficial desde el hombro hasta el codo. Haciendo caso omiso de la herida, Darien volvió a ser el agresor, obligando a Alfa a retroceder.

-¡Inglés asesino! -gruñó Alan-. ¡Un Alfa! ¡Un Alfa! _Su grito de batalla quedó sin respuesta. Al parecer, Alan se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que resultaba continuar, porque rompió bruscamente contacto con Darien. Alzando la voz, soltó el grito de retirada. -No he terminado contigo, inglés -susurró Alan mientras se giraba y huía hacia los oscuros recovecos del bosque. Drew apareció al lado de Darien. Su espada rezumaba sangre.

-¿Vamos tras ellos, Darien?

-No, ¿qué sentido tendría? Esta es su tierra; nunca daremos con ellos. Confiemos en que hayan aprendido la lección._ Drew asintió.

-Me encargaré de que traigan a los heridos y a los muertos de regreso a la fortaleza.

Darien volvió al castillo, su mente daba vueltas a los problemas a los que se enfrentaba ahora. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era ocuparse de los aldeanos. Dado que sus cabañas estaban hechas con piedra y paja, dio por hecho que la mayor parte de los daños se concentrarían en el tejado y en los muebles. La lluvia de la noche anterior había sido una bendición del cielo. Había contenido el fuego y evitado que los daños fueran mayores. Darien esperaba inspeccionar las cabañas aquel mismo día y tramitar las reparaciones. Entonces se encargaría de lady Esmeralda.

Darien cruzó a grandes zancadas el salón, deteniéndose de golpe al sentir el tenso silencio que siguió a su llegada. Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo se pusieron en alerta. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Percibía hostilidad. ¿Hacia él? ¿Hacia los Alfa? ¿Estaban los Tsukino dispuestos a perdonar el ataque de los Alfa contra su aldea sólo porque odiaban a los ingleses?

-Los Alfa han sido derrotados de manera aplastante y han regresado a su bastión -anunció Darien a la silenciosa multitud. Nadie dijo nada. El silencio resultaba ensordecedor. Entonces una voz se alzó entre el mar de rostros.

-Te damos las gracias, lord Darien. Lo que hizo Alfa no estuvo bien._ Siguieron unos cuantos "sí", y de pronto el salón estalló en una gran ovación. Asombrado, Darien se quedó mirando fijamente a los aldeanos con expresión confundida.

-¿Y qué pasa con nuestras casas? -preguntó una mujer con voz tímida.

-Se repararán todas y cada una de las cabañas -prometió Darien cuando por fin fue capaz de hablar. -Todo lo que hayáis perdido en el fuego será repuesto -se giró hacia el sacerdote. -Padre Hugh, escoge a algunos hombres para inspeccionar una a una las cabañas y hacer una lista de las reparaciones que se necesitan. Espero un informe completo para mañana.

-¿Podemos volver a nuestras casas antes de que se lleven a cabo las reparaciones? -preguntó alguien.

-Eso depende completamente de vosotros. La mayoría estaréis deseando ver los daños de vuestros hogares, así que no os impediré el regreso, si eso es lo que queréis. En cualquier caso, tened en cuenta que se os proporcionará toda la ayuda que necesitéis. La comida y las provisiones saldrán de los graneros de Tsukino.

-Que Dios te bendiga, señoría -sollozó una mujer. -Eres un buen hombre aunque seas inglés._ Darien contuvo una sonrisa, y deseó que cierta arpía rubia estuviera de acuerdo. Pero concentró su atención en un asunto más apremiante: lady Esmeralda. Se estaba alejando para enfrentarse a ella en su dormitorio cuando Molly le tiró de la manga.

-Señoría, estás herido. Deja que vaya a buscar a Nana. Darien se miró el brazo y se encogió de hombros.

-No es nada, Molly.

-Claro que es algo -Molly torció el gesto. -Siéntate, Nana no tardará nada en traer sus hierbas y sus cataplasmas. -La joven se detuvo y luego preguntó con timidez-: ¿Has visto a sir Andrew? No está entre los heridos, ¿verdad?

-Sir Andrew está ileso -le aseguró Darien. Molly asintió y salió corriendo. A Darien le sorprendía la preocupación de Molly por su bienestar, y se preguntó si los Tsukino estarían empezando por fin a confiar en él. Nada le complacería más. Nana llegó enseguida con su cesta de hierbas y medicinas.

-¿Hay muchos heridos además de ti? -preguntó mientras dejaba la cesta sobre la mesa y retiraba la manga de la camisa de Darien para inspeccionarle la herida.

-Unos cuantos. Ambos bandos hemos sufrido pérdidas. Encontrarás a los heridos en la enfermería. Agradecerán mucho tus atenciones.

-Los atenderé cuando haya visto tu herida. Tienes suerte, señoría. No es más que un corte superficial. Estarás como nuevo en cuanto lo limpie y lo vende.

-¿Cómo está Serena? -preguntó Darien mientras Nana lo curaba.

-Está despierta y controla sus sentidos. No sabe que fuiste tú quien la hirió, pero sabe que Alan Alfa le prendió fuego a la aldea. ¿Irás a verla ahora?

-Más tarde -respondió Darien distraído.

-Sí -asintió Nana-, en el fondo de tu corazón sabes lo que hay que hacer. Ahora debes pensar en nuestra muchacha. Ya estás, señoría -dijo apretando la venda.

-Gracias, Nana -Darien se puso de pie. -Sé lo que hay que hacer, por muy desagradable que sea.

Con el cuerpo firme por la determinación, Darien se dirigió hacia las escaleras de piedra que daban al dormitorio de Esmeralda. Se detuvo un instante en el rellano superior para calmar su ira y luego llamó a la puerta. No obtuvo respuesta.

-¡Esmeralda! Abre, se que estás ahí. _Seguía sin haber respuesta. Darien maldijo en voz alta y giró el picaporte. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Estaba considerando la posibilidad de echarla abajo cuando se abrió de golpe. La fornida figura del reverendo Trilby bloqueaba la entrada.

-¿Dónde está? -inquirió Darien apartando a Trilby a un lado. Atisbó a Esmeralda en una esquina y le ordenó al reverendo que saliera de la habitación.

-¡No, quedaos! -le suplicó Esmeralda. Darien le lanzó al reverendo una mirada reprobatoria.

-Salid ahora mismo si no queréis que os eche yo de aquí.

-Reverendo Trilby, por favor -susurró Esmeralda con voz temblorosa. Al parecer, Trilby se tomó en serio la amenaza de Darien, porque se disculpó ante Esmeralda con la mirada y se dirigió reculando hacia la puerta.

-Tenéis que prometerme que no le haréis daño, mi señor.

-Por muy tentado que me sienta, lady Esmeralda no sufrirá ningún daño físico en mis manos._ Trilby asintió y salió precipitadamente de allí. Darien cerró de un portazo tras él y luego se giró hacia Esmeralda. -Bajo tu belleza se esconde una zorra despiadada. Admítelo. Tú planeaste deliberadamente la muerte de Serena._ Esmeralda alzó la barbilla hacia el techo.

-Si Serena te ha dicho eso, miente. Soy inocente.

-Cuéntale eso a alguien que te crea. ¿Con qué golpeaste a Corbin? Podrías haberlo matado.

-¡No le di tan fuerte como para herirle! -gritó Esmeralda. Entonces abrió los ojos de par en par y cerró la boca de golpe, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que acababa de admitir. La furia brillaba en las profundidades de los ojos de Darien.

-¿Qué esperabas ganar con la muerte de Serena?

-No está muerta.

-Pero no gracias a ti. Fue un milagro que mi bala no fuera a parar a un órgano vital._ Esmeralda se acercó furtivamente hasta Darien y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro seductor.

-¿No podemos olvidar lo que ha pasado? Puedo hacerte feliz, te lo juro. Quiero ser tu esposa._ Darien le quitó los brazos y la apartó de sí.

-Eso no va a ocurrir. Voy a enviaros a ti, al reverendo Trilby y a vuestro séquito de regreso a Londres._ Esmeralda entornó los ojos.

-No puedes echarme de aquí. El rey me escogió personalmente para que fuera tu esposa. Te castigará de inmediato por tu desobediencia.

-Me arriesgaré -replicó Darien-. Voy a enviarle una carta de explicación al rey con uno de mis hombres. La carta llegará a Londres antes que tú.

-Estoy segura de que podemos arreglar esto de modo que ambos estemos satisfechos -trató de persuadirle Esmeralda-. No permitas que una jacobita traidora se interponga entre nosotros._ El desprecio de Darien resultaba palpable.

-No existe un nosotros, Esmeralda. Nunca ha existido. Recoge tus cosas. Tu escolta te estará esperando mañana después del desayuno.

El gemido ultrajado de Esmeralda quedó desatendido cuando Darien salió dando un portazo. Echar a Esmeralda de allí provocaría seguramente que perdiera su titulo y Tsukino, pero nada podría convencerle para que se casara con ella. No era el tipo de esposa que deseaba. Darien no tenía ninguna intención de vivir en Londres ni de tomar una esposa que sólo buscaba la excitación que ofrecía la vida en la ciudad.

Un pensamiento absurdo se apoderó de pronto de Darien, que estuvo a punto de reírse en voz alta cuando se detuvo a sopesar las consecuencias. Significaría desafiar abiertamente al rey, pero a aquellas alturas ya no le importaba. De hecho, cuanto más pensaba en ello, menos ridícula le parecía la idea. Todavía sonriendo, Darien bajó de dos en dos las escaleras de la sala, llamó a la puerta de Serena y entró. La encontró sentada al borde de la cama, intentando coger la bata.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -le preguntó. Serena le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

-¿De verdad te importa? ¿Cómo supiste que había salido del castillo?

-Esmeralda dio la voz de alarma. Deberías haber sabido que no podías confiar en ella -le dijo sin rodeos. -¿Te duele?_ Qué estúpida había sido al creer a Esmeralda, pensó Serena arrepentida. Se tocó la herida de la cabeza.

-Estoy mejor.

-Tuviste suerte. La bala sólo te pasó rozando. Me hicieron creer que eras un espía de los Alfa -Darien la observó pensativo-. ¿Por qué querías irte?_ Serena parpadeó al mirarlo.

-Esmeralda y tú ibais a pronunciar vuestros votos. No estaba dispuesta a vivir en Tsukino como tu amante. Esmeralda me odia; la vida hubiera resultado insoportable si llego a quedarme._ La mirada de Serena flaqueó. -Decidí huir a Glenmoor, con mi pariente Mina Aino.

-¿No ibas a reunirte con Alan Alfa? -preguntó Darien sorprendido.

-No. He terminado con Alan.

-Ya no necesitas irte a ningún lado -dijo Darien-. No habrá ninguna boda. Voy a enviar a Esmeralda y a su séquito de regreso a Londres mañana._ Serena abrió los ojos de par en par y también la boca.

-¿Por qué? Tienes que casarte con Esmeralda para conservar Tsukino. -La determinación de Darien no flaqueó.

-Confío en que el rey me entienda una vez haya leído mi carta explicando lo inconveniente que resultaría mi matrimonio con Esmeralda. Puedo proteger Tsukino sin tenerla a ella como esposa._ Serena se reclinó contra las almohadas y observó detenidamente a Darien con los ojos entornados. Trató de imaginar qué significado tenía la decisión de Darien para su familia... y para ella. Comprendía su deseo de mantener sus recién adquiridas tierras, pero no aquella obstinación por desafiar a su rey. Estaba a punto de pedirle a Darien que la dejara ir a Glenmoor cuando Molly abrió la puerta y miró detenidamente hacia la habitación.

-Tu madre y tu hermana desean visitarte, Serena._ Lady Ikuko entró en el dormitorio detrás de Molly. Caminaba despacio, pero Serena estaba encantada con los progresos que estaba haciendo su madre. Hotaru pasó rápidamente por delante de Ikuko.

-¡Sere! ¿Estás bien? Mamá dice que te han herido. No me han dejado salir de la sala de las mujeres en dos días, pero sabía que algo iba mal-desvió la mirada hacia Darien-. Tú no le has hecho daño a Serena, ¿verdad?_ Antes de que Darien pudiera contestar, Serena dijo:

-Fue un accidente, Hotaru -palmeó un lado de la cama. -Sentaos las dos a mi lado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ya levantada y andando, mamá?_ Lady Ikuko se colocó a un lado de la cama mientras Hotaru se subía al regazo de Serena.

-Llevo ya algún tiempo, aunque no he salido de la sala de mujeres ni he intentado subir las escaleras -le dirigió una mirada significativa a Darien-. Necesito estar fuerte para mi familia. Lady Esmeralda nos desea el mal. Por eso he mantenido cerca de mí a Hotaru desde la llegada de la prometida de lord Darien.

-Ya no tienes que seguir preocupándote, mi señora -le aseguró él. -Esmeralda va a regresar a Londres._ Una tenue sonrisa cruzó los labios de Ikuko mientras dirigía la mirada de Darien a Serena.

-Dios actúa de forma misteriosa. ¿Cómo te sientes, hija? He estado preocupada a pesar de que Nana me aseguró que no habías sufrido un daño grave.

-Como puedes ver, estoy bien -dijo Serena.

-¿Y qué hay de los aldeanos, mi señor? ¿Se está ocupando alguien de ellos? Cuando mi esposo vivía, se encargaba de sus necesidades.

-Los aldeanos son ahora mi responsabilidad -aseguró Darien-. Las cabañas están siendo inspeccionadas para evaluar los daños y las reparaciones que se necesitan hacer. Les he proporcionado comida y todo lo que puedan necesitar para hacerlos sentir cómodos. Este invierno debería irnos bien. La fruta madura ha empezado a caer de los árboles, el trigo ya está dorado y también han florecido las huertas de verduras. Hemos perdido algunas cabezas de ganado por culpa del pillaje, pero no preveo escasez de comida en un futuro cercano._ Ikuko parecía complacida.

-Así es como debe ser. Tsukino siempre se ha auto abastecido.

-¿Puedes jugar conmigo, Serena? -intervino Hotaru alzando la voz, cansada al parecer de aquella charla de adultos.

-No -dijo Darien antes de que Serena pudiera responder. -Tu hermana necesita descansar hoy.

-Mañana empezaremos otra vez con las clases -prometió Serena al percibir la desilusión de Hotaru.

-Vamos, Hotaru -dijo Ikuko incorporándose. -Es hora de irnos. Lord Darien ha dicho que el peligro ya ha pasado, así que hoy puedes jugar en el patio con los otros niños.

-Sí -reconoció Darien-, Tsukino está ahora a salvo; puedes andar por donde quieras.

-¿Necesitas algo más, Serena? -preguntó Molly antes de seguir a Ikuko y a Hotaru por la puerta.

-No, gracias, Molly. Mañana espero poder levantarme.

-Deberías quedarte exactamente dónde estás -dijo Darien-. Me marcharé para que puedas descansar.

A Serena le sorprendió que Darien se inclinara para besarla en los labios. Fue un beso extraño. Le supo a pasión cuidadosamente controlada, a posesión, y a algo más. Cuando él soltó finalmente su boca, Serena no pudo evitar preguntarse si habría besado a Esmeralda de la misma manera. Entonces Darien se marchó, dejando a Serena suspirando por algo que una habitante de las Tierras Altas leal no debería esperar.

* * *

Serena estaba casi dormida cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien de pie a un lado de la cama. Abrió los ojos, sobresaltada al ver a Esmeralda cerniéndose sobre ella.

-No has ganado todavía -susurró Esmeralda con voz envenenada. -El rey tendrá noticia de las artimañas que utilizaste para poner a Darien en mi contra. Darien es mío. No puedes tenerlo -se tocó el vientre y una sonrisa maliciosa le curvó los labios. -Estoy casi segura de que estoy esperando un hijo suyo._ Un grito de desmayo atravesó los labios de Serena. ¿Esmeralda estaba esperando un hijo de Darien?

-No, ¿cómo es posible? Es demasiado pronto para saberlo.

-Las mujeres conocemos nuestro propio cuerpo -respondió Esmeralda-. Incluso tú debes estar al tanto de que cuando dos personas se aparean, suelen concebir un hijo. Insistiré en que el rey te castigue duramente por tus engañosas maneras.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! -protestó Serena-. ¡Tú te has buscado esto!_ Esmeralda emitió un sonido gutural de desprecio y se giró sobre los talones.

-Disfruta de tu libertad mientras te dure -le dijo por encima del hombro.

* * *

Serena permaneció la mañana siguiente en su habitación hasta que Esmeralda y su séquito partieron rumbo a Londres. Observó por la ventana cómo se marchaban y luego bajó al salón. Todavía sentía las piernas débiles, pero la cabeza no le dolía tanto como el día anterior.

Serena vio a Darien hablando con un grupo de hombres y se escabulló por detrás de él para desayunar en la cocina con la gente que conocía y quería. Por alguna razón, aquella mañana tenía más hambre de lo acostumbrado y comió con gusto. Cuando salió de la cocina, se tropezó de bruces con la dura pared del pecho de Darien.

-¿Estabas intentando evitarme? -le preguntó burlón. A Serena se le sonrojaron las mejillas bajo aquella sonrisa que desarmaba. De pronto recordó la asombrosa noticia que Esmeralda le había revelado la noche anterior, se apartó de él y alzó la vista para mirarlo fijamente. -¿No deberías estar en la cama? -preguntó Darien.

-Me encuentro bien -respondió ella con frialdad. Darien asintió, pero no parecía convencido.

-Te he estado buscando. Creí que te gustaría saber que los daños provocados en el pueblo son mínimos. La lluvia evitó lo que podía haber sido una tragedia. Sólo seis cabañas han perdido el tejado, y el resto han resultado ligeramente dañadas. Se ha perdido algo de mobiliario, pero nada que no pueda remplazarse o arreglarse. Al menos no se han perdido vidas. El Padre Hugh dice que la iglesia se ha salvado.

-¿Y qué hay de los comerciantes? ¿Han sobrevivido sus tiendas al fuego?

-La mayoría están intactas. Ya he mandado que vayan a Inverness para buscar materiales y avituallamiento de los que carecemos en Tsukino.

-Estoy segura de que los miembros de mi clan están agradecidos -dijo Serena-. Si me disculpas, le prometí a Nana que la ayudaría con los heridos.

-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo -elijo Darien.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar._ Darien le dirigió una mirada de asombro.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces enfadada. No te disparé intencionadamente, si es eso lo que hace que estés molesta._ Serena se mostró indignada.

-No se trata de eso en absoluto. No deberías haberla echado de aquí.

-¿Te estás refiriendo a Esmeralda? Creí que estarías encantada de no volver a verla.

-Eso fue antes de...

-¿Antes de qué?

-Si tú no lo sabes, no me corresponde a mí decírtelo._ Serena salió de allí con la cabeza muy alta y los hombros estirados.

-Cobarde -dijo Darien a sus espaldas.

* * *

Serena trabajó en la enfermería a lado de Nana hasta que todos los heridos estuvieron atendidos.

-Es hora de asearse y reunirse con los miembros de nuestro clan para comer -dijo Nana mientras urgía a Serena hacia la pequeña estancia separada de la enfermería en la que les esperaban agua fresca y toallas.

-Ya estáis aquí -dijo Darien entrando en la habitación en penumbra-. ¿Qué tal están los heridos?

-Recuperándose, su señoría -respondió Nana.

-Excelente -dijo Darien-. Están sirviendo la comida. ¿Habéis terminado ya?

-Sí, pero primero siéntate para que podamos cambiarte las vendas._ Asombrada, la mirada de Serena recorrió el cuerpo de Darien en busca de una lesión. No vio nada que indicara que había resultado herido.

-No es más que un rasguño insignificante, y está casi curado -mantuvo Darien.

-Insisto, mi señor -dijo Nana llevándolo hacia un banco. -La infección es un riesgo, independientemente de lo pequeña que sea la herida._ Darien se sentó y alzó el brazo para que Nana se lo inspeccionara. -Enróllate la manga de la camisa mientras voy a buscar mi cesta a la enfermería -le ordenó Nana. Serena soltó un pequeño grito mientras mantenía la vista clavada en el brazo de Darien. Un vendaje empapado en sangre cubría una raja desde el hombro hasta el codo. Se dejó caer a su lado y le apartó cuidadosamente las vendas sucias.

-Creí que habías dicho que no era nada. _Darien se encogió de hombros.

-Un inconveniente menor. Parece peor de lo que es. _Nana se reunió con ellos un instante más tarde.

-Es una herida superficial, pero todas las heridas pueden infectarse -sonrió con aprobación. -Tu herida está limpia y sana, mi señor. Serena puede aplicarte salvia y ponerte un vendaje nuevo. Está tan capacitada como yo._ Serena fulminó a Nana con la mirada. La anciana le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice y salió a toda prisa. Serena volvió a centrar su atención en Darien; la estaba mirando con una intensidad que le provocó una oleada de escalofríos.

-El vendaje, Serena -le recordó con dulzura. Serena parpadeó y le cogió el brazo. Lo sintió estremecerse y apartó la mirada de su rostro.

-¿Te he hecho daño?

Serena se inclinó para cumplir su cometido, tenía miedo de derretirse bajo el ardiente calor de su mirada. El mero hecho de tocar a Darien le hacía olvidarse de la existencia de Esmeralda, y de que Darien era un granuja inglés que pisoteaba los sentimientos de las mujeres. Darien y ella no tenían ningún futuro juntos; se negaba a convertirse en la amante de un hombre que la despreciaba en todos los sentidos... en todos los sentidos menos en uno. Cuando le hacía el amor, la hacía sentirse como si de verdad le importara.

Serena no podía soportar a los estúpidos, y ella era de la peor calaña. Si Esmeralda estaba esperando un hijo de Darien, por supuesto que debía casarse con ella.


	16. Capítulo 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Tras atar el vendaje de Darien, Serena se puso de pie y se sacudió las faldas. Darien se levantó; tenía los ojos entrecerrados y sus pensamientos resultaban impenetrables. Serena desconfiaba del lado inescrutable de Darien y retrocedió un paso y luego otro. Él la siguió, acechándola hasta que Serena sintió el frío muro contra la espalda y el abrasador calor del cuerpo de Darien apretado contra el suyo.

Los zafiros ojos de Darien se oscurecieron hasta convertirse en medianoche mientras la agarraba por la cintura con ambas manos y la mantenía cautiva, la dura presión de su rígido sexo urgiéndola sin descanso entre las piernas. Hipnotizada, Serena sintió cómo su mirada se deslizaba hacia la boca de Darien, que se cernía sobre la suya, cerca, tan cerca que podía ver cómo le latía el pulso en la base del cuello. ¿Por qué se le quedaba la respiración en la garganta y le temblaba el cuerpo de deseo? Serena se reprendió por ser tan estúpida, pero de todas formas alzó la boca hacia la suya.

El beso de Darien acabó con su voluntad. Su resistencia se hizo pedazos mientras se derretía en su abrazo, su cuerpo buscaba el placer que sabía que sólo él podía proporcionarle. Las manos de Darien le buscaron los senos, y Serena gimió en su boca, sacudiéndose contra él; el placer de sus caricias la hacía temblar. Un instante después, Darien la estaba llevando hacia el banco. Sus caricias se hicieron más exigentes cuando la sentó sobre la dura superficie.

Serena no era consciente de nada más que del feroz deseo que Darien despertaba en ella. Sintió un aire fresco sobre sus senos, apenas consciente de que Darien le había bajado el corpiño. Un suspiro escapó de su garganta cuando se inclinó sobre ella y se introdujo un pezón en la boca. Serena se arqueó contra él, ofreciéndole más de sí misma a sus excitantes caricias.

-Serena -gimió Darien contra su piel. -Necesito esto. Te necesito a ti.

Sintió su mano bajo la falda, deslizándose entre sus piernas, cubriéndola. El corazón de Serena latía con fuerza contra las costillas. Durante un salvaje instante, lo deseó tanto como Darien a ella. Abrió las piernas, invitándolo a un contacto más íntimo. Darien obedeció encantado, susurrándole palabras cariñosas contra la boca mientras le exploraba su hendidura con los dedos.

-Ábrete para mí, cariño. Esmeralda se ha marchado. Nadie nos impedirá hacer lo que queramos._ Las palabras de Darien provocaron un efecto devastador en Serena. ¡Esmeralda! ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado? Darien tenía el poder de un hechicero. Con un solo beso había borrado de su mente el recuerdo de las palabras de despedida de Esmeralda. Serena le dio un empujón en el pecho.

-¡No! Deja que me levante. No puedes hacer esto._ Darien se inclinó hacia atrás, con la confusión reflejada en las arrugas de la frente.

-¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Te duele la herida de la cabeza?_ Serena se deslizó por debajo de él, los ojos le echaban chispas de furia.

-¡Cómo te atreves! No me toques.

-¿Qué es lo que he hecho?_ Serena aspiró con fuerza el aire para tranquilizarse.

-La forma en la que tratas a las mujeres resulta abominable. ¿Cómo has podido echar de aquí a lady Esmeralda? Está esperando un hijo tuyo. No siento admiración por Esmeralda, pero si yo estuviera esperando un hijo tuyo, no me gustaría ser tratada con un desprecio tan cruel.

-¿Qué?_ Darien parecía asombrado, pero Serena pensó que a ella no se la podía engañar con tanta facilidad. -Nunca he oído una tontería semejante. Si Esmeralda está esperando un hijo, por todos los diablos que no es mío. Nunca he tocado a esa mujer._ Serena resopló con desconfianza.

-¡Mentiroso! La propia lady Esmeralda me dijo que eras su amante. Te vi besándola. Es muy hermosa, mi señor, el sueño de cualquier hombre.

-No el mío -afirmó Darien-. Si existiera la más remota posibilidad de que Esmeralda estuviera esperando un hijo mío, me habría casado con ella. Si hay alguien que espera un hijo mío, esa eres tú._ Soltando un grito de negación, Serena se dio la vuelta, estirándose la ropa y el pelo mientras salía huyendo. -¡Serena! ¡Espera! Acabo de recordar algo que dijo Nana.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Serena se había ido. Darien salió detrás a un paso más lento. Necesitaba tiempo para recomponerse. Tenía una erección grande y dura y su deseo seguía intacto. Aspiró varias veces el aire con profundidad, tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo lo que Serena había dicho, y a las cosas que habían quedado sin decir. Darien no había sido ajeno a las consecuencias de expulsar su semilla en el interior de Serena, pero había ignorado deliberadamente su conciencia para satisfacer su propio placer egoísta. Y sólo Serena podía decirle la verdad.

Cuando recuperó el control sobre sí mismo, se abrió camino hacia el salón. La gente seguía comiendo, pero Serena no estaba por ninguna parte. Darien se forzó a sí mismo a sentarse y a comer, saboreando apenas lo que se metía en la boca. Tenía planes que idear y que llevar a cabo. Era consciente de que estaba pisando terreno peligroso, y de que el rey podría castigarlo por desobedecer sus órdenes, pero estaba decidido a seguir adelante incluso si Serena lo rechazaba.

-Pareces un hombre con una idea en la cabeza -dijo sir Andrew cuando tomó asiento al lado de Darien-. ¿Tienes miedo de que Esmeralda reniegue de ti ante el rey? Reza para que tu carta llegue a Su Majestad antes de que lo haga Esmeralda. Le has informado de que has repelido un ataque contra Tsukino, ¿verdad? Eso te congraciará con él.

-Con el rey, uno nunca sabe -gruñó Darien.

-¿Tienes intención de tomar a Serena como amante ahora que Esmeralda se ha ido?

-No, tengo otros planes para Serena.

-Cuéntame, soy todo oídos.

-Los conocerás muy pronto. ¿Sabes por casualidad si el Padre Hugh ha regresado al pueblo?

-Salió de aquí con un carromato cargado de comida de nuestras despensas para dar de comer a aquellos que han regresado a sus casa. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarle?

-No, iré yo mismo._ Drew le lanzó una mirada de curiosidad.

-¿Qué está pasando, Darien?

-¿Qué está pasando entre Molly y tú, Drew? -replicó Darien, esquivando hábilmente la pregunta de su amigo. -¿Te has acostado ya con la muchacha?_ El bello rostro de Drew se sonrojó.

-Sí, pero antes tuve que prometerle que me casaría con ella.

-¿Le prometiste que te casarías con ella? -se atragantó Darien-. ¿Y te creyó? ¿Era virgen?_ Drew se sonrojó todavía más.

-Sí, de hecho le arrebaté su virginidad.

-Entonces te casarás con ella, amigo mío. Te sugiero que fijes una fecha.

-¡Por todos los diablos, Darien! Les he dicho a muchísimas mujeres que me casaría con ellas. Forma parte del juego.

-Para Molly no. Ella no es una de tus prostitutas inglesas. Es pariente de Serena, e ignora los juegos de los hombres. No permitiré que la deshonres._ Drew se levantó a medias de la silla.

-¿Del mismo modo que tú has deshonrado a Serena? Somos de la misma calaña, Darien. Por todos los diablos, si incluso hemos compartido mujeres. Serena no es diferente de las docenas de mujeres con las que te has acostado.

-Hay una gran diferencia, Drew. Voy a convertir a Serena en mi esposa, así que ten cuidado con lo que dices de ella._ Drew se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla con una expresión de absoluto asombro en el rostro.

-¿Vas a casarte con Serena? ¿Estás loco? El rey utilizará tu trasero como diana. Espero que estés preparado para perder Tsukino y todo lo demás que te ha sido entregado.

-Tal vez no se llegue a eso -aventuró Darien-. La deseo, Drew. Nunca he deseado a una mujer tanto como deseo a Serena.

-Te lo suplico, que siga siendo tu amante, pero no desafíes al rey. He sido amigo tuyo durante mucho tiempo y me importa lo que te pase.

-Olvídate de Serena y de mí. Hablemos de Molly y tú. ¿Sientes algo por ella?

-No he terminado todavía con este asunto -le respondió Drew sin rodeos. -¿Serena ha accedido a casarse contigo?

-Accederá. Ya es suficiente, Drew. He tomado una decisión; no hay nada más que decir. Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a ir al pueblo.

Drew se quedó pensativo cuando Darien se hubo marchado de allí a grandes zancadas. ¿Por qué se mostraba tan obstinado su amigo con aquel asunto? La ira del rey no era una cuestión para tomarse a la ligera. Cuando vio a Molly entrar al salón, sus pensamientos se hicieron añicos y corrió tras ella.

* * *

Serena merodeaba por su dormitorio como una gata inquieta. Las palabras de despedida de Darien seguían resonando en su cerebro. "Si hay alguien que espera un hijo mío, esa eres tú." ¿Podría ser cierto? Serena se apretó el liso vientre con la mano. Era demasiado pronto para saberlo, pero dudaba mucho de que estuviera esperando un hijo de Darien, y así quería que siguieran las cosas. El hecho de que Nana pareciera pensar que estaba embarazada no lo convertía en algo real. Consciente de que no podía esconderse en su dormitorio para siempre, Serena salió de la habitación y se encontró con sir Soichi y con su madre en el pasillo.

-Serena -la saludó Ikuko con emoción-, sir Soichi lo ha arreglado todo para que un carro tirado por un pony me lleve al pueblo. Quiero ver con mis propios ojos cómo se las están arreglando los miembros de nuestro clan. ¿Quieres venir tú también?

-Es una idea maravillosa, mamá -dijo Serena con entusiasmo-. ¿Nos llevamos a Hotaru con nosotras?

-Ella ya está allí. Zoycite la ha invitado a pasar el día con su familia._ El carro los estaba esperando en el patio. Sir Soichi subió a Ikuko al asiento mientras Serena se montaba y cogía las riendas.

-Yo puedo llevar el carro, sir Soichi -dijo la joven. -No es necesario que nos acompañes.

-¿Estás segura, mi señora? Lord Darien dijo...

-No me importa lo que diga lord Darien. Soy perfectamente capaz de llevar a mamá al pueblo.

-Estaremos bien -coincidió Ikuko. Aunque seguía mostrándose escéptico, sir Soichi se rindió ante la dulce sonrisa de Ikuko. Se inclinó y se retiró

-Si no necesitas nada más de mí, regresaré a mis obligaciones._ Serena ignoraba si Darien aprobaría su salida del castillo, y tampoco le importaba. Estaba tan contenta de ver a su madre interesada de nuevo por la vida que no se perdería la oportunidad de una salida con ella por nada del mundo.

Serena manejó el carro con soltura mientras lo guiaba por el sinuoso camino que llevaba al pueblo, emocionada ante el renovado interés de su madre por la vida. Antes de que Darien llegara a Tsukino, estaba convencida de que su madre se encontraba en el lecho de muerte. Tenía que admitir que Darien había marcado una gran diferencia desde que se convirtió en señor de Tsukino. Incluso los miembros de su clan estaban más motivados y más conscientes de sus responsabilidades. Darien podría ser un inglés odiado, pero había convertido Tsukino en un lugar estable y próspero. Serena se preguntó qué sería de ellos si el rey despojaba a Darien de su titulo y de sus tierras. Darien no debería haberse precipitado así enviando lejos a Esmeralda. Por lo que Serena sabía del rey Kumada y de aquellos que le servían, se mostraban implacables cuando se enfurecían.

-Estás muy callada, hija -dijo Ikuko-. ¿Te duele la cabeza?

-Mi cabeza está bien, mamá -aseguró ella. -Sólo me estaba preguntando qué será de nosotras si Darien pierde Tsukino._ Ikuko frunció el ceño.

-Reza para que eso no suceda. Podría tocarnos un señor menos agradable que lord Darien.

-Ahí delante está el pueblo -dijo Serena emocionada. -Tengo la sensación de que hace siglos que no vengo. ¿Visitamos primero las tiendas? Darien dijo que la mayoría habían sobrevivido al fuego.

-No, llévame a la iglesia -le pidió Ikuko-. Hace mucho que no rezo en un lugar de culto. Tengo mucho que agradecer a pesar de nuestras tristes pérdidas._ Serena guió el caballo por la estrecha y adoquinada calle principal del pueblo.

-El Padre Hugh tenía razón -observó-. El daño de las cabañas y de las tiendas es mínimo. Sin embargo, nunca se lo perdonaré a Alan Alfa. Lo que hizo es absolutamente condenable.

-Sí -reconoció Ikuko-. Yo me opuse obstinadamente a tu matrimonio con el jefe de los Alfa, pero tu padre estaba empeñado. No me gustaba Alan entonces y sigue sin gustarme ahora.

-A mí tampoco me gusta -dijo Serena. El día que Alan le exigió que matara a Darien perdió todo el respeto por su prometido. Serena tiró de las riendas frente a la iglesia y bajó del carro para ayudar a su madre.

-¿No es ese el caballo de lord Darien? -preguntó Ikuko señalando al acicalado y musculoso animal que estaba atado a la valla de la iglesia.

La respuesta de Serena quedó en el aire cuando Darien salió a grandes zancadas de la iglesia seguido de cerca por el Padre Hugh. Vio el carro y se detuvo bruscamente. Serena le mantuvo la dura mirada sin pestañear. No había hecho nada malo. Mientras Darien avanzaba hacia ella, se preguntó si habría ido a la iglesia para pedirle perdón a Dios por sus pecados.

-Lady Ikuko, qué alegría verte tan radiante -dijo Darien cortésmente. -Pero la próxima vez que quieras salir del castillo, por favor házmelo saber para que pueda proporcionarte la escolta adecuada. Sir Soichi ha hecho mal al dejar que os aventurarais solas.

-Oh, no, mi señor, no culpes a sir Soichi. Él quería acompañarnos, pero Serena... quiero decir, yo le dije que no era necesario.

-No te disculpes ante él, mamá -respondió Serena enfadada. -Nadie se atrevería a hacernos daño._ Darien le lanzó a Serena una mirada inescrutable.

-Eso nunca se sabe. Para la próxima vez, espero que me pidas permiso para salir del castillo._ Serena se puso tensa.

-No creo que tenga nada de malo visitar a los miembros de nuestro clan. Han sufrido y sólo queremos ofrecerles nuestro apoyo.

-Como puedes ver, todo está bajo control._ El Padre Hugh se colocó en medio de la tensa pareja.

-Lord Darien, tal vez lady Ikuko quiera entrar a la iglesia mientras lady Serena y tú discutís vuestras diferencias. Si pretendes seguir adelante con lo que acabamos de hablar, te aconsejo de verdad que Serena y tú aprendáis a llevaros bien.

-Perdóname, Padre -dijo Darien-. Me inclino ante tu sabia opinión._ Serena pensó que Darien parecía más feroz que arrepentido. Algo se estaba cociendo, algo que estaba segura de que no le iba a gustar.

-Me encantaría entrar en la iglesia y meditar un rato -dijo Ikuko-. ¿Quieres ayudarme, mi señor?_ Darien bajó a lady Ikuko del carro como si no pesara más que una pajarilla y la dejó en el suelo.

-Acompañaré a lady Ikuko dentro -dijo el Padre Hugh ofreciéndole el brazo.

Serena esperó a que Ikuko y el Padre Hugh desaparecieran en el interior de la iglesia antes de volver a centrarse en Darien. Mirarle era un error, decidió. Si había un hombre sobre la tierra que mereciera llamarse el Caballero Demonio, era aquel hombre meditabundo que estaba de pie delante de ella. Lo había visto enfadado, lo había visto perdido en la pasión, pero nunca había visto la expresión que reflejaba ahora su rostro.

Intensa, sí, provocativa tal vez, y absolutamente cautivadora. Era un hombre seductor, seguro de sí mismo y de su poder, experto, arrogante. Pero había algo más; una expresión que la desconcertaba. Un hombre tan arrogante como Darien nunca exponía ante nadie su lado vulnerable. Un silencio tenso se instaló entre ellos. Finalmente, Serena le preguntó:

-¿Has venido a la iglesia a rezar?_ El rostro meditabundo de Darien se suavizó repentinamente.

-He tomado una decisión respecto a tu futuro, Serena, y quería consultarla con el Padre Hugh._ Serena se lo quedó mirando fijamente. ¿Su futuro? ¿Qué tenía que ver el Padre Hugh con su futuro? ¡El convento! Por supuesto. Darien estaba consultando la manera de arreglarlo todo con el sacerdote.

-Sabía que esto ocurriría -aseguró Serena-. Estabas esperando a que mamá se recuperara para enviarnos lejos. ¿Has cambiado de opinión respecto a lady Esmeralda? ¿Vas a ir a Londres a buscarla?_ Darien habló con voz baja, áspera y tirante debido a la tensión.

-Lo has entendido mal, Serena. Tú y yo vamos a casarnos. He venido a la iglesia a organizar los preparativos con tu párroco._ Serena palideció.

-¿Casamos? ¿Tú y yo? Estás loco.

-Es la solución lógica.

-El rey no lo permitirá.

-No me importa.

-Me niego a casarme con un asesino inglés._ Darien frunció el ceño.

-Preferiría que no me llamaras asesino. Los miembros de tu clan me respetan ahora. Me estoy ganando poco a poco su confianza. Estoy seguro de que aprobarán nuestro matrimonio.

-No puedes abandonar a la mujer que está esperando un hijo tuyo._ A Darien le brillaron los ojos con regocijo.

-No voy a abandonarla, voy a casarme con ella._ Serena se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

-Te equivocas, mi señor, no estoy esperando un hijo tuyo. Créeme, yo sería la primera en saberlo._ Darien le dirigió una sonrisa pagada de sí misma.

-Si no estás embarazada de mí, pronto lo estarás. Vas a casarte conmigo, Serena, y no hay nada más que decir.

-¿Por qué?_ Darien adquirió una expresión pensativa.

-¿Por qué? Porque prefiero estar contigo que con la mujer que el rey ha escogido para mí. ¿Tan extraño te parece? Siempre has sabido que te deseo.

-Soy una jacobita y la hija de un traidor.

-Eres una mujer, una mujer hermosa y apasionada.

-Odio a los ingleses.

-La guerra terminó hace años.

-La gente de mi país sigue estando sometida.

-No puedes culparme a mí por eso. Piensa en ello, Serena. Ambos amamos Tsukino. Yo ya lo he hecho mío y no renunciaré a él sin luchar. Podemos unir nuestras fuerzas y hacer lo que sea mejor para los miembros de tu clan.

-Eso es imposible.

-Sinceramente, Serena, ¿me odias?_ Serena se mordió el labio mientras consideraba la pregunta de Darien. La respuesta era tan compleja como el hombre que tenía delante. Tras pensarlo un largo instante, supo que sólo había una respuesta.

-No te odio, Darien.

-Yo nunca te he odiado, cariño.

-¿Qué sientes por mí? -le espetó Serena-. ¿Me amas?

Serena observo el sutil cambio en la expresión de Darien y perdió toda esperanza. Sólo una estúpida creería que un hombre como Darien querría algo más de ella que su cuerpo. Consideraba su matrimonio un buen movimiento político, que serviría para unir a los miembros del clan de Serena contra los Alfa y que protegería Tsukino para él. El Caballero Demonio no amaba, poseía.

-Me estás pidiendo más de lo que estoy preparado para dar -murmuró Darien-. El amor hace a los hombres vulnerables, no puedo permitirme ser débil. Me importas mucho y te prometo que honraré nuestros votos. ¿Cuántos hombres estarían dispuestos a hacer ese tipo de concesión?_ Serena se lo quedó mirando con descarada desconfianza. Darien acababa de prometerle que sería un marido fiel. ¿Debería creerle? Tal vez cumpliría sus votos mientras permaneciera en Tsukino, pero, ¿sería capaz de resistir la tentación de acostarse con otras mujeres cuando viajara a Londres, o a Inverness, o a otra ciudad grande? Sería una estúpida si esperara que Darien permaneciera en Tsukino y no buscara diversión en ningún otro sitio de vez en cuando. -Serena, ¿no me has oído? He prometido que permaneceré fiel a nuestros votos matrimoniales. ¿Puedes hacer tú la misma promesa? No estarás todavía encaprichada con Alan Alfa, ¿verdad?

-No quiero tener nada que ver con ese hombre -afirmó Serena-. En su corazón sólo hay sitio para la venganza. Parece que tú no albergas malicia hacia los miembros de mi clan. Y mi madre y mi hermana sienten afecto por ti.

-Entonces está hecho -anunció Darien-. Juraremos nuestros votos dentro de cinco días.

-¡No he dado mi consentimiento! -gritó Serena. Darien entornó los ojos.

-No pongas a prueba mi paciencia, mi señora. He dicho que nos casaremos, y nos casaremos. Te lo advierto, sería una estupidez por tu parte negarte. Creo que entiendes lo que quiero decir.

-¿Sujetarás a mi madre y a mi hermana por encima de mi cabeza como un mazo que caerá sobre mí si no hago lo que tú deseas?

-Si tengo que hacerlo, sí. Y tú, ¿traerás un hijo bastardo al mundo?_ Serena emitió un resoplido de disgusto.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no estoy esperando un hijo tuyo?

-Ocurrirá tarde o temprano. No puedo creer que prefieras convertirte en mi amante. ¿No sería mejor que trajeras hijos legítimos al mundo?

-Esta conversación sobre los niños es absurda, a menos que te estés refiriendo a los hijos que vas a tener con Esmeralda.

-Esta es la última vez que te lo digo, Serena. Nunca me he acostado con Esmeralda. Es una mentirosa redomada y una persona problemática.

-¿Qué ocurrirá cuando te canses de mí? -preguntó Serena-. Es legendaria la reputación que tiene el Caballero Demonio de utilizar y abandonar después a las mujeres._ Darien la sujetó de los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.

-No creas todo lo que oyes -le dijo en un susurro ronco y seductor.

La boca de Darien se cernía a unos centímetros de la suya. Serena cerró los ojos cuando sus labios carnosos descendieron lentamente. Pensaba que estaba preparada para su beso, pero no lo estaba. Nada podría haberla preparado para la poderosa emoción que se apoderó de ella en el instante en que sus labios se tocaron. La intensidad de su beso la dejó sin aire en los pulmones. Darien movió la boca lentamente sobre la suya, deslizándole la lengua húmeda sobre los labios antes de introducírsela mientras devoraba el sabor y el aroma de Serena. Le temblaban las rodillas; su boca se amoldó a la suya mientras su cuerpo se fundía con su calor y su dureza.

Una dulce rendición la llamaba... hasta que recordó que Darien no le había dejado opción. Se había limitado a dar por hecho que se casarían sin darle la oportunidad de aceptar o rechazarlo. Había arreglado su matrimonio sin el conocimiento ni la aprobación de Serena. Darien dejó abruptamente de besarla, y Serena se colgó de él para no perder el equilibrio. ¿Por qué le daba vueltas la cabeza? ¿Por qué le sonreía Darien con aquella expresión petulante? ¿Por qué le latía con fuerza el corazón y le quemaba el cuerpo?

-Aquí viene tu madre -dijo Darien apartándose un poco de Serena cuando Ikuko se acercó. Escudriñó el rostro de la joven. -¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces mareada.

-Estoy lista para regresar al castillo, mi señor -dijo Ikuko mirando primero a Darien y luego a Serena-. ¿Interrumpo algo?

-Te lo explicaré más tarde -dijo Darien. Se giró hacia el Padre. -Te esperamos dentro de cinco días, Padre. Por favor informa a tus fieles de que están invitados al castillo para celebrar mi matrimonio con Serena. Ya he hablado con Neflyte para que contrate músicos. Bailaremos, cantaremos y celebraremos. No todos los días se casa la doncella de Tsukino.

-El padre Hugh me ha contado tus planes, mi señor -le dijo lady Ikuko a Darien.

-¿Y los apruebas, mi señora?_ Ikuko miró a Serena de reojo antes de contestar.

-Deseo lo mejor para mi hija y para Tsukino. Rezaré para que sea una unión feliz.

-Eso es lo que yo también deseo, mi señora._ Darien ayudó a lady Ikuko a entrar en el carro y luego se giró para ayudar a Serena, pero ella se subió al pescante y tomó las riendas antes de que Darien pudiera tocarla. Serena chasqueó las riendas y el carro se puso en marcha.

-¿Estás disgustada con las decisiones de lord Darien, hija? -le preguntó Ikuko al ver que Serena guardaba silencio.

-Debería haber pedido mi consentimiento.

-Tal vez no lo haya hecho de la mejor manera, pero sé que ya no quieres casarte con Alan -Ikuko arrugó su fina frente. -Yo me habría opuesto si pensara que ese matrimonio no es una buena idea. Pero tiene muchas ventajas.

-¿Ventajas? ¿Te has parado a considerar las consecuencias cuando el Kumada se entere de que Darien se ha negado a casarse con lady Esmeralda?

-Sí, pero creo que lord Darien es capaz de hacer frente al rey. Si estás preocupada, pídele a Nana que consulte con sus voces.

-No confío en las voces de Nana, mamá, y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo. Se ha vuelto vieja y extravagante; la mayoría de las veces no sabe ni lo que dice._ Ikuko le lanzó una mirada afilada.

-¿Ha dicho Nana algo que te haya molestado? _Serena se encogió de hombros.

-No más de lo normal. No dejes que esto te preocupe. Darien y yo lo arreglaremos por nuestra cuenta._ Ikuko suspiró.

-Tienes razón, hija. Esto es entre Darien y tú. Estoy demasiado cansada por el paseo como para darle a este asunto la atención que merece.

El carro se detuvo traqueteando al llegar al patio. Darien apareció a su lado a caballo y desmontó. Pero antes de que pudiera bajar a Ikuko del carro, apareció sir Soichi y apartó a Darien a un lado.

-Permite que sea yo quien lleve a lady Ikuko a su habitación, mi señor.

-Como quieras -respondió Darien dejando paso a la corpulenta figura del caballero.

-Tu madre tiene a todo un valedor en sir Soichi -comentó Darien.

-Parecen disfrutar de su mutua compañía.

-Como les pasa a sir Andrew y a Molly._ Serena levantó la cabeza de golpe.

-¿Sir Andrew la ha deshonrado? No lo permitiré.

-No me sorprendería que otra boda siguiera muy de cerca a la nuestra. Hasta puede que sean dos.

-¿Estás pensando en obligar a otros miembros de mi familia a casarse contra su voluntad?

-No necesito obligarles.

-¿Ni siquiera a mí? -lo desafío Serena. Darien le rozó el rostro y le clavó la mirada en la boca. Durante un instante, ella temió que la besara a pesar de que había gente mirándolos, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a sonreír con aquella expresión arrogante que sacaba a Serena de sus casillas, y luego la acompañó al castillo.

-Llegamos justo a tiempo -dijo Darien-. Están poniendo la mesa para la cena. Quiero que te sientes a mi lado. Nada de esconderte en tu habitación._ Serena no discutió cuando Darien la acompañó al estrado y la sentó a su lado. Se saldría con la suya de todas formas por mucho que ella protestara. Serena se acababa de servir de una bandeja cuando Nana se acercó al estrado.

-¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo, señoría?

-Por supuesto, Nana, ¿ocurre algo?

-No. Se trata de los dos heridos de los Alfa que fueron traídos del campo de batalla junto a los nuestros. Se han recuperado de sus heridas. ¿Qué planes tienes para ellos?

-Casi lo había olvidado -murmuró Darien-. Invítalos al salón a que compartan nuestra comida con nosotros._ Serena contuvo el aliento.

-¿Estás seguro, Darien?

-Completamente seguro. Quiero poner fin a las hostilidades con los Alfa de una vez por todas. Haz lo que te digo, Nana.

Nana se escabulló de allí y regresó un poco más tarde acompañada de dos hombres que todavía estaban desfigurados debido a la sangrienta batalla que habían librado. Uno de ellos tenía una cicatriz recién curada que le iba desde la barbilla hasta el borde exterior de la ceja, y el otro llevaba un vendaje en el brazo derecho. Vestidos con el atuendo de los Alfa, se mantenían firmes delante de Darien.

-¿Cómo os llamáis? -inquirió Darien. El hombre de la cicatriz en la cara se presentó.

-Yo soy Fiore Alfa.

-Y yo, Peruru Alfa -aseguró el otro hombre.

-Buscad un sitio en la mesa -les urgió Darien.

-¿Quieres compartir el pan con nosotros? -preguntó Fiore con desconfianza.

-Sí. No tenemos por qué ser enemigos.

-Eres un asesino inglés enviado por el Kumada para causar estragos entre nuestra gente y nuestras tierras -le espetó Fiore.

-Quiero que reine la paz en Tsukino. ¿Aceptáis mi hospitalidad? _Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada de incertidumbre.

-Dinos antes cuál va a ser nuestro destino -dijo Peruru-. ¿Va a ser esta nuestra última comida?_ Darien se rió entre dientes.

-Sois libres para regresar a vuestros hogares. Podéis llenaros el estómago a mi costa o marcharos con hambre. Vosotros decidís.

-¿Somos libres para marcharnos? –Fiore contuvo el aliento, claramente asombrado.

-¿No te lo acabo de decir? Sin embargo, tengo una única petición que haceros antes de que salgáis de Tsukino.

-Adelante -le pidió Peruru.

-Quiero que le llevéis un mensaje el jefe de los Alfa.

-¿Un mensaje? Muy bien -accedió Fiore-. ¿De qué se trata?

-Decidle a vuestro jefe que está invitado a asistir a la celebración de una boda. Dentro de cinco días, la doncella de Tsukino y lord Clarendon se casarán en el gran salón a las doce del mediodía.

Un susurro recorrió el salón, seguido por un clamor de voces, algunas alzadas en desaprobación y otras aceptando abiertamente el esfuerzo de Darien para conseguir una paz duradera en Tsukino. A Serena le resultaba difícil definir sus propios sentimientos. Sabía que el anuncio que había hecho Darien de su boda había pillado por sorpresa a todos los presentes. Nadie esperaba que Darien desafiara abiertamente al rey, y todo el mundo era consciente de las consecuencias de un acto tan imprudente. Podría perder Tsukino.

Además, invitar a Alan a la boda era buscarse problemas. El hombre era una bomba a punto de explotar. ¿De verdad pensaba Darien que iba a promover la paz invitando a Alan a Tsukino? ¿Estaba dispuesto a ignorar el hecho de que Alan fuera un proscrito para formar una amistad poco clara? Serena se dio cuenta de pronto de que Fiore la estaba mirando fijamente.

-¿Es eso cierto, mi señora? -le preguntó-. ¿Vas a casarte con el Caballero Demonio? Creí que estabas prometida a Alan.

-Serena va a ser mi esposa -insistió Darien, adelantándose a la respuesta de la joven. -¿Le llevarás mi mensaje a tu jefe?_ Fiore asintió con brusquedad.

-Sí, pero este es un matrimonio fraguado en el infierno. La muchacha no siente ningún amor por los ingleses._ Serena quería decir que no habría ninguna boda, pero las palabras se le quedaron pegadas en la garganta. Darien se saldría con la suya.

Ella se convertiría en la esposa del Caballero Demonio tanto si quería como si no.


	17. Capítulo 15

**¡Hola a todas otra vez! Os dejo tres capítulos más. Las cosas se van a poner muy feas para nuestra pareja que tendrán que sortear muchos problemas a partir de ahora. El 16 y el 17 contienen lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por seguirme.  
**

**CAPITULO 15**

Serena estaba de pie al lado de la ventana, contemplando las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo. Cómo le gustaría ser todavía aquella niña pequeña que creía que si le pedía un deseo a una estrella se convertiría en realidad. Si los deseos se hicieran realidad, su querido padre y sus hermanos estarían vivos y Tsukino seguiría perteneciendo a los Tsukino. Pero desear no servía para hacer milagros.

En cinco días se convertiría en la esposa del Caballero Demonio, un pensamiento tan aterrador como excitante. Darien era un hombre único, polifacético y complejo. Los hombres le obedecían sin rechistar y las mujeres lo adoraban. Era un hombre de ideas propias, lo suficientemente valeroso como para desafiar a su rey y fuerte para conservar lo que era suyo. Darien la deseaba, pero no la amaba. Creía que el amor romántico era una debilidad. No se podía negar, sin embargo, que era un maestro en las artes amatorias, porque le costó muy poco esfuerzo por su parte conseguir que ella lo deseara.

Serena frunció el ceño al considerar sus sentimientos hacia Darien. Ya no le odiaba. Se había dado cuenta de eso cuando no fue capaz de matarlo para aplacar a Alan. Permitió que Darien le hiciera el amor aunque sabía que así estaba traicionando a los miembros de su clan. Sentía algo hacia él (no, lo amaba), y la culpa la estaba matando. Incapaz de seguir soportando sus oscuros pensamientos, Serena se apartó de la ventana y retiró la colcha de la cama. La distrajo una llamada a la puerta. Saludó afectuosamente a Molly y la invitó a sentarse.

-No puedo quedarme, Serena. Voy a pasar la noche con mi familia en el pueblo -aseguró Molly. -¿Necesitas algo antes de que me vaya?

-Gracias, pero no necesito nada. ¿Hotaru está acostada?

-Duerme como un bebé -dijo Molly-. Y tu madre también. Molly recolocó la colcha, parecía como si quisiera decir algo pero no supiera por dónde empezar. Finalmente, Serena le preguntó:

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Molly?_ Molly se sonrojó y se retorció las manos.

-No sé por dónde empezar._ Serena le cogió las manos.

-Empieza por el principio. Sé que sir Andrew y tú os habéis acercado mucho. ¿Se trata de eso?

-No creí que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta -murmuró Molly. Serena sonrió.

-Es imposible no darse cuenta.

-Sir Andrew es un hombre guapo... para ser inglés -se apresuró a añadir Molly.

-¿Le amas?_ Molly dejó caer la mirada.

-Sí. Sir Andrew ha prometido que se casará conmigo.

-¿Y tú le crees?_ Molly alzó la cabeza de golpe.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que no debería?

-Algunos hombres prometen lo que sea con tal de llevarse a una mujer a la cama.

-¿Qué te prometió lord Darien a ti cuando se acostó contigo? -replicó Molly con aspereza. La expresión herida de Serena debió avergonzar a Molly, porque parecía horrorizada por las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca. -Oh, Serena, perdóname. Sé que tuviste pocas opciones en ese sentido. Pero vas a casarte con su señoría, y eso lo arregla todo._ Serena aspiró con fuerza el aire.

-Te perdono._ Serena no se atrevió a preguntarle a Molly si se había entregado a sir Andrew, porque no tenía derecho. -No puedo decirte a quién amar, Molly. Sólo quiero que seas feliz._ Molly le estrechó la mano.

-Te mereces todo lo mejor, Serena. Espero que lord Darien te haga feliz. ¿Lo amas?_ Siguió una larga pausa.

-Creo que sí. Pero no sé si podría vivir con la culpa. No es el esposo que mi padre quería para mí...

-Tu padre está muerto -le dijo Molly con dulzura. -Alan Alfa rompió la fe que teníamos en él cuando prendió fuego al pueblo. Lord Darien nos ayudó, incluso tu padre hubiera estado de acuerdo si hubiera estado vivo. Su señoría les ha proporcionado alojamiento y comida a aquellos que lo necesitaban. Ama Tsukino, y por eso se ha ganado nuestro respeto. Envió lejos de aquí a lady Esmeralda, lo que complació a todo el mundo. No debes temer que los miembros de nuestro clan no acepten a lord Darien._ Serena escudriñó el rostro de Molly.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí. Yo no te mentiría.

-Darien no me ama -dijo Serena con un suspiro.

-¿Estás segura?

-Yo... se lo pregunté._ Molly le dirigió una mirada compasiva.

-Lo siento, Serena. Yo pensaba, no, estaba convencida de que a su señoría le importabas mucho. Va a casarse contigo, ¿no es verdad?

-Nuestro matrimonio le conviene. Piensa que nuestra unión fortalecerá a Tsukino.

-Puede que lord Darien te sorprenda -aventuró Molly-. Tengo que marcharme. Sir Andrew me está esperando abajo para acompañarme al pueblo._ No había nada más que Serena pudiera decir. Molly confiaba en sir Andrew, y Serena esperaba que no lo amara en vano, porque ella conocía aquel sentimiento. Casarse con un inglés no era lo que Serena había soñado, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio si con eso llevaba la paz a Tsukino.

El castillo se convirtió en un hervidero de actividad durante los días anteriores a la boda de Serena. Incluso se bajaron los tapices para limpiarlos. Se estaba preparando comida en grandes cantidades, desde platos principales hasta pastas. Serena no tenía ni idea de que Mónica estuviera tan dotada para las artes culinarias. Serena apenas vio a Darien antes de la boda. Debía tener sus razones, pero no había acudido a ella por las noches ni había intentado seducirla, y Serena no sabía si sentirse aliviada o desilusionada.

La invitación que Darien le había hecho a Alan seguía hasta el momento sin respuesta, y Serena temía lo que pudiera ocurrir en caso de que Alan decidiera asistir. No resultaba difícil imaginarse el caos que podría desencadenar. Serena lamentó una vez más que Darien se hubiera mostrado tan audaz, porque de aquello no podía salir nada bueno.

El día anterior a la boda, la madre de Serena la llamó para que acudiera a sus aposentos. La joven se detuvo justo en el umbral de la puerta, sorprendida al ver la habitación llena de mujeres charlando.

-Entra, querida -la invitó Ikuko.

-¿De qué va todo esto, mamá?

-Quería que tuvieras un vestido de boda apropiado, así que invité a unas cuantas mujeres de nuestro clan para que me ayudaran a ajustar el traje con el que yo me casé a tu figura, que es más voluptuosa._ Serena miró hacia el precioso vestido azul pálido que había extendido sobre la cama de Ikuko y contuvo el aliento, maravillada.

-¿Estás segura? Es precioso -dijo deslizando los dedos por la fina seda.

-Completamente segura. Póntelo para que veamos cómo te queda.

Durante las dos siguientes horas, Serena permaneció en el centro de la habitación mientras las mejores costureras del grupo alteraban el vestido para ajustarlo a su figura. Había tela suficiente en las costuras y en el bajo como para hacer un poco más grande el busto y bajar el dobladillo, pero el resto no necesitaba muchos más ajustes.

Las mangas eran largas y ajustadas, la cintura ligeramente ceñida, y el escote modesto, aunque dejaba al descubierto un encantador trocito de escote. Unos fragmentos de brillante seda azul caían en cascada desde las esbeltas caderas de Serena hasta las puntas de sus zapatos de seda. El toque final lo ponía un velo corto que se sujetaba en su sitio con un casquete recubierto de joyas.

-Estás preciosa -suspiró Ikuko-. El color combina perfectamente con tu cabello rubio y tu piel blanca.

Los efusivos piropos que siguieron a las palabras de Ikuko, hicieron que Serena se sintiera de hecho como la novia querida de un hombre que la amaba. El resto del día transcurrió con inusual rapidez. Serena no vio a Darien hasta la cena. Ocupó su lugar a su lado en la mesa y jugueteó con la comida del plato. De pronto sintió la mirada de Darien clavada en ella y lo miró a su vez.

-Parece que esta noche no tienes apetito, mi señora -dijo con sarcasmo, su media sonrisa derrochaba encanto. -¿Estás preocupada por la ceremonia de mañana?_ Serena se sonrojó, pero no apartó la vista.

-Apenas hemos hablado estos últimos días. Confiaba en que hubieras cambiado de opinión._ Darien se rió entre dientes.

-¿Has echado de menos mis atenciones? Tendrás todo lo que quieras de mí a partir de mañana.

-No quiero nada de ti._ Darien le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

-Lo dudo. Sé a ciencia cierta que una parte de ti desea una parte de mí._ Un sonrojo acalorado subió por el cuello de Serena mientras cambiaba astutamente de tema.

-¿Has sabido algo de Alan Alfa?

-Todavía no._ Serena ladeó la cabeza en gesto pensativo.

-No creo que venga a nuestra boda.

-Oh, claro que vendrá -aseguró Darien con convicción.

-¿Crees que causará problemas?

-Eso está por ver. Si se presenta, estaremos preparados para él.

-Confío en que no se acerque. Es peligroso._ Darien le escudriñó el rostro.

-¿Estás preocupada por mí, cariño?

-En lo más mínimo -respondió Serena-. ¿Estás seguro de que este matrimonio es lo más inteligente? ¿Y si te enamoras de otra mujer cuando estemos casados? No quiero interponerme en el camino de tu felicidad.

-Ya te he contado lo que pienso sobre el amor. No, Serena, nos irá bien juntos si aprendes a dejar el pasado atrás.

-¿Y si no puedo?_ Darien se inclinó hacia ella.

-Entonces, tú te lo pierdes, mi señora. Piensa en ello. ¿Has terminado de comer?

-Sí._ Darien se puso en pie y le ofreció la mano.

-Te acompañaré a tu habitación._ Serena le puso la mano en la suya y se levantó vacilante. Vio que Neflyte la estaba llamando con un gesto y retiró la mano de la de Darien.

-Mi pariente quiere hablar conmigo, Darien -él le soltó la mano y se apartó de su lado para que pudiera conversar con el otro hombre en privado.

-Su señoría me ha pedido que ocupe el lugar de tu padre -dijo Neflyte cuando llegó hasta ella. –Voy a llevarte mañana desde tu habitación al salón.

-Es tu derecho, al ser el mayor de los Tsukino vivo -reconoció Serena-. Me haces un gran honor.

-Todos queremos que seas feliz, muchacha.

-Oh, lo será -dijo Darien. Su voz exudaba confianza.

-¿Han aceptado los miembros de nuestro clan mi matrimonio con Darien? -preguntó Serena.

-Sí -aseguró Neflyte sin vacilar. -Nadie quiere que te cases con el jefe de los Alfa. Ha traicionado nuestra confianza._ Serena habló en voz baja y cargada de tristeza.

-Igual que yo traicionaré la confianza de mi padre al casarme con Darien.

-¡Ya es suficiente! -dijo Darien-. Es hora de que te retires, mi señora -añadió con más dulzura. Serena permitió que Darien la acompañara fuera del salón. Cuando llegaron a su habitación, ella temió que quisiera entrar, pero Darien se detuvo justo en la entrada. -No quiero esperar a que nos casemos, pero lo voy a hacer -murmuró mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos. -No entiendo el deseo que siento por ti. Es como una enfermedad para la que no hay cura -frunció el ceño-. No es bueno que un hombre esté tan aquejado.

-La lujuria no es motivo suficiente para que dos personas se casen -observó Serena-. Cuando la atracción se acaba, no queda nada.

-Dudo que eso nos ocurra a nosotros -replicó Darien mientras le alzaba la barbilla con el dedo índice. -Bésame, Serena. Ha pasado mucho tiempo._ Ella se sentía tentada. Echaba de menos los brazos de Darien rodeándola, sus labios en los suyos, la emoción que sentía cuando le hacía el amor. Apartó la cara. -Serena, mírame -ella volvió la mirada hacia él a regañadientes. -Dime, ¿todavía crees que Esmeralda está esperando un hijo mío?

-Yo... no. Me he dado cuenta de que Esmeralda es una zorra malvada que quería hacerme daño.

-Gracias a Dios -suspiró Darien-. No deseo a Esmeralda. Nunca la he deseado. No le importa a quién haga daño siempre y cuando satisfaga sus propios y egoístas deseos. La mitad de las mujeres de Londres son así.

-Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo -murmuró Serena. Los zafiros ojos de Darien encerraban un brillo travieso.

-Estamos de acuerdo en más de una cosa. Nos deseamos el uno al otro.

-Buenas noches, Darien -dijo ella, debatiéndose con los sentimientos que no debería estar experimentando.

-Dame un beso de buenas noches, Serena -repitió Darien-. No me marcharé hasta que no me lo des.

Serena suspiró y alzó el rostro, decidida a enfrentarse con calma a aquel asalto sensual. En el momento en que los labios de Darien rozaron los suyos, sin embargo, su determinación se fundió como una vela expuesta a las llamas. Él la besó más apasionadamente. Serena saboreó su deseo y se apoyó contra él mientras la lengua de Darien apremiaba su boca para que la abriera en pausada exploración. Darien gimió y la atrajo más hacia sí. Serena temblaba como una hoja a merced del viento de otoño cuando él la cogió en brazos y la metió en la habitación, cerrando de golpe tras de sí. Aquel sonido provocó que Serena recobrara el sentido.

-¡No, Darien! Dijiste que ibas a esperar._ Serena sintió las emociones contradictorias que apaleaban a Darien mientras luchaba contra su propia conciencia. Aunque ella lo deseaba, se negaba a sucumbir a su propio e insaciable deseo. Todavía seguía batallando con su culpabilidad por desear a un inglés.

-¿De verdad quieres esperar? -le preguntó Darien con voz ronca.

-Has dado tu palabra. Esto es una prueba para comprobar si puedo confiar en ti en nuestros futuros tratos._ Darien la deslizó por toda la longitud de su duro cuerpo hasta que los pies de Serena tocaron el suelo.

-Tú ganas, Serena. Pero no siempre te vas a salir con la tuya. Esta vez escojo someterme a tus deseos, pero cuando estemos casados, eso podría cambiar. Que duermas bien, mi señora. Felices sueños._ Darien salió de la habitación y apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta cerrada. Estaba temblando de los pies a la cabeza. Dejar a Serena intacta casi le había costado la salud mental. Dio un violento respingo cuando Nana se materializó entre las oscuras sombras.

-¿Te encuentras bien, mi señor? _Sobresaltado, Darien se apartó de la puerta.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Pareces agitado.

-Tal vez lo esté -admitió Darien-. Serena volvería loco hasta a un santo.

-Y tú no eres ningún santo, ¿verdad, señoría?

-La verdad es que no -Darien se rió entre dientes. -Me alegra tener esta oportunidad de charlar contigo, Nana. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza lo que dijiste de Serena. ¿De verdad está esperando un hijo mío? Ella lo niega tajantemente.

-Uno niega lo que no quiere creer -respondió Nana misteriosamente-. Tal vez Serena no quiera casarse con un hombre que no la ama. Tal vez quiera que te cases con ella por sí misma, no porque esté esperando un hijo tuyo.

-Quiero casarme con Serena por muchas razones -dijo Darien, defendiéndose. De pronto sonrió. -Si no está esperando un hijo mío ya, pronto lo estará._ Nana asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación; entonces su expresión se transformó de pronto en un gesto de preocupación.

-Esta noche te estaba buscando para advertirte, mi señor. _Darien se puso al instante en alerta.

-¿Corre peligro Serena?

-Tal vez. Mis voces me dicen que Serena se enfrentará pronto a un peligro desconocido. Debe tener cuidado. No confíes en el jefe de los Alfa, tiene el corazón negro por la venganza. Vendrá para la boda, pero te aconsejo que le niegues la entrada._ Darien consideró las palabras de Nana.

-No puedo hacer eso, Nana. Yo le he invitado a la boda, y no puedo negarle el paso.

-Entonces ten cuidado, señoría._ La anciana se escabulló entre las sombras. Alarmado, Darien la llamó para que volviera.

-¡Espera! Dime más cosas._ Ella se detuvo y giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Su rostro quedaba oscurecido por las sombras.

-Mis voces no facilitan siempre tanta información como a mí me gustaría, y no siempre llegan a tiempo de prevenir el desastre. Buenas noches, lord Darien.

Darien parpadeó asombrado cuando Nana pareció desvanecerse en la penumbra. ¿Debería prestar atención a las advertencias de la anciana? Pero si algo le quedaba claro de las palabras de Nana era que debía tomar medidas para prohibir cualquier tipo de arma en el salón durante la ceremonia de la boda, a excepción de las que portaran sus soldados de confianza.

* * *

A Serena la despertaron temprano la mañana de su boda tras haber pasado una noche inquieta y plagada de sueños. Molly llegó a primera hora para dirigir la colocación de la bañera redonda de madera delante del hogar, y fue seguida poco después por Ikuko y Nana, que llevaban el vestido de novia de Serena.

-Es hora de vestirte para la boda, hija -dijo Ikuko-. Métete en la bañera._ Molly se marchó para ir a buscar el desayuno de Serena mientras Nana estiraba las arrugas del vestido y lo extendía sobre la cama.

-Si no te importa, te voy a dejar en las expertas manos de Nana -dijo Ikuko-. Tengo que ayudar a Hotaru a vestirse.

-No deberías estar haciendo esfuerzos, mamá. ¿Te encuentras con fuerzas suficientes?_ La sonrisa de Ikuko reconfortó a Serena.

-No te preocupes, querida. Mi salud mejora día a día. Esta es una boda que no tengo intención de perderme._ Serena entró en la bañera y suspiró cuando se sumergió en el agua.

Aquel era el día de su boda. No hacía mucho se había preparado para otra boda, para otro hombre. Un hombre que su querido padre había escogido para ella. Las lágrimas le brillaron en los ojos. ¿Qué pensaría ahora de ella el gran Kenji Tsukino? Sabía que su madre y su hermana lo aprobaban, porque contra todo pronóstico, le habían tomado cariño a Darien. Incluso los miembros de su clan lo apreciaban.

Las muchas cualidades de Darien eclipsaban su reputación de soldado despiadado. Lo único que iba en detrimento de su matrimonio era el hecho de que Darien no la amaba. Por supuesto, Alan tampoco, ni ella a él, pero hubiera tenido la satisfacción de cumplir el deseo de su padre de unir a los Alfa y a los Tsukino a través de su matrimonio con Alan.

-Ya estás, muchacha -dijo Nana extendiendo una tela grande de secar para envolver a Serena-. Molly llegará enseguida con tu desayuno.

Serena se dio cuenta mientras se envolvía en la suave tela de lino de que no había manera de detener la boda, así que no tenía sentido entretenerse. Su destino estaba sellado, nadie podría disuadir a Darien. Molly llegó unos instantes después con una bandeja que depositó sobre la mesa.

-Mónica ha preparado una fiesta para ti -dijo Molly agitando la servilleta. -Hay huevos con salchichas, jamón frito, un trozo de queso de cabra y una jarra de té. Hay incluso mermelada de moras para extender sobre el pan recién salido de horno._ Serena acercó una silla a la mesa y se quedó mirando la comida. Aunque tenía hambre, se le pasaban demasiadas cosas por la mente como para pensar en comer. Probó unos cuantos bocados de huevo y de jamón, mordisqueó el queso y se bebió casi todo el té, que estaba muy fuerte. Entonces llegó el momento de vestirse.

Ikuko y Hotaru volvieron cuando Nana estaba abrochándole el traje de novia a Serena. Ikuko le pidió que se sentara en un banquito, cogió el cepillo y le cepilló el cabello hasta que sus brillantes mechones compitieron con los últimos rayos del atardecer. Luego le colocó el casquete bordado de joyas y el velo en la parte superior de la cabeza como toque final.

-Oh, Sere, estás preciosa -exclamó Hotaru-. ¿No estás de acuerdo, mamá?

-Absolutamente -reconoció Ikuko clavando su mirada amorosa en Serena-. Nunca había visto una novia tan bella.

-Pellízcate las mejillas, muchacha -le aconsejó Nana-. Estás demasiado pálida -se quedó mirando fijamente a Serena a los ojos durante un largo y tenso instante, y luego le susurró-, ten cuidado con el Alfa._ Serena se puso en alerta al instante.

-¿Qué has dicho?_ Una llamada a la puerta impidió que Nana pudiera responder. Molly abrió y entró Neflyte, vestido con sus mejores galas.

-¿Ya es la hora? -preguntó Serena con voz temblorosa.

-Sí, el Padre Hugh y tu prometido están esperando abajo -dijo Neflyte ofreciéndole el brazo. -Vamos, muchacha, te acompañaré a tu boda.

-Ve -dijo Ikuko dándole a Serena un fuerte abrazo. -Lord Darien te hará feliz si le das la oportunidad.

-Yo... oh, mamá, si Darien me amara yo sería la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-¿Seguro que no te ama?

-¿Estás preparada, muchacha? -preguntó Neflyte con impaciencia. -Los invitados ya han llegado y se están impacientando._ Serena esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa y agarró el brazo de Neflyte.

Darien caminaba arriba y abajo inquieto, no dejaba de mirar una y otra vez hacia el arco de la entrada. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Iría a cambiar de opinión en el último minuto? ¡Maldición! Tenía que casarse con él. ¿No se daba cuenta de que no tenía elección? No había querido preocupar a Serena, pero era posible que en cuanto Esmeralda llegara a Londres y le contara sus mentiras al rey al oído, el monarca reaccionara con su proverbial violencia. Serena necesitaba de su protección, tanto si era consciente de ello como si no.

-Cálmate -le dijo sir Andrew caminando al lado de Darien-. Serena estaría loca si no se casara contigo -miró alrededor del salón, deslizando la vista por los invitados a la boda que estaban allí reunidos para celebrar la ceremonia.-. Parece que el Alfa ha decidido no venir. Si quieres saber mi opinión, es una bendición.

-El día no ha terminado todavía -respondió Darien con gravedad. -¿Han sido desarmados los invitados antes de entrar al salón?

-Sí, tal y como ordenaste, pero ninguno de los aldeanos llevaba armas.

Un murmullo de emoción captó la atención de Darien y su mirada se cruzó con Serena, que se había detenido dudosa en la entrada. Se le quedó la respiración atrapada en la garganta. Serena era la imagen de la vulnerabilidad y la fragilidad, pero Darien no se dejaba engañar. Era fuerte, más fuerte que ninguna mujer que hubiera conocido jamás. Y tan hermosa que no podía apartar los ojos de ella. El vestido azul resultaba favorecedor, pero palidecía en comparación con la mujer que lo portaba. Su rico cabello dorado flotaba bajo el velo, que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros en suaves ondas que reflejaban el brillo del sol que se filtraba a través de las ventanas. Darien le sonrió. Ella respondió con una sonrisa tímida. Entonces Neflyte dio un paso adelante, obligándola a seguirle. Unos instantes más tarde, Serena estaba a su lado. Darien le cogió la mano del brazo de Neflyte y la colocó en la suya. El Padre Hugh se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Estás preparado, mi señor?_ Darien le dirigió una mirada a Serena y alzó una ceja. Ella asintió con la cabeza de manera prácticamente imperceptible, pero aquel era todo el ánimo que Darien necesitaba.

-Sí, que de comienzo la ceremonia, Padre._ El salón estaba completamente a rebosar con los miembros del clan del pueblo y de varias millas alrededor. Se escuchó un rumor de emoción mientras la gente se arremolinaba más cerca, deseando escuchar los votos que iban a pronunciar su muchacha y el Caballero Demonio. El Padre Hugh pidió silencio. Un chitón espeluznante precedió a un inesperado alboroto en la entrada principal.

-Alan -susurró Serena con una voz ahogada que provocó que a Darien se le erizaran el vello de la nuca. Los celos se alzaron como una bestia voraz dentro de Darien. Siempre había sabido que Alfa haría su aparición, pero saber que se encontraba allí le hacía sentirse más protector respecto a Serena. Su expresión se volvió fiera cuando vio cómo el color desaparecía del rostro de la joven y sintió cómo se agarraba desesperadamente a su brazo. -Ha venido a causar problemas -susurró Serena-. No quiero que esté aquí._ Darien experimentó un gran alivio al escuchar las palabras de Serena. No quería que Alfa estuviera allí; no quería ni verlo. Darien había invitado al jefe en un último intento de promover la paz en Tsukino, pero si tenía que ser sincero, debía reconocer que había una razón más egoísta. Quería que Alfa supiera que Serena le pertenecía a él, a Darien, y que así sería para siempre.

-¿Qué clase de recibimiento es este? -bramó Alan Alfa furioso-. Tu hospitalidad deja mucho que desear. No es muy amable por tu parte confiscarles las armas a los invitados. Estoy aquí solo, en medio de enemigos y a tu merced. ¿Vas a aprovecharte de la situación?_ Se hizo un hueco delante del jefe de los Alfa. Vestido con la prohibida falda escocesa, se abrió camino hacia Darien y Serena. Darien sintió que ella temblaba y la rodeó con el brazo con gesto protector.

-Eres bienvenido a Tsukino, Alfa, siempre y cuando renuncies a tus armas. Este es un momento de alegría, no de guerra._ Alfa agarró con firmeza su espada, su rostro era una máscara de furia.

-¡Me has robado a mi prometida, y ahora quieres robarme las armas!

-Las armas se te devolverán cuando te marches. Tú eliges, Alfa. Deja a un lado tu hostilidad como pienso hacer yo y únete a la celebración._ Alfa le lanzó una mirada asesina a Serena.

-Serena era mi prometida. Sigo deseándola, aunque es del dominio público que se ha abierto de piernas para ti._ Serena sofocó un grito con el dorso de la mano. Darien quería golpear a Alfa en la boca por haber insultado a Serena, pero se las arregló para contener su ira.

-¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Serena a cuál de los dos prefiere? -sugirió fingiendo una calma que no sentía. Darien se dio cuenta de que estaba corriendo un grave riesgo, pero quería, no, necesitaba, escuchar la respuesta de Serena para su propia paz de espíritu. Aunque eso no supondría ninguna diferencia. Serena sería su esposa tanto si Alfa quería como si no.

-Muy bien -accedió Alfa con petulancia. -Pregúntale a la muchacha con quién quiere casarse._ Darien sujetó a Serena de los hombros y la giró hacia él.

-¿Qué tienes que decir, cariño?_ Mientras Serena lo miraba fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca trémula, el silencio se hizo casi insoportable. Darien percibía la tensión que tenía presos a los invitados a la boda, y se sentía tan tirante como la cuerda de un arco. -Serena...

-Adelante, muchacha, no tengas miedo -le espetó Alfa._ Ella sacó la lengua en gesto nervioso para humedecerse los labios, y Darien sintió deseos de estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que le diera la respuesta que buscaba, pero se obligó a sí mismo a esperar. Serena abrió la boca para hablar; la expectación hizo más denso el aire que los rodeaba.

-El deseo de mi padre era que me casara con Alan Alfa -comenzó a decir, provocando que a Darien se le cayera el alma a los pies. -Pero eso no es lo que yo quiero -Darien volvió a respirar-. Alan, has demostrado que no eres el hombre que mi padre creía que eras, ni el hombre que yo esperaba que fueras._ Serena estiró la mano para coger la de Darien. -Elijo a Darien.

-Has tomado una sabia decisión, mi señora -susurró Darien con un suspiro de alivio. Luego se giró hacia Alfa-. Entrega tus armas si quieres quedarte a la ceremonia._ Alfa vaciló durante un largo momento cargado de incertidumbre antes de presentarle la espada y la pistola a sir Andrew, que se encontraba ahí cerca, preparado para actuar en caso de que Alfa se pusiera violento.

-Puedes continuar, Padre -dijo Darien. Todo había terminado, y había valido la pena correr el riesgo, pensó, por haber escuchado a Serena decir en voz alta que lo prefería a él.

El Padre Hugh dio comienzo a la ceremonia. Darien pronunció sus votos observando a Alfa por el rabillo del ojo mientras Serena repetía sus votos en voz baja pero firme. Unos minutos más tarde, fueron declarados marido y mujer; Serena era suya. Darien la atrajo hacia sí y le levantó la barbilla. Los ojos de la joven encerraban una expresión llorosa y aturdida cuando él inclinó la cabeza para sellar sus votos con un beso. Giró deliberadamente a Serena para que le diera la espalda a Alfa y así no perder él de vista al hombre, pero en cuanto sus labios rozaron los de Serena, cerró los ojos para saborear mejor el beso.

Perdido en sus sensaciones, Darien fue apenas consciente de que Alfa estaba hablando, pero bloqueó mentalmente sus palabras. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo único que vio fue a Serena, su cálido cuerpo apretado contra el suyo. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo la luz del sol se reflejaba en algo brillante que Alfa tenía en la mano. Todos sus instintos se pusieron en alerta al instante. Alfa tenía un cuchillo en la mano... ¡y apuntaba directamente a la desprotegida espalda de Serena!

-¡Si yo no puedo tenerla, tú tampoco la tendrás! -gritó Alfa.

Reaccionando espontáneamente, Darien se giró arrastrando a Serena con él mientras presentaba su propia espalda al cuchillo de Alfa. Sintió la punzada de dolor y se preparó para soportarlo mientras arrojaba a Serena en brazos de sir Andrew. Al instante se formó un círculo protector a su alrededor. Ante los ojos de Darien aparecieron olas de brillante rojo cuando se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Alfa.

Lo único que vio de Alfa fue la espalda. Se estaba perdiendo entre la muchedumbre de estupefactos invitados que presionaban hacia delante para obtener una mejor vista. La confusión y la conmoción que siguieron al ataque habían jugado a favor del jefe de los Alfa. Había conseguido crear una situación caótica y desaparecer por la puerta antes de que los soldados de Darien supieran siquiera qué había sucedido.


	18. Capítulo 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Darien dio un paso hacia delante tambaleándose, recordó que no llevaba ningún arma y le pidió a un soldado que fuera a buscarle las suyas. Serena lo agarró del brazo.

-¡No, no puedes ir! Estás herido. Deja que Nana te vea la puñalada.

-No puedo permitir que ese malnacido se escape -dijo Darien-. Lo perseguiré hasta los confines de la tierra si es necesario.

-No seas tan obstinado, Darien. Deja que sir Andrew se haga cargo. Estás sangrando._ Darien se zafó de ella.

-Alfa ha intentado matarte.

-¿Se va a poner bien Darien?_ Darien bajó la vista para mirar a Hotaru. Ella lo estaba mirando con sus ojos luminosos, su miedo resultaba palpable.

-Sí, voy a estar bien, pequeña. Pero tú no deberías estar aquí -llamó a Ikuko, que estaba allí cerca retorciéndose las manos. -llévate a la niña a la sala de mujeres, mi señora, está asustada.

-Sí, lord Darien -accedió Ikuko-. Es demasiado pequeña para comprender lo que acaba de suceder -agarró la mano de Hotaru y salió de allí. Alguien le tendió a Darien su espada y él trató de colocársela al cinto.

-Maldición -dijo al ver que sus dedos habían perdido de pronto la capacidad de obedecerle. Serena lo agarró de la cintura y Darien se dobló encima de ella. Zoycite se apresuró a acercarse para ayudar en cuanto Nana se lo ordenó.

-Siéntalo y quítale el jubón y la camisa -le dijo la anciana mientras ella salía precipitadamente a buscar su cofre de hierbas y ungüentos. Darien se resistió.

-No es más que un rasguño. Las he sufrido peores._ Serena apenas le prestó atención mientras le quitaba la camisa.

-No seas tan obstinado, Darien. Sir Andrew es perfectamente capaz de manejar la situación. Está buscando a Alan mientras nosotros hablamos, pero dudo que lo encuentre. Las montañas están llenas de lugares donde esconderse. Ni siquiera Cumberland y su ejército consiguieron dar con él. Finalmente desistieron y fingieron que no existía.

-Oh, desde luego que existe.

Serena observó cuidadosamente la herida de Darien, que seguía sangrando profusamente. La daga de Alfa le había causado una herida superficial en la parte superior de la espalda, bajo el hombro derecho, pero no parecía mortal. Hizo una bola con la camisa de Darien y la apretó contra la carne herida. Serena fue consciente de pronto de que el salón seguía lleno de invitados a la boda que pululaban por allí hablando en susurros. No tenía ni idea de qué decirles, pero Darien resolvió el problema por ella.

-Nuestros invitados deberían estar celebrando nuestra boda, no ahí parados mirando con caras largas.

-No saben qué hacer, Darien._ Darien se aclaró la garganta y les pidió atención a todos. Se hizo un profundo silencio en el salón.

-Habéis venido a una celebración, y debéis disfrutar de ella. En el patio se han instalado mesas con comida y los músicos están afinando sus instrumentos. Mi esposa y yo os invitamos a comer, beber, bailar y pasarlo bien.

-¿Estás seguro, mi señor? -preguntó Zoycite-. Te han herido de gravedad.

-No es más que un rasguño. Nana hará su magia y enseguida estaré como nuevo._ Una ovación siguió a las palabras de Darien y comenzó un lento éxodo desde el salón. Enseguida, los sonidos de la música, las voces y las risas les llegaron desde el patio. Nana regresó con su cofre de medicinas. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y sondeó la herida de Darien con el dedo índice. Darien apretó los músculos y contuvo un gemido.

-Ah -dijo Nana con satisfacción. -Justo lo que pensaba. El hueso del hombro desvió la peor parte. Le has salvado la vida a Serena, mi señor. Si el cuchillo de Alfa se hubiera clavado en la víctima que él quería, ella no habría tenido tanta suerte como tú._ Darien se estremeció. La imagen de la daga atravesando la tierna carne de Serena hacía que se le helara la sangre.

-Date prisa en curarme, Nana. Debo unirme a la búsqueda de Alfa.

-Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte, mi señor. La herida que tienes no es mortal, pero has perdido más sangre de lo que te convenía. Dudo que puedas subirte al caballo y mantenerte erguido en él. Prepararé una pócima de hierbas para fortalecerte la sangre. Un día o un poco más en la cama te hará muchísimo bien. Y ahora quédate sentado y quieto mientras te limpio la herida y te doy un punto o dos.

-¡Maldita sea! No puedo quedarme sentado mientras Alan Alfa sigue libre y puede provocar el caos entre gente inocente.

-Darien, por favor, escucha a Nana -le aconsejó Serena apretándose las manos. -Ella sabe lo que es mejor para ti. Tú no conoces estas montañas como Alan. Vive como un proscrito desde que destruyeron su casa y le arrebataron sus tierras.

-Ha intentado matarte -le recordó Darien-. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Nana, pero un pequeño corte no va a detenerme.

Nana se dispuso a limpiar la herida mientras Serena observaba un poco más alejada, decidida a impedir que Darien saliera del castillo hasta que estuviera curado. Apretó los dientes y se estremeció cuando Nana enhebró una aguja y cosió el primer punto en la carne de Darien. Serena supo por la forma que tuvo Darien de apretar la mandíbula que le estaba doliendo, pero a su favor había que decir que ni siquiera parpadeó.

-Ya está, señoría, hemos terminado -dijo Nana atando el nudo del hilo.

-Bien -respondió Darien tratando de levantarse. Consiguió ponerse de pie y dar un paso antes de que le fallaran las piernas. Se agarró a la mesa para sujetarse y siseó una maldición entre dientes.

-Te lo dije, Darien -intervino Serena con aspereza. -No deberías hacer esfuerzos. La pérdida de sangre te ha debilitado.

-Supongo que un poco de descanso no me hará mal -reconoció Darien a regañadientes.

Se alejó de allí balanceándose al andar y con paso inseguro. Serena y Nana intercambiaron una mirada por encima de su cabeza, y luego Serena fue tras él. Apoyándose en la pared, Darien fue subiendo las escaleras sin ayuda de Serena, que le iba siguiendo los pasos. Nana les iba pisando los talones. Cuando llegaron a la parte superior de las escaleras, Nana se adelantó y abrió la puerta del dormitorio, sujetándola para que pasaran. Darien entró tambaleándose y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-Te prepararé una poción para el dolor -dijo Nana saliendo a toda prisa.

-Vaya manera de celebrar mi noche de bodas -protestó Darien. Extendió la mano-. Ven a tumbarte a mi lado._ En lugar de cogerle la mano, Serena se acercó a los pies de la cama, le agarró una bota y se la quitó. La segunda bota le costó más trabajo, pero finalmente también la sacó.

-Incorpórate para que pueda quitarte los pantalones -dijo Serena buscándole el cierre. Darien le agarró la mano y le dijo con voz grave y enérgica:

-Si me tocas ahí, te tendré tumbada de espaldas antes de que puedas siquiera decir mi nombre._ A Serena se le quedaron los pulmones sin aire.

-Estás herido._ Darien puso la mano de Serena en su entrepierna.

-Aquí no.

-Hablo en serio -le reprendió ella. -Estás débil, has perdido mucha sangre._ Los ojos de Darien se oscurecieron hasta adquirir el color del humo.

-Yo también hablo en serio. Hoy es nuestra noche de bodas. No estoy tan débil como para no poder hacerle el amor a mi esposa._ Darien la agarró de la cintura y la subió a la cama. Luego la colocó debajo de él y se inclinó sobre ella. Inclinando la cabeza, le rozó suavemente los labios con los suyos. Reconfortada por la ternura de aquel beso, Serena abrió la boca para saborearlo mejor. -Serena -gimió Darien en sus labios. -Mi esposa.

-Tch-tch. Nada de eso, señoría._ Serena se cruzó con la mirada de Nana por encima del hombro de Darien. Darien gruñó y se apartó lentamente de encima de Serena.

-Podrías haber llamado -dijo él molesto. Nana volvió a chasquear la lengua.

-¿Me hubieras permitido la entrada?_ Darien observó el rostro sonrojado de Serena.

-No. Déjanos, mujer. Mi esposa y yo necesitamos intimidad. Si no puedo ir tras Alfa, al menos podré disfrutar de mi noche de bodas._ Nana le colocó debajo de la nariz una taza llena de un líquido de olor penetrante.

-Bébelo, lord Darien. Te aliviará el dolor.

-Mi dolor está debajo del cinto, y dudo que ese asqueroso mejunje lo alivie -murmuró él entre dientes. Nana le dirigió una mirada exasperada, mientras Serena parecía estar a punto de ahogarse de la risa. Darien tomó la taza que Nana le ofrecía y la dejó en la mesilla de noche. -Ahora no, Nana. Vete.

-Hombres -murmuró Nana sacudiendo la cabeza. -Tienen el cerebro entre las piernas. Muy bien, me iré, pero te advierto una cosa: si los puntos se abren, no seré tan delicada contigo cuando te los vuelva a coser._ La anciana salió de allí enfurruñada y cerró dando un portazo tras ella.

-Nana tiene razón -reconoció Serena-. Me ocuparé de nuestros invitados mientras descansas._ El brazo de Darien la retuvo donde estaba.

-Ni lo intentes. Tal vez no pueda subirme a un caballo, pero todavía puedo montar._ Se puso de cuclillas y le dio la vuelta a Serena para poder desabrocharle la parte de atrás del vestido. -Por cierto, ¿te he dicho lo guapa que estás? Este vestido es perfecto para ti.

-Era de mamá. Ella quería que tuviera buen aspecto el día de mi boda.

-Me aseguraré de darle las gracias._ Alzándole los brazos, Darien le deslizó las mangas por el corpiño hasta la cintura. Un instante después, el vestido cayó al suelo, y al instante fue seguido por la combinación. Entonces Darien se sentó sobre los talones y se la quedó mirando fijamente.

-Eres preciosa -dijo con un gemido-. Ahora eres mi esposa; me perteneces.

Serena contuvo la respiración cuando sus dedos le acariciaron los senos. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, expectante. Quería que Darien la tocara por todas partes. Quería tocarlo a él por todas partes. Observó maravillada y sin respiración cómo se ponía de pie y se quitaba los pantalones. Le recorrió todo el cuerpo con la mirada, y se olvidó de respirar cuando su sexo quedó liberado, fuerte, rígido y lleno de vida. Serena aspiró el aire de forma trémula, inundando sus sentidos con el embriagante olor a hombre limpio y con el fuerte aroma del deseo.

-No deberías cansarte -dijo Serena-. La herida...

-Al infierno con la herida -gruñó Darien-. Una insignificancia como esa no va a impedirme que le haga el amor a mi mujer en nuestra noche de bodas.

Serena olvidó que ella no quería aquel matrimonio cuando Darien la sujetó con fuerza y amoldó su cuerpo al suyo. No cabía duda del deseo que experimentaba hacia ella, porque sentía la prueba sólida del mismo apretándose contra su estómago. Suspiró cuando sus labios se movieron sobre su cuello y su lengua trazó un sendero erótico sobre su piel. ¿Podría sentir Darien el latido de su pulso en aquel punto? Continuaron sus enloquecedoras caricias, abriéndose camino hacia el valle que había entre sus senos. Los dedos de Serena se enredaron en la riqueza de su oscuro cabello, y ella lo urgió con suaves suspiros de ánimo.

La boca de Darien le cubrió el pezón, y un calor que derretía irradió a través de ella, centrándose en aquel punto hinchado y anhelante que tenía entre las piernas. Serena se arqueó contra él sin pensarlo, agarrándole el cabello con los dedos mientras continuaba el lento asalto a sus sentidos. La lengua de Darien la excitaba, la acariciaba, la lamía. Se deslizó más abajo, seduciéndola con susurros murmurados contra el ombligo, contra el vientre, lamiéndole con lujuria el estómago, las caderas, los muslos, y luego besándole entre ellos.

-Darien, por favor...

-Cariño, mi intención es darte placer._ Le deslizó la lengua alrededor de su encendido centro. Ella gritó su nombre, retorciéndose contra él mientras los labios y la boca de Darien llevaban a cabo su magia en su carne excitada. Serena se moría por él; la dicha se apoderó de ella, envolviéndola, haciendo explosión en su interior.

Y de pronto, Darien se colocó encima de ella, abriéndola con los dedos mientras la llenaba, se expandía dentro de ella, la hacía suya. Serena se estremeció, enredándose alrededor de él cuando Darien empezó a moverse en su interior. Cerró los ojos, su cuerpo alzó el vuelo mientras él la llevaba una vez más a la cima del éxtasis. Y entonces todo su mundo se vino abajo, haciéndola añicos y proporcionándole un placer que estuvo a punto de pararle el corazón. Perdida en la agonía de su propio clímax, apenas fue consciente de que Darien le agarró las caderas, la levantó y se hundió en ella una y otra vez hasta que gritó su nombre y la inundo con su húmedo calor. Se quedó dentro de Serena hasta que se suavizó, entonces se apartó y se quedó tendido a su lado, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Lo escuchó gemir y temió que se le hubiera reabierto la herida.

-¿Estás bien? -tema la voz cargada de ansiedad.

-Mejor que bien.

-En serio, ¿te duele?_ Darien sonrió.

-Sí, pero ha valido la pena.

-Date la vuelta para que pueda echarle un vistazo.

-No hagas un drama, Serena.

-Una esposa tiene ese derecho. Date la vuelta, Darien._ Él accedió a regañadientes, mostrándole la espalda para que Serena la inspeccionara. El vendaje tema una pequeña cantidad de sangre fresca, pero no la suficiente como para preocupar a Serena.

-¿Satisfecha?-preguntó Darien. Serena asintió y él la acurrucó entre sus brazos. -Ahora, a dormir.

Darien estaba sufriendo un gran dolor, pero eso no le había impedido hacerle el amor a Serena. Y tampoco iba a impedir que se montara en su caballo y fuera tras Alfa. Abrazó a Serena hasta que la sintió dormida, y entonces se apartó de ella y se levantó con rigidez de la cama. La música y las risas del patio que quedaba abajo llegaron hasta él a través de la ventana abierta, pero no tenia intención de unirse a la celebración.

Serena dormía plácidamente cuando Darien se puso la ropa y cogió su espada y la pistola. La puerta hizo un único sonido de protesta cuando la abrió para salir al pasillo. Una oleada de debilidad se apoderó de él, y se detuvo un instante al otro lado de la puerta, apoyándose en la pared. Cuando dejó de darle vueltas la cabeza, descendió por la sinuosa escalera.

Concentrándose en poner un pie detrás del otro, Darien consiguió llegar al final, pero el esfuerzo le había dejado sin fuerzas. Le temblaban las piernas, tenia la visión borrosa y el sudor le perlaba la frente. Secándose la transpiración con el dorso de la mano, Darien salió tambaleándose al pasillo. Las rodillas le fallaron de pronto, y se agarró al extremo de la mesa para sujetarse.

-¡Darien!- Serena irrumpió en el pasillo con expresión feroz. -¿Dónde crees que vas?

-Voy tras Alfa.

-¡No! Mírate -le tocó la frente. -Tienes fiebre. No puedes subirte al caballo en estas condiciones._ Una sonrisa de lobo se le dibujó en los labios.

-Te he montado a ti, ¿no es verdad?

-Y probablemente no tendrías que haberlo hecho. Vuelve a la cama, Darien. Le pediré a Nana algo para bajarte la fiebre.

-No me trates como a un niño, Serena -su expresión se endureció-. Alfa ha intentado matarte. Voy a darle caza como el perro cobarde que es.

De pronto había dos Serena bailando delante de él, y las dos con el gesto torcido. Darien cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos. Las dos formas se fundieron en una sola. Darien sacudió la cabeza, se negaba a aceptar su debilidad. ¿Cómo podía una herida tan insignificante causar tantos problemas? Por mucho que quisiera darle caza a Alfa, se dio cuenta de que aquella noche no iba a ir a ninguna parte. Ignorando su débil protesta, Serena le pasó el brazo por la cintura y lo llevó de vuelta a las escaleras.

-Maldito sea Alfa -murmuró Darien-. Espero que Drew dé con él.

-Nadie encontrará a Alan si él no quiere que lo encuentren -respondió Serena con convicción. -Conoce las montañas como la palma de su mano. Vivirá en la clandestinidad. Lo ha hecho en muchas ocasiones en el pasado.

-¡Maldita sea! Me siento un inútil._ Serena lo ayudó a subir la escalera y entró con él en su dormitorio. Lo acomodó en la cama.

-Descansa mientras voy a pedirle a Nana algo para bajarte la fiebre.

Darien se recostó sobre la almohada, furioso consigo mismo por haber invitado a Alfa a su boda. Creyó que esa invitación serviría para poner fin a las hostilidades entre ellos, pero debería haber sido más listo. Los escoceses eran obstinados de nacimiento. Darien se daba cuenta ahora de que Alfa nunca le perdonaría por haberle robado la novia y por haberse apoderado de Tsukino.

Serena regresó con una poción de sabor repugnante que Nana había preparado para él. Darien torció el gesto pero obedeció cuando ella le acercó la taza a los labios e insistió en que se lo bebiera todo. Darien se lo tomó de un trago y le dieron arcadas.

-¿Estás intentando envenenarme, mujer? -jadeó, apartando de si la taza vacía.

-No seas tan insoportable, Darien. Duérmete. Tal vez a Alan se le acabe la buena suerte y sir Andrew logre capturarlo. ¿Lo colgarás?_ Un suave ronquido surgió del pecho de Darien. Serena lo desvistió primero a él y luego a sí misma y se acomodó a su lado. La música del patio que se filtraba a través de la ventana la fue adormeciendo hasta que la venció el sueño.

Darien abrió los ojos con la luz del día; una llamada fuerte a la puerta y la voz de sir Andrew. Se incorporó a toda prisa y se arrepintió al instante. El dolor lo atravesó; apretó los dientes hasta que se le hizo soportable. Moviéndose lentamente, tiró de la manta para cubrir con ella a Serena y a sí mismo y le dio permiso a sir Andrew para que entrara. Serena se despertó y se incorporó, subiéndose la manta hasta el pecho.

-¿Qué ocurre, Darien?

-Sir Andrew ha regresado._ Sucio, despeinado y con las ojeras marcadas por la fatiga, Sir Andrew entró en la habitación.

-¿Lo has atrapado, Drew?

-No. Ese malnacido es astuto como un zorro. Encontramos su bastión, pero no sirvió de nada. Sólo había mujeres y niños. Los hombres están cansados y hambrientos. Continuaremos con la búsqueda cuando hayamos comido y descansado, si tú das tu aprobación -dirigió la mirada hacia el vendaje de Darien-. ¿Te encuentras bien, Darien?

-Estoy perfectamente, Drew. Descansa un poco, luego decidiremos cuál será el próximo paso._ Darien permaneció pensativo después de que Drew se hubiera marchado. Cuando finalmente habló, lo hizo con voz tensa.

-¿Estás segura de que Alfa no conoce la existencia del túnel secreto? ¿Ni que sale al bosque?

-No lo sabe -insistió Serena-. Es un secreto de familia._ Darien asintió con la cabeza.

-Sólo quería estar seguro._ La atención de ambos se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta. Era Nana, que solicitaba permiso para entrar. Cuando se lo dieron, irrumpió en la habitación con su cofre de medicinas sujeto bajo el brazo.

-Le voy a echar un vistazo a la herida, mi señor -dijo.

-Está perfectamente, Nana._ Serena salió de la cama, llevándose con ella la sábana de arriba. Nana se situó al lado de la cama, esperando impaciente a que Darien se diera la vuelta. Estaba claro que no pensaba irse hasta que se hubiera salido con la suya. -Tú ganas, Nana -gruñó Darien colocándose boca abajo. Nana le retiró el vendaje y chasqueó la lengua.

-Hay sangre fresca en el vendaje, pero los puntos están intactos._ Darien giró el cuello para mirar a Serena, y se dio cuenta de que se había vestido y se estaba preparando para salir de la habitación.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A traerte el desayuno -la joven abrió la puerta y salió de allí.

-Ahora que estamos solos, mi señor -dijo Nana en voz baja-, hay algo que necesito decirle._ Darien suspiró con resignación.

-¿De qué se trata, Nana? ¿Han vuelto a hablarte tus voces?

-Búrlate de mí si quieres, mi señor, pero escúchame bien. Hay problemas a la vista, y no me gusta lo que se está cociendo._ Darien observó a Nana con curiosidad y un poco de aprensión. No era tan tonto como para ignorar a la anciana bruja. Sus extrañas predicciones tenían sentido en muchas ocasiones.

-¿Qué clase de problemas? ¿Tienen que ver con Alfa?

-Sí. Alan Alfa forma parte de ellos, pero hay algo más -Nana le ató el vendaje limpio y le puso la mano en la frente. -Ya no tienes fiebre. Mi brebaje ha hecho su trabajo, pero será mejor que hoy te quedes en la cama._ Darien se dio la vuelta y se sentó, estremeciéndose al sentir la punzada de dolor que lo atravesó.

-Explícate, Nana, y comienza por el principio.

-Mis voces susurran de un enemigo que habla mal de ti -le tembló la voz. -Yo no quería creerlo, pero me dicen que Serena se marchará muy pronto de Tsukino.

-Tonterías -se burló Darien-. Serena no tiene ninguna razón para dejarme. Ahora es mi esposa.

-No he dicho que la muchacha vaya a irse por su propia voluntad. Lo único que sé es que pronto os separaréis.

-¡Nana! -dijo Serena irrumpiendo en la habitación con una bandeja en las manos. -He oído lo que le decías a Darien. No le acoses con tus absurdas predicciones. Es ridículo pensar que Darien y yo no vayamos a estar juntos para siempre._ Dejó la bandeja en la mesa y mantuvo la puerta abierta para Nana, invitándola a salir. Nana cogió su cofre de medicinas y pasó a toda prisa por delante de Serena.

-Siempre has sido una muchacha obstinada -le dijo girando la cabeza al marcharse.

-No creas nada de lo que dice Nana -le aconsejó Serena mientras sacaba los platos de la bandeja y los colocaba sobre la mesa.

-¿De verdad crees que debemos ignorarla? -preguntó Darien.

-No le dediques ni un solo pensamiento más. Esas "voces" que dice que oye son producto de su imaginación. Ven a comer antes de que la comida se enfríe._ Darien se levantó desnudo de la cama y acercó un banco a la mesa.

-Debes admitir que sus predicciones no siempre son equivocadas. Tiene una extraña habilidad para predecir cosas que me enfría la sangre en las venas.

-No son más que tonterías -lo descartó Serena mientras le servía huevos y jamón en un plato-. Prueba el pan de avena. Mónica acaba de sacarlo del horno._ Darien se lanzó hambriento sobre la comida; Serena comió con más delicadeza, pero con el mismo buen apetito.

-Deberías volver a la cama, Darien -le sugirió cuando terminaron de comer. Darien se incorporó y recogió su ropa.

-No me trates como a un niño, estoy perfectamente. De hecho, tengo intención de unirme esta mañana a la búsqueda de Alfa. Ayúdame con mis armas.

-¿No hay nada que pueda decir para retenerte otro día en la cama?

-No. Quiero coger a Alfa a toda costa._ Serena encontró la espada y la pistola de Darien y se las pasó. Él se colocó la espada alrededor de la cintura, se puso la pistola al cinto, y guardó mecha, balas y pólvora en su bolsa.

-Dame un beso de despedida, amor._ Obediente, Serena alzó el rostro.

-Un beso de verdad -dijo Darien agarrándola de la cintura y estrechándola entre sus brazos. El beso que le dio, y la acalorada respuesta de Serena, estuvieron a punto de llevarlos de nuevo a la cama, pero Darien se mantuvo firme y la apartó de sí a regañadientes. -Recuerda dónde lo hemos dejado, porque esta noche lo terminaremos -le prometió. Y dicho aquello, se marchó.

* * *

Serena ayudó a los sirvientes a limpiar todo el desorden que habían dejado los invitados a la boda, y luego pasó un rato con Hotaru. Más tarde paseó con su madre por el patio. Aunque trató de no pensar en la advertencia de Nana, su mente se dirigía una y otra vez hacia las palabras de su anciana nana.

Tenía que admitir que algunas predicciones de Nana habían llegado a hacerse realidad en el pasado, pero Serena siempre dio por hecho que se trataba de simples coincidencias. ¿Estaba en verdad maldito su matrimonio con Darien? Serena no quería en un principio que se celebrara aquella boda, pero ahora que finalmente había terminado por aceptar el hecho de que estaba enamorada de un inglés, quería que su unión fuera feliz. Darien tenía más honor en el dedo meñique que Alan Alfa en todo su cuerpo.

Su boda con Darien había puesto por fin punto y final a tantos años de odio hacia los ingleses, o al hecho de mantener viva en su memoria y en su corazón la derrota de Culloden años después de que se hubiera perdido la batalla. Había llegado el momento de dejar el pasado atrás, admitir su amor por Darien y aceptar su futuro como su esposa.

Serena quería pensar que Darien la amaba, pero temía que no fuera cierto. Sabía que le tenía cariño en cierto modo, de otra manera no se explicaba su obstinada insistencia en que se casara con él. Le había dado la espalda a Esmeralda y a las riquezas que ella aportaría al matrimonio, y eso tenía que significar algo. Fuera cual fuera la razón, Darien se había casado con ella; ahora eran marido y mujer, y a Serena no le importaba lo que Nana dijera; no iba a separarse de él.

Darien regresó al castillo exhausto y con expresión adusta. Serena tenía el baño preparado para él y lo ayudó a desvestirse. El vendaje estaba manchado de sangre y ella se lo quitó mientras le llenaban la bañera.

-No lo has encontrado, ¿verdad?

-No hay ni rastro de él -replicó Darien-. Sólo encontramos mujeres, niños y ancianos en su baluarte. Yo no le hago la guerra a gente indefensa. Lo buscamos más lejos, pero parece como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Mi instinto me dice que los Alfa no han dicho su última palabra._ Suspirando con cansancio, Darien se sumergió en la bañera. Serena se arrodilló detrás de él y le frotó la espalda.

-¿Vas a continuar con la búsqueda?

-No tiene sentido. Alfa puede desaparecer a voluntad en las montañas, o podría incluso haber salido de la zona. Les he dado instrucciones a los guardas para que extremen la vigilancia. Gracias a Dios, Alfa no sabe de la existencia del túnel.

-El túnel es un secreto bien guardado -le aseguró Serena-. Tal vez algún día lo necesitemos -vertió agua por la cabeza de Darien y le frotó el cuero cabelludo con jabón. -¿Quieres cenar esta noche en nuestra habitación? Puedo pedir que nos preparen una bandeja._ Darien le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa.

-Estaba a punto de sugerírtelo. En el pasado, el novio y la novia se encerraban y no salían en una semana._ Serena se rió.

-¿Y eran capaces de andar al final de esa semana?

-No lo sé, pero estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo, si tú también lo estás._ Serena se cayó sobre el trasero cuando Darien se incorporó en la bañera, salpicando el suelo de agua. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de protestar, la cogió y la llevó a la cama, quitándole la ropa en un arrebato de furia cargada de deseo.

Ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y con besos apasionados. Su acto amoroso fue casi frenético cuando ambos alcanzaron la alta cima en la que habitan los amantes. Se amaron, comieron, y volvieron a amarse. Cuando Serena se quedó dormida, tuvo que admitir finalmente que era más feliz de lo que lo había sido en toda su vida.

* * *

Durante las siguientes semanas, Darien no le dio motivos a Serena para que cambiaran sus sentimientos hacia él. La complacía en todos los sentidos. Alan Alfa seguía suelto, pero no les había causado más problemas. Aunque Nana iba por ahí con expresión preocupada, Serena optó por ignorarla. Estaba tan contenta que apenas prestó atención a la llegada de una compañía de soldados varias semanas después de su boda. Sin embargo, su alegría se borró de un plumazo cuando se reunió con Darien en la entrada principal para saludar a los nuevos visitantes.

-Bienvenidos a Tsukino -dijo Darien-. ¿Qué os trae por las Tierras Altas?_ Serena percibió la tensión de su voz y se fijó en su expresión seria, un escalofrío de miedo le recorrió la espina dorsal. Su intuición le advirtió de que aquella no era una visita amistosa. El capitán de la guardia desmontó y dirigió la mirada directamente hacia Serena.

-¿Sois vos Serena Tsukino?_ Una voz de alarma se encendió en su cabeza.

-Sí._ Darien la colocó detrás de él.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Echaos a un lado, lord Clarendon. Tenemos orden de arrestar a lady Serena Tsukino y escoltarla a Londres.


	19. Capítulo 17

**CAPITULO 17**

El miedo recorrió la espina dorsal de Darien. Los soldados estaban allí para llevarse a Serena.

-¿Por orden de quién? -preguntó, negándose a echarse a un lado.

-Por orden del rey -respondió el capitán. Serena se agarró a la manga de Darien.

-Darien, ¿qué están diciendo?

-No te preocupes, mi amor, no permitiré que te lleven con ellos.

-Vos no tenéis nada que decir al respecto, mi señor -dijo el capitán.

-No lo entendéis, capitán -trató de explicarse Darien-. Lady Serena es mi esposa._ Aquello pareció sorprender al capitán, pero no lo desvió de su propósito.

-Mis órdenes proceden directamente del rey. Descansaremos aquí esta noche y partiremos con nuestra prisionera mañana al amanecer. A menos que me garanticéis que la dama no se escapará, me veré obligado a ponerla bajo custodia.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! -gritó Serena.

-¿Cuáles son los cargos? -preguntó Darien haciendo un esfuerzo para que no se le notara el pánico en la voz. Presentía que la fina mano de Esmeralda estaba detrás de aquello.

-Conspiración para cometer traición contra la Corona -respondió el capitán. A Darien le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-Esos cargos no sólo son falsos, sino también ridículos.

-No es yo quien debo juzgarlo -replicó el capitán. -Se requiere vuestra hospitalidad para pasar la noche, mi señor. Por favor, llevad a cabo las disposiciones necesarias para el alojamiento y la comida de mis hombres._ Darien no tuvo más remedio que hacerse a un lado y permitir que el capitán y sus hombres entraran en el salón. Sir Soichi apareció a su lado para hacerse cargo de los soldados. Darien urgió a Serena para que entrara y el capitán los siguió. Darien sentó a Serena en la mesa e invitó al capitán a tomar asiento al lado de él.

-Y entonces, capitán...

-Diamante -respondió el otro hombre.

-¿Podemos hablar más a fondo de la orden del rey, capitán Diamante? Tiene que haber un error. Mi esposa no es una traidora.

-El rey piensa otra cosa. Mis órdenes son llevar a lady Serena a Londres para que responda de los cargos.

-Si no puedo convenceros para desistir de esto, entonces acompañaré a mi esposa a Londres para defender su inocencia._ El capitán Diamante sacudió la cabeza.

-No, mi señor. Vos tenéis que quedaros en Tsukino. -Darien se puso furioso.

-¿Por orden de quién?

-Una vez más, por orden del rey.

-Disculpadme, capitán Diamante, por favor, deseo hablar con mi esposa a solas. Sir Soichi os mostrará vuestra habitación y os informará de cuándo podéis bajar vuestros hombres y vos al salón para la cena.

-¿Tengo vuestra palabra de que la dama no saldrá del castillo? -quiso saber Diamante. Aunque aquello estuvo a punto de matar a Darien, dio su palabra. Tomando a Serena de la mano, cruzó con ella el salón. Cuando llegaron a la intimidad de su dormitorio, la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-No puedo evitar que te lleve con él, mi amor, pero no te abandonaré. Voy a hacer algo al respecto, de eso puedes estar segura.

-¿Qué puedes hacer tú? -preguntó Serena con voz trémula. -¿Por qué ha hecho esto el rey? Podría haberme llamado a Londres mucho tiempo atrás. ¿Por qué ahora?

-Esmeralda -susurró Darien-. Debe haber llenado los oídos del rey de veneno.

-¿Y qué hay de Hotaru y de mamá? ¿Van a sufrir por mi culpa?

-Tu madre y tu hermana están a salvo aquí -prometió Darien-. Dudo mucho que el capitán Diamante sepa siquiera de su existencia.

-Gracias a Dios -dijo Serena en un suspiro. -Pero, ¿cómo vas a ayudarme si el rey te ha prohibido salir de Tsukino?

-Desafiaría al rey por ti -murmuró Darien.

Las fuertes emociones que estaban desollando a Darien eran tan poderosas que la conmoción estuvo a punto de hacerle caer de rodillas. El sentido común le decía que lo que sentía por Serena no era sólo deseo, porque sus sentimientos eran mucho más profundos. ¿Sería amor lo que estaba experimentando? ¿De qué otra cosa podría tratarse? Quería tener a Serena en su vida, en su cama, entre sus brazos, y no iba a permitir que el rey destruyera lo que había encontrado con ella.

-Si desobedeces al Kumada perderás Tsukino -le recordó Serena. Los ojos de Darien brillaron con determinación.

-¿Crees que valoro Tsukino más que tu vida? _La sonrisa de Serena encerraba un cierto lamento.

-Me has dado razones suficientes para preguntármelo.

-No te lo preguntes más, amor. ¿Por qué crees que me casé contigo?

-Porque necesitabas la cooperación de los miembros de mi clan.

-No. Los miembros de tu clan no formaron parte de mi decisión. Tsukino era mío tanto si me ganaba su lealtad como si no. Me casé contigo por mí, porque quería que fueras mi esposa. Sabía a lo que me arriesgaba y no me importó._ Serena se abrazó a él con los ojos llorosos.

-Te amo, Darien, y siempre te amaré, pase lo que pase. _Darien abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras se le quedaron congeladas en la garganta. Nunca había expresado verbalmente amor hacía una mujer, y no estaba seguro de ser capaz de admitir un sentimiento tan tierno. ¿Y si le salía mal al decirlo? Todo aquello era nuevo para él. Lo que hizo entonces fue besarla con todo el sentimiento que albergaba su corazón, llenándola con su aliento, su amor sin palabras y su pasión. Confió en que aquello bastara hasta que lograra encontrar las palabras que expresaran sus auténticos sentimientos.

Serena saboreó el amor en sus besos... y algo más: el penetrante olor de la desesperación. El miedo se apoderó de sus entrañas. A pesar de sus valientes palabras, Darien estaba tan preocupado como ella. Ambos sabían que poco podía hacer él para hacer cambiar al rey de opinión. Serena sería castigada por conspirar junto a Alan Alfa aunque no hubiera cometido ningún acto de traición.

-Hazme el amor, Darien -le suplicó Serena-. Esta podría ser la última vez que estemos juntos.

-Encantado, pero no será la última vez, cariño -la agarró de los hombros. -Escúchame, Serena. Volveremos a estar juntos de nuevo. ¿Confías en mí?

-Sí, pero hará falta algo más que confianza para salvarme. Nana predijo que nos separaríamos. Debimos haberla escuchado.

-¿Y qué habríamos ganado? Ninguno de nosotros sabía que el rey Nicolás ordenaría tu traslado a Londres, y lo único que nos ofreció Nana fue una oscura advertencia.

-Tenemos lo que queda del día de hoy y esta noche -murmuró Serena-. No quiero perder el tiempo hablando.

Le bajó la cabeza, se puso de puntillas y lo besó con toda la pasión y el amor que albergaba en su corazón. Darien gimió. Serena atrapó su gemido en la boca y se lo devolvió convertido en un jadeante suspiro. Rodeándola con sus brazos, Darien la estrechó con fuerza contra sí, como si no quisiera dejarla marchar jamás. Pero antes de que Serena pudiera saciarse de su sabor, Darien se echó hacia atrás y empezó a besarla en el cuello mientras sus manos soltaban los ganchos de la parte posterior de su vestido. Serena sintió cómo caía el escote, notó cómo los labios de Darien seguían la curva de sus senos. Luego cayó a sus pies el vestido. Los ojos de Darien brillaban como monedas de plata cuando le sacó la combinación por la cabeza y la arrojó a un lado.

-Quiero hacerte el amor -murmuró Serena contra sus labios. Dio un paso atrás y sonrió seductora mientras empezaba a desvestirle. Cuando Darien trató de ayudarla, ella le apartó las manos. -No, deja que lo haga yo._ Le quitó la chaqueta por los brazos y le desabrochó la camisa. Se quedó mirando fijamente su pecho desnudo. Le brillaban los ojos. Entonces se puso de rodillas, colocó la boca en su pezón y tiró de él.

-Vas a matarme si sigues así -gimió él.

Serena alzó la cabeza y le sonrió, y luego le deslizó la lengua por el surco de vello oscuro de su pecho. Pero no había terminado todavía con él. Le bajó la camisa por los brazos y luego se la quitó. Profundizó con la lengua en el ombligo de Darien; lo sintió estremecerse mientras él le sujetaba la cabeza y le hundía los dedos en el cabello para mantenerla en su sitio. Serena sonrió contra la tirante planicie de su vientre y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de los pantalones. Terminó en unos instantes y se los bajó, liberando su henchida virilidad. Serena se quedó mirando sin aliento durante una eternidad la turgente cabeza y la gota perlada que colgaba de su punta, y luego deslizó la lengua por su sedosa superficie.

-¡Maldita sea!_ Darien trató de poner a Serena de pie, pero ella no se movió. Alzó la vista para mirarlo con los ojos brillantes, observando su cara mientras lo tomaba con la boca. La expresión de Darien mostraba todo lo que ella podía pedir. Estaba tocado por una pasión atormentada. Serena saboreó su placer y el aroma de la ardiente excitación en su piel. -¡Ya es suficiente! -exclamó él.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Serena se encontró sentada al borde de la cama, con las piernas completamente abiertas y Darien arrodillado entre ellas. Su pérfida sonrisa servía de advertencia para que Serena supiera que no le daría cuartel cuando hundió la cabeza en el vértice que formaban sus piernas y procedió a darle placer del mismo modo que ella se lo había dado, moviendo la boca y la lengua de forma Íntima sobre su piel húmeda e hinchada. No había forma de negarse. Serena se agarró a la ropa de cama con las dos manos y sucumbió a un ciego abandono.

Todavía resonaba su clímax en su interior cuando Darien la colocó sobre la cama y entró en ella embistiéndola profundamente, tan profundamente que Serena se tuvo que morder la lengua para evitar gritar en voz alta cuando su placer se intensificó. Abrazó a Darien contra sí, saboreando el ardiente y húmedo embiste de su virilidad dentro de ella, el exquisito calor de sus cuerpos entrelazados mientras alcanzaban la cima juntos. Serena sintió cómo se elevaba hacia un nuevo nivel de excitación, su pasión crecía una vez más para acercarse a las exigencias de Darien.

Con todos los músculos en tensión y estremeciéndose, Serena se rompió en mil pedazos. En algún rincón de su mente, escuchó a Darien gritar su nombre y sintió cómo su húmedo calor la inundaba. Descansaron y luego volvieron a amarse. Nada importaba... ni el capitán Diamante ni aquellos que esperaban abajo en el salón a que hicieran su aparición durante la cena; les quedaba muy poco tiempo para estar juntos, y la idea de la separación resultaba demasiado dolorosa.

Serena no pudo retener el alba, por muy desesperadamente que deseara hacerlo. Se levantó al amanecer y metió ropa para el viaje en una mochila pequeña. Se sobresaltó cuando Darien salió de la cama, la agarró de los hombros y le dijo:

-Podemos salir por el túnel secreto y embarcar rumbo a Francia. Podría hacer que mis hombres provocaran un alboroto y desviaran la atención de la puerta escondida mientras nosotros nos escapamos por ahí._ Serena le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

-No. Yo nunca te pediría algo así, y no puedo dejar atrás a mamá y a Hotaru. No existe prácticamente ninguna posibilidad de que podamos salir todos. Arrastrar a mamá y a Hotaru por la campiña con el invierno en ciernes dañaría su salud. Además, has dado tu palabra de que yo no intentaría escapar, y se lo mucho que valoras tu honor._ Darien dejó caer los hombros.

-¡Valoro mi honor, pero esto es diferente! Estamos hablando de tu vida.

-Tengo que pensar que el rey mostrará clemencia hacia mí.

-Eso depende de hasta dónde haya forzado Esmeralda la verdad.

-¿Tengo tiempo para despedirme de mi madre y de mi hermana? -preguntó Serena.

-Pero tienes que darte prisa. Seguramente el capitán Diamante esté deseando partir. Me sorprende que no haya venido anoche a comprobar que estábamos aquí al ver que no bajábamos a cenar._ Como para reforzar sus palabras, el capitán Diamante llamó a la puerta.

-Lord Darien, es hora de partir. Que salga vuestra esposa.

-Enseguida bajamos, capitán -respondió Darien.

-Ahora -exigió Diamante.

-Mi esposa no está preparada todavía.

-Darien, ¿Y qué pasa con Hotaru y con mamá? -susurró Serena-. ¿Crees que el capitán me dejará verlas?

-Doy por hecho que no sabe de su existencia. No sería inteligente llamar la atención sobre ellas. Lo siento, cariño.

-Lo comprendo -dijo Serena tragando saliva para ocultar su desilusión. -Si las pusiera en peligro, nunca me lo perdonaría. Diles que las quiero y explícales lo que ha ocurrido -la joven estiró los hombros. -Abre la puerta. Estoy preparada.

-Sólo recuerda -dijo Darien-, que no te abandonaré.

Serena le echó los brazos al cuello y contuvo un sollozo. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, y tenía tan poco tiempo... Pudieron darse un último beso antes de que Darien abriera la puerta ante las persistentes llamadas del capitán Diamante. Pero fue un beso que Serena recordaría hasta el final de sus días. Dulcemente apasionado, desesperadamente tierno, y cargado de promesas, como si estuvieran renovando sus votos matrimoniales en aquel único beso.

-Ya era hora -gruñó Diamante arrastrando los pies impacientemente en el rellano. Agarró a Serena del brazo pero Darien se lo retiró y lo colocó en el suyo.

-Yo acompañare a mi esposa al salón -dijo con una voz que no dejaba lugar a discusiones. Descendieron por la escalera cogidos del brazo. Diamante los seguía pisándoles los talones, cargando con la mochila de Serena que Darien le había puesto en sus manos.

-Mira, Darien -exclamó Serena cuando entraron al salón. Darien se detuvo. Parecía como si todos los Tsukino de varias millas a la redonda se hubieran congregado en el salón. Formaban pequeños grupos, hablando en tono susurrado y mirando desafiantes a los soldados del rey. Sir Andrew se abrió paso a través de la multitud.

-Nuestros hombres están preparados para luchar -susurró en un tono de voz que sólo Darien y Serena pudieron oír. -Sólo tienes que decir una palabra. Y a juzgar por cómo sopla el viento, los Tsukino parecen dispuestos a unirse a la refriega. Quieren proteger a la dama, igual que nosotros._ Antes de que Darien pudiera responder, Serena le agarró con fuerza el brazo.

-¡No! Nadie debe morir por mi causa. No des la orden de luchar, Darien, por favor._ Darien valoró la situación con una rápida mirada. El capitán Diamante había reunido a sus soldados, y estaba preparado para dar la orden de atacar si alguien intentaba interferir en su deber para con el rey y para con su país. Si se desencadenaba una batalla, sería muy cruenta.

-No, Drew, no debe haber derramamiento de sangre. _Drew parpadeó.

-¿Vas de dejar que se lleven a tu esposa sin oponer resistencia? _Serena le puso la mano a Drew en el hombro.

-Darien ha escogido la opción correcta, sir Andrew. Debo partir.

-Supongo que sabes que no permitiré que el rey siga adelante con esta farsa, Drew -aseguró Darien con seriedad. -Haré todo lo que sea necesario para liberar a Serena. Tengo un plan, pero no puedo actuar precipitadamente. Pero quiero que sepas esto: voy a ir a Londres a hablar a favor de Serena ante el rey.

-Si Darien dice que va a liberarte, mi señora, entonces cuenta con ello. Puedes confiarle tu vida.

-Confío en Darien -respondió Serena-. Si hay alguna manera de ayudarme, él la encontrará -colocó los brazos entre los de Darien-. Ya puedes llevarme con el capitán Diamante, mi amor.

A Darien le fallaban los pasos, pero Serena lo mantuvo firme. Darien pensó que era la mujer más valiente que había conocido en su vida. La mayoría de las mujeres en la misma situación que Serena estarían llorando histéricas, pero no su esposa. La fe que tenía en él le hacía humilde. Ella confiaba en que la rescataría, y eso es lo que haría. Ver a Serena subirse a su yegua y alejarse fue lo más difícil que había hecho Darien en su vida. Aunque parecía tranquila, él sabía que estaba aterrorizada. Cuando giró la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo mientras cabalgaba, su expresión ya había comenzado a desmoronarse.

A Darien no le sorprendió oír llorar a los miembros del clan de Serena abiertamente, porque él mismo también tenía ganas de llorar. Pero no podía permitirse ese lujo, porque sólo él podría tranquilizarlos. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en el salón. Esperó a que todo el mundo se hubiera reunido alrededor de él antes de hablar. Docenas de rostros se giraron hacia él expectantes, algunos furiosos, algunos tristes, y otros afligidos.

-Sé que todos estáis afectados por lo que acaba de ocurrir -comenzó a decir Darien-, y que esperabais que yo interviniera. Pero este no era el momento de desafiar al rey ni de retar a sus soldados. Ni Serena ni yo queríamos un derramamiento de sangre, y eso es lo que hubiera ocurrido si hubiera ordenado a mis soldados que sacaran sus armas.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? -inquirió Neflyte-. Nuestra muchacha se ha ido. Es tu esposa, tu deber es protegerla.

-Protegeré a Serena con mi vida -le aseguró Darien-. Y removeré cielo y tierra para que regrese a Tsukino, el lugar al que pertenece.

-Qué fácil es hablar -espetó Zoycite. Darien se giró para mirar al furioso escocés, cuya determinación quedaba claramente definida en la severa línea de su mandíbula.

-Pongo a Dios por testigo de que no descansaré hasta que la doncella de Tsukino vuelva a casa, sea cual sea el coste personal que suponga para mí. Voy a ir a Londres para negociar la libertad de Serena con el rey.

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó Neflyte.

-El rey me ha prohibido salir de Tsukino, y no quiero que el capitán Diamante sepa que le voy siguiendo, así que le daré dos días de ventaja. Es mejor llegar a Londres discretamente, así que sólo llevaré tres hombres conmigo. El resto se quedará aquí para proteger Tsukino._ Sus palabras parecieron aplacar a los miembros del clan, que comenzaron a dispersarse para regresar a sus casas. Hotaru apareció de pronto y se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Darien, golpeándole con sus puñitos. Darien la contuvo y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué has dejado que esos hombres malos se llevaran a Sere? -gritó entre sollozos. -¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

-Hotaru, cariño, escúchame. Tuve que dejar que tu hermana se fuera. No estábamos en posición de detener a esos hombres. Confía en mí, pequeña. No permitiré que le suceda nada a tu hermana.

Su aseveración no causó efecto en la angustiada niña, que continuó gritando y sacudiendo frenéticamente los brazos contra él. Darien aguantó el peso de su condena con el corazón dolorido. Hotaru creía que él había traicionado a Serena, y en cierto modo así había sido. Si hubiera aceptado a Esmeralda como esposa y no se hubiera casado con Serena, nada de todo aquello hubiera ocurrido.

Pero, egoístamente, había querido quedarse con Serena. La quería en su cama y en su vida para siempre. Creyendo como un estúpido que no podría salirle mal, había echado a Esmeralda y se había casado con Serena, poniendo en peligro su vida con aquel acuerdo. Era un milagro que Serena lo amara. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a odiarle, igual que lo hacía Hotaru.

-Hotaru, cariño, cálmate, ¿no acabo de prometerte que a tu hermana no le va a pasar nada?

-¿Por qué no nos dijo adiós Sere? Mamá no me dejó bajar al salón. Dijo que había hombres malos en el castillo.

-Serena quería verte antes de irse, pero no hubo tiempo. Le explicaré a tu madre lo que ha pasado -vio a Molly rondando por allí cerca y la llamó con un gesto para que se acercara. -llévate a Hotaru a la cocina y encárgate de que Mónica le de un pedazo caliente de pan de jengibre._ Darien dejó a Hotaru en el suelo. Todavía sollozando, Hotaru agarró la mano de Molly y la siguió hacia la cocina. Darien estaba a punto de subir las escaleras que llevaban a la sala de mujeres cuando Neflyte lo llamó por señas. -¿Querías hablar conmigo, Neflyte?

-Sí, mi señor. Los miembros de mi clan querían que te dijera que te desean lo mejor. Trae a nuestra muchacha de vuelta a casa con nosotros.

Darien tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, así que se limitó a apretar el hombro de Neflyte. No se atrevía a fallar con tanta gente confiando en él. En algún momento de los últimos meses se había convertido en uno de ellos. Sentía como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a Tsukino, y Tsukino a él. No podría volver a mirar a la cara a los miembros del clan de Serena si les fallaba. Su boca se convirtió en una línea decidida mientras subía las escaleras y llamaba a la puerta de Ikuko.

Nana le abrió. Darien la observó con los ojos entornados. ¿Por qué no les había advertido Nana? ¿Dónde estaban sus supuestas voces cuando las necesitaban? Darien entró en la habitación, rezando para encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle a lady Ikuko por qué había dejado marchar a Serena sin luchar por su libertad. Observó que Ikuko estaba al lado de la ventana. Un rayo de sol bañaba su pálido rostro. Ikuko se giró para mirarle. Darien vio sus lágrimas y se le cayó el alma a los pies.

-Llora a su hija -dijo Nana-. Le expliqué lo que pasó después de la llegada de los soldados, y le aconsejé que Hotaru y ella se quedaran en sus habitaciones. Si te sirve de consuelo, ella sabe que no podías haber evitado lo que ocurrió. Sufre por su hija, sí, pero le he dicho que no debería llorar por algo que estaba predestinado a ocurrir._ La furia impregnó las palabras de Darien.

-¿No te advirtieron tus voces de que Serena estaba en peligro? ¿Por qué no estabas presente cuando se la llevaron para consolarla?

-No puedo obligar a mis voces a hablar si no desean hacerlo -se defendió Nana-. Por si no lo recuerdas, te advertí de que el peligro se acercaba y que Serena y tú tendríais que separaros, pero decidiste ignorar mis advertencias._ Temblando de ira, Darien agarró a la anciana por sus estrechos hombros. La hubiera agitado si Ikuko no se hubiera lanzado en defensa de Nana.

-Suéltala, mi señor. Nana es una mujer anciana; no quiere hacerle daño a nadie.

-Perdóname -dijo Darien con timidez mientras soltaba a la mujer. -Estoy abrumado por la preocupación. Agradeceré cualquier noticia que puedas darme, Nana. ¿Te han dicho tus voces algo relacionado con Serena?

-No la hostigues, mi señor -lo regañó Ikuko con dulzura. -Nana sólo puede repetir lo que sus voces le dicen.

-Es verdad, mi señor. No puedo decirte nada, excepto...

-¿Excepto qué? -preguntó Darien impaciente.

-El rey no será benévolo con nuestra muchacha. Parecerá que todo está perdido, pero no te desesperes. Eso será sólo el principio.

-¿Eso es todo? -bramó Darien-. ¡No me has dicho nada!

-Te he dicho mucho. Debes prepararte para el viaje, mi señor. Tu estancia en Londres no será corta._ Darien sintió cómo perdía el control. Si Nana le decía una vaga predicción más, sería capaz de retorcerle su escuálido cuello.

-Tráeme a mi hija de regreso, lord Darien -le imploró Ikuko-. En lo más profundo de mi corazón, sé que la amas.

-Tienes razón, mi señora -admitió Darien-. No me arrepiento de haberme casado con Serena. No importa el costo personal que suponga para mí, te prometo que te devolveré a Serena.

Los dos días siguientes transcurrieron de modo frenético mientras Darien preparaba su viaje a Londres. Escogió cuidadosamente a los tres hombres que lo iban a acompañar e informó a sir Andrew de su decisión de dejarlo atrás. Al principio Andrew se mantuvo firme, exigiendo que Darien le permitiera acompañarle, pero enseguida vio que tenía razón y estuvo de acuerdo con quedarse allí para defender Tsukino.

-Alan Alfa no ha dado señales de vida, pero creo que todavía tendremos noticias suyas -explicó Darien-. Confío en que tú mantengas Tsukino a salvo.

-Puedes contar conmigo, Darien -mantuvo sir Andrew-. Espero que a Alfa no se le pase por la cabeza la idea de atacar el castillo mientras tú no estás. Sería muy propio de él aprovecharse de tu ausencia.

-Si ocurriera algún imprevisto, envíame un mensaje a Londres. Darien salió de Tsukino un día frío que anunciaba lluvia. La mala suerte cayó sobre él casi inmediatamente. A un día de viaje de Tsukino, su caballo perdió una herradura. El pueblo más cercano estaba a varias leguas de distancia, lo que le obligó a dar un rodeo con el que no contaba. Luego vino la lluvia. Cayó en pliegos helados durante tres días seguidos, convirtiendo el camino en un mar de barro que, literalmente, les obligó a continuar el viaje arrastrándose.

En lugar de llegar a Londres dos días después de Serena, como estaba originalmente planeado, el desaliñado grupo entró en la ciudad la víspera del séptimo día.


	20. Capítulo 18

**¡Hola a todas otra vez! Os dejo dos capítulos más. el 19 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas.  
**

**CAPITULO 18**

Serena estaba delante del rey, temblando bajo su capa mojada. La lluvia había caído sin cesar durante los últimos días, dejándola húmeda e incómoda. El viaje a Londres no había sido placentero, aunque el capitán Diamante la había tratado con reticente respeto. Se habían alojado en posadas cuando había sido posible, y habían dormido en tiendas cuando no se encontró acomodo posible. Cuando salieron de Tsukino, el tiempo se volvió lóbrego y sombrío. Luego comenzó a caer una lluvia helada; Serena no recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan desgraciada.

Y para colmo de males, la llevaron ante el rey inmediatamente después de su llegada, sin darle tiempo a quitarse la ropa mojada y comer y beber algo. Las rodillas le temblaban cuando la desdeñosa mirada del corpulento monarca se posó sobre ella con lo que sólo podía describirse como curiosidad. Lord Jedite, el primer ministro, estaba de pie al lado de la silla del rey, observándola con frío desprecio.

-¿Es ésta la mujer? -preguntó el rey Nicolás en un inglés con tan marcado acento alemán que Serena apenas consiguió entenderlo.

-Eso parece, Su Majestad -respondió lord Jedite.

-¿Sabe ella por qué está aquí?

-Se lo han comunicado._ Serena parpadeó. ¿Por qué estaban hablando como si ella no se encontrara allí?

-Que traigan a lady Esmeralda -ordenó el rey. Lord Jedite habló con un lacayo que estaba allí al lado y que salió de inmediato. Serena se preparó para enfrentarse a su castigo.

-Serena Tsukino -dijo el rey dirigiéndose directamente a ella por primera vez. -Lord Jedite te explicará los cargos presentados contra ti mientras esperamos a que llegue lady Esmeralda._ Serena sopesó sus palabras y finalmente comprendió lo que acababa de decir.

-No soy culpable de ningún crimen, Majestad. _El rey la miró fijamente.

-No estáis autorizada a hablar, señora -la reprendió lord Jedite-. Escuchad cuidadosamente mientras señalo los cargos que hay contra vos._ Leyó de un pergamino que estaba sujetando con las manos. -Planeasteis traición con el proscrito Alan Alfa. Atrajisteis a lord Clarendon hasta vuestra cama y lo convencisteis para que os dejara quedaros en Tsukino pese a las órdenes de Su Majestad. Lo convencisteis para que echara de allí a lady Esmeralda, la dama con la que iba a casarse, provocándole a ella una angustia y una vergüenza incalculables._ Serena estiró los hombros.

-¿Puedo responder a los cargos, Su Majestad? _El rey Nicolás asintió brevemente.

-No planeé ninguna traición. Iba a casarme con Alan Alfa porque mi padre lo arregló así cuando yo era una niña... mucho antes de Culloden. En cuanto al segundo cargo, sólo puedo decir que yo no atraje a lord Clarendon a mi cama. Respecto al último cargo, os aseguro que fue decisión de lord Clarendon enviar a lady Esmeralda de regreso a Londres, no mía. No tengo nada que ver con ello. También fue decisión suya que me casara con él._ El rey se levantó de su silla.

-¿Te has casado con lord Clarendon? ¿Te has casado con lord Clarendon? ¡Traición! ¡Traición! No contaba con nuestro permiso. Le enviamos una esposa adecuada y la rechazó._ Lady Esmeralda entró en el área de recepción mientras el rey seguía despotricando. Debió escuchar lo que se había dicho, porque se lanzó hacia delante como si la hubieran propulsado.

-¿He oído bien, Su Majestad? ¿Habéis dicho que lord Darien se ha casado con esta simpatizante jacobita? Eso es una abominación. Se requiere un duro castigo, Su Majestad.

-Por favor, sentaos, señor -le urgió lord Jedite-. No debéis acaloraros tanto.

-¿Puedo hablar, Su Majestad? -preguntó Esmeralda con dulzura. El rey le dio permiso agitando la mano. -Serena Tsukino envenenó la mente de lord Darien contra mí. No estuvo satisfecha hasta que lo tuvo en su cama. Luego lo engatusó para que me echara de allí.

-¡No, está mintiendo! -lo negó Serena.

-Antes de que yo me marchara de Tsukino, trató de fugarse para reunirse con su amante, Alan Alfa. La atraparon y la llevaron de regreso. Cuando yo me hube marchado, debió cautivar a lord Darien para que se casara con ella. La jacobita merece ser castigada, Su Majestad. Serena Tsukino ha cometido traición y debe morir por ello._ El miedo se alojó en el pecho de Serena. Podía considerarse ya muerta, porque no tenía modo de demostrar que Esmeralda mentía. Confiaba con contar con la indulgencia del rey, pero aquella esperanza murió en el momento en que escuchó aquellas palabras envenenadas salir de la boca de Esmeralda.

-Tal vez la muerte sea un castigo demasiado duro, señor -le dijo lord Jedite al rey en un aparte.

-Tomaremos la decisión que nos parezca oportuna -dijo el rey. -Llamad al escribano. Ese matrimonio no válido entre lord Clarendon y Serena Tsukino debe terminar. Lo anularemos ahora mismo._ Serena sintió los ojos de Esmeralda clavados en ella y captó una mirada de victoria, que se convirtió al instante en otra de odio implacable. Entonces el escribano entró en la sala de recepción, y Serena centró su atención de nuevo en el rey. El escribano hizo una reverencia.

-¿Me habéis mandado llamar, señor?

-Ciertamente. Necesitamos que prepares un documento de nulidad, y que sea presentado inmediatamente para mi firma. Deseamos anular el matrimonio entre Darien Chiba, lord Clarendon, y Serena Tsukino. Necesitaremos dos copias, una para nuestros archivos, y la otra para lord Clarendon.

-Sí, señor -dijo el escribano inclinándose una vez más. El rey lo despidió con un gesto de la mano. Lord Jedite se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Cuáles son vuestros deseos en lo concerniente a Serena Tsukino, mi señor?

-Pensaremos en ello. Hasta que hayamos tomado una decisión, encerradla en la Torre -deslizó la mirada sobre su desaliñada figura. -Si no ha traído ropa para cambiarse, ocupaos de que le proporcionen algo seco que pueda ponerse.

-Sois demasiado indulgente, señor -protestó Esmeralda.

-Tendremos en cuenta vuestras consideraciones, lady Esmeralda. Los cargos presentados contra la señora Serena son ciertamente graves; por lo tanto, le asignaremos un castigo acorde. Si debe pagar con la muerte, cumpliremos con nuestra obligación._ Serena palideció.

-Exijo un juicio, señor._ El rey Nicolás frunció el ceño.

-No estás en posición de exigir nada, señora. No es necesario ningún juicio. Yo actuaré como juez y como jurado -el rey agitó lánguidamente un pañuelo de encaje hacia delante y hacia atrás delante de su rostro-. Y ahora dejadme, estoy agotado._ Esmeralda hizo una profunda reverencia. La de Serena no fue ni grandiosa ni respetuosa. Su destino estaba en manos de un hombre que había tratado con crueldad a los habitantes de las Tierras Altas después de Culloden. No podía esperar piedad del Kumada.

-Seguidme, señora -dijo lord Jedite, poniendo fin a sus angustiosos pensamientos.

Serena siguió a lord Jedite fuera de la sala. Había escuchado historias horripilantes de gente a la que habían encarcelado en la Torre, y sabía que no cabía esperar ningún trato especial. Lord Jedite la guió a través de un laberinto de pasillos y luego hasta una puerta que daba a un pequeño patio. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con el capitán Diamante esperando.

-El capitán Diamante tenía instrucciones de esperaros -explicó Jedite-. Él os acompañará y os ayudará a llevar a la Torre las pertenencias personales que hayáis traído con vos.

-Dejad que os auxilie -dijo Diamante mientras ayudaba a Serena a montarse en uno de los caballos que había llevado consigo.

-Informad al teniente Belton de que la señora Serena será su huésped en la Torre hasta que Su Majestad decida cuál será su destino, capitán -dijo Jedite dándose la vuelta.

El capitán Diamante se montó en su propio caballo, agarró las riendas del de Serena y guió a ambos a través de una puerta con arco que daba a una calle estrecha repleta de hombres y mujeres que la miraron con abierta curiosidad. Vendedores ambulantes, vagabundos, carteristas y hombres de posibles se mezclaban en una cacofonía de imágenes y sonidos que Serena encontró confusa tras vivir prácticamente aislada en Tsukino. Nunca había visto tanta gente reunida en un solo sitio.

Alguien encima de ella soltó un grito a modo de advertencia y Serena agachó la cabeza justo a tiempo para esquivar el fétido contenido de un orinal. Arrugó la nariz en gesto de repugnancia y vio cómo aquellas aguas residuales corrían por las alcantarillas a ambos lados de la estrecha calle. Una vez más, deseó estar de regreso en Tsukino, donde el aire era puro y dulcificado por el aroma de las flores.

Cuando llegaron a la Calle de la Torre, Serena se quedó mirando con auténtico terror la plataforma y las horcas que había encima de lo que supuso que era Tower Hill, el lugar donde numerosos habitantes de las Tierras Altas, incluidos algunos miembros de su propio clan, habían perdido la vida. Cruzaron el Támesis por un paso elevado de piedra y luego por un puente de madera que se extendía sobre un foso. A continuación entraron en el complejo a través de la reja levadiza de Middle Gate. El capitán Diamante tiró de las riendas frente a una pesada puerta de roble tachonada con remaches de hierro y ayudó a Serena a desmontar. Le puso en las manos la mochila, abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar. Serena entró en la oscura antesala y se detuvo bruscamente.

-Subiendo la escalera, mi señora -la urgió Diamante.

A Serena le temblaron las piernas cuando se quedó mirando los húmedos muros de piedra y la estrecha escalera de caracol que daba sólo Dios sabía adónde. ¿Iba a ser aquella su tumba?, se preguntó angustiada. ¿Colgaría de una de las horcas de Tower Hill? Diamante le dio un toque en la espalda y ella se movió con absoluta rigidez hacia la escalera. Serena tembló incontroladamente cuando un escalofrío helado se abrió camino por su ropa húmeda, congelándole los huesos. Darien, mi amor, te necesito, gritó su corazón en silencio. ¿Volveré a estar alguna vez sana y salva entre tus brazos? Llegó a lo alto de la escalera y esperó a que el capitán Diamante se dirigiera a ella.

-Girad a la derecha -le ordenó Diamante. Serena tomó un pasillo húmedo y frío, tenuemente iluminado por antorchas colocadas en apliques a lo largo del muro. Parecía algo sacado de épocas oscuras. A Serena le castañearon los dientes y se abrazó a sí misma, pero no encontró calor en sus propios brazos. -Deteneos._ Serena se paró frente a una puerta cerrada. Diamante llamó y abrió cuando le dieron permiso para entrar. Mantuvo la puerta abierta y le hizo un gesto a Serena para que pasara delante de él. -Ha llegado vuestra nueva prisionera, teniente Belton.

Serena miró al hombre que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio con curiosidad y con una buena dosis de miedo. Era un hombre grande, de complexión rubicunda y enorme nariz. Su cuerpo, parecido al de una salchicha, estaba embutido en un uniforme que le tiraba por las costuras. Levantándose del escritorio, observó a Serena con embelesado interés.

-¿Quién es? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? -preguntó Belton.

-Se llama Serena Tsukino; es una simpatizante jacobita._ Belton salió de detrás del escritorio con la mirada clavada en el rostro de Serena. Ella retrocedió cuando Belton extendió la mano y le apartó un rizo mojado de la frente.

-Me gusta el cabello rubio -dijo Belton sonriendo-. ¿Está condenada a la horca?

-El rey no ha decidido todavía el destino de la dama. Y no te equivoques, Belton, es una dama -le advirtió Diamante, pillando por sorpresa a Serena-. Trátala como tal._ Belton se encogió de hombros.

-No tiene nada que temer de mí. Mi esposa no me lo permite. Pero no puedo hablar por los celadores. Son unos tipos peligrosos, como tú bien sabes.

Diamante le dirigió a Serena una mirada cargada de compasión y luego se marchó, dejándola al cuidado de Belton. Serena tembló mientras esperaba a que Belton le dijera qué venía después en aquella pesadilla en la que se veía inmersa.

-Te enseñaré tu cuarto para que puedas instalarte -dijo Belton. -Un celador te llevará agua y comida más tarde. Las comidas no son tan espléndidas como aquellas a las que estás acostumbrada, pero serán suficiente para alguien tan menudo como tú. Ven conmigo, señora._ Reuniendo todo su coraje, Serena dijo:

-Soy una dama. Debéis dirigiros a mí por mi título.

-Aquí no eres absolutamente nadie, señora. Sígueme.

Agarrando su mochila con dedos rígidos, Serena sintió cómo su bravuconería se venía abajo mientras le seguía por el estrecho corredor hacia otras escaleras. Finalmente, el teniente Belton se detuvo frente a una gruesa puerta de roble. Hurgó en el anillo de llaves que le colgaba del cinto, escogió una y la metió en la cerradura. Luego abrió la puerta y le dio un empujoncito para que entrara.

Serena dejó la mochila en el suelo y miró a su alrededor con creciente aprensión. El cuarto olía a humedad y a podrido. Sintió una corriente de agua fría y miró hacia la ventanita de barrotes que había al otro lado del cuarto, estremeciéndose cuando una ráfaga de aire helado pasó a través de ella. Hizo un esfuerzo por apartar la vista de la ventana y vio un estrecho camastro cubierto por una sábana sucia y una única manta. Rezó para no estuviera infestada de bichos. Un candelabro vacío colocado sobre una mesita y un taburete bajo constituían el único mobiliario, aparte del camastro. No había ninguna fuente de calor que Serena pudiera ver, y no quería siquiera pensar en el orinal que había en una oscura esquina. El nauseabundo hedor que salía del orinal provocó que Serena se fuera para atrás. Horrorizada, desvió de nuevo la vista hacia Belton con las cejas alzadas, cuestionándole en silencio su buen juicio por haberla acomodado en un lugar tan miserable.

-Ponte cómoda -le aconsejó Belton-. Con el tiempo te acostumbrarás._ Con el corazón golpeándole salvajemente contra el pecho, Serena supo que nunca se acostumbraría a un cuarto tan deprimente. -Un celador te traerá comida y una vela. Utiliza la vela con moderación, porque te la cambian sólo cada tres días. Te vaciarán el orinal cada mañana y te darán dos comidas diarias, el desayuno y otra más tarde. El celador se ocupará de tus necesidades como él juzgue necesario. Si tienes dinero o puedes conseguir algo, dáselo y él te proporcionará pequeñas comodidades que en otro caso no tendrías.

-¿Pequeñas comodidades? -preguntó Serena-. No entiendo.

-Cosas como una manta más gruesa, o un trozo de carne en la sopa. Tal vez un brasero para que entres en calor.

-No tengo dinero ni conozco a nadie en Londres.

-Ah, vaya, mala suerte. Buenos días, pues, señora._ Belton salió por la puerta y cerró con llave tras él, dejando a Serena aislada del mundo. Nunca se había sentido tan abandonada ni tan asustada... era como si la vida se le estuviera yendo lentamente.

Se dejó caer sobre el camastro, demasiado abatida y torpe como para pensar con claridad. La paja crujió debajo de ella y un hedor a moho surgió de la grumosa superficie. Entonces una rata curiosa apareció de debajo del camastro y correteó bajo su falda mojada. A Serena se le quedó congelado un grito en la garganta mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y subía tambaleándose encima del taburete. La rata se apoyó en las patas traseras y la miró con sus ojillos pequeños y brillantes. Fue una especie de empate, hasta que finalmente la rata se aburrió y se escabulló de allí.

Absolutamente desesperada, Serena temió no ser capaz de sobrevivir a la Torre. De pronto se le ocurrió que quizá se suponía que no debía sobrevivir, que el rey quería que muriera allí. ¿Dónde estaba Darien? ¿Acaso sus promesas estaban vacías? Serena bajó del taburete, se recogió las faldas y tomó asiento en su dura superficie. Permaneció allí durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, temblando, pero sin la energía suficiente para cambiarse y ponerse ropa seca. Las sombras habían crecido considerablemente cuando escuchó la llave girando en el cerrojo. Un hombre entró en el cuarto.

-Soy el celador, señora. Te traigo algo de comer -dijo cerrando de un portazo con el tacón de su bota. Parte del contenido del cuenco se derramó cuando lo colocó con fuerza sobre la mesa junto a un trozo de pan mohoso y negro y una cuchara. Cuando Serena alzó la vista hacia el rostro del hombre, su ánimo decayó hasta el punto más bajo, porque la estaba mirando con lascivia con sus ojos pequeños y maliciosos. Colocando la cara cerca de la suya, el celador le dijo: -Bien, señora, ¿estás ya instalada?_ Su aliento resultaba tan repugnante que Serena reculó hacia atrás para escapar del hedor.

-Este es un lugar espantoso -dijo con un escalofrío. El hombre se rió con socarronería, dejando al descubierto un montón de dientes podridos.

-Mi nombre es Dooley. Estás mejor aquí que en Old Bailey o en la prisión de Fleet -hurgó en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó una vela sucia y unas cuantas cerillas de fósforo. Colocó la vela en el candelabro y dejó las cerillas al lado, en la mesa. Serena miró el cuenco y retrocedió con repugnancia.

-¿Qué es esto?_ Dooley le lanzó una mirada exasperada.

-Sopa de repollo. ¿Es que estás ciega?_ Serena siguió mirándolo. No se parecía a nada comestible que hubiera visto en su vida. -¿No es de tu gusto, señora? Serena apartó el cuenco a un lado.

-Yo... no tengo hambre. _Dooley la miró de forma taimada.

-Puedo conseguir algo que te guste más si tienes dinero para pagarla. También puedo traerte un brasero, y quizá otra manta.

-No tengo dinero.

-Entonces supongo que llegará a gustarte la comida, y que soportarás el frío, ¿verdad?

-Quisiera un poco de agua, por favor.

-Eres una marimandona, ¿verdad? Te traeré un poco de agua._ El celador se marchó y regresó unos instantes más tarde con una jarra de agua y una taza pequeña.

-Si quieres algo de mí -le dijo en tono provocador-, golpea la puerta con la taza. Si cambias de opinión respecto a esas comodidades extra que te he mencionado, hay otras formas de pagar por ellas, ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

-No necesito nada de ti -le espetó Serena.

-Tú misma, señora -contestó Dooley-. Disfruta de tu estancia con nosotros -la puerta se cerró tras él. Serena dejó escapar un suspiro de agradecimiento cuando Dooley se marchó. Finalmente se había dado cuenta de que estaba helada y que necesitaba cambiarse de ropa si no quería caer enferma. Un brasero hubiera sido un lujo bienvenido, pero prefería morir congelada antes que venderle su cuerpo a Dooley.

Retirándose a un rincón oscuro, Serena sacó la ropa de la mochila y se quitó las prendas mojadas para ponerse las secas. Luego las tendió sobre la mesa y el taburete para que se secaran. Sumida en la desesperación, se sentó al borde de la cama, se colocó la manta sobre los hombros y se rindió a la angustia. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caerle cuando las ratas salieron de sus escondrijos y olisquearon alrededor del cuenco de sopa de repollo que había dejado en el suelo cuando había puesto la ropa a secar.

Serena se permitió unos minutos de autocompasión, luego estiró los hombros y se secó las lágrimas. Sucumbir a la desesperación no iba a ayudarla. Tenía que pensar positivo si quería sobrevivir. Tenía que creer que Darien iría en su busca. Si perdía la esperanza, se perdería a sí misma, y no podía permitirlo, no dejaría que eso ocurriera. Ni tampoco permitiría que aquellas asquerosas ratas la asustaran. Era más grande que ellas, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, no se movió del camastro hasta que la necesidad la obligó a aliviarse en el repugnante orinal. Las ratas terminaron por dispersarse, entonces Serena se levantó y sumergió la taza en la jarra de agua. Tras beber ávidamente, volvió a introducir la taza en el agua y la utilizó para lavarse las manos y la cara.

Se quedó sentada en la oscuridad largo rato hasta que finalmente se adormeció. Cuando abrió los ojos horas más tarde, un turbio cuadrado de luz se estaba entrando por la ventana. Serena recibió la lúgubre mañana con esperanza reducida y ánimo vacilante. Tenía las piernas rígidas y las manos frías cuando se apartó de la cama, dobló cuidadosamente la ropa que se había secado durante la noche, la guardó en la mochila y sacó su cepillo. Estaba tratando de domar su enredado cabello cuando llegó Dooley con el desayuno. Serena miró las gachas aguadas y el trozo de pan duro y perdió de golpe el apetito.

-¿Has dormido bien? -se burló Dooley. Serena lo ignoró. -Eres una zorra altanera, ¿verdad? Yo puedo hacer que las cosas mejoren para ti.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no tengo dinero. _El celador clavó la vista en sus senos.

-Sé buena conmigo y me olvidaré del dinero -le acarició el cabello-. Apuesto a que eres una fiera salvaje en la cama._ Temblando de indignación, Serena le apartó bruscamente la mano.

-¡No me toques!_ Dooley la miró.

-No estás en posición de darme órdenes, señorita. Te garantizo que cambiarás de opinión cuando tengas suficiente frío y suficiente hambre. Cómete las gachas. Es lo único que obtendrás hasta la cena._ El celador cogió el orinal y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dejando a Serena a solas con sus horrendos pensamientos.

Serena languideció en circunstancias extremas durante más días de los que quería reconocer. El repugnante hedor de la comida que le ofrecían le producía arcadas y la obligaba a apartarla, y cuando el hambre la forzaba a comer, vomitaba con frecuencia en el orinal. Tenía frío, hambre, estaba exhausta y se sentía absolutamente abatida. Las pervertidas burlas de Dooley eran otro más de sus males. Se solazaba describiéndole con detalle los favores que esperaba de ella a cambio de mejor comida y mayores comodidades. A medida que transcurrían los días, Serena comenzó a temer que el rey se hubiera olvidado de ella y que Darien la hubiera abandonado.

* * *

Cubierto de barro y con una barba de varios días, Darien llegó a Londres una semana entera después que Serena. Aunque estaba tremendamente preocupado por el destino que habría corrido Serena, se ocupó del alojamiento de sus hombres y alquiló una habitación para él encima de una taberna situada no muy lejos de edificio del Parlamento. Debido a lo tarde que habían llegado, no era factible intentar concertar una entrevista con el rey, así que pidió una bañera y algo de comida y repasó la petición de inocencia que confiaba en poder presentarle al rey en nombre de Serena a la mañana siguiente.

¿Qué le habría pasado a Serena?, se preguntó. ¿Seguiría viva? Se había detenido para preguntarle a un buhonero camino a la ciudad y sintió un gran alivio al saber que no se había producido ningún ahorcamiento durante la semana pasada. Eso significaba que existía la posibilidad de que Serena siguiera viva. Pero, ¿en qué condiciones?

Tras bañarse y comer, Darien recorrió las calles en busca de información. Unas cuantas personas recordaban haber visto a un grupo de soldados escoltando a una mujer joven por las calles de Londres, pero nadie parecía saber qué había sido de ella. Descorazonado, Darien regresó a su habitación y trató de dormir. Necesitaba estar en plena forma al día siguiente. Muchas personas contaban con que él llevaría de regreso a Serena a Tsukino. No cabía la opción de regresar solo. Pasar el resto de su vida sin ella era todavía menos aceptable.

El sol apenas había comenzado a asomarse cuando Darien entró a la mañana siguiente en el edificio del Parlamento. Se vio obligado a esperar en una antesala hasta que empezaron a llegar más declarantes. Poco tiempo después llegó un escribano para entrevistar a aquellos que solicitaban tener una audiencia con el rey. Cuando llegó su turno, Darien dio su nombre e indicó el propósito por el que solicitaba audiencia. El escribano anotó algo en un libro y le dijo que esperara la llamada del rey.

Darien esperó durante horas en la antesala mientras los demás eran escoltados a la zona de recepción. Había transcurrido la mitad del día cuando el escribano anunció que el rey se había retirado a sus aposentos privados para descansar y que las audiencias habían terminado por aquel día. Se invitaba a los declarantes que faltaban a regresar al día siguiente.

Darien estaba tan furioso que estuvo tentando de tirar por la ventana la precaución y abrirse camino hasta los aposentos privados del rey, exigiendo que lo escuchara. Sin embargo, prevaleció la prudencia y se marchó sin hacer una escena. Darien regresó al día siguiente, y al otro, cada vez más furioso al ver que su petición de audiencia era descaradamente ignorada. Cuando al tercer día por fin lord Jedite lo llamó a la zona de recepción, se le había agotado por completo la paciencia y su esperanza pendía de un fino hilo.

-Gracias por concederme audiencia, señor -dijo Darien con voz tirante por la impaciencia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en Londres, lord Clarendon? Se te ordenó permanecer en Tsukino, ¿no es así?_ Darien tardó un largo instante en comprender algo de aquella frase debido al gutural acento del rey. Finalmente, dijo:

-Sí, señor, pero estaba angustiado por mi esposa. Tal vez seáis lo suficientemente generoso como para decirme qué ha sido de ella._ Una voz femenina lo abordó desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Me he enterado de que has solicitado audiencia con el rey, Darien. ¿No te ha dicho Su Majestad que no tienes esposa y nunca la tuviste?_ Esmeralda avanzó hacia él como un barco a toda vela.

-Lady Esmeralda -dijo Darien inclinándose educadamente hacia la mano extendida de la dama. -Lamento no estar de acuerdo contigo. El Padre Hugh nos casó a Serena y a mí cuando tú te marchaste de Tsukino.

-¿Se lo digo yo o se lo contáis vos, Majestad? -preguntó Esmeralda con dulzura. Sus cordiales maneras no consiguieron engañar a Darien. Sintió una profunda molestia en la boca del estómago. Lord Jedite se hizo cargo de la explicación.

-Si hubierais permanecido en Tsukino, lord Clarendon, habríais recibido noticia de la nulidad de vuestro matrimonio. Dado que no teníais permiso para casaros, Su Majestad ha declarado vuestra boda nula. Por si no lo recordáis, el Acta Marital Británica prohíbe las bodas no autorizadas._ Darien palideció al instante.

-No podéis hacer eso.

-Oh, claro que puede -sonrió Esmeralda con suficiencia. -Considérate afortunado por haberte librado de esa jacobita.

-Señor, ¿qué le habéis hecho a Serena? -quiso saber Darien.

-Nada... todavía -respondió el rey. -La hemos enviado a la Torre mientras decidimos su destino. Sigue todavía allí, ¿no es así, lord Jedite?

-Ciertamente, señor._ A Darien se le congeló la sangre en las venas. ¡La Torre! Había visitado aquel lugar en alguna ocasión y estaba familiarizado con aquellos cuartos fríos y húmedos. No se lo desearía ni a su peor enemigo.

-Quiero verla._ Esmeralda dio un paso adelante con expresión feroz.

-Os suplico que no lo permitáis, señor. Esa mujer me ha causado un gran dolor y una gran vergüenza._ Darien hizo un esfuerzo por contener la ira.

-Serena no te ha hecho nada. Tú la odiaste desde la primera vez que la viste y no hiciste más que insultarla. Nada en Tsukino te complacía. Tus irracionales exigencias convirtieron en enemigos a las mismas personas cuya lealtad yo estaba tratando de conquistar.

-¡Miente! -dijo Esmeralda entre dientes. -Esa jacobita lo embrujó. Lord Darien fue negligente en su deber hacia vos. Debió haber enviado a esa mujer al convento, tal y como vos le ordenasteis.

-Estás amargada porque preferí a Serena -arremetió Darien. El rey alzó una mano para pedir silencio.

-Ya hemos oído suficiente -dijo-. Lady Esmeralda nos ha contado todo lo que necesitamos saber. Hacedle saber nuestra decisión, lord Jedite, porque las palabras inglesas no vienen a nos con facilidad._ Lord Jedite se aclaró la garganta.

-Esto es lo que dice Su Majestad. Habéis desobedecido sus órdenes y habéis contraído un matrimonio fraudulento con una mujer que conspiró con un proscrito para cometer traición._ A Darien se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

-Serena no conspiró con Alfa -miró fijamente a Esmeralda-. La han acusado falsamente._ Jedite hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

-Regresad a Tsukino, lord Clarendon. Aquí ya no podéis hacer nada más.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Serena?

-La traición es un cargo muy grave, castigado con la muerte._ A Darien se le subió la bilis a la boca. No permitiría semejante farsa.

-Os los suplico, quitadme Tsukino, despojadme de mi título, haced conmigo lo que deseéis, pero perdonadle la vida a Serena.

-Tal vez haya una manera -dijo lord Jedite acariciándose la barbilla mientras intercambiaba una sonrisa maliciosa con Esmeralda.

-¡Cualquier cosa! Lo que sea -respondió Darien sintiendo cómo su ánimo se agarraba a un fino hilo de esperanza.

-Es algo muy sencillo en realidad -elijo lord Jedite-. Su Majestad sigue pensando que sois el mejor hombre para Tsukino, y desea que conservéis vuestro título, aunque bajo ciertas condiciones, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto -respondió Darien con sequedad. No esperaba menos.

-Su Majestad quiere que siga adelante vuestro matrimonio con lady Esmeralda. He hablado con la dama y ella está dispuesta a dejar el pasado atrás y a inclinarse ante los deseos del rey.

-¿Queréis que me case con lady Esmeralda? -repitió Darien paralizado.

-Es un buen acuerdo -intervino ella.

-¿Le perdonaréis la vida a Serena si me caso con lady Esmeralda?

-Sí, Clarendon, tal cual os lo acabo de decir. ¿No es así, Majestad?_ El rey Nicolás asintió para dar su aprobación y le hizo un gesto a lord Jedite para que continuara. -Es el deseo de Su Majestad que lady Esmeralda y vos os caséis en sus aposentos privados dentro de diez días. Lady Esmeralda le ha pedido a Su Majestad que posponga vuestro regreso a Tsukino hasta que haya terminado la temporada en curso, y Su Majestad ha accedido graciosamente. ¿Estáis satisfecho, lord Clarendon?

-Eso depende -respondió Darien despacio-, de los planes que tengáis para Serena.

-¿No me habéis oído? -le reprendió lord Jedite-. A esa mujer se le va a perdonar la vida.

-¿Será libre de regresar a Tsukino?

-Verdaderamente, lord Darien -le reprendió Esmeralda-, ¿cómo puedes preguntar una cosa así? No quiero a esa mujer en mi casa. Vivirá, con eso debería bastarte.

-Eso no es aceptable. Serena no sobrevivirá si es obligada a permanecer en la Torre.

-¿Cómo os atrevéis a cuestionar la generosidad de Su Majestad? -arremetió lord Jedite-. Por si no lo recordáis, la alternativa a la Torre es la muerte.

-Su Majestad -dijo Darien dirigiéndose directamente al rey-, permitidme que os recuerde que nadie puede defender Tsukino como yo. Los Tsukino han empezado a confiar en mí. Han rechazado a Alan Alfa y a los rebeldes de su clan a mi favor. Si Tsukino va a parar a otras manos, es muy posible que surjan problemas a los que en estos momentos difícilmente podréis hacer frente.

-No obstante -intervino lord Jedite con arrogancia-, no tenéis derecho a exigirle nada a vuestro rey._ El rey Nicolás se aclaró la garganta e hizo un gesto para pedir silencio.

-Escucharemos lo que tenga que decir lord Clarendon. ¿Qué se necesita para conseguir tu cooperación?_ Darien habló con firmeza y sin dejar traslucir el miedo que lo atenazaba. Serena podría morir en la Torre si sus palabras no conseguían convencer al monarca.

-Me casaré con lady Esmeralda, la honraré como esposa y protegeré Tsukino con mi vida, pero sólo si liberáis a Serena de la Torre. Incluso accederé a pasar la temporada de baile en Londres para complacer a lady Esmeralda, aunque a mí no me complazca hacerlo. ¿Qué me decís, señor?_ Las esperanzas de Darien aumentaron mientras el rey Nicolás y lord Jedite consultaban en susurros y gestos exagerados. Darien esperó ansiosamente con el estómago hecho un nudo la respuesta del rey. No había nada más que pudiera decir. Confiaba en que hubiera sido suficiente.

-Así que realmente amas a esa jacobita -le dijo Esmeralda en un aparte mientras esperaban la respuesta del rey y de Jedite-. Qué curioso.

-Tú no lo entenderías, Esmeralda. Nunca tendré contigo lo que he tenido con Serena._ Esmeralda se encogió de hombros.

-Me da lo mismo. No es amor lo que pido. Tu cuerpo me satisfará.

-Le he prometido al rey que cumpliré mis obligaciones contigo, y eso haré -aseguró Darien con gravedad. Esmeralda le dirigió una mirada seductora y batió las pestañas.

-Eso es lo único que quiero, Darien -afirmó. La conversación entre el rey y Jedite llegó a su fin. Darien centró en ellos toda su atención. Había hablado con tanta osadía que no resultaba irracional pensar que pudiera terminar en la Torre con Serena.

-Lord Clarendon -comenzó a decir Jedite-, Su Majestad reconoce la valiente defensa que habéis hecho de vuestro rey y vuestra patria y desea que sigáis siendo el señor de Tsukino. Por lo tanto, accederá a vuestra petición. La señora Tsukino será liberada de la Torre para ser escoltada al convento de Santa María del Mar, su destino original.

-Si estáis de acuerdo con estos términos, Su Majestad y la reina celebrarán una recepción nupcial para vos y lady Esmeralda._ Serena iba a ir al convento. Aunque era menos de lo que Darien había esperado, era mucho mejor que la Torre y que una muerte segura.

-Sois extremadamente generoso -aseguró Darien atragantándose con las palabras. -Me casaré con lady Esmeralda.

-Oh, Darien -exclamó Esmeralda efusivamente-, sabía que entrarías en razón. Estoy deseando comenzar la temporada de baile siendo tu esposa.

-Marchaos -dijo el rey Nicolás despidiéndoles con un gesto de la mano-. Estamos exhaustos.

Esmeralda se agarró de forma posesiva al brazo de Darien mientras ambos salían de los aposentos privados. Las facciones del rostro de Darien se endurecieron mientras pensaba en el oscuro futuro que se abría ante él. El rey podría obligarle a casarse con Esmeralda, pero nadie podría forzarle a amar a otra mujer que no fuera Serena.


	21. Capítulo 19

**CAPITULO 19**

Serena estaba acurrucada en la cama, envuelta en su capa, con la manta atada a los hombros para que le diera más calor y escuchando cómo el viento aullaba a través de la ventana. No sentía nada, nada en absoluto. Para sobrevivir, había forzado su cuerpo y su mente a un estado de entumecimiento. El tiempo carecía de significado. ¿Llevaba en la Torre una semana o dos? Parecía una eternidad. Observó con escaso interés cómo las ratas jugaban a perseguirse.

Había perdido todo el miedo por aquellas odiosas criaturas que habían engordado con la comida que ella no probaba. Sus travesuras habían sido una diversión que servía para que Serena olvidara su desgracia. Acostumbrada como estaba a las interrupciones externas, no prestó atención cuando se abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Supo sin necesidad de mirar que el celador había entrado con un cuenco de gachas, del que sin duda disfrutarían las ratas en cuanto él se marchara.

Serena volvió a desear, y no por primera vez, tener algo decente que comer, pero sabía que tenía pocas posibilidades de conseguirlo. Ya no podía seguir negando lo que sospechaba desde que salió de Tsukino. Las señales eran inconfundibles. Estaba esperando un hijo de Darien y necesitaba comida más saludable para que su hijo sobreviviera. A menos que sus circunstancias cambiaran, sin embargo, Serena temía no vivir lo suficiente como para traer a su hijo al mundo. No tenía espejo, pero sabía que los kilos de su cuerpo se habían derretido, y que tenía las mejillas hundidas y los ojos sin brillo. ¿Estaría cercana la muerte? ¿Por qué la había abandonado Darien? ¿Era mentira todo lo que le había dicho? Serena dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho. Estaba herida, desilusionada, y desprovista de toda esperanza. No es que la Justicia fuera ciega; en su caso, sencillamente, no existía.

-Señora, ¿te encuentras mal?_ Serena levantó la cabeza. La voz no pertenecía al celador. -¿Me has oído, señora?_ Era el teniente Belton.

-Sí, te he oído. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Tienes que venir conmigo. El rey desea verte._ La opacidad desapareció de los ojos de Serena, y fue lentamente remplazada por un cauteloso entendimiento.

-¿El rey quiere verme? ¿Me ha condenado a muerte?

-No lo sé. Una vez que hayas salido de aquí, ya no eres responsabilidad mía._ Serena se levantó vacilante, un remanente de orgullo innato se reafirmó en su interior.

-No puedo aparecer así delante del rey. No me he dado un baño decente en más días de los que me atrevo a contar, y mi ropa apesta._ Belton se acercó a Serena y arrugó la nariz mientras aspiraba con cuidado el aire.

-Sí, señora, lo cierto es que te rodea un olor apestoso.

-Y bien -inquirió Serena con un deje de su antiguo valor. -¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? -reafirmarse la hizo sentir tan bien que automáticamente adquirió la postura que acompañaba a su actitud.

-Sígueme. Hay una sala de aseo cerca de mis aposentos. Puedes utilizarla.

-¿Y qué hay de la ropa? Me niego a presentarme ante el rey vestida como una pordiosera.

-Veré si mi esposa tiene algo que te puedas poner. Ven conmigo. Serena cogió su mochila y siguió a Belton por tortuosos pasadizos hasta llegar a la sala de aseo de sus habitaciones privadas. La emoción se apoderó de Serena cuando vio la gran bañera de madera que había en el centro de la pequeña sala._ Belton llamó a un criado y ordenó agua caliente para la bañera. -No te demores- le advirtió. -Al rey no le gusta que le hagan esperar.

Media hora más tarde, con un deslucido pero limpio vestido de sarga que la mujer de Belton le había prestado generosamente, Serena estaba preparada para conocer su destino. La amable señora incluso le había llevado una pastilla de jabón de dulce aroma y una toalla, y le había deseado suerte. Serena acababa de pasarse el cepillo por el cabello húmedo cuando Belton regresó.

-Es hora de irse, señora. Tu escolta está esperando -dijo Belton.

Serena siguió a Belton a través de fríos y húmedos pasillos y descendieron por unas estrechas escaleras hasta el nivel del suelo. Cuando el teniente abrió la puerta, la luz, a la que ya no estaba acostumbrada, se le clavó en los párpados, y Serena cerró los ojos para evitar deslumbrarse. Cuando los abrió, le sorprendió y en cierto modo la animó encontrarse con que el capitán Diamante la estaba esperando. Al fin y al cabo, era un rostro conocido.

-¿Habéis estado enferma, mi señora? -le preguntó Diamante con preocupación. -Tenéis mala cara._ Serena contuvo una risa amarga. Decir que no tenía buen aspecto era quedarse muy corto.

-Una estancia en la Torre no proporciona buena salud -aseguró con ironía.

Diamante se limitó a asentir mientras la ayudaba a montar, le ataba la mochila a la silla y guiaba a los caballos a través de la puerta para cruzar el puente de Londres y salir a su hervidero de calles. Tras haber estado tanto tiempo confinada, Serena observó el ir y venir de la gente con embelesada atención. Aunque no le gustaba Londres, la consideraba una ciudad interesante debido a la diversidad de sus habitantes.

Llegaron al edificio del Parlamento antes de lo que a Serena le hubiera gustado. No le entusiasmaba la perspectiva de escuchar el destino que el rey inglés había decidido para ella. El capitán Diamante la ayudó a bajar, desató la mochila y la llevó directamente a los aposentos privados del rey, donde la dejó.

-Que Dios os acompañe, mi señora -dijo Diamante cuando el guardia de Palacio abría la puerta para hacerla pasar.

Serena se quedó paralizada, apretó con fuerza los dedos alrededor del cordel de su mochila como si fuera la correa de salvamento que la mantenía cuerda. El rey le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, pero ella no se movió. Enfrentarse a su propia muerte requería un inmenso coraje, algo de lo que ella carecía en aquellos momentos.

-Puedes acercarte, señora -ordenó el rey. Al ver que Serena no respondía, le dijo en un aparte a lord Jedite:

-Díselo tú, tal vez no nos ha entendido.

-¿No habéis oído a Su Majestad? -preguntó Jedite con impaciencia. -Podéis acercaros. No os olvidéis de hacer una reverencia.

Dándose cuenta de pronto de que se estaba poniendo en evidencia delante de los hombres y mujeres que asistían al rey, Serena estiró los hombros y avanzó con todo el aplomo que fue capaz de reunir. Hizo una reverencia sin que pareciera que se humillaba y esperó a que aquel martillo conocido como Justicia Inglesa cayera sobre ella.

Escuchó un sonido ahogado que procedía de algún lugar cercano, pero apenas le prestó atención hasta que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su nombre. Giró la cabeza, observando con ávida curiosidad los rostros que la miraban fijamente. Su mirada pasó por delante de Darien, y luego volvió a clavarse en él. No estaba solo. Esmeralda estaba a su lado, pegada a su costado. Sin poder creer lo que veía, Serena parpadeó, pero allí seguían cuando abrió los ojos. El dolor se apoderó de su corazón. No necesitaba más pruebas de que el hombre al que amaba la había abandonado. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?, se preguntó Serena. Darien no la quería a ella, quería Tsukino y haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para no perder su premio. ¿Hasta qué extremos sería capaz de llegar para conseguir su fin?

-Señora, ¿nos estás escuchando?_ Serena hizo un esfuerzo por volver a centrarse en el rey.

-Lo siento, señor, tenía la cabeza en otro sitio.

-¿No has oído nada de lo que hemos dicho?

-Lo siento -repitió ella. El rey resopló para mostrar su desaprobación.

-Hazle saber nuestra decisión, lord Jedite.

-Lo que Su Majestad estaba tratando de deciros -repitió Jedite con creciente impaciencia-, es que va a liberaros de la Torre._ Serena se quedó muy quieta.

-¿Liberarme? ¿Soy libre de marcharme?

-No exactamente. Su Majestad está al tanto de vuestra fe católica, y confía en que apreciéis su generosidad. Una escolta os acompañará al convento de Santa María del Mar, donde dedicaréis el resto de vuestra vida a la oración y las buenas obras. Si abandonáis el convento sin permiso, la Madre Superiora nos lo notificará. Seréis declarada fuera de la ley y condenada a muerte cuando os prendan.

Serena contuvo el aliento. Iban a enviarla a Santa María del Mar. El convento sólo estaba a un día de camino de Tsukino. Teniendo en cuenta que en la Inglaterra protestante existían ya pocos conventos, supuso que mandarla a Escocia resultaba más conveniente que desterrada a un convento español o francés. Se regocijó secretamente. Prefería el convento a la Torre.

-Una advertencia -continuó Jedite-, el convento y sus moradoras le deben su existencia a Su Majestad, así que no intentéis salir de allí sin permiso ni esperéis un trato especial.

Serena consideró las palabras de lord Jedite y decidió que se escaparía del convento a pesar de las advertencias. No le daba miedo convertirse en una fuera de la ley, porque sería libre. Sabía que desde que dejara el convento, harían falta semanas para que la noticia llegara a Londres. Sería tiempo suficiente para recoger a su madre y su hermana y llevárselas a Glenmoor. El único problema era que había que hacerlo antes de que Darien regresara a Tsukino.

Los silenciosos pensamientos de Serena quedaron interrumpidos cuando Darien se acercó al trono y le preguntó al rey si podía hablar un momento con ella. Tras un instante de vacilación, el rey dio su consentimiento con reticencia. Serena se dio cuenta de que a Esmeralda no le hacía ninguna gracia, porque le dijo algo a Darien con un gruñido que le hizo a él fruncir el ceño y retirarle la mano del brazo. Darien se giró hacia Serena y la miró fijamente a los ojos, como si estuviera tratando de transmitirle un mensaje.

-Sólo quiero desearle a lady Serena un buen viaje -dijo con gran seriedad. -Y decirle que lady Esmeralda y yo vamos a casarnos._ Serena se tambaleó como si le hubieran dado un golpe. Tendría que haberlo esperado, pero aun así le resultaba insoportablemente doloroso. Parecía como si Darien quisiera acercarse a ella, pero Serena supo que se lo estaba imaginando. -¿Estabas al tanto de que nuestro matrimonio ha sido declarado ilegal?_ ¿Acaso quería herirla intencionadamente?

-Sí. Lo sabía. ¿Tu prometida y tú regresaréis a Tsukino inmediatamente después de la boda?

-No, lady Esmeralda desea disfrutar primero de la temporada de baile en Londres -respondió Darien.

El dolor de la traición de Darien le resultaba casi insoportable, pero que la asparan si permitía que sus crueles palabras la destruyeran. Además, si quería que funcionara el plan de sacar a su madre y a su hermana de Tsukino, era mejor que Darien no estuviera allí para impedírselo. Por lo que a ella se refería, podía consentir a su prometida todo lo que quisiera, porque eso encajaba perfectamente con los planes de Serena.

-¿Cuándo es la boda? -preguntó con escaso entusiasmo. Darien abrió la boca para responder, pero lord Jedite se lo impidió.

-La boda tendrá lugar en los aposentos privados de Su Majestad dentro de diez días. Eso es todo lo que necesitáis saber. Os escoltarán al convento de inmediato._ A Serena no le sorprendió aquella abrupta manera de despedida. Sabía que era tan poco bienvenida allí como la peste. Ni el rey ni Darien podían soportar tenerla delante. Cuanto antes se libraran de ella, mejor. Sin embargo, le asombraba la decisión de la Corona de ingresarla en un convento en lugar de ejecutarla. ¿Habría solicitado alguien ante el rey que le perdonaran la vida?

Los pensamientos de Serena quedaron interrumpidos cuando se abrió la puerta de la estancia y entró el capitán Diamante... que supuso sería su escolta. Miró de reojo el rostro de Darien mientras hacia una reverencia sin ganas. Su expresión la sorprendió. Dolor, compasión, ira, ansiedad y algo más. ¿Amor? Seguro que no. El amor que Serena creyó que existía entre ellos era un mito. Darien tenía ahora todo lo que siempre había deseado, mientras que ella no tenía más que el hijo que crecía en su vientre.

-Estoy lista, capitán -dijo mientras Diamante la agarraba del brazo para acompañada fuera de allí.

Darien observó cómo partía Serena, con la cabeza muy alta y la espalda estirada. Nunca había estado tan orgulloso de ella. Le rompía el corazón quedarse allí quieto y ver cómo el amor de su vida se alejaba. Nunca volvería a estrecharla entre sus brazos, ni le haría el amor, ni le diría que la amaba. Había salvado a Serena de una muerte segura, pero, ¿a qué precio?

Aunque Tsukino seguía siendo suyo, lo entregaría encantado por un solo beso más de los dulces labios de Serena. Esmeralda no podía sustituir a la mujer que acababa de perder, y Dios sabía que tendría que obligarse a acostarse con ella. Y cada vez que se acostara con Esmeralda, sería el rostro de Serena el que vería, los labios de Serena los que besaría, el cuerpo de Serena el que amaría. Una lenta sonrisa le curvó los labios. De pronto se le ocurrió la manera de poder ver a Serena y contarle la verdad respecto a Esmeralda. ¿Podría hacer que funcionara? Un rápido plan fue tomando forma en su mente mientras acompañaba a Esmeralda a su dormitorio.

-Todo ha ido bien -dijo Esmeralda con suficiencia. -La jacobita ha desaparecido de nuestras vidas para siempre. ¿Me acompañarás esta noche a la velada musical de los Cavandish? Será la ocasión perfecta para anunciar nuestras inmediatas nupcias.

-Tengo otros planes -dijo Darien.

-¿No pueden esperar? -Esmeralda le puso la mano en el pecho-. Te necesito -ronroneó seductoramente-. Estamos prometidos. Quiero que vengas esta noche a mi cama._ La dureza de la expresión de Darien debería haberle servido a Esmeralda de advertencia, pero parecía demasiada absorta en sus propias necesidades como para darse cuenta mientras deslizaba la mano desde el pecho, acercándola con descaro hacia el sexo de Darien. -Yo puedo hacer que esto se endurezca, Darien. Él le agarró la mano y se la apartó de allí.

-La nuestra no es una unión nacida del amor, Esmeralda. Los dos sabemos que voy a casarme contigo para salvarle la vida a Serena. Cumpliré con mi deber, pero no hasta que tenga que hacerlo._ Girándose sobre los talones, y dejó a Esmeralda sin mirar una sola vez atrás.

* * *

A pesar de la fría y brumosa lluvia, Serena siguió el paso de su escolta cuando salieron de Londres en dirección al norte.

-Nos detendremos en las posadas cuando las encontremos -la informó el capitán Diamante colocándose a su lado-. Y cuando no haya ninguna disponible, buscaremos refugio en casas particulares. También hemos traído una tienda para vuestra mayor comodidad -escudriñó su rostro-. Estáis demasiado pálida, y mucho más delgada que la última vez que os vi, así que intentaré que este viaje sea lo más cómodo posible para vos.

-Agradezco vuestra preocupación, capitán -dijo Serena con afecto. -La Torre es un lugar insalubre. El aire fresco hará maravillas conmigo, aunque estaría mejor si no lloviera.

Como para burlarse de sus palabras, los cielos se abrieron y la lluvia cayó con fuerza de ellos. Serena se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha y se estremeció bajo su capa. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver que el capitán Diamante se quitaba su propia capa y se la colocaba alrededor de los hombros. La compasión todavía existía en aquel mundo tan duro, pensó mientras sonreía para darle las gracias.

Serena sólo estaba un poco mojada cuando entraron en el patio de la posada Royal George. Un muchacho llegó corriendo para hacerse cargo de los caballos mientras el capitán Diamante la acompañaba a toda prisa al interior de la posada. Serena se dirigió directamente a la sala común para calentarse delante del fuego mientras Diamante encargaba las habitaciones y la comida. Nadie prestó atención al hombre encapuchado que entró en la posada poco tiempo después y se sentaba en la mesa de un oscuro rincón sumido en las sombras.

Serena cenó un sabroso pastel de carne, cremoso queso amarillo y suave pan blanco, todo regado con té caliente. Encontró incluso hueco para una generosa porción de tarta de manzana. Cuando terminó de comer, se levantó y pidió permiso para irse.

-¿Puedo retirarme ya?

-Os acompañaré, mi señora -dijo el capitán Diamante.

-Gracias, capitán. Sois muy amable.

-En absoluto, mi señora. El rey ha sido muy duro con vos cuando no había necesidad. En mi opinión, vos no le habéis hecho ningún mal. Perder a vuestro marido debe resultaros angustioso, y vuestra estancia en la Torre debió ser absolutamente desmoralizante, pero al menos estáis viva.

-Sí -reconoció Serena con dulzura. "Y mi hijo también está vivo", pensó colocándose una mano en el vientre mientras se daba la vuelta.

La habitación de Serena estaba en el segundo piso. Diamante le deseó las buenas noches y cerró la puerta al salir. Ella se acercó a la ventana y se quedó mirando el suelo a través de la pertinaz lluvia. Observó pensativa el grueso roble que crecía al lado de la posada, y las ramas desnudas de hojas que golpeaban la ventana. Sólo una loca intentaría bajar por ahí. Tenía una vida que proteger, además de la suya, y no valía la pena correr el riesgo de llevar a cabo algo tan peligroso.

Suspirando con abatimiento, cerró las contraventanas y sacó su camisón de la mochila. Se desvistió rápidamente y se lo introdujo por la cabeza, acomodándolo alrededor de las caderas. Luego sopló para apagar la vela y se metió en la cama, subiéndose la colcha hasta la barbilla. Hacía semanas que no disfrutaba de un lujo semejante. El estómago lleno, una cama cómoda; era la dicha absoluta. Lo único que echaba de menos era a Darien para que le diera calor.

Serena se durmió, pero al parecer no con la suficiente profundidad, porque escuchó un ruido y sintió una bocanada de aire frío. Quiso pensar que se trataba de su imaginación hasta que sintió algo acariciándole la mejilla. Todavía adormilada, trató de apartarlo, sorprendida cuando su mano entró en contacto con piel cálida que cubría huesos. Un grito surgió de su garganta. Una mano dura le cubrió la boca y el sonido murió por falta de aire.

-Calla -le advirtió una voz al oído-. Quitaré la mano si me prometes no gritar._ Serena asintió y la mano se apartó de su boca.

-¡Darien! -susurró ella con la respiración agitada. Su rostro estaba oscurecido por las sombras, excepto sus ojos, que brillaban como monedas de plata en la oscuridad. El último vestigio que le quedaba de sueño desapareció.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con tu futura esposa?_ Darien se colocó en el extremo de la cama y le acarició suavemente la mejilla. Su contacto, la tensión de su cuerpo, todo en él hablaba de tristeza y de dolor.

-Te he seguido hasta aquí -susurró-. No fue difícil. Llegué poco después que tú y me senté en un rincón oscuro de la sala común mientras tú y el capitán Diamante cenabais. Cuando te levantaste para subir a tu habitación, me enfrenté a un dilema. No sabía cuál era tu cuarto -sonrió-. El posadero fue de lo más complaciente cuando le engrasé la palma de la mano con una moneda. Pero seguía sin saber cómo entrar en tu habitación, así que salí para observar la forma del edificio. Entonces te vi mirando por la ventana. El árbol fue un extra con el que no contaba.

-¿Te subiste al árbol?

-Sí. Si ese árbol no hubiera estado a mano, habría encontrado otra manera. Tenía que explicarme para que no me odiaras.

-Odiarte es quedarse muy corto. Me abandonaste. La riqueza y las posesiones significan para ti más que mi amor. Vete de aquí, no te necesito.

-No, vas a escucharme. Si no hubiera accedido a casarme con Esmeralda, te hubieran condenado a muerte. Rogué te perdonaran la vida, pero el rey se negó a escucharme. Incluso me prohibió visitarte en la Torre. Estaba desesperado por verte. Cuando el rey prometió que te perdonaría la vida si me casaba con Esmeralda, no tuve más remedio que aceptar. Aunque no volviera a verte nunca más, seguirías viva. Y con los recursos que tienes, sabía que el convento no te retendría durante mucho tiempo._ Serena escuchó las palabras de Darien con franco escepticismo. Deseaba desesperadamente creerle, y su explicación tenía sentido, pero le resultaba difícil disipar el dolor que le había producido su rechazo.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? -le preguntó con suavidad.

-Porque te estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿Habría venido hasta aquí para mentirte? No quería que pensaras que te había abandonado. Habría hecho cualquier sacrificio por ti. Algún día, de alguna manera, volveremos a estar juntos de nuevo._ Serena le creía. Madre Santísima, le creía. No tenía que verle la cara para saber que hablaba desde el corazón. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para ellos. Su matrimonio y su vida en común habían sido cercenadas con la misma limpieza que si un cuchillo los hubiera separado.

Necesitaba desesperadamente tocarle, así que le apoyó la mano en el pecho. El calor de su cuerpo le atravesó la palma y se dirigió a toda prisa a su corazón, que latía frenéticamente. Darien reaccionó espontáneamente. Gimiendo, la estrechó entre sus brazos. Y luego la besó con una ternura que la emocionó. Sabía a lluvia, a almizcle y a desesperación.

La amenaza de su permanente separación le proporcionó un aire frenético a su clandestino encuentro. Borracho por el sabor de sus labios, Darien la besó una y otra vez, pegándose a ella desde las caderas hasta el pecho. Si aquella iba a ser la última vez que se amaran, Darien quería saborearlo. Consciente, sin embargo, de que si lo encontraban con Serena sería desastroso para ambos, dejó de besarla a regañadientes.

-Quiero hacerte el amor, cariño. Regálame ese recuerdo para llevármelo conmigo cuando nos separemos.

-Si, Darien, yo también quiero eso. Te amo muchísimo. No importa dónde estés ni dónde esté yo, seguiremos siendo uno solo en nuestra alma y en nuestro corazón.

A Darien le resultaba difícil expresar sus sentimientos, sobre todo cuando estaba sumido en la desesperanza, rodeado por ella, consumido en ella. Pero puso cada parte de sí mismo, el corazón, el cuerpo y el alma en aquel beso. Serena sabía a éxtasis y tenía el tacto de la felicidad. Cuando las manos de Serena tiraron de su ropa, Darien rápidamente se despojó de ella, rompiendo el contacto con sus labios sólo para inclinarse y quitarse las botas y los pantalones.

-Te he echado de menos -susurró Darien mientras la estrechaba con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Le deslizó las manos por el trasero, agarrándole la redondeada carne bajo el camisón, acomodándola contra él. Su erección se apretaba duramente en la parte inferior de su vientre. Inclinando la cabeza, se metió uno de sus duros pezones en la boca y luego el otro, lamiéndolos, chupándolos, provocando que las caderas de Serena se retorcieran contra las suyas en seductor abandono.

Murmurando palabras ardientes sobre su seno, Darien le abrió los muslos y deslizó un dedo en su interior. Ella se arqueó al sentir la presión, introduciendo más profundamente su dedo. La boca de Darien descendió lentamente, trazando un camino de besos de fuego desde los senos hasta su femenina hendidura, mordisqueándole con suavidad la protuberancia oculta en los rizos que tenía entre las piernas. Propulsado por el sabor y el olor a tierra de Serena, la lengua de Darien rodeó en círculos aquel punto tan sensible mientras le introducía más profundamente los dedos en su interior. Ella le clavó los suyos frenéticamente en la parte posterior del cuello.

-Por favor. Ahora, Darien. Te quiero ahora.

-SÍ, ahora -murmuró Darien mientras su lengua encontraba su ardiente centro y se hundía en él. Lo lamió y lo sedujo sin piedad, agarrándole las caderas mientras Serena se apretaba contra él. Darien continuó con su tormento de amor hasta que la sintió ponerse tensa y estremecerse entre sus brazos.

Cuando los temblores desaparecieron, Darien se movió despacio y la colocó encima de él, abriéndole las piernas a ambos lados de las caderas. Le frotó su erección contra su centro, el húmedo calor de Serena lo ungía con su esencia. Darien gruñó en señal de aprobación cuando ella introdujo las manos entre sus cuerpos y lo guió hacia su interior. Darien la penetró lentamente, levantando al mismo tiempo la cabeza para mordisquear sus bamboleantes senos. El sudor le perló la frente cuando Serena se apretó contra él, levantándose y hundiéndose a un ritmo que los incendió a ambos. Darien permitió que ella tomara las riendas hasta que sintió cómo su sexo se contraía alrededor de él y comenzaba a temblar, y entonces se dejó llevar por su propio y arrebatado deseo. Agarrándole las nalgas con las manos, se hundió húmedamente en ella una última vez, derramando su pasión en su interior. Con la respiración entre cortada, Serena apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro y le acarició el rostro suavemente con las yemas de los dedos. Cuando Darien recuperó finalmente las fuerzas, la apartó de sí y la acomodó contra la curva de su cuerpo.

-No quiero dejarte, cariño.

-Ojalá pudiéramos quedamos así para siempre -dijo ella con un suspiro tembloroso. -¿Crees que volveremos a estar juntos alguna vez?

-Si existe Dios, así será._ Serena permaneció en silencio durante largo rato. Cuando por fin habló, Darien percibió su tono de ansiedad y maldijo a Esmeralda por hacerles aquello a ambos.

-¿Y qué pasa con mi madre y con Hotaru? No estarán a salvo en tu casa cuando Esmeralda se convierta en tu esposa.

-Confía en mí, yo las mantendré a salvo. No permitiré que Esmeralda maneje mi casa por mucho que lo intente. Tu familia tendrá la opción de permanecer en Tsukino o de reunirse contigo en el convento._ Un silencio tenso siguió a sus palabras. -¿Ocurre algo, Serena?

-Ocurre de todo. No puedo soportar la idea de que le hagas el amor a Esmeralda. Lo que nosotros tenemos es especial, y no puede compartirse con nadie más.

-En las escasas ocasiones en las que me vea obligado a cumplir con mi deber, no me acercaré ni por asomo a lo que siento cuando te hago el amor a ti -Darien entornó los ojos, pensativo-. Tal vez ni siquiera me acueste con ella nunca.

-Oh, Darien, no puedo pedirte eso. No me hagas esa promesa.

-Serena, yo..._ Ella le puso un dedo en los labios.

-No. Hazme el amor otra vez. Eso es todo lo que te pido.

Volvieron a unirse; su agridulce pasión resultó tan intensa que ninguno de los dos habló hasta mucho rato después. Cuando los rayos de luz se asomaron a través de un cielo nublado del color de la madera quemada, Darien besó a Serena una última vez y recogió su ropa. Se vistió rápidamente bajo la luz previa al amanecer, y luego se sentó al borde de la cama para secarle las lágrimas con sus labios.

-No llores, mi amor. Prométeme que te vas a cuidar hasta que podamos volver a estar juntos de nuevo. Si... cuando te marches del convento, y estoy seguro de que lo harás, intenta hacerme saber dónde estás para que pueda encontrarte.

-Sólo hay un lugar al que pueda ir -dijo Serena-, a Glenmoor, con mi prima Mina Aino. Está casada con un inglés, pero viven separados desde que se casaron, hace ya muchos años. Si te enteras de que he dejado el convento, búscame en Glenmoor.

-Es la hora -dijo Darien con pesar. Serena se levantó y se puso el camisón.

-Ten cuidado -ella lo siguió hasta la ventana. Una ráfaga helada la zarandeó cuando Darien abrió las contraventanas y pasó una pierna por el alféizar. Le dio otro beso fugaz y luego desapareció. Serena observó con inquietud cómo se acercaba al árbol, se agarraba a una rama y luego descendía por el tronco. Cuando llegó al suelo, miró hacia arriba y le lanzó un beso. Luego desapareció.

Secándose las lágrimas, Serena cerró las contraventanas y regresó a la cama. El aroma de Darien todavía impregnaba las sábanas; ella cerró los ojos e imaginó que estaba todavía a su lado, confortada por el rescoldo de su olor y rodeada de su amor. Debió quedarse adormilada, porque cuando abrió los ojos, unos débiles rayos de sol se estaban filtrando a través de la ventana.

Serena salió de la cama y se lavó los restos de Darien de su cuerpo. Acababa de terminar de vestirse cuando el capitán Diamante llegó para abrir la puerta y acompañarla a la sala común para que desayunara. Diamante se sentó frente a ella con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación mientras escudriñaba su rostro.

-¿Habéis dormido mal? Parecéis cansada.

-Estoy bien, capitán, gracias. Esto tiene buen aspecto -dijo cuando una sirvienta le colocó delante un plato de huevos, riñones y patatas fritas.

-Tomaos vuestro tiempo -le aconsejó Diamante-. Aquí la comida es buena, deberíais aprovecharos mientras podáis.

Durante los agotadores días que siguieron, Serena tuvo muchas ocasiones para agradecer las atenciones del capitán Diamante. Cada vez que se daba cuenta de que estaba agotada, hacían un alto para permitirle que descansara. Cuando el aire helado o la lluvia fría arreciaban más, él buscaba refugio, ya fuera en una posada, en una casa particular, en una sencilla cabaña de pastores o en una tienda montada precipitadamente para su comodidad. Serena hizo todo lo posible para disimular lo mal que se encontraba y las náuseas matinales, pero sabía que el capitán Diamante estaba el tanto de las veces en las que su estómago se había rebelado contra la comida. Un día, cuando el viaje se acercaba a su fin, el capitán Diamante tomó asiento al lado de Serena.

-Me he dado cuenta de que todas las mañanas os encontráis mal -aventuró-. Por favor, disculpad mi osadía, pero, ¿estáis esperando un hijo, lady Serena?_ Serena se sonrojó, pero no evadió la pregunta.

-Vuestra percepción no os engaña, capitán -dijo suavemente.

-¿Estáis esperando un hijo del que fue vuestro marido?_ Serena se puso tensa por la indignación.

-¿Estáis sugiriendo que he traicionado a mi esposo? _Diamante se apresuró a excusarse.

-Disculpadme. Nunca os acusaría de una infidelidad. El rey se equivocó al declarar vuestro matrimonio ilegal. Os ruego que aceptéis mis disculpas por formar parte de vuestro sufrimiento. Sólo estoy siguiendo órdenes. Ojalá pudiera ayudar.

-Sois un buen hombre, capitán. Me habéis ayudado haciendo este viaje lo menos doloroso posible._ Diamante se llevó la mano de Serena a los labios y la besó.

-Sois una auténtica dama.

Dos días después llegaron al convento de Santa María del Mar, una construcción solariega colocada en un acantilado sobre el agitado océano. El muro de piedra que rodeaba la impresionante estructura era gigantesco, pero para Serena suponía únicamente un escalón hacia la libertad.


	22. Capítulo 20

**¡Hola a todas! Os dejo los dos últimos capítulos. Espero que la historia os haya gustado tanto como a mí. Mil gracias a todas por seguirme. Besos y abrazos a todas.  
**

**CAPITULO 20**

Darien estaba sentado en su habitación alquilada, mirando con tristeza la lluvia que azotaba contra la ventana. Al día siguiente se celebraría su boda. ¿Cómo podía casarse con Esmeralda cuando Serena seguía formando parte de él? Ocupaba su corazón, su mente, y su alma. Recordaba vívidamente su aroma, su expresión, cada pequeño gesto que hacía. Habría mandado al infierno al rey y a Esmeralda si hubiera tenido la certeza de que Serena no iba a ser castigada por culpa de su desobediencia.

Maldición. ¿Es que no había justicia en este mundo? No se dio cuenta de que estaban llamando a la puerta con los nudillos hasta que el ruido se hizo tan fuerte y persistente que no pudo seguir ignorándolo. Escupiendo una maldición, abrió la puerta y se quedó asombrado al ver a Seiya, uno de los soldados que había dejado atrás en Tsukino.

-Seiya. Dios Santo, hombre, entra. ¿Cómo me has encontrado? ¿Qué te trae por Londres?

-Os estoy buscando desde que llegué ayer -dijo Seiya-. La suerte me llevó hasta la taberna que hay aquí abajo, donde me encontré con los hombres que os acompañaron a Londres. Ellos me dirigieron aquí. Hay problemas en Tsukino, mi señor. Alan Alfa y sus proscritos de las Tierras Altas han tomado el castillo por asalto. Atravesaron nuestras defensas y se hicieron con el control. Sir Andrew me envió a Londres para buscaros cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía defender la fortaleza contra las fuerzas de los Alfa, que eran superiores en una proporción de tres a uno. Yo logré escapar con vida por los pelos._ Con expresión grave, Darien se colocó la capa sobre los hombros y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Cuéntales a los hombres que están en la taberna lo que acabas de decirme -le dijo Darien girando la cabeza. -Diles que preparen los caballos y estén listos para partir de Londres cuando yo regrese.

Darien irrumpió en el palacio y solicitó una audiencia inmediata con el rey. Debía parecer desesperado, porque no tuvo que esperar mucho. Unos instantes después, lord Jedite hizo su aparición.

-Lord Clarendon, ¿qué ocurre ahora? Su Majestad no quiere ser molestado a menos que se trate de algo importante.

-Es un asunto de lo más urgente, mi señor -dijo Darien-. Acabo de recibir la noticia de que Tsukino ha caído en manos de Alan Alfa. Debo regresar de inmediato.

-Pero vuestra boda...

-¡Al diablo con mi boda! ¿Qué es más importante, preservar Tsukino para la Corona o casarme con una mujer a la que apenas puedo soportar?

-En este momento no podemos proporcionaras hombres para que os ayuden. Hay problemas en la frontera con Gales, y hemos enviado al ejército para que sofoque la rebelión. Además, Francia amenaza de nuevo con la guerra. No podemos llevar hombres a Escocia.

-No necesito al ejército. Puedo recuperar el control de Tsukino sin ayuda exterior si parto de inmediato.

-Mm... debo consultar primero con Su Majestad y con el Parlamento.

-No puedo esperar a que se reúna el Parlamento. Su Majestad y vos debéis decidir ahora.

-Esperad aquí mientras consulto con Su Majestad._ Lord Jedite salió por una puerta que llevaba a las habitaciones privadas del rey. Regresó unos minutos más tarde con el rey Nicolás pisándole los talones.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante como para que nos molestes en nuestra siesta? -gimió el rey. Darien volvió a explicar por qué debía partir inmediatamente hacia Tsukino. El rey Nicolás se refugió en un silencio pensativo. Tras una larga pausa, dijo: -No podemos permitirnos perder Tsukino a manos de los rebeldes, pero lord Jedite me ha informado de que no tenemos soldados para financiar otra guerra en Escocia.

-No necesito vuestros soldados -argumentó Darien-. Lo único que necesito es salir de Londres ahora, hoy.

-Imposible. Mañana es el día de tu boda.

-¿Queréis que Alfa recupere el control de Tsukino y que gane para su causa a otros habitantes de las Tierras Altas?

-No. No podemos permitir que eso ocurra. Tsukino es importante para nosotros. ¿Puedes garantizarnos el éxito sin nuestra ayuda?

-¿Os he defraudado alguna vez, señor? Sólo tengo una petición.

-¿Quieres una recompensa?

-Sí, supongo que puede decirse que sí.

-¿De qué se trata? ¿Más tierras? ¿Un título más prestigioso?

-No, nada de eso. Lo único que os pido es que le busquéis otro marido a lady Esmeralda.

-Lady Esmeralda es una heredera -le recordó lord Jedite.

-Lo sé, pero no es la mujer que quiero. Os ruego que volváis a validar mi matrimonio con Serena Tsukino. Es la única recompensa que os pido por mi lealtad.

-Esa Tsukino es una simpatizante jacobita -dijo el rey.

-Es una mujer cuyo padre y cuyos hermanos fueron masacrados en Culloden. Es cierto que no le gustan los ingleses, pero, ¿podéis culparla? Como mi esposa, no supondrá ninguna amenaza para la Corona. Eso os lo prometo._ Se hizo un tenso silencio mientras el rey sopesaba la proposición de Darien.

-¿Tú qué dices, lord Jedite? -le preguntó el rey.

-Como vos bien sabéis, Majestad, Tsukino es importante para nosotros. Lord Clarendon es un hombre en el que podemos confiar. Si quiere a la muchacha escocesa, yo digo que la tenga.

-Muy bien, pues que así sea. Haz que preparen dos escrituras, lord Jedite, una que restituya el matrimonio de lord Clarendon y Serena Tsukino y otro que autorice la salida de la dama del convento. Pero escucha esto, Clarendon: si fracasas, lo perderás todo -hizo un gesto con la mano para despedir a Darien-. Puedes volver dentro de una hora a recoger los documentos.

-Entendido, Majestad -dijo Darien, que apenas podía contener la emoción. -Os enviaré noticias de mi éxito._ Darien se inclinó antes de salir de los aposentos privados del rey con excesiva precipitación. La fortuna quiso que se topara con lady Esmeralda en el pasillo.

-¡Darien! ¡Qué suerte haberte encontrado! Me has tenido descuidada -colocó el brazo bajo el suyo. -Estoy deseando que llegue mañana._ Darien le retiró el brazo y retrocedió.

-Ya no estamos prometidos, Esmeralda. El rey ha validado mi matrimonio con Serena._ La ira de Esmeralda estalló.

-¿Qué? Estás mintiendo. Su Majestad no me haría algo así a mí. No, me niego a creerlo.

-Es verdad. Pregúntale a Su Majestad si no me crees. Adiós, lady Esmeralda. Te deseo una larga vida llena de felicidad.

-¡Maldito seas, Clarendon! Espero que te pudras en el infierno. ¡Cómo te atreves a colocarme en esta posición! Las habladurías de la corte serán mi ruina. No podré ni salir a la calle._ Seguía gritando cuando Darien se marchó.

Dos horas más tarde, con los documentos guardados en el bolsillo, Darien salió de Londres en dirección al norte bajo una intensa lluvia.

* * *

Serena llevaba casi una semana en el convento cuando se le ocurrió una manera de escapar de allí sin que la Madre Superiora lo supiera. No la culpaba por atenerse a los deseos del rey en lo que a ella se refería, porque el convento existía gracias al Kumada.

Serena no tardó mucho en descubrir que un anciano llamado Freddie era el único hombre al que le estaba permitida la entrada a los muros, aunque nunca se había aventurado al interior del convento. Tal vez Freddie tuviera apellido, pero nadie parecía conocerlo. Dormía encima del establo, cuidaba los campos y una vez a la semana se acercaba en carreta a una granja cercana para recoger leche fresca y huevos. La portera, la hermana Michiru, le abría la puerta todos los lunes por la mañana temprano, y Serena utilizó aquella información para planear su fuga.

El lunes siguiente, Serena se levantó temprano, se vistió con su ropa más gruesa y se escabulló al establo antes de la misa matinal. Se escondió tras una bala de heno hasta que llegó Freddie para enganchar el caballo a la carreta y dirigirse al pueblo. Observó conteniendo la respiración cómo entraba en el cuarto de aperos para buscar los arreos. Cuando estuvo dentro, Serena cerró de un portazo y echó el cerrojo.

-Lo siento, Freddie -dijo a través de la puerta-. Necesito la carreta más que tú.

-¿Sois vos, lady Serena? -preguntó Freddie con voz apagada.

-Si, Freddie -respondió ella cogiendo la capa y el sombrero del hombre, que estaban colgados en un gancho allí al lado-. Dile a la Madre Superiora que lo siento.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices tú misma? -la voz femenina surgió de detrás de ella, y Serena se dio la vuelta, consternada al toparse con la Madre Superiora.

-¡Madre Superiora! ¿Cómo lo habéis sabido?

-No lo sabía. Te vi salir del edificio y decidí seguirte. Suponía que intentarías algo así algún día -su rostro se suavizó. -No dejes que yo te detenga._ Serena se quedó muy quieta.

-No os entiendo.

-Supongo que no. El rey de Inglaterra no es Dios. Puede amenazar, pero al final lo que seguimos es la palabra de Dios. He rezado por tu situación y he buscado una respuesta en mi corazón. Tú no estás hecha para tomar los hábitos. -Observó detenidamente a Serena y deslizó su bondadosa mirada hacia el estómago de Serena-. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, niña?_ Serena palideció.

-¿Cómo supisteis que estoy esperando un hijo?

-Lo sospechaba, pero no estaba segura. También sospecho que Dios tiene preparado algo especial para ti. Parte con mis bendiciones, niña. No debes temer al monarca inglés, porque nunca sabrá que ya no vives con nosotras.

-¿Cómo podré agradecéroslo?

-Criando a tu hijo en el Amor de Dios -respondió la Madre Superiora-. Y ahora date prisa, ponte la capa y el sombrero de Freddie y encoge los hombros cuando atravieses la puerta. Te prometo que tu ausencia no se mencionará ni será comentada por nadie que habite entre estos muros._ Incapaz de creerse su buena fortuna, Serena terminó rápidamente de atar el caballo a la carreta, se puso su disfraz y subió al pescante del cochero.

-Me aseguraré de que os devuelvan la carreta cuanto antes. Sé lo mucho que dependéis de ella.

-Gracias -dijo la Madre Superiora. -Y ahora vete, niña. La hermana Michiru está esperando para abrirte la puerta. Que Dios te proteja._ Serena golpeó la grupa del caballo con las riendas y el animal se puso en marcha con paso lento y pesado. Cuando perdió de vista el convento, puso rumbo a Tsukino.

La oscuridad ya había caído cuando Serena atisbó Tsukino a través de una nebulosa de nieve que descendía en espiral desde el cielo cargado de nubes. Tiritando, Serena se arrebujó dentro de la capa de lana de Freddie, ansiosa por ver a su madre y a su hermana y disfrutar de un cálido fuego mientras se regodeaba con la deliciosa cocina de Mónica.

Entornando los ojos a través de una cortina de copos de nieve, Serena distinguió las figuras de los integrantes de la patrulla nocturna en lo alto de los parapetos y exhaló un suspiro de alivio. No parecía haber nada extraño. Pensó que era poco probable que hubiera llegado a Tsukino la noticia de la boda de Darien y Esmeralda, o de su destierro al convento. Su intención era que todo el mundo conociera el sacrificio que Darien había hecho por ella. Luego se llevaría a su madre y a su hermana a Glenmoor antes de que Darien regresara con su esposa.

Serena detuvo la carreta delante de la puerta, esperando a que alguien saliera de la caseta de vigilancia para identificarla. Mientras miraba a través de las rejas de hierro, un escalofrío de alarma le subió por la espina dorsal. El instinto le advirtió de que algo no iba bien, pero no tenía ni idea de qué podía tratarse. Se sintió enormemente aliviada cuando alguien la llamó con un gesto desde el castillo. ¿Sería sir Andrew? Serena agitó el brazo en respuesta y esperó a que le abriera la puerta.

-¿Serena? -preguntó una voz áspera. -¿De dónde has salido? -¿Le había parecido detectar un acento escocés? Sí, definitivamente, aquella no era la voz de sir Andrew. Que ella supiera, ninguno de los hombres que Darien había dejado atrás era escocés. Y no le recordaba a ninguno de los miembros de su clan.

"Huye", le advirtió una voz interior. Desgraciadamente, no pudo girar el caballo y la carreta con la suficiente rapidez. Cuando escuchó cómo abrían la puerta con la manivela, entró en pánico y bajó con dificultad de la carreta para huir a pie. Tres hombres la agarraron antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso. Reconoció al instante a Alan Alfa.

-¡Alan! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde están sir Andrew y los demás? ¿Qué has hecho con Hotaru y con mamá?

-Llevadla dentro -ordenó Alan ignorando sus preguntas. Serena no ofreció ninguna resistencia mientras la metían a empujones en el castillo. Estaba ansiosa por conocer el destino de su familia y de los hombres que Darien había dejado atrás._ El gran salón estaba abarrotado de Alfas, y Serena se temió lo peor cuando notó la ausencia de los hombres de Darien. El rostro se le iluminó considerablemente cuando vio a Molly correr hacia ella.

-¡Madre Santísima, has vuelto! -gritó Molly abrazando a Serena con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Molly?

-Los Alfa, eso es lo que ha ocurrido -susurró Molly-. Había muchísimos. Los soldados de lord Darien no podían competir con la gran cantidad de hombres que escalaron por los muros e invadieron el castillo. Ocurrió poco después de que lord Darien partiera hacia Londres. ¿Qué te ocurrió a ti? ¿Dónde está lord Darien?

-¡Ya es suficiente! -gritó Alan -. Traedle comida y agua a Serena -agarrándola del brazo, la sentó en una mesa cerca del fuego-. Siéntate y entra en calor.

-¿Qué les has hecho a los hombres de Darien? -inquirió Serena-. Si has hecho daño a mamá o a Hotaru, nunca te lo perdonaré.

-Tu familia está perfectamente -aseguró Alan-. No les he hecho ningún daño. En cuanto los hombres del Caballero Demonio, los he encerrado en el almacén de la armería por el momento. Esto es sólo el principio, Serena. He reunido suficientes hombres como para atacar la guarnición inglesa de Inverness. Otros habitantes de las Tierras Altas desplazados por la guerra se unirán a nosotros cuando sepan lo que he conseguido. Nos uniremos para conseguir que el legítimo soberano regrese de Francia y libere Escocia de la opresión inglesa.

-Instigar otra rebelión es una auténtica locura -le advirtió Serena-. Escocia está regada con la sangre de los miembros de nuestro clan; no añadas más.

-Es el momento perfecto -aseguró Alan enfurecido-. El ejército inglés está ocupado con los galeses de la frontera, y Francia amenaza con volver a la guerra. Esta vez triunfaremos.

-Escúchame, Alan. Vas a guiar a tus hombres a una muerte segura._ Alan la miró fijamente.

-¿Qué ha sido de ti, Serena? Antes de que llegara el Caballero Demonio, tenías sed de sangre inglesa. ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho?

-Siguen sin gustarme los ingleses, pero nunca tuve sed de sangre. He perdido a demasiados seres queridos como para desear otro baño de sangre. Todo ha terminado, Alan. Sal de Tsukino antes de que Darien se entere de lo que ha ocurrido aquí. Sabes que regresará para reclamar lo que es suyo. No puedes ganar. Eres un proscrito y han puesto precio a tu cabeza.

-Sé lo que estoy haciendo, muchacha. Dime qué te ocurrió después de que los soldados te llevaran a Londres.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Tenía espías vigilando el fuerte. ¿Creías que no iba a estar al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí? Tsukino debió haber sido mío por derecho de matrimonio, y no voy a renunciar a él.

-Así que te aprovechaste de la ausencia de Darien y atacaste.

-Eso hice -se vanaglorió Alan-. Pero estás evadiendo la pregunta. ¿Cómo persuadiste al Kumada para que te permitiera regresar a Tsukino?

-No lo hice -susurró Serena recordando con terror aquellos terribles días en la Torre-. Hubiera muerto allí si Darien no hubiera intercedido para que me perdonaran la vida. Él convenció al rey para que me enviara al convento. Permanecí allí sólo una semana, cuando surgió la oportunidad de marcharme.

-¿Por qué has venido aquí? No es que me queje -añadió Alan-. Tú siempre has sido mía, muchacha.

-Sigo siendo la esposa de Darien. ¿A qué otro sitio iba a ir? -Serena decidió que no serviría de nada decide a Alan que su matrimonio había sido declarado ilegal.

-Eres mía -gruñó Alan. Molly apareció con un plato de comida, y Serena comenzó a comer mientras Alan se paseaba arriba y abajo delante de la chimenea. Cuando ella hubo comido hasta saciarse, se levantó de la mesa.

-Por favor discúlpame, estoy agotada._ Alan le dirigió una sonrisa lasciva que le congeló la sangre en las venas.

-Vete a la cama, muchacha. Yo iré a reunirme contigo más tarde.

-Encontrarás mi puerta cerrada con llave -respondió Serena con frío desdén-. Intenta tocarme y perderás el poco control que tienes sobre los miembros de mi clan. Prenderle fuego al pueblo fue un acto de cobardía, y ellos ya no confían en ti. Los Tsukino no están indefensos. Tenemos aliados. Lo más probable es que te veas en medio de una guerra de clanes si me fuerzas._ Serena observó cómo crecía la rabia en el interior de Alan y decidió que lo más sensato era salir rápidamente de allí. Vio a Molly rondando cerca y estiró la mano hacia ella. -Vamos, Molly, ayúdame a prepararme para acostarme. _Cogidas de la mano, subieron por las estrechas escaleras que llevaban a la sala de las mujeres. -¿Has visto a sir Andrew? -susurró Serena.

-No. Tengo prohibido visitar a los prisioneros.

-¿Les están dando comida y agua?

-Sí, pero apenas lo suficiente como para mantenerlos con vida. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Serena? -preguntó Molly con preocupación.

-No temas, tengo un plan. Pero necesitaré la ayuda de todos los que me sean leales. ¿Dónde está Nana?

-Habló mal de Alan en público y ha sido desterrada del castillo. Alan temía que le lanzara un hechizo. He oído que está viviendo en esa vieja cabaña del bosque._ Serena sabía exactamente dónde encontrar la cabaña. Se había construido encima de la salida del túnel secreto.

-Gracias a Dios que está a salvo -dijo Serena-. ¿Cómo se encuentran mamá y Hotaru?

-Bien, aunque lady Ikuko está preocupada por sir Soichi. Ojalá pudiéramos ayudarles.

-No creo que sea posible. Lo que yo quiero es sacar del fuerte sin problemas a mamá, a Hotaru, y a ti sí así lo deseas. ¿Se hallan Neflyte o Zoycite dentro del castillo?

-Sólo Neflyte. Zoycite está con su familia en el pueblo. La puerta se mantiene cerrada. Alan no permite que nadie entre o salga sin su permiso.

-Espero que mamá siga despierta -dijo Serena cuando llegaron a la habitación de Ikuko. Molly abrió la puerta y Serena entró. Ikuko estaba sentada en una silla al lado del fuego. Vio a Serena, soltó un grito de alegría y abrió los brazos para recibir a su hija. Con las lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas, Serena cayó de rodillas y saludó a su madre con besos y abrazos.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó Ikuko retirándose suavemente las lágrimas con un delicado pañuelo. -¿Logró convencer Darien al rey para que te liberara? ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces enferma. ¿Dónde está Darien?_ Serena aspiró con fuerza el aire y comenzó el recuento de su aventura, sin omitir nada excepto las depravaciones que había sufrido mientras estuvo encerrada en la Torre. No quería angustiar a su madre ahora que ya había finalizado su traumática experiencia. Ikuko la interrumpió en aquel punto.

-Darien debe haber convencido al rey para que te soltara. Sabía que lo haría. Estaba completamente decidido a conseguir tu libertad. ¿Dónde está? No he oído ruidos de batalla debajo. Ha recuperado el castillo, ¿no es así? He estado muy preocupada por sir Soichi.

-Eso no es exactamente lo que ha ocurrido, mamá -explicó Serena-. El rey rechazó la petición que hizo Darien en mi nombre -se detuvo un instante para secarse las lágrimas que le resbalaban por los ojos. -Entonces el Kumada cambió de opinión y dijo que me perdonaría la vida si Darien se casaba con lady Esmeralda. El rey ya había declarado ilegal nuestro matrimonio, así que Darien accedió. Pero en lugar de dejarme volver a casa, el rey me envió al convento de Santa María del Mar.

-Yo sé que esos muros no hubieran podido retenerte. Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes -se lamentó Ikuko-. Alan Alfa controla el castillo, y somos sus prisioneros._ Serena bajo el tono de voz.

-Vamos a salir de Tsukino, mamá._ Ikuko se puso contenta.

-¿Podemos hacerlo? Necesitaremos tener mucho cuidado. Ojalá Nana estuviera aquí.

-Neflyte está aquí, podemos contar con él para que nos ayude. Alan me ha dicho que tiene intención de compartir el lecho conmigo, así que debemos marcharnos antes de que se impaciente y fuerce la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Y qué va a ser de sir Andrew, sir Soichi y los demás? -preguntó Ikuko.

-Lo siento, mamá, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos sin ponernos a nosotras mismas en peligro. Sé que Darien tomará represalias cuando sepa que Alan se ha hecho con el control del castillo. Debemos confiar en que él encontrará la manera de liberar a sus hombres cuando regrese.

-Oh, Serena -se lamentó Molly-, qué triste que hayas perdido a Darien y se haya tenido que quedar con lady Esmeralda. Debe odiar la idea tanto como tú.

-Darien no se va a casar con lady Esmeralda._ Serena se dio la vuelta, sorprendida al encontrarse con Hotaru en el umbral.

-Creí que estabas durmiendo -dijo Ikuko.

-Y lo estaba, pero algo me despertó -la niña le sonrió a Serena-. Me alegro de que estés en casa, Sere -corrió hacia su hermana y le dio un fuerte abrazo-. He oído lo que ha dicho Molly sobre Darien y lady Esmeralda, pero no es verdad. Nana dijo que Darien y tú estaríais juntos para siempre, y que tú tendrías un hijo suyo._ Ikuko abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Es eso cierto, hija? ¿Estás esperando un hijo de Darien?

-Sí, pero él no lo sabe todavía.

-Debes cuidarte mucho, hija -le advirtió Ikuko-. Entiendo por qué tienes tantas ganas de marcharte. Alan es un hombre violento; uno nunca sabe cuándo va a estallar o sobre quién caerá su furia.

-Yo no puedo irme contigo -mantuvo Molly-. Lo siento, Serena, pero no abandonaré a sir Andrew. Me marcharé ahora mismo, antes de que reveles cuál es tu plan.

-¿Estás segura, Molly?

-Completamente segura, Serena. Llévate a Neflyte contigo.

-Debes querer mucho a sir Andrew -observó Serena.

-Sí. Por eso no puedo soportar la idea de marcharme sin él. ¿Cuándo tienes pensado irte?

-Lo más pronto posible.

-Que Dios te acompañe, Serena.

* * *

Darien llegó a Tsukino una noche helada y ventosa. Aunque estaba temblando bajo la capa de lana, le dio las gracias a Dios por aquel tiempo tremendamente frío que mantenía a sus enemigos metidos en sus cálidas camas. El caballo de Darien bailó debajo de él mientras Seiya se acercaba al galope hasta ponerse a su lado.

-¿Cuáles son vuestras órdenes, mi señor?

-Hay un túnel subterráneo que va desde el castillo hasta una salida exterior oculta en el interior de una cabaña que hay en el bosque. Voy a entrar en el castillo a través del túnel para examinar la situación -explicó Darien-. Tú y los otros tres hombres podéis seguirme tras un corto intervalo de tiempo.

Darien abrió el camino hacia una pequeña y destartalada cabaña situada en las profundidades del bosque. Era muy vieja y estaba oculta por el tojo y los matorrales. Parecía como si llevara años abandonada. Cuando Darien exploró el túnel tras la huida de Serena fue cuando encontró la salida.

Darien desmontó a escasa distancia de la cabaña y se acercó cautelosamente, sorprendido al ver una luz brillando a través de las rendijas de la ventana cerrada con tablones. Sacó la pistola y extendió la mano para agarrar el picaporte. La puerta se abrió de golpe. Darien se puso tenso y luego se relajó al reconocer la figura inclinada bañada por la luz de un farolillo.

-¡Nana! ¡Maldita sea, mujer! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Esperándote -respondió ella. -Debes rescatar a nuestra muchacha y liberar el castillo de manos de los Alfa._ Darien la miró con extrañeza.

-Serena está en el convento, no dentro del castillo.

-Créeme, mi señor, Serena está en el castillo -mantuvo Nana-. Ella no sabía que Alan tenía el control de Tsukino hasta que estuvo dentro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

-Me echaron del castillo sin otra cosa que la ropa que llevaba puesta. Alan me tiene miedo, y hace bien. Desde entonces estoy viviendo aquí. No está tan mal. Los habitantes del pueblo me traen todo lo que necesito. Pero debes darte prisa -le advirtió-, mientras la oscuridad sea tu aliada. Darien entró en la cabaña, se dirigió directamente al camastro que había en una esquina y lo movió para poder acceder a la trampilla oculta en el suelo. Apartó la capa de polvo y levantó la trampilla tirando de la anilla de metal. -Necesitarás una luz -dijo Nana pasándole el farol.

Darien lo aceptó, asintió para darle las gracias y se deslizó por el agujero. Sus pies encontraron la escalera y descendió por ella hacia el suelo del túnel, abriéndose paso cautelosamente a través del estrecho pasadizo. Había llegado a una repentina curva a mitad de camino cuando escuchó el sonido de unas voces resonando en el interior del túnel. ¡Había alguien delante de él, acercándose por su camino! Se trataba de más de una persona, adivinó por el susurro de las voces. Darien apagó el farol y se pegó contra el muro, tenso, a la espera. ¿Había encontrado Alfa el túnel?

Un círculo de luz avanzó hacia él, haciéndose más grande a medida que se acercaba. Escuchó voces hablando en susurros pero no veía a quién pertenecían y entornó los ojos en la turbia oscuridad, tratando de identificar las figuras que se aproximaban. El sudor le perló la frente mientras trataba de decidir si debía retirarse o no antes de ser descubierto. Entonces apareció de pronto un rostro bajo el resplandor de la luz y Darien estuvo a punto de desmayarse de alivio. Neflyte avanzaba lentamente por el pasadizo, seguido de cerca por lady Ikuko, Hotaru y Serena. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios. Debería haber sabido que su ingeniosa Serena encontraría por si sola una salida a aquella peligrosa situación. Darien dio un paso hacia el círculo de luz.

-Buenas noches. Hace una noche perfecta para dar un paseo.

-¡Darien! -Serena tropezó hacia delante y se llevó una mano al cuello, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin dar crédito-. ¿Eres tú?

-Sí, amor, ¿qué otro se arrastraría por debajo de la tierra para rescatar a su amada, y descubrir que ella ya se había rescatado a sí misma?

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba en Tsukino? ¿Dónde está Esmeralda?

-Esmeralda ha salido de nuestras vidas para siempre. Te lo explicaré todo más tarde. Nana estaba en la cabaña cuando llegué. Ella me dijo que estabas en el interior del castillo.

-Salí del convento con ayuda de la Madre Superiora y regresé a Tsukino para buscar a mamá y a Hotaru -aseguró Serena-. Pero no sabía que Alan se había hecho con el control del castillo. Quería que me quedara y compartiera su lecho, pero yo no quise. Sabía que no podría mantenerlo alejado durante mucho tiempo, así que busqué la ayuda de Neflyte e hice planes para escapar por el túnel. Hemos escogido esta noche porque el frío tan horrible que hace ha llevado a todo el mundo a buscar el calor de sus camas en lugar de entretenerse en el salón._ A Darien se le hinchó el corazón de orgullo. Nadie excepto Serena podía llevar a cabo semejante proeza.

-Eres una maravilla, amor. Le doy gracias a Dios por tu coraje. ¿Mis hombres siguen vivos?

-Sí, están vivos.

-¿Dónde se encuentran?

-Yo sé dónde están, señoría -intervino Neflyte-. Haz que las mujeres continúen su camino y yo os mostraré el lugar. ¿Has venido solo?

-No, los hombres que me acompañaron a Londres me seguirán enseguida.

-Deja que vaya contigo -suplicó Serena-. Yo puedo ayudar.

-Llévate a tu madre y a tu hermana a un lugar seguro, amor -dijo Darien-. Espera dentro de la cabaña con Nana hasta que envíe a por ti.

-¿Quién te cuidará las espaldas? -preguntó Serena-. Son muchos más que vosotros. Me necesitas.

-El factor sorpresa está de nuestra parte. Alfa no conoce la existencia del túnel y no esperará un ataque en una noche como esta.

-Darien, deja que...

-Serena, obedéceme en esto. No seré capaz de concentrarme sabiendo que tú estás dentro del castillo. ¿Acaso no sabes que te amo?

-¿Me amas?

-Más que a mi vida. Lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no conseguía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que alberga mi corazón. La idea de perderte me dio el valor de desnudar mi alma.

-Oh, Darien, yo también te amo, pero tenía miedo de que no correspondieras a mis sentimientos.

-Siento haber tardado tanto en decírtelo. Por favor, cuídate para mí, amor. Y ahora vete y llévate a tu madre y a tu hermana contigo.

-¿Me harás saber cuándo puedo volver?

-En el mismo instante en que lo sepa._ Serena asintió y cogió el farol que Neflyte le ofreció. Darien le tocó el hombro y la giró hacia sí. -Serena, te amo -declaró, y luego la besó.


	23. Capítulo 21

**CAPITULO 21**

-Ya estamos casi al final del túnel -aseguró Neflyte-. Sir Andrew y los demás están prisioneros en el almacén que hay al lado de la armería.

-Conozco esa estancia -respondió Darien-. Es un cuarto grande y sin ventanas que el anterior señor de Tsukino utilizaba como cárcel provisional. Si no recuerdo mal, tiene una barra de madera que se coloca en su sitio desde fuera. ¿Está vigilada la estancia?

-Sí, pero lord Kenji apenas la utilizaba. Hay un guarda, pero seguramente estará dormido. Ya hemos llegado, mi señor -susurró Neflyte mientras apagaba el farol y abría la puerta. Darien entró detrás de Neflyte y miró hacía el salón. No vio más que las llamas bailando en la chimenea y una estancia vacía envuelta en sombras. Salió del túnel, pero permaneció escondido bajo las escaleras hasta que Neflyte se unió a él.

-Espera aquí a Seiya y a los demás -le ordenó Darien-. Voy a liberar a sir Andrew y al resto de mis hombres. No tardaré mucho.

Darien cruzó sigilosamente el salón en dirección a las estrechas escaleras que daban a la armería. Pegándose contra la pared, descendió lentamente los escalones. Cuando llegó al final, miró doblando la esquina hacia la habitación que se utilizaba para almacenar el armamento antiguo y las armas más modernas que utilizaban los guardas de la fortaleza. Un farol colgado del techo revelaba la figura de un hombre tumbado sobre un banco, al parecer profundamente dormido. Moviéndose sigilosamente, Darien lo dejó inconsciente con un golpe certero en la cabeza propinado con la culata de su pistola. Luego dirigió su atención al almacén en el que estaban confinados sus hombres. Sólo tardó un instante en levantar la barra y abrir la puerta de par en par.

-Sois libres. Salid -exclamó Darien. Sir Andrew salió, entrecerrando los ojos ante el repentino resplandor de luz.

-¿Eres tú, Darien? Por todos los diablos, eres la última persona que esperaba ver. ¿Cómo has entrado en el castillo?_ Un gran número de hombres salió del almacén.

-Te lo explicaré más tarde. ¿Se encuentra todo el mundo bien?

-Más o menos -reconoció Andrew-. Gracias a Dios que has aparecido ahora. Estamos listos y preparados para recuperar el castillo.

-Primero tenéis que armaros -dijo Darien mientras él mismo escogía una espada. -Elegid vuestras armas en la armería y hacedlo en silencio, o despertaremos a los Alfa de su sueño._ Un hombre arrastró al inmóvil guarda hasta el almacén y cerró la puerta asegurándola mientras los demás escogían las armas que más les convenían.

-Estamos preparados -dijo sir Andrew. Sir Soichi se colocó al lado de Darien.

-Estoy preocupado por lady Ikuko y por Hotaru. Podrían correr peligro.

-Ya no están en el castillo -respondió Darien-. Serena las ha llevado a un lugar seguro.

-¿Serena ha estado aquí? -preguntó sir Andrew-. No tenía ni idea. ¿Y qué hay de Molly? ¿Ha escapado con Serena y con las demás?

-No he visto a Molly, Drew. No estaba con Serena._ Darien llegó a lo alto de las escaleras y guió a sus hombres a través del salón vacío. Neflyte surgió de entre las sombras. Entonces, Seiya y los hombres que habían seguido a Darien a través del túnel hicieron su aparición.

-Has tenido éxito -se alegró Neflyte-. Espero que tus hombres estén bien.

-Sí. Ya les he puesto al corriente. Acercaos todos para recibir órdenes. Seiya, sube dos hombres a los parapetos y desarmad a los guardas. No los matéis a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. -Sí, mi señor -respondió Seiya mientras él y dos hombres se apartaban del grupo y se fundían entre las sombras.

-Sir Soichi, doy por hecho que hay guardas en el patio, y también en la caseta de vigilancia -continuó Darien-. Llévate a dos hombres contigo. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-Sí, mi señor -contestó Soichi.

-Drew, a ti te reservo el trabajo más peligroso de todos. ¿Cuántos Alfa hay en el castillo?

-Al menos hay cincuenta hombres -recordó Drew-. Pero escuché a dos guardas hablando, y uno de ellos decía que la mitad de los hombres habían regresado a sus casas con sus familias. Los que se han quedado están durmiendo en los barracones._ Darien digirió aquella información.

-Llévate a los hombres que quedan a los barracones, Drew. Tienes que reducir al enemigo y encerrarlo en el almacén hasta que yo pueda enfrentarme a ellos. Recuerda lo que he dicho sobre el derramamiento de sangre. Evítalo si puedes.

-Considéralo hecho, Darien. Por lo que veo, vas a ir tú mismo a por el jefe de los Alfa.

-Sí -Darien se giró hacia Neflyte-. ¿Dónde encontraré a ese malnacido?

-Se ha quedado con tu habitación -respondió Neflyte-. Iré contigo.

-No. Busca a Molly. Asegúrate de que se quede en la sala de mujeres -Darien no quería que ni el anciano ni Molly resultaran heridos.

-Gracias por pensar en Molly -susurró Drew mientras se dirigía hacia los barracones.

Con una expresión grave y decidida en el rostro, Darien cruzó el salón y subió por las escaleras hacia la torre. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación, sacó la espada con una mano, giró el picaporte con la otra y abrió la puerta. El sonido apenas resultó audible, pero provocó una respuesta inmediata en Alan Alfa. Se levantó de la cama de un salto, su desnuda figura se mostraba ágil y flexible bajo el resplandor del fuego de la chimenea mientras iba en busca de su espada, que estaba apoyada contra la pared.

-¿Cómo has entrado aquí? -bramó Alfa.

-Me crecieron alas y salí volando -se burló Darien-. Ríndete, Alfa. Mis hombres han recuperado el control del castillo.

-No te creo -le espetó Alfa lanzándole una estocada con la espada. Darien esquivó con facilidad la afilada punta y alzó su propia espada para defenderse.

-Mientras hablamos, mis hombres están rodeando a los miembros de tu clan y encerrándolos a buen recaudo. Estás solo, Alfa. Te aconsejo muy en serio que bajes la espada.

-¡Jamás! -bramó Alfa-. Me robaste a mi mujer. Tanto Serena como Tsukino deberían ser míos. Kenji Tsukino me prometió ambas cosas. ¡Te mataré!

Levantando la espada con ambas manos, Alfa se lanzó brutalmente contra Darien, sin saber que carecía de las habilidades de Darien como espadachín. Darien se rió ante los torpes esfuerzos de Alfa y esquivó con facilidad la hoja de la espada. Entonces se lanzó a la ofensiva, atacando y dando estocadas hasta que Alfa estuvo acorralado en un rincón. Alfa se lanzó furiosamente contra Darien, pero debió darse cuenta de que la derrota estaba muy cerca, porque empezó a gritar:

-¡Un Alfa! ¡Un Alfa!

-Nadie vendrá en tu ayuda, Alfa. Baja la espada antes de que me vea obligado a matarte.

-¡No si yo te mato antes, inglés!

Darien lanzó una estocada mientras se agachaba y hacía una pirueta para evitar la espada de Alfa. El metal chocó contra el metal una y otra vez mientras las hojas se cruzaban en un duelo de fuerza. El cuerpo desnudo de Alfa estaba surcado de sangre, y un golpe de suerte había hecho un corte en el hombro de Darien, pero ninguno de los dos hombres quería reconocer sus heridas. Cansado de aquel juego, Darien llevó con destreza aquel cruce de espadas hacia su inevitable final.

El siguiente movimiento de Darien ocurrió tan deprisa que Alfa no consiguió reaccionar con la suficiente rapidez. La espada de Alfa salió volando de su mano al mismo tiempo que la punta de la hoja de Darien presionaba un punto vulnerable del cuello de Alfa.

-¡Adelante, malnacido, mátame! -lo retó Alfa.

-Eso sería demasiado fácil- le soltó Darien-. Vístete._ Un ruido en la puerta distrajo a Darien, que se giró ligeramente, soltado una maldición al ver a Serena de pie en el umbral.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

-Tenía que venir. No podía soportar no saber qué estaba pasando. ¿Y si resultabas herido?

Aquella breve distracción le brindó a Alfa una nueva oportunidad. Levantó la espada y la lanzó contra Darien, que instintivamente se agachó cuando la hoja pasó rozando por encima de su cabeza. Serena gritó cuando la punta de la espada le atravesó la manga y fue a clavarse en el quicio de la puerta. Con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa por el miedo, Darien corrió a su lado, temiendo que estuviera gravemente herida.

De pronto, Alfa lo empujó a un lado y estuvo a punto de ser arrollado por él cuando salió precipitadamente por la puerta. Preocupado como estaba por Serena, Darien no hizo amago de detenerlo. Agarró la empuñadura de la espada de Alfa, la sacó del quicio y la arrojó a un lado, aliviado al ver que no había sangre que manchara la hoja.

-¿Estás herida, amor? -le preguntó a Serena estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-No, la espada no me ha tocado la piel._ Darien la agarró de los hombros y la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Gracias a Dios. Debería darte una buena azotaina por haberme desobedecido, aunque preferiría mil veces besarte -la apartó de sí a regañadientes-. Pero tendremos que esperar. Tengo un asunto pendiente con Alfa. Quédate aquí. Esta vez haz lo que te digo._ En cuanto se dio la vuelta, un grito desgarrador resonó por la escalera, erizándole el vello de la nuca. Haciéndole un gesto a Serena para que se quedara allí atrás, Darien corrió por el pasillo hacía los traicioneros escalones de piedra. Cuando llegó abajo, vio a Neflyte inclinado sobre una figura inmóvil tendida a sus pies.

-¿Alfa? -preguntó arrodillándose para examinar el cuerpo.

-Si -respondió Neflyte-. Se ha roto el cuello. ¿Estáis bien Serena y tú? Vi cómo te seguía hasta la torre.

-Estoy bien -dijo Serena detrás de Darien. Darien se giró y la miró fijamente.

-Creí que te había dicho que te quedaras dónde estabas.

-¿Cuándo he hecho yo lo que tú me dices? -preguntó ella con descaro. -¿Es Alan? ¿Está muerto?

-La respuesta a ambas preguntas es sí. Lo siento, amor, nunca fue mi intención matarlo.

-No lo sientas, Darien. Alan perdió todo mi respeto hace tiempo. Mamá estaba en contra de ese matrimonio desde el principio; era papá quien deseaba que se celebrara. Tanto Alan como yo odiábamos a los ingleses, pero no estábamos de acuerdo respecto a no querer más derramamiento de sangre. Ya ha habido suficiente para toda una vida. Lo que Alan planeaba podría habernos destruido.

-Sus días de traición han terminado -dijo Darien levantándose cuando vio a Seiya dirigiéndose hacia él con paso firme.

-Los guardias del parapeto ya no suponen una amenaza para nosotros -informó Seiya. Antes de que Darien pudiera responder, sir Andrew y sir Soichi regresaron de sus misiones.

-Los hombres de Alfa han sido rodeados y confinados en el almacén -dijo sir Andrew.

-¿Presentaron dura batalla?

-No, fue un golpe sin derramamiento de sangre. Se rindieron sin luchar en cuanto los despertamos.

-Los guardas del patio tiraron las armas cuando nos vieron, y tuvimos que despertar al centinela de la puerta para que pudiera rendirse -informó a su vez sir Soichi.

-¿Es este el jefe de los Alfa? -preguntó Andrew dándole un golpecito con el pie al cuerpo sin vida de Alan-. ¿Está muerto?

-Sí -respondió Darien-. Cayó por las escaleras y se rompió el cuello.

-Qué alivio -dijo Andrew-. Parece que Tsukino vuelve a ser tuyo. ¿Has visto a Molly?

-Yo dejé a Molly en la sala de mujeres. -Intervino Neflyte.

-Iré a buscar a lady Ikuko y a Hotaru si me dices dónde puedo encontrarlas -se ofreció sir Soichi.

-Yo te mostraré el camino. -dijo Neflyte. Darien asintió y los dos hombres se marcharon.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con Alfa? -preguntó sir Andrew.

-Por el momento, llevar su cuerpo al cobertizo de las herramientas. Los demás sois libres de iros a la cama. No espero más problemas.

-¿De verdad ha terminado todo, Darien? -preguntó Serena- ¿De verdad el rey le ha dado sus bendiciones a nuestro matrimonio?

-Todo ha terminado, cariño -Darien extendió la mano. -¿Nos vamos a la cama?

Tomados de la mano, subieron las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de Serena. Estaba a punto de amanecer; el cielo se estaba transformando de negro a gris por el este, cuando Darien ayudó a Serena a desvestirse. Luego la cogió en brazos, la llevó hasta la cama y la colocó bajo la colcha. Sintió su mirada siguiéndolo mientras él se quitaba la ropa y se lavaba la sangre del cuerpo.

-¡Estás herido! -exclamó Serena.

-Es sólo un rasguño.

-Deja que te lo vende.

-No es necesario. Ya ha dejado de sangrar._ Suspirando de placer, Darien se reunió con ella en la cama y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Serena se acurrucó contra él.

-Tenía miedo de que no volviéramos a estar juntos así nunca más.

-Yo también, mi amor.

-Hazme el amor, Darien.

-¿Estás segura? Debes estar exhausta.

-No tan exhausta como para no hacer el amor con mi marido.

Con la boca, las manos y la lengua, Darien la besó, la acarició y la llevó hacia una pasión desatada hasta que el cuerpo de Serena se convirtió en una ardiente llama de fuego entre sus brazos. Se amaron, descansaron, volvieron a amarse, y finalmente se dispusieron a dormir. De pronto, Serena se incorporó y se apoyó sobre un codo.

-¡Darien! ¡Despierta!

-No creo que pueda estar a la altura de la ocasión hasta dentro de al menos una hora -murmuró Darien adormilado.

-Por favor, Darien, esto es importante.

-¿No puede esperar? Ambos estamos agotados.

-Supongo que sí, pero pensé que te gustaría saber que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

-Mm, eso está bien._ Decepcionada por la reacción de Darien, Serena suspiró y volvió a acostarse. De pronto, Darien se incorporó de un salto. -¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

-Voy a tener un hijo tuyo.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Acabo de hacerlo. Tienes razón, mejor duerme. Esto puede esperar a otro momento.

-¡Ni hablar! ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Ya lo sospechaba antes de que fuera arrestada y me llevaran a Londres._ Darien la estrechó entre sus brazos y lo sintió estremecerse mientras la apretaba contra él.

-Es un milagro que no hayas perdido el bebé después de todo lo que has pasado.

-¿Estás contento?

-Extasiado. Fundaremos una nueva dinastía para Tsukino -Darien se quedó pensativo-. Nana tenía razón, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero yo no quise creerla. Dijo que tendríamos un varón.

-Varón o mujer, eso no tiene importancia. Estoy seguro de que este no será el único hijo que concibamos juntos. Te amo, Serena. Fui un estúpido al no darme cuenta. ¿Podrás perdonarme por haberte tratado como lo hice?

-Sí, mi amor. Yo no me mostré precisamente reticente a pregonar mi odio por los ingleses. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que el Caballero Demonio tenía un corazón dulce?

-Ni yo mismo lo sabía hasta que una muchacha de las Tierras Altas entró en mi vida. Tú encontraste algo en mi interior que yo no tenía ni idea de que existiera._ Serena suspiró adormilada.

-Y yo encontré a mi único y verdadero amor.

Durmieron la mayor parte del día y finalmente salieron del dormitorio para participar en la cena. Su aparición fue causa de celebración, y todo el mundo alzó sus copas hacia ellos en gesto de saludo. El recibimiento de Ikuko y de Hotaru tampoco se quedó atrás. Todo el mundo empezó a hablar a la vez mientras servían la comida y la disfrutaban con gusto. Cuando hubo comido hasta saciarse, Darien le pidió a sir Andrew que llevara a los prisioneros al salón.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos? -preguntó Serena.

-Enviarlos a Londres, supongo.

-¿Debes hacerlo? Sin Alan creando problemas, los Alfa ya no representarán ninguna molestia para Inglaterra en el futuro._ Darien se la quedó mirando fijamente.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que los deje libres?

-Sí. La mayoría de los hombres tienen familias que mantener, y no ha sido nada fácil para ellos. Muchos viven en cuevas o en cabañas rudimentarias que no son siquiera habitables. Pídeles a esos hombres que te juren fidelidad y suéltalos._ Darien se quedó pensativo.

-Me estás pidiendo demasiado, Serena.

-Por favor, tú sólo habla con ellos. Si se muestran obstinados, envíalos a Londres, pero dales la oportunidad de redimirse.

-Eres muy compasiva, mi amor.

-Por favor, Darien, trata de hacer las paces con los Alfa por mí. Han perdido a su jefe, la rebelión se ha atajado de raíz._ Sir Andrew regresó con los prisioneros antes de que Darien pudiera responder a la petición de Serena.

-Habéis sido declarados fuera de la ley -les dijo Darien a los hoscos prisioneros-. Si os envío a Londres, lo más probable es que os condenen a la horca. ¿Tenéis algo que decir a vuestro favor?_ Los Alfa se revolvieron incómodos, y entonces uno de ellos dio un paso adelante.

-Nos ponemos a tu disposición, mi señor. Nuestro jefe ha muerto; no hay nadie entre nosotros que desee continuar con lo que él empezó. Tenemos familias que alimentar y que vestir. No hay suficiente comida para que podamos salir adelante, y nuestros hijos se mueren de hambre._ Darien escuchó con atención. Luego se giró hacia Serena.

-¿Tú qué dices, esposa?_ A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón de alegría. ¿De verdad iba a permitir Darien que ella decidiera el destino de aquellos hombres?

-Yo me inclino por la benevolencia -aseguró-. Pero es mi esposo quien debe decidir. ¿Cuántos de vosotros estaríais dispuestos a jurarle fidelidad al señor de Tsukino?_ Se hizo una larga pausa, y luego, uno a uno, todos los hombres hincaron una rodilla en el suelo delante de Darien. Darien se levantó, abrió los brazos y dijo:

-Que así sea. A mi esposa le complacería que trajerais a vuestras mujeres y a vuestros hijos de las montañas y formarais vuestro hogar en el pueblo. Las tierras de Tsukino son vastas. Siempre hacen falta pastores y granjeros. Yo os proporcionaré los materiales para que podáis construir cabañas que den cobijo a vuestras familias._ El silencio cayó sobre el grupo. Luego comenzaron los vítores. Darien alzó una mano para pedir silencio. -Tenéis mi permiso para llevarle el cuerpo de Alan Alfa a su familia y que puedan enterrarlo, luego regresaréis a Tsukino con los vuestros. Seiya, ocúpate de todo.

-Gracias, Darien -susurró Serena-. Estoy segura de que no te arrepentirás._ Cuando los Alfa hubieron salido, sir Andrew dio un paso adelante y se aclaró la garganta.

-Darien, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

-Por supuesto, Drew, ¿de qué se trata?

-Bueno, he estado pensando en esto durante algún tiempo -su mirada se dirigió hacia Molly y Drew extendió la mano. Sonriendo, la joven se acercó y puso la mano sobre la suya. -Molly y yo solicitamos tu permiso para casarnos._ Serena se puso de pie de un salto.

-¡Oh, Molly, cuánto me alegro por ti! Sé lo mucho que quieres a sir Andrew.

-¿Doy por hecho que se trata de un matrimonio por amor? -preguntó Darien arrastrando las palabras. Sir Andrew sonrió a una sonrojada Molly.

-Nunca creí que pudiera sucederme, pero sí, es un matrimonio por amor.

-Entonces tienes mi aprobación -Darien sonrió de oreja a oreja. -¿Cuándo celebraremos la boda?

-En cuanto...

-Un momento -interrumpió sir Soichi lanzándole a Ikuko una tierna mirada. -A lady Ikuko y a mí nos gustaría celebrar una boda doble._ Una expresión de asombro cruzó el rostro de Darien.

-Lady Ikuko, ¿deseas casarte con sir Soichi?_ La dama sonrió con timidez.

-Si os parece bien a mi hija y a ti sí, mi señor.

-¡Mamá! No tenía ni idea de que estabas pensando en casarte -exclamó Serena-. Por supuesto que me parece bien, y estoy segura de que Darien está de acuerdo.

-Haremos una gran celebración -dijo Darien-. Esto es justo lo que necesitábamos para unir a los clanes de nuevo pacíficamente.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo? -preguntó Hotaru quejumbrosa. Darien se rió.

-Tú eres demasiado pequeña para casarte, pero te prometo que tendrás el mejor marido de estas tierras en cuanto estés preparada.

-Puedes ayudarme a preparar las bodas -sugirió Serena. Aquello pareció aplacar a Hotaru, porque rodeó a su hermana con los brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Ahora somos familia, ¿verdad, Darien? -preguntó tímidamente. Darien le dio un beso en la frente.

-Sí, pequeña. Somos una auténtica familia._ De pronto, Nana se puso de pie y alzó su copa para hacer un brindis.

-Bebed todos, bravos muchachos y hermosas muchachas. Bebed por el nuevo señor de Tsukino y su dama. Bebed por el heredero que espera nuestra muchacha, y por la paz y la prosperidad que su nacimiento traerá consigo.

-Amén -dijo Darien alzando su copa y apurándola de un trago. Todo el mundo se puso de pie y saludó al señor y la señora de Tsukino.

Darien sonrió a Serena y luego la sentó en su regazo para besarla sonora y apasionadamente. Todo el mundo se rió y aplaudió cuando Darien la cogió en brazos y se la llevó de allí. Pero los amantes no oían más que el latido de sus corazones, ni veían otra cosa aparte del amor que brillaba en los ojos del otro.

-Te amo, mi maravillosa muchacha escocesa -susurró Darien estrechándola contra su corazón.

-Yo también te amo, mi feroz Caballero Demonio.

**FIN**


End file.
